Three way split
by smounged1989
Summary: Sam, Mikaela, and Will are in for a surprise when they find out that they are each 1/3 of the AllSpark. How will they deal and what changes will they go through. At least pairings that I can think off so far. SamxBee of course.Mikaela/Jazz,Will/Ironhide.
1. Chapter 1

_** Greetings all! This is my first every Transformers story. I have had many ideas buzzing in my head these past few days and I have taken it upon myself to finally put one down to see if all the plot bunnies would leave me alone for a while.**_

_** There will be at least three pairings here. One Sam and Bumblebee (who doesn't love them together?) Two I haven't seen this one before so I am trying it out anyway Mikaela and Jazz. And finally Will and Ironhide. There might be others but I am not sure yet. But remember there is still Maggie to think about.  
**_

_** Let me first get something clear I am sure that you will notice that one or two characters will be well out of charterer but that is how I have decided to make them and if you don't like it the deal with it. ^_^**_

_** Now then I am not sure how exactly this cam about but the idea wouldn't leave me alone it just kept coming back so here it is.**_

_** Disclaimer Transformers is much to my great regret not mine. Were I lucky enough to own it then I most likely wouldn't be here right now. So I am now free of all copy right infringement and what not and we can get on with the story.  


* * *

**_

In the moment that Sam Witwicky had pushed the cube into Megatron's chest time and slowed down for a split second. The AllSpark knowing that it couldn't let its self be destroyed had taken action while it still could. It had left the cube form that it had lived in for countless millennia and split its self into three parts. It then went about finding three new forms that it deemed worthy to hold its power. The first had been the easiest to find, the young human male that held its cube form was selfless and brave wanting only to protect the ones he cared for the first part of the AllSpark entered the boys body.

From there the remaining two parts of the AllSpark found there home inside the bodes of Mikaela Banes and William Lennox having been the last two to have come into contact with its cube body and not wanting to use it for personal gain it had seen them as perfect hosts. Once it had set inside its three new hosts it watched as its former body was destroyed taking with it the former Lord High Protector. After the dust cleared and its new hosts started to calm themselves down the AllSpark essence started the task of altering them so that they would be better able to manage its power. It would allow them to use its power however they wished as long as it wouldn't lead to more violence.

After the battle if any of the three felt any different they would just write it up as being extremely battle worn. Both the human doctor and Ratchet had suggest lots of rest after the battle,which the three were more then happy take advantage of as they had to be kept in the former Sector Seven base until they were all debrief by various higher up military persons. Then they had to endor the countless stream of psychologist that were summoned to make sure that no one suffered from any kind of trauma. All three of them hated it and made a point to complain loudly to anyone who would listen manly Sam's Auto bot guardian Bumblebee who spent a good portion of the time in his alt mode playing upbeat music from his radio to try and cheer them up.

When they were finally clear to leave the two teens had said good bye to the captain whom they had become good friends with and had promised that they would come visit him and his wife and new daughter as soon as they could. Then they watched him leave being taken home by the weapons specialist Ironhide who would then stay with them as there guardian. After Will's departure the two teens got inside the shiny new 2008 Camaro and started the long drive home to Tranquility.

The first few weeks home had been great Sam and Mikaela both felt fine neither even felt sore which was surprising manly for Sam having been thrown off a very tall building only to land hard on a giant metal hand. They had weekly visits with the rest of the Auto bots and hand made good on there promise to visit Will. Sam and Mikaela's 'relation ship' had ended before it really got started. While they did have a good make out session on top of Bee's hood after one of there meetings they found that there wasn't any romantic spark between them but the agreed to keep being good friends (much to Miles disbelief).

Sam was the first to notice that something was wrong having had a pain in his right arm for almost a week and a half.

" You should go see Ratchet." Mikaela said leaning over her desk so that she could talk to Sam with out there new history teacher Mr. Logan or anyone else in the class hearing.

Sam turned in his seat and was about to make some kind of a smart remark when his cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Quickly reaching into his pocket he clicked the button on the side of the phone so that Mr. Logan wouldn't hear it. He would never understand why the phone people make it so that even when its on vibrate you can still hear it going off. Letting out a sigh he slowly pulled out his phone keeping an eye on the teacher giving his lecture at the front of the room. Hiding it behind his text book he looked at the new text message that he had. The screen read the name Bumblebee. It still amazed him how the Auto bots where so adaptable to earths technology.

Looking at the message Bee had sent him Sam couldn't help letting out another sigh.

** " I agree with Mikaela. Ratchet would want to know if anything was wrong with you."**

As quickly as he could Sam wrote a reply.

** " You know some times I really don't like how sensitive you audio receptors are. I don't know why I put up with it."**

It was only after he sent the message that Sam feared that maybe Bee wouldn't understand his comment as a joke and that he might get up set. He was about to send an apology when Bee's reply came and he had to struggle not to burst out laughing.

** " It is important that I can at least hear or see you when you are away from me like this. This way I can know if you are in danger. And you put up with it because you put up with it because I could crush you with only a finger. :)"**

Bee loved adding faces to his messages.

** "Alright you win." **Sam sent back with a smile on his face.

Sticking the phone back in his pocket Sam turned back to Mikaela.

"Fine I'll go talk to Ratchet and tell him about my arm. But only if you tell him about your leg hurting." He added the last part with a sly smile.

Mikaela gave him a 'what the hell' look before answering.

"How did you know my leg was hurting?"

"Please I am not blind you know. You hide it well but every now and then manly in the morning you keep limping. its been going on all this week." He replied.

She gave him a warm smile and held out her hand.

"Fine its a deal. But your the first under his scans, toughs things make me itchy."

Sam took her hand in his and gave it a small shake. He was about to reply when a voice from the front of the room made him turn hard in his seat.

"Mr. Witwicky, Ms. Banes I hope that my lesson isn't interrupting you conversation?" Mr. Logan called out making every head in the class room turn to look at them.

Out of the corner of his eye Sam say Trent giving him a smug smirk. Yeah, him getting into trouble would really make the jock happy. He was still under the impression that Sam had stole Mikaela away from him no matter how many time she told him that she had left him before she had even actually talked to Sam. But he insisted on making Sam's life even more miserable.

"No Sir. We were just making sure that we understood the point you were trying to make." Mikaela said in there defense.

"Really Ms. Banes then in that case Mr. Witwicky would you be so kind as to answer the question that I just asked?" He said a frown pressed flat on his face.

'Crap I am screwed' Sam thought to himself. He new that they were talking about something to do with the first group of settlers to come from England.

"...Uh..." He started out.

"Yes. I am waiting." The teacher said.

While Sam was trying to think of something to say he suddenly heared a voice in the back of his mind nothing more then a whisper but what it was saying sounded like a good idea and he ran with it chalking it up to his unconscious mind actually being useful for once. The worst that could happen was that he was wrong and he would get a detention.

" The first group of settlers didn't land on America like every one says but they landed on an island called Roanoke off the coast of North Carolina. The first group to settle the land was made of about 75 men who were to start the bases for the colony. A year or so latter when the boats came back from England caring fresh supplies and more settlers they came to find that off all the men that were left there they were only able to find the remains of one of them. There was no trace of the other settlers anywhere and the only other thing they found there was a name carved into a tree that said Croatan. Its referred to today as 'the lost colony.'"

Sam finished inhaling a deep breath and waiting for the teacher to yell at him for not paying attention. As he looked around the room many of the students where either staring wide eyed at him or at the teacher in front of the class. No one said a word and Sam began to wiggle in his desk a little.

After a moment Mr. Logan shook his head a few times.

"That's... that's correct Mr. Witwicky." He said looking amazed. He opened and closed his mouth a few time and looked as if he was going to say some more but luckily at that moment the bell rang signaling the end of school. for the week.

Garbing his bag and quickly shoving his things into it he slung it over his shoulder and grabbed the wrist of the still stunned Mikaela who had just enough seance to grab her bag before being dragged out of the class by Sam.

_**

* * *

  
Well there it is the first chapter of my first Transformers fic. Please Read and Review let me know if I should keep on going. Please be truthful in your review don't just say nice things to stroke my slowly growing writing ego (That sounded better in my head) **_

_** Good or bad I want to know. Feel free to make suggestions on things that you might want to happen in the story. If I continue this will most likly be like my HB story with many chapters and no clear end. **_

_** The more Reviews the faster I'll put out another chapter. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright here we are again. After the success of the first chapter where I so far have three reviews and a bunch of story alerts I have decided to hurry up and put the next chapter out for all you good people.**_

_**For the few people who might wounder about this yes Trent will be popping up every now and then but I have decided to stick to the idea that he is a really big Ass who likes to cause trouble for every one, manly Sam. **_

_**Also there will be some Holo use from all of the Auto bots, as they keep trying to explore Earth culture. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter I had fun writing it.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Pulling Mikaela out of there History class had seemed like a good idea at the time. Sam thought to himself as they walked down the steps of the school and made there way to the gleaming form of Bumblebee sitting in the parking lot. That was until he had gotten a very painful punch to the middle of his back by the slightly annoyed girl he was dragging behind him.

Walking around the small crowd of students who were constantly surrounding Bee's alternate form he was still rubbing the new sensitive patch of skin on his back trying to ease the pain.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard you know. I am in enough pain already." He said over the roof of the car as he made sure to open the door himself so as not to cause suspicion from the crowd.

Mikaela just gave him a smile that he had come to know as her 'I didn't do anything that you didn't deserve' smile. Tossing his bag gently into the back seat he sat down in the drivers seat and was greeted by it forming to his body which helped to ease the pain in his back. Bumblebee took it one step further by making the back half of the seat vibrate so as to help ease Sam's pain even further.

Sam patted the steering wheel fondly and made a silent promise that he was going to repay Bee by giving him a full body wash and wax as soon as he could.

Bee's engine purred happily as he recognized the gesture and the promise it held. Switching on the radio he flew through the airwaves until he landed on a smooth jazz station then turned the volume down so that it was soft in the background so they could talk.

Mikaela sat down in the passenger seat and set her bag next to Sam's in the backseat. They both closed there doors and Sam put his hand lightly on the wheel to give the appearance that he was driving. They slowly drove threw the parking lot following the other slow moving cars that where heading for the exit. Once out and on the main road Bee was able to pick up more speed as they headed off to Mikaela's house.

"So Bee." Mikaela started. "How was your day? I hope that it wasn't to boring."

A chuckle came from the radio followed by Bumblebee's recently repaired voice.

"I had plenty to occupy my time with."

"Yeah I bet keeping an ear on us and scanning for Decepticons probably kept you really busy." Sam said with a big smile on his face.

He knew that wasn't the only things that Bee did with the spare time he had while waiting for Sam to get out of school. Sam had had the brilliant idea to introduce Bee to the wonders of online gaming a week or so after there return from Mission City. Since then Bee and him would terrorize anyone else who was unlucky enough to be logged onto World of War Craft at the same time as them. But for Bee's sake Sam had kept from mentioning this little fact to anyone even the other Auto bots.

Bee revved his engine as a warning to Sam to keep from saying anything about it. Laughing Sam held up his hands in surrender.

"OK OK, I get it don't worry." He said shaking his head.

Mikaela glared at Sam wanting to know what that was about. But decided not to ask. Instead she turned back to look at the radio and asked.

"So who all will be at the meting tonight?"

"The last communication that Optimus sent informed me that everyone would be attending tonight. Ironhide is even going to bring Will so that we can confirm the location for our new base." Bee replied pulling up tp Mikaela's house.

"That's good as much as I like hanging around a bunch of old army hangers it will be good to have someplace more permanent for you guys to stay." Sam said while Mikaela reached back to grab her bag.

"Optimus would agree with you Sam, he has told me on more then one occasion that he is starting to dislike having to spend his recharge cycles in a truck stop parking lot." Bee said, and Sam was sure that if he had been in his robot form he would be smiling.

"I bet, I mean not all of you can have the comfort of Sam's garage or the giant barn that Ironhide stays in." Mikaela said as she opened the door to get out.

"What time will you be by tonight?" She asked getting out of the car.

Sam was about to answer when Bee cut him off.

"Actually Mikaela, Jazz has requested that he be allowed to come get you tonight if that is alright with you."

If she was surprised Mikaela didn't show it. Instead she kind of seemed happier.

"Oh that's great! I just got a new CD that I know he'll like." She chimed before closing the door and heading into her house.

Ever since Ratchet was able to get Jazz back together and online with some assistance from Mikaela, who could get into the smaller places that Ratchet could and reattach the wires, the two of them had become close friends. He had even volunteered to become her guardian after the construction of there new base started.

Pulling away from Mikaela's house Bee started to head off to Sam's house. He knew that Sam would want to rest for a while and maby take a shower before they meet up with the others.

Sitting back into the seat Sam let his eyes close for a moment while Bee drove him home. The down side to this was that it gave him time to focuse on his arm and just how much it hurt. On the surface it felt like thousands of pins and needles where being pushed in and out of his arm. But there was also an underling heated pain that seemed to reach into his very bones. The worst of it was focused on his right hand up to the wrist but it seemed like every other day the pain would move further up his arm. The pins and needles feeling was already up to his shoulder and he was sure that he could feel it moving slowly along his chest.

Opening his eyes he found that they where pulling into his driveway. As the car stopped Bee shut off his engine but didn't open the doors a sure sign to Sam that he wanted to talk. Taking off his seat belt Sam moved his bag from the backseat to the front then waited for Bee to ask what he knew he wanted to. He didn't have to wait long.

"Its spreading isn't it?" He asked his voice filled with sympathy.

Sam let out a sigh and used his left had to rub his right trying to ease the pain. Bee was the first person he told about the pain and how it seemed to be spreading.

"Yeah. It is. Its already up to my shoulder and I am sure that in the next few days it will move along my chest." Sam shuddered not wanting to think about how much it would hurt when the deeper pain would reach his chest.

There was a slight humming sound that cam from the car and Sam knew that Bumblebee was running a scan on him. He sat still until Bee was finished knowing what the result would be.

"My scans still don't show anything out of the ordinary. But my scans aren't as sensitive as Ratchets' are." Bee informed Sam for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I know, Before the meeting tonight I will talk to him and see what he has to say. I wounder if this is how Mikaela's leg feels?" Sam said as the door swung open.

Sam grabbed his bag and got out of Bee letting him close the door. As Sam moved to go into his house he ran his hand along Bee's roof letting his hand slide over the smooth metal and then down along the hood. Bee's window rolled down and a soft song started to come from the radio.

_**"You're going to be okay, That's what's going to happen, Everything's okay!"**_

Sam let out a bark of laughter and turned back to Bumblebee who even in his car form managed to look smug.

"Yeah Bee your right. I am sure its nothing everything will be fine." Giving him a last smile he walked off into the house and was greeted by his mother who was in the kitchen.

"Sammy is that you?" She called coming around the corner to give her son a hug.

Sam returned the hug trying to hide the flare of pain that came from his arm as his mother dragged him into the kitchen. She sat him down at the table and put a plate with a sandwich on it in front of him.

"You know mom I do eat at school you don't have shove food at me every time I come home." He said as he took a bite out of the turkey sandwich.

"Oh Sammy you know that I don't like the food that the public schools feed you, and since you wont let me make you a bag lunch I have to make sure that you get a good meal anyway I can." She replied starting on the dishes that were in the sink.

"Well it not that big of a deal for me to wait until dinner." He said back to her as he finished off the last of the sandwich and went to get a glass of orange juice from the refrigerator.

Judy turned to face her son with a look that would send Megatron running in the opposite direction.

"If you would stay at home more often then I would let you wait until dinner but your never here anymore. Particularly on the weekends. You spend all your time running around with toughs things and then running off every other week to stay at that army man's house." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Sitting back down at the table Sam let out his fifteenth sigh of the day.

"I've told you a hundred times before mom they are not things they are people just like you or me... OK maybe not like you or me but they are living beings that have feelings and emotions. And as for Will he is a great guy you should really give them all a chance mom you would like them." Sam said then proceeded to drain his glass before putting it and his plate on the counter by his mother.

"I am sorry Sam but I still don't fully trust giant alien robots or army people. For all I know he could be trying to get you to join the army so that they can send you off to fight in Iraq or something and I won't have my baby boy dieing in the desert just because the government is greedy for oil."

Sam turned to walk out of the kitchen when he remembered something that he had been thinking about for the past few days. He figured that now would be as good a time as any to tell his mother about it he could always count on his dad to calm her down later.

"You know mom that reminds me I got a call from Mr. Keller the other day you know the Secretary of Defense." He started keeping his back turned to his mother so he didn't have to see her scowl at the mention of the military man.

"What did he want?" Her voice was sharp and hid any emotion that she might be feeling.

"Well him and Optimus Prime have been talking and they decided that they want Mikaela and me to be the official/unofficial liaisons for the Auto bots to the government. He even said that we would be getting paid for it." He said as he slowly made his way out of the kitchen.

Judy was left standing in the kitchen with a look of shock on her face as her son walked out. Slowly she reached for the phone and punched in a number.

From the hallway Sam could hear his mom as she started to talk to who Sam assumed was his father over the phone. He wasn't too worried, he had already told his dad about the offer the other day. His dad was more then happy about the job offer. Clamming that it was a great opportunity for Sam and he would be a fool to pass up a promising high paying carrier in the government. Sam had spent the better part of the last few days thinking about it and had finally come to the dissision (with a little help from Bee) that he would take the job. He was planning on telling this to Prime at the meeting tonight then he would call Sec. Def. Keller tomorrow and tell him. Mikaela had already accepted and couldn't wait to find out what she would be doing.

Making his way up the stairs to his room he stopped at the top to scoop up Mojo who was waiting for him. Caring the small dog to his room he threw his bag into a corner and flopped down onto his bed laying Mojo next to him. Mojo laid his head down on the blankets and started to fall asleep quickly. His cast had come off shortly after Sam had come home from Mission City and Mojo was more then happy about it. Sam was too for that matter as it ment that he didn't have to give the dog anymore pain pills which in turn had put a stop to waking up in the middle of the night to find a spot of dog pee on his bed. 'Crack head.'

After a few moments of laying there Sam got up and went over to his window and looked down at the still form of Bee sitting in his normal spot in the driveway. He was amazed at how no matter what the Camero always seemed to shine even when in the dark. When Bee was in the sun it was even more breath taking. There were time when Sam found himself just staring at Bee's alternate form for hours. Not that he didn't like Bee in his normal form it was just that he didn't get to see as much of his other form as he would like. Unless the two of them went out to the look out.

In the middle of Sam's thinking he didn't notice the movement of Bumblebee's rear view mirror that turned all the way around and twisted up so that it could catch the light of the setting sun and reflect it up straight into Sam's eyes.

A wide grin spread across Sam's face at Bee's antics and he held up his hand to block the redirected light.

"Yeah yeah Bee I see you down there." Sam called down to the Auto bot. Bee let out a small beep of his horn before moving the mirror back into its normal position.

Turning away from the window Sam headed into his bathroom deciding that a nice shower would be good before they headed out to the outlook for the meeting.

* * *

_**Alright chapter two is done and I got it out pretty fast. the next one might take a little longer but it once again depends on the respons that I get from this. **_

_**The song I used was from Scrubs: My Musical. **_

_**Please leave a review on your way out. It doesn't have to be long but something would make me happy.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three and I am happy for the most part. I see that people are reading and tagging me for alerts and stuff which is really cool. But Come On! It takes all of two seconds to just type in 'Good Job' or something. I mean I don't want to sound whinny or anything but I am the one who has to deal with a group of upset giant alien robots who feel that they aren't getting enough love from there fans. For all there bravado they are a bunch of softies (Manly Ironhide but you didn't hear it from me!)**_

_**

* * *

**_

There was nothing Sam enjoyed more then sitting at the out look during the last few moments of the sunset with Bumblebee laying next to him in his robot form. These moments where so calm and peaceful that he could jest let all his worries melt away like the rays of the sun as it sank below the horizon. He was amazed at how he never liked to share these moments with anyone else but Bee. This was a special moment that belonged to the two of them and no one else. He had tried to have moments like these with Mikaela during the few days that they had been together but it had just never felt right.

Sam often wondered about this, these would be moments that someone would want to share with a person that they loved. And yet even though he and Mikaela had decided to be just friends he didn't feel inclined to try and find a new girlfriend. It wasn't because he thought no girl would want to go out with him. Often when he would go out if he stopped for long enough he would get surrounded by plenty of good looking woman. Bumblebee was good at attracting attention like that. But he constantly found him self waving them off, often times catching looks of disappointmeant on there faces in the mirror as he and Bee drove off.

He often wondered if there might be something wrong with him if he would rather hang around with giant robotic aliens (more importantly Bee) then with people who where more like him. He had to laugh at that, the only people who he could relate to anymore where the select few soldiers who were involved in NEST. He was friendly with most of them but only on a first name basis with Will and Eps.

Turning his head to the side he managed to catch the last rays of the sun as they reflected off of Bee's yellow armor. This was what he looked forward to the most. No matter how many times they sat here like this Bee's reaction was always the same. As the last of the light would start to fade his whole body would tens up. His bright blue optics fixed straight ahead never moving as the sun finally disappeared below the horizon his optics would open as far as they could and he would let out a small chirping sound that Sam had come to learn meant that he was happy. Then he would relax and begin to play some kind of soft music.

It was at these times that Sam wondered what Bee was thinking.

* * *

He wanted to tell Sam so badly how much these moments meant to him. Every time they came here to watch the sun go down, as they waited for the other Auto bots to get there. Each time he had come close to saying something, to telling Sam how he truly felt. But each time something had stopped him. He didn't know what it was at first, it didn't make any sense. He had the words formed perfectly in his processors he knew what emotion drove his thoughts whenever he came near or even thought about Sam.

But then after the first few meeting, after everyone had left and he had taken Sam home. He would sit in the driveway and try to find a reason why he couldn't just come out and say what he wanted to say. After straining his CPU to its limits after the third meeting it finally came to him. The thing that made his vocal processors freeze was that even though he loved Sam with all of his spark, what were the odds of Sam feeling the same way about him? Of course he could easily calculate the probability of it he had quickly shut that program down not wanting to have to think about how unlikely it was that his feelings would be returned.

Sam had sacrificed so much for them already and it wouldn't be far to ask him to give up what little bit of a normal life that he had left. Sam deserved to find a nice human mate whom he could reproduce with. Not only that but Sam would also grow old and pass away long before Bumblebee even cam close to going offline. They were essentially immortal, there had never been stories about one of there kind dieing of old age. Optimus Prime himself was well over three million years old. Bee was just barley older then Sam in comparison.

That is why when the last of the sun's light would leave the tension that built up in him from trying to tell Sam the truth would drain out of him and he would lay there beaten. He knew that Sam still there with him for now and that he would be staring at him and for a brief moment he could pretend. To trick himself into thinking that he was there with Sam as more then 'just friends', and for now that would do to lift his spark from the gloom that had descended on it and he would chirp because he knew it made Sam happy.

Bumblebee pulled himself out of his thoughts and started scanning the radio waves until he landed on a soft rock station and let it play for a while. He knew that his alone time with Sam would be coming to a close as the others would be arriving soon.

* * *

Mikaela didn't know what was going on anymore. When did life get so confusing? Since she had first started high school she had been attracted to the same kind of guy. Jocks 'with big arms and tight abbs' but then she had meet Sam and thing where different with him. He listened to her when she talked and he valued her input on a number of subjects that she had never even knew she knew about before. But most importantly he was always patient. He never tried to push her into anything she didn't want to do, sure they didn't last long as a romantic couple so the invitation to go any further then making out wasn't there, but even with little things like what to do when they hung out or what movie they would see when they were board.

She found he self thinking that if she ever met another guy like Sam again then he would defiantly be the one she stayed with for good. Someone like Will she told herself. Sarah was always going on about how great he was. But these were not the thoughts that where occupying her mind as she waited for Jazz to show up to take her to the look out.

Her currents thoughts where on just that person. Jazz. Ever since Ratchet had managed to some how bring him back to life, with some help from herself every now and then, she found that the silver music loving Auto bot was never far from her mind. At first she thought that it was just something about how she had a small hand in helping to bring him back that kept him in her mind. After all how many can say that they helped to bring a dead person back to life.

But it was more then that when ever she thought about him she would get the strangest sensation in her stomach. Not unpleasant, enjoyable in fact sort of the warm tingly feeling you get as you drop down the first hill of a roller coaster. She had felt it that day too as Ratchet showed her what wires go where and just how much to tighten a bolt on Jazz's body. She remembered feeling this feeling as she thought she saw flashes of bright blue electricity moving from where she had been working. They looked like they had run down every cable she torched and every piece of metal that she brushed up against.

No one had thought that he would come back. In reality Ratchet had told her that they were just putting him back together so that they could show there respects to the fallen bot. But as the last wire was connected and Ratchet moved the last plate of armor where it belonged a blinding blue light so bright it was almost pure white erupted out of Jazz's chest. When the light faded there was the sound of moving gears and shifting plates that wasn't coming from the other Auto bots around them. Everyone in the hanger watched in shock as Jazz opened his optics and sat up.

"Did we kick there sorry asses?" Was the first thing he had said before the hanger burst into motion as everyone gave into there own way of expressing what they where feeling.

Mikaela's thoughts where interrupted by the sound of a car horn from out side and some very loud music that was so heavy on the base that some books feel from the wall. Glancing out the window she was greeted by the gleaming silver car that was center of her unusual brain storm. Her heart skipped a beat as she grabbed her bag and headed out of her house and made her way out to the car. The passenger door flew open and the car revved its engine lightly as she approached. It was only when she was a few steps away from the open door that the pain hit.

She had been able to ignore it while she had been lost deep in her thoughts but now it demanded for her attention. Running up her left leg like it was fire following a trail of gas it quickly moved to past her knee. The sudden flare was enough to weaken her leg so the it wouldn't hold her weight and she started to fall toward the asphalt. She threw her arms out to try and break her fall when a pair of strong arms caught her around her waist holding her up inches from the ground.

"Easy there!" The guy said as he slowly started to pull her up straight but never letting her put her full weight down on her legs.

When she was standing straight again she was some how able to turn around while still staying in his arms and not putting any pressure on her leg. It still hurt like crazy but it wasn't as terrible as it had been a moment ago. She was going to have to stick to her promise of talking to Ratchet now that the pain had moved from her shin to her knee.

"Are you alright?" The man asked looking down at her.

The first thing she noticed about the man were his eyes. The most beautiful electric blue she had ever seen. She felt like he was staring right into her very soul.

"I...I think so." She said as she started to pull away from him.

He let her but beeped his arms slightly raised in case she fell again.

Now that she could see more then just his face she noticed that he had a very Vin Diesel like appearance like from when he was in Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick. With the exception of his eyes which in her opinion where better as the blue then that weird silver that he had.

"I think that maybe we should get going and have Ratchet take a look at that for ya." He said

"Huh?" Was all that she could think to say a blush coming over her face at her lack of an intelligent response.

"Ha ha ha... You probably don't recognize me like this." He said gesturing at his body.

She just looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Huh... Do... Do I know you?" She asked stepping back a little bit more. 'If this guy is crazy then I can jump into Jazz and be out of here before he can try anything.' She thought to her self.

"Aw... I see that I am not important enough for some people to remember." The man said with the same puppy dog pout that Sam used when he was trying to talk her into something. "Its not like I got ripped in half tryin' to protect ya." He continued with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Mikaela shook her head and turned to look back at the car behind her then back to the Vin Diesel look alike. Her eyes went wide with shock as realization hit her. At the last meeting Ratchet had mentioned some kind of upgrade that would let the Auto bots blend in better. But she hadn't been paying much attention at the time since she had been sitting on top of Jazz's shoulder at the time and the humming that was coming from his body was kind of distracting.

".GOD! JAZZ?" She shouted. At the nod of his head she threw her arms around his neck giving him a hug. At first Jazz's body went stiff like he didn't know what to do, but then he seemed to get over it and wrapped his arms around her back returning her hug.

Just as quickly as she started the hug Mikaela ended it pushing back from Jazz and then proceeded to lightly slap him across the face with a soft "Smack."

Jazz just stared back at her shocked with his hand pressed up to his face where she had hit him.

"What ya do that for?" He asked.

"You scared the hell out of me. I thought you were some kind of crazy person." She said laughing a little at his confused expression. When it finally dawned on him that his sudden appearance like this might have frightened her he was quick to apologize.

"Alright, alright. I am sorry I should have said some thin. But we talked about these not to long ago I thought that you would have remembered." He said in his defense.

"Well even if I did remember I had no idea what he meant by saying you would be better able to blend in." She glared at him for a moment untill her anger was cooled by her curiosity.

"So what is this? It can't be a hologram I can touch it." She said stepping forward again.

"Its called a holoform. Its hard to explain exactly. But you its kind of like a holograme filled with sensors... I don't think I am explaining this right. It would be best if you talked to Ratchet if you wanted to know the details." He said shrugging his shoulders.

This brought Mikaela's attention back to her earlier thought of him looking like Vin Diesel.

"Why do you look like this? Is this what you would look like if you were human?" She asked taking another step closer which brought her close enough to him that she could amazingly feel hot air passing over her face as her breathed in and out. "Wow its so realistic... Can I... Can I touch it... You?" She asked the last part with a very noticeable blush on her face.

"I spent the past two or three days going through the world wide web looking for parts that I liked. At first I was going to make a body that would be what I would look like if I where human. But then I found a bunch of pictures and videos of some guy name Riddick and I decided that I liked the way he looked so I copied his image and have been practicing with it. I can now hold this form for over Five and a half hours and it can go up to three miles from my body before powering it becomes to stressful, and yes you can touch me. Anywhere you like." He said. Adding a wink after the last comment.

If it where possible Mikaela thought she would burst into flames from embarrassment. But that didn't stop her from giving into her curiosity and exploring the expanse of simulated skin that was in front of her.

Grabbing Jazz's hand she started to move it between her hands feeling how real the skin felt. It was warm and seemed to pulse like normal hand would. Moving up his exposed arm she felt the muscles twitch and shift under neath. She kept moving her hands over his arm then along his chest feeling it rise and fall and underneath that she swore she could feel the beat of his... Heart? Spark? She wasn't sure. A sudden choking noise from Jazz made her stop in her caress afraid that she had somehow hurt him.

When she looked up she saw amusement on his face.

"That tickles." He said looking down at her.

"Sorry." She said looking away.

"No problem. But as much as I would like to keep this up we really need to be getting to the meeting. Maybe we can start this up again latter." He said with another wink at her.

'Oh my god! Is he hitting on me?' Mikaela thought to her self as Jazz moved around his car form and got into the drivers seat. Mikaela picked up her bag from where it had fallen earlier and moved to get in. As the door closed on its own she knew that she had to talk to someone about this. Maybe Sam or Bee. At the lest they can give her some good advise on what to do about the fact that she actually kind of likes the idea of it.

* * *

The street lamps and buildings slowly went by as the black GMC topkick rolled along the busy roads of Tranquility. Sitting in the drivers seat hands laying on the wheel lazily sat Captain Will Lennox. As he stared out the window at the people who where going back and forth doing what ever it is that people did now a days on Friday night. Not that Will thought of himself as old or anything its just that he hasn't had a Friday night on the town in what felt like forever. Between Iraq and now all the work he has been doing with NEST he's been kept pretty busy. Its a good thing that he has Ironhide to keep him company through it all or he was sure that he would go crazy.

Dealing with an ordinary war was something that he could handle. But now with the Decepticons he just didn't know if he would have been able to handle it without the weapons specialist there. Through it all he liked to think of him as a friend. They had fought together shed blood and... oil? Together. He had done less with others that he considered friends. But there was something more then that. They had a connection. He found that the two of them could talk for hours about any number of subjects. But the main theme for there talks was weapons and battle techniques. Hide' loved to go on and on about his cannons that he took every opportunity to take out and polish. Will would sit there and listen to his war stories from the battles he had gotten into during the early years of the war.

From all there talks Will had even found out that Ironhide even had a taste for some earth music. He calmed it was nothing like what they had on there planet but he could deal with it. Ironhide love Rock an' Role and heavy metal. Just another thing they had in common as Will's CD collection consisted of mainly that.

Will's thoughts where cut into suddenly when Ironhide came to a sudden stop that if Will hadn't been wearing his seat belt would have slammed him right into the windshield.

"God Dame! What the hell was that for?" Will asked accusingly as he rubbed his chest where the belt had cut in.

A voice drifted from the speakers and seemed to fill the cabin of the truck.

"The boy in front of me has purposefully been trying to get me to hit his inferior vehicle. Most likely to collect some form of compensation for damages."

Will glared out the window at the car in front of them trying to see who the driver was. Unfortunately the truck in front was filled with so many stray bodies moving around that he couldn't see who was driving.

"There probably drunk." Will said shaking his head.

There was a loud humming noise that came from the cab and Will knew Ironhide was looking for something on the Internet. After a moment his voice came back out of the speakers.

"I don't understand. Your law deems it illegal to drive while intoxicated does it not?" Ironhide asked sounding confused.

"Yeah it does. Unfortunately there are a lot of people on Earth who think that they can get away with it. They think that there won't be any problems, that they wont get caught. Then they end up putting other people in danger." Will told him.

"If that is the situation then we should take care of them before they inevitable hurt another human. It would be a good opportunity to test the calibration on my..." He began but Will quickly cut him off.

"No way Hide' as tempting as it is this is one of thoughs rare moments where our problem can't be fixed by pointing a gun at it." Will laughed as Ironhide sank low on his wheels in disappointment.

He patted the dashboard with a grin on his face.

"Don't be so disappointed. You may not be able to shoot at them but we can give there plate number to the police and they can take care of them." Will said taking out his cell phone and hitting the number for the police.

Will waited a moment as the phone rang waiting for them to pick up. Finally after five rings he got an answer.

_"911 what is your emergency?" _

"Yes. I am driving down main street in Tranquility and I think that the driver in front of me is drunk. He keeps trying to get me to crash into him." Will said taking on the voice of a concerned citizen.

"_Would you be able to give me the number of the vehicle in question?" _The voice asked.

"Yeah its..." He preceded to read off the numbers on the back of the truck.

"_Thank you for all your help. We will take care of this as soon as we can." _The lady said before hanging up.

Will closed the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"There now its there problem." He said as they turned off the main road and onto the back one that lead to the look out.

The truck rumbled in response. Will knew that Ironhide was a little unhappy. He had been trying to find something to test his cannons on for days now. But until the new base was finished he didn't have any where to practice, and Sarah had forbidden shooting of any kind around the house. This upset Will as well because it meant that he had to go to either the NEST base or a shooting range if he wanted any practice.

Sarah had yelled at the two of them for a good hour when they had tried to talk her into it. In the end she got her way leaving Will and Ironhide out side mumbling to them selves, Will looking disappointingly at his side arm and Ironhide looking at his cannons.

Will looked up just as they pulled to a stop at the out look. Getting out Will looked around to see who all was there. He knew that Sam and Bumblebee would already be there, they where usually the first ones there which he found strange since they where both basically teenagers and they where known to have a terribly sense of time. But when ever he asked Sam about it he would just shrug his shoulders and mumble something that Will could never catch, followed by a bright blush that would come over his face.

Sam and Bee where sitting in there normal spot over by the edge. Sam was talking about something that wasn't really important (why they bothered to make Go Tarts when there wasn't a big mobility problem with regular Pop Tarts) and Bumblebee looked like he was hanging on to every word as a soft rock song came drifting out of his chest where his radio was.

Off to the right Mikaela was sitting on Jazz's shoulder talking to him about some music CD she had bought.

Then off to the left stood Optimus Prime and Ratchet who where both talking heavily in there native language which gave Will a head ache with all of its clicking and high pitched sounds.

Behind him Will could hear the sounds of Ironhid transforming. Will could never get enough of that noise. Turning around he was greeted by the sight of Ironhide's hand rushing towards him. Will let out a yelp as he was raised up through the air then drooped on Ironhide's shoulder. Stumbling for a moment he glared at the giant head next to him.

"Dame Hide' warn me next time will ya?"

"Ironhide turned his head to look at Will with a smirk on his face plates.

"You're fine don't wine like a sparkling." He said as he moved forward to join the others.

* * *

_**There it is Chapter 3 I like it a lot. With out a doubt this is the longest chapter I have ever written. It took me a while to decide to put the Will and Ironhide part in but in the end I decided it would be a good idea. If your wondering what kind of weired pain Will is in and why he hasn't said anything about it. Don't worry that will be in the next chapter. Along with some other things. **_

_**I hope that you liked my choice for Jazz's Holo form if not... I guess I could change it just give me a suggestion of who you want him to look like. I am also taking suggestions on what the other Auto bots holoforms should look like. So if you have one that you prefer then let me know either in a review or you can message me straight at my account.'**_

_**The next chapter will be out in the next few days **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello all you TF lovin people. Have I got some good news for you. It is that special time of the week where I up date my story. For toughs of you that cant count this is Chapter 4. I am not implying that any one isn't smart enough to count to 4 its just maybe you don't have the time or something... i should stop while I am ahead. **_

_**Anyway here it is the next one might be a while I am in the beginning stages of moving so I might not have time for the next week or so. But I will try.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sam looked up from his spot next to Bumblebee's leg to see Ironhide walking over to join them with Will standing on his shoulder. Sam step away from Bee so that the bot could stand up. After a moment Sam felt the familiar metal of Bee's hand wrap around him and lift him up off the ground. Sam had stopped being surprised by this action since Bee seemed to like caring him around. After Sam was set down on Bumblebee's shoulder he moved forward so that he could stand with the other Auto bots who had gathered around Optimus so that they could start the meeting.

"I am glade to see that everyone was able to make it with out any trouble." Optimus said as everyone gathered around.

Sam heard Ironhide quickly let the air out of his tanks, the robot version of a snort. Everyone turned to look at him and Will. Everyone was use to Ironhide's behavior by now so they didn't say anything when he just shrugged his shoulder (the one that Will wasn't standing on). Will spoke up when Ironhide didn't say anything.

"We had a little run in with some drunk kids in town. Nothing bad." He quickly added seeing that Optimus was about to say something along the lines of 'I trust that you didn't harm them.'

Optimus nodded his head and turned back to the rest of the group.

"Does any one have anything new to report on the activities of the Decepticons?" He asked.

Everyone said that they haddn't seen or heard anything.

"We must not lower our guard. Even though they are not active at the moment the Decepticons never stay silent for long. What ever they are planning will not be peasant for anyone." Prime went on to say. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Do we know where Starscream or Bariccade went?" Mikaela asked from her spot on Jazz's shoulder.

"Last sighting of Starscream was shortly after the events of Mission City." Ratchet started. "The US government spotted him leaving Earth's atmosphere. He has most likely gone to gather more Decepticons. When he returns it will be most likely that he will at least bring Skywarp and Thundercraker."

There was a noise like gears grinding together that came from all the Auto bots.

"Are they that bad?" Sam asked.

"They are seekers just like Starscream, and they are both a pain in the aft." Bumblebee said.

"Thundercraker is as crazy as Starscream is sneaky." Jazz put in from off to the right.

"And Skywarp has the ability to teleport. An ability that makes him very dangerous in battle." Ironhide added.

"So when he gets here he could just pop up randomly in and out of the base when ever he wanted?" Sam asked a small squeak in his voice.

Optimus gave a small sigh. "Thankfully no. He can only go short distances and he needs to be able to see where he is going. But even with thoughs limitations he is still very dangerous."

"Sooo... He's like Nightcrawler only he's evil and a giant robot." Sam said.

Everyone stooped moving and just stared at Sam for a moment. Mikaela was the first to say anything.

"Jazz?"

"Yes Mikaela." Jazz said. turning his head to look at her.

"Can you take me over to Sam for a second?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Uh...Sure." He said lifting his hand so that she could climb in.

Every one watched as Jazz walked over to where Bumblebee and Sam where. Lifting his hand up so that Mikaela and Sam where face to face every one was quiet and was watching with growing interest.

Stepping onto Bee's shoulder she stood in front of Sam for a moment with her arms crossed over her chest. She stood like that for a few minutes until Sam started shifting from foot to foot showing he was very nerves. Just when he was about to say something Mikaela held out her with her palm facing up like she was wanting him to put something in it.

Sam looked at her for a moment before uttering the most unintelligent word in the English luggage.

"...Uhh..."

"We had a deal remember." She said.

Sam just stood there with a blank look on his face looking over at Bee begging with his eyes for help. Bee let out a whining noise that said all too clearly that he was not going to come between the two of them. Sam attention was came back to Mikaela when she started talking again.

"Come on Sam I know you remember. Over two weeks ago after the meeting..." She trailed off as realization hit Sam.

"Every time I reference X-Men or anything else like it I owe you a geek dollar." He said looking embarrassed as he pulled out his wallet.

"That's right. Now hand it over." She said.

Reluctantly he took out the bill and handed it over to her trying not to blush as he could hear Will trying hard not to laugh. 'Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll bust a rib from holding it in.' Sam thought as Mikaela got back into Jazz's hand and they moved over to where they had been before.

Sam looked at everyone with a look that dared them to say anything about what just happened.

After everyone was settled again Bumblebee took it upon him self to try and change the subject.

"What about the new base?"

Will seemed to finally be able to stop laughing long enough to answer the question.

"I was given the location and blue prints to an old army base that hasn't been used in years. Its not to far from here maybe a half a days drive. It was used for a number of different thing training, research, weapons development and so on. Its out in the middle of the dessert so there is absolutely no way that anyone could find it unless they knew it was there to begin with."

"When will we be able to see it?" Sam asked.

"Well, we are reconstructing parts of it to make it more Auto bot friendly adding a few more building, expanding the med bay and stuff like that it will take a little while not to long though. I'd say maybe a month and a half, two at the most." Will said.

"That is good news. Once we have settled in and more of use arrive we can also begin work on adding the structures we will need." Ratchet said sounding very pleased.

"What other buildings will you need to build?" Mikaela asked.

"We will need a communications building so that we can send our message farther into space so that we can contact the rest of the Auto bots." Optimus said.

"Also we need to build the towers around the perimeter to project the cloaking and force fields. When more arrive they shouldn't take long to build I can start on a few of them my self until they land." Ironhide said obviously annoyed with the fact that he needs help from someone else with something like this.

"Cloaking field?" Mikaela asked.

"It will project a fake image so that people will only see what the Auto bots want them to see if its good enough then it can even fool a satellite if one tries to take a picture of the base." Sam said.

Everyone turned to look at him, even Bumblebee, with a questioning look on there faces. Sam just shrugged his shoulders and said.

"Sometimes watching all thoughs Sci Fi movies pays off. I don't owe you another geek dollar for that do I?"

Mikaela shook her head.

"Sam is right. We will have it project the image of either an abandoned building or just a stretch of bare land." Optimus said nodding his head at Sam.

"Have you gotten any responses to the message you sent out after Mission City?" Sam asked.

"Thank Primus we have. A group of Auto bots where travailing past your solar system not to long ago. They received the message and have changed there course to land here. Once they are closer we will be able to send them the location of the base so that they can land without causing any problems." Optimus told everyone.

Bumblebee let out a happy chirp.

"Do we know who will be landing?" He asked.

"We got the signals of: WheelJack, Prowl, JetFire, and... The Twins." Optimus said the last part with a nervuse glance at Ratchet.

The medic let out the noise of gears grinding that meant that he was not happy about the news.

"The Twins?" Sam asked. "Who are they? I didn't know you guys could have twins."

"They! Are the sorriest, most ungrateful, annoying pains in the aft that I have every had the misfortune of meeting." Ratchet stated. His fans turnd on to try and keep his internal systems from over heating.

"We don't have twins like you have here on earth Sam." Bee explained. "Twins on Cybertron happen when a spark is formed but is then for some reason split in two."

"Why does Ratchet seem to hate them so much?" Mikaela asked.

"Cause' they have taken it upon them selves to be Ratchet's personal tormentors." Jazz said with a grin on his face.

"Not just him." Ironhide added.

"They take pride in..." Prime's eyes went dime which told the humans that he was searching the Internet. "Pranking every one they meet. But they do target Ratchet more then most."

"Wait do you mean that they will try and do things to us as well!?" Will asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Most likely although I will be sure to stress they fact that you are easier to damage then we are." Optimus said trying to sound reassuring.

"It will force them to be more creative at the very least." Bumblebee said. He got a soft chuckle from Prime.

"Is there anything else that we need to discus?" Ironhide asked obviously feeling that the meeting was going on too long.

When nobody spoke up Optimus nodded his head signalling that the meeting was over. Bumblebee took Sam off his shoulder just as Jazz and Ironhide where doing the same for Will and Mikaela. Stepping back all of the Auto bots transformed into there alt. forms.

"I'll meet you guys in a few hours. I got to head home for a bit before I can go to Will's place." Sam said walking over to Bee who threw his drivers door open.

"What do you have to go home for?" Mikaela asked.

"My mom was making a fuse earlier about how I am never home anymore so I am going to have dinner with them before I head over." Sam explained.

"Oh no, Sarah is not going to be happy about this Sam. You know that she insists on feeding the two of you when you come over. I am sure that she has set up some big meal back at the house." Will said going to stand by Ironhide.

"I know I am sorry but this is the only way I can think of to get her off my back for a while. Don't worrie I won't be to long." Sam said as he climbed into Bee.

The pulled away from the out look and Bee got onto the road that would lead to Sam's house.

"Optimus and Ratchet are going to be at Will's tonight right? I hate doing things like this with out every one being there, you know." Sam asked Bee as they drove.

"Yes Sam they will both be there. They are very happy that the three of you have included us in your... 'Movie nights'. Optimus says that it is a good opportunity for us to understand humans more." Bumblebee said.

"Good I like having all you guys there. It wouldn't be the same without you." Sam said his insides warming at the thought of all his friends together just hanging out. "Although I hope you guys don't scare easily."

"Why is that Sam?" Bee asked with amusement in his voice.

Sam laughed. "Because tonight is Horror movie night. We will be watching all of our favorite scary movies."

"Why would you watch something with the direct purpose of causing fear?" Bumblebee asked sounding very confused.

"Because we like to be scared." Sam said simply.

"So when you where being chased by Megatron you enjoyed it?" Bee asked.

Sam paused for a moment before answering.

"No...no...no. That was terrifying I never want to do something like that again."

"I don't understand. You said that you enjoy getting scared but when you are scared you say you didn't like it and don't want to do it again. Am I missing something?" Bee asked.

"No Bee you not missing anything. It's just, we like being scared by things that are in movies or books but when they are actually happening to us then we don't like it." Sam tried to explain.

Bee didn't say anything for a while.

"Humans are very confusing."

Sam nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"You got that right buddy. Hell I am human and I don't understand us most of the time."

Bee let out a chuckle over the speakers as they pulled into the driveway of Sam's house.

Sam patted the steering weal before stepping out of the car. Then he ran his hand over the hood before walking into the house.

When Sam got into the house He was greeted by his father who shouted from the living.

"SAM! Get in here."

'Oh great! what did I do now?' Sam thought to him self.

He walked into the living room and saw his dad sitting on the couch reading a magazine about fishing.

"Yeah dad?" He said.

"Next time I suggest you tell your mother about the things that are going on in your personal life before you tell them to me. I was on the phone today for almost an hour and a half trying to calm your mother down about that job offer you got." His dad said glaring over the top of the magazine.

Sam's eyes went wide with shock. He slapped his hand to his head and groaned.

"Dame! I forgot to tell Optimus that I was taking the job." Pulling his right hand away from his forehead he was reminded about the other thing he had forgotten to do as the all too familiar pain shot up his arm to his shoulder. "And I forgot to have Ratchet look at my arm. Dame it!"

"Language Sam." His father simply said as he went back to his magazine. Obviously only hearing the swearing.

Sam left the living room and headed into the kitchen where his mom was setting the table. When she saw him she stopped half way through putting the two plates on the table.

"Sam! Your home. I thought you where going to your army friends house like you always do." She said.

"I am. I just thought that it would be good for the three of us to have dinner together. unless you want me to go that is." He made to leave when his mother spoke up.

"No no I just... Never mind help me set the table. We're having chicken fried stake."

Sam set off to finish getting the table ready while his mother kept her eyes on the food. After another ten minutes they where all settled at the table and digging into there plates. They ate for about 25 minutes in silence everyone just enjoying there food. After every ones was done they sat at the table enjoying the cake that his mom had baked earlier on in the day. His dad started to talk about his day at work not bringing up the hour and a half that he spent on the phone calming down his wife. After he was done Judy started talking about here day. Mostly she talked about the goings on of the neighbors even though it was none of her business to know any of it.

Sam told them a little about his day at school and how Mikaela and Miles where (Miles didn't know about the Auto bots.) And about his plans for the weekend. After about an hour of so his dad was interrupted during his story about somebody at his office by someone knocking at the door. Sam got up to go see who it was.

Opening the door he was greeted by a kid that he had never seen before.

He was a little taller then Sam but didn't look like he was much older maybe 19 or 20. He wore a dirty yellow shirt underneath a black leather jacket that had two yellow stripes that twisted around the upper part of each sleeve. His pants where black jeans that looked like they where very comfortable, not to tight but not to lose, then a pair of black sneaker. He had the body build of a runner with lean muscle showing threw his shirt. His hair was blond with two rows of dyed black hair that where evenly spaced and ran from where his hair started to the back. His face was well defined with his high check bones and sharp jaw line. He had dark black eye brown set over stunning electric blue eyes that were set firmly on Sam's face.

Sam could do nothing but stare at the guy in front of him for a moment before his mind caught up with him.

"Uh.. Hi." Sam said.

'Nice idiot. way to sound intelligent in front of this guy.' Sam thought to him self. But then he wondered why he was worried about impressing someone that he didn't know.

"Hello Sam." He said with an amused smile on his face.

"Do I...Know you?" Sam asked.

"I would hope so. You ride in me every day. I lost my legs for you." The guy said.

"B..Bee? Is that you?" Sam asked looking around the boy to stare at his car/friend.

The guy nodded his head.

"Yes its me. I finally Have my Holoform completed. It took me some time to construct a body that I like but I think that this one works for me." He said looking proud.

"Yeah I'll say." Sam said without thinking.

"What was that Sam?" Bee asked.

"Nothing what are you doing anyway is something wrong?" He asked worried.

"No nothing is wrong Sam. Mikaela contacted me a few moment ago and was wondering if you would be on your way soon apparently Sarah Lennox is pestering everyone there about when we will be arriving. Mikaela says that Will is trying to keep her busy but they don't think he will be able to for much longer and she has already stated that she will drag us there her self if she has to." Bumblebee said.

"Wow. You would think that as a grown up she would know how to be patiant." Sam said scratching the back of his head.

"Sam who is at the door?" His mother called from the kitchen.

"Its just a friend mom." Sam said with a sigh knowing what was about to come.

"A friend! Well bring him in here so we can take a look at him." She called.

"Ugh. Come on Bee. the faster we do this the faster we can get out of here." Sam said as he walked down the hallway.

Bumblebee followed Sam until they got into the kitchen where his mom had already cleared the table.

"Mom, Dad you guys know Bumblebee." Sam said figuring that it was best to just tell them the truth about his 'firend'.

His mom turned and stared at the boy with Sam with wide eyes. His father had the same look on his face.

"Son how is he here like this when he is out in the driveway?" His dad asked.

"Its called a holoform Mr. Witwicky. We can use these to blend in with the natives of other planets." Bee explained.

"Why haven't you used this before?" Judy asked hesitantly.

"Ratchet only upgraded my systems this past week to include humans in the programme." Bee told her.

"Is it just a hologram or some kind of alien magic?" His dad asked.

"Holoform." Bee corrected. "No its not... Magic. Its a mixture of a projection and my sensors that lets me interact with my surroundings."

Bee demonstrated this by picking up the coffee cup the Ron was drinking from.

"Now I will be able to better protect Sam when he goes places my normal body can not." Bee added setting the coffee back down.

"Well this has been really fun but we got to go. So I'll see you all tomorrow. I'll be staying at Will's tonight. Bye." Sam said quickly grabbing Bee's wrist and pulling him back out the way they had came.

Letting out a held breath Sam lend back against the closed front door. Bee stood not to far away watching Sam.

After a couple of minutes Sam pushed him self away from the door and walked up to Bee's holoform.

"Sorry about all that Bee." He said.

"You do not need to apologies Sam you did nothing wrong." Bumblebee replied.

"Ok... Um Bee." Sam said.

"Yes Sam." Bee looked at him with curiosity in his eyes.

"...Never mind." He said a blush coming across his face. "Lets get going before Sarah rips Will's head off."

"I do not think that she would do that Sam. But you are right we should be going." Bee said turning off his holoform and opining the drivers door for Sam.

Sam got in and they pulled out of the drive way.

* * *

_**Alright I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It was slow going at first but I finally got into a good rhythm. I hope that you all like how I made Bee's Holoform. I hope that you see him the way that I did at the time. I will try to put up another chapter soon but don't get angry if I can't.**_

_**Please Review. Your feed back helps me write.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heeeellllloooo everyone! I am back and better than ever... At least I think I am better than ever, I guess it's up to all you good people to decide that^_^**_

_**My moving is all done, thank god or Primus whichever one you like I personally thank and swear by both of them. My only problem is that for some reason my computer won't connect to the internet I have someone who is going to look at it soon so for now I will be updating from the family computer.**_

_**I would like to also take this moment to introduce you all to my shiny new Beta. Please give a round of sound for..... AngelicCrossplay! Got that new Beta smell^_^**_

_**Anyway now it is that special time where I update my story and I am hoping that you all like this new chapter.**_

_**Soooo... I guess there is nothing left to say so let's just get to the good stuff.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

They had been driving on the high way for about an hour. During that time, Bumblebee had fun zooming along at speeds that would put a NASCAR driver to shame and swerving between all the slower cars that looked from Sam's point of view as if they were standing still. Soon they arrived at Will's house at around 8:45 p.m. Before Bumblebee could even open the driver's side door to let Sam out, Sam was all but dragged out of the open window by a very disgruntled Will who looked like he had aged five years in the short time since they had seen him at the lookout.

"What the hell Will?" Sam shouted as Will started to push him off to the house.

"No time for questions kid. Sarah's on a rampage and the only thing that will calm her down right now is a human sacrifice, and seeing as how you're the one who set her off its only fair that you are the one whose head goes on the chopping block." Will said, forcing Sam up the steps onto the wooden porch.

Sam tried to look back at Bumblebee who had already transformed and shouted,

"Bee, if I don't make it, tell Mojo I love him."

Whatever reply the Autobot was going to make was cut off as the screen door slammed shut. All too soon Sam found himself inside the Lennox's kitchen and staring into the face of an upset looking Sarah. Her hair was pulled back in a bun with a few strands hanging loose in her face. Her eyes which where normally soft and warm where now cold and hard. Her lips where pressed into a tight thin line and her arms where crossed over her chest.

'Oh my god I am so going to die. I lived through Megatron, only to die by the hands of an army wife. Good job God, I never would have thought about dying like this.' Sam thought to himself.

Before Sam could say anything he was shoved into a chair by the upset wife. He looked around and noticed that Will had escaped as quickly as he could. Sam sat in silence as Sarah placed a plate in front of him and began to pile it full of food. When she was done his plate was over flowing with a giant piece of steak, mashed potatoes, steamed carrots, green beans, and peas. Set to the side was a smaller plate with a large helping of banana pudding with what must be half a can of whipped cream on top.

"Look... Sarah." Sam hesitated. He wanted to say Mrs. Lennox but the memory of what happened last time he called her that was still fresh in his mind. "I am sorry that I am late but..."

"Don't Sam. You don't need to say anything. Will told me why you would be late, but still don't think that it will get you out of having to eat what I made. Cooking is not one of my strong points so when I do decide to make something for someone they are going to eat it and there is nothing anyone can say or do that will change that." She interrupted. "So just eat and then once you're finished we can all go back to being good friends and have a good night. Okay?"

Sam hesitated for a moment but he figured that it would be in his best interest to agree with whatever the crazy woman said.

"Y...Yeah alright."

The answer seemed to cheer her up and she got up and left the room as Sam started in on his plate of food.

It had taken nearly 30 minutes for Sam to finish and by the time he was done he had to practically crawl out of the back door.

"I won't be eating for the next week and a half." He said to himself as he stumbled down the steps that led to the back yard.

Carefully he made his way over to the large barn that served as the garage and also Ironhide's room. This is where they always held their movie nights. They would hang several large sheets from the side of the barn and then would use one of toughest home theater projectors to play the movies on the side of the building. Will even borrowed several large speakers from one of his cousins who used them for his band. The whole set up made Sam feel like he was at a drive in theater. He only then realized that with all the Autobots there it kind of was.

When he finally made it over to where everyone was, he was immediately pounced upon by Bee; who lifted him up close to his face. He had wrapped both hands around him, bringing him as close as he could- an Autobot version of a hug. Slowly Bee moved Sam away a little and Sam could feel his skin tingling telling him that Bumblebee was scanning him.

"I was worried when you where taking so long. I would have come in to check on you but Sarah had threatened everyone not to disturb you," Bee said.

"It's alright buddy." Sam put his hand in front of his mouth as he tried to muffle a burp. "Ugh. I just don't think that I will be able to move much for a while."

"Do not worry. Will and Ironhide have already set up everything." Bumblebee said walking back over to everyone.

After a moment Bee placed Sam on the ground, and then shifted into his Camaro form. His holoform flickered to life next to Sam and guided him until he was sitting on his hood with his back propped up against the windshield.

"Bee, what are you doing?" Sam asked as Bee's alt form started to vibrate a little more than normal.

"My research shows that the vibrations combined with your position will help the digestion process and ease your discomfort." Bee murmured as he removed Sam's shoes.

"And why are you taking off my shoes? I am no expert but I am pretty sure that my shoes have nothing to do with digestion." Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bee paused for a moment before letting Sam's shoes fall to the ground by his front right tire.

"I... would like to avoid any marks my paint would get from the dirt on the bottom of your shoes." Bumblebee said, with an embarrassed tone to his voice. Sam just smiled and shook his head.

"You are really vain, you know that buddy?" Sam told him.

Bee laughed. "Wait until you meet Sunstreaker. He spends hours polishing his armor."

"How is that much different from you?" Sam asked slyly.

"It's because he does it himself. I have you to do it for me- it's not as bad." Bee said in his defense.

All Sam could do was laugh at his friend's remark. Sam's laughter was interrupted by Mikaela's voice coming over from where they had set up the projector.

"Hey Sam, it's about time you finished! Now we can finally start."

"Yeah." Will chimed in. "Who gets to pick the first movie?"

"How about we do rock, paper, scissors? The winner gets to pick the first movie then they choose who picks next." Sarah suggested.

Sam, Will, and Mikaela nodded in agreement. The four of them gathered in a circle around Bumblebee's alt mode and were about to start when Sam shouted,

"Hey guys! Come on over! We can't do this without all of you."

Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, and Bumblebee all looked at Sam with confused looks on their face plates.

"Sam is right. This is a group thing and you guys are part of the group." Mikaela said with a grin on her face.

Bee's holoform stood next to Mikaela as the rest of the Autobots came as close as they could.

"What is the purpose of this 'Rock, Paper, Scissors?'" Ratchet asked as he stood next to Prime.

"It's a game we play. It can be done just for fun but also to help decide something." Will said while looking up at the medic.

"It helps us pick things fairly." Sarah added.

"How does this 'game' work?" Optimus asked with curiosity in his tone.

"Well there are three choices." Sam started. "Rock (he held his fist out showing it as the symbol), Paper (he held his hand out again only this time it was flat), and Scissors (he held his hand out so that only his pointer finger and middle finger weere sticking out.)"

"We all start out holding our fists out. Then someone says Rock, Paper, Scissors. After they say scissors you hold your hand out in either the shape of rock, paper, or scissors." Mikaela informed them.

"Rock beats Scissors. Paper beats Rock. Lastly, Scissors beats Paper." Will said.

"If your choice gets beat then you're out. The winner is the last one left after everyone else has been beaten." Sarah finished.

"Do you have to use the same choice each time?" Jazz asks.

"It's up to you. You can keep using the same choice or you can change it. Go with the one you think will win you the match." Sam said.

"Normally it's done in pairs. But one match will have to have three since we are uneven." Will explained.

"I don't see the point of this 'game'." Ironhide said roughly.

"The point is to have a little fun, and help pick who goes first." Mikaela told him.

"It's better than just flipping a coin." Sam added.

"Alright now that, that's all settled, so let's get this thing going!" Sarah exclaimed.

"What will the parings be?" Sam asked.

"Let's see..." Will started. "Mikaela you go against Jazz, Sarah will go with Ratchet, I'll go with Ironhide, and Sam you can go with both Bumblebee and Optimus." Will finished cheerily.

Everyone nodded and moved next to who they were paired with. Sam slid off of Bee's hood and moved over to where Optimus stood. He was soon followed by Bumblebee who had transformed back into his robot form. Bumblebee placed his hand on the ground next to Sam so he could climb on and be on the same level as the two bots. Once every one was where they needed to be, Will shouted from his spot in Ironhide's hand;

"Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded to show that they were ready.

"Okay here we go... Rock... Paper... Scissors!" Will said.

Sam looked to see what Prime and Bee had chosen. Both of them had their hands out in the symbol of rock. Unfortunately for them, Sam had picked paper which meant that he had won the match. From off to the side he could hear the shouts of joy coming from Mikaela telling him that she had won her match with Jazz. He saw that Sarah looked a little disappointed which probably meant that she had lost to Ratchet. Looking over at Will and Ironhide, it appeared impossible to tell which of them had won because they both had the same look on their faces. Sam turned back to Optimus and Bumblebee.

"Sorry guys, but you didn't stand a chance against me. I am the king of this game." He said with a proud grin on his face.

Optimus let out a chuckle and bowed his head slightly.

"If that is the case then I bow to you, your 'Majesty.'" Prime said.

Sam stared at him in mock surprise.

"Oh my god! Did you just make a joke Optimus?" Sam asked.

"I am a bot of many hidden talents Samuel." Optimus said with a smile.

Bumblebee chirped in agreement and lowered his hand back to the ground so Sam could get off. Sam walked over to where Mikaela was standing and she smiled at him.

"Nice to see that you don't let winning go to your head." Sam said to her and got a light punch on the arm.

"Shut up Sam." She said with a grin.

They were soon joined by Ratchet and Ironhide. Ratchet was looking really pleased with himself and Ironhide had his trademark scowl on his face. The four of them split into two pairs Sam went with Ironhide and Mikaela went with Ratchet.

"I got twenty dollars on Ironhide!" Will shouted, waving a twenty dollar bill.

"Thanks for the confidence boost Will," Sam ruefully said while shaking his head.

"Enough chit chat boys let's get going." Mikaela said from next to Ratchet.

Sam faced Ironhide and got ready. He already had his choice in mind. It was Mikaela who started the countdown for the match. As she shouted Scissors Sam put his fist out in the sharp of rock as Ironhide brought his out as scissors. Sam let out a breath of relief and gave Ironhide a small smile. It wasn't that Sam didn't like the bot; it was just that Ironhide was a little more intimidating then the others. He never knew what would make the mech want to pull out his cannons and point them in your face. As it was Sam could hear the sound of gears spinning and metal plates rubbing against each other telling him that Ironhide was close to doing just that.

"Aw man! I can't believe it; I never lose at this game." Mikaela said in disappointment.

Sam looked over at her and saw her stick her lips out in a pouting way. She suddenly lifted her head up and a smile came across her face.

"Well if I am going to lose I am glad it was to you." She said to Ratchet with amusement in her eyes. She then turned and walked over to where everyone else who lost was standing.

Sam moved over to stand in front of Ratchet with a grin on his face.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me now." Sam said looking up at the medic.

"It would appear so Samuel." Ratchet said crossing his arms over his chest, the picture of attitude.

"This is cool; all we are missing now is some kind of dramatic music." Sarah said from her spot next to Will.

"MORTAL KOMBAT!"

The theme song came blasting out of Bumblebee's radio making everyone jump a foot in the air. Sarah ran up to Bee's leg and slapped it a couple times until he shut it off.

"What are you trying to do? We just got Annabelle to sleep an hour ago!" She hissed. "Will, where is the baby monitor?"

Will jogged over to the table that had the projector on it, picked up the small white monitor and handed it over to his wife. There were a few moments of silence while everyone listened to see if the child had been woken up. After a short time, Sarah let out a sigh and lowered the monitor away from her ear.

"That was close… Sorry for snapping like that. But she only just started sleeping through the night." Sarah said.

Bee let out a small chirp and nodded his head.

"Ok... Well now that, that little bit of drama is out of the way let's get back to the matter at hand." Will said. "My next twenty's on the Hatchet!"

"Mine is on Sam!" Mikaela said, pulling the money out of her pocket.

"Alright, alright. Let's get on with it. I want to start a movie already." Sarah said, tapping a foot on the ground in impatience. "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah, I am good to go." Sam said cracking his knuckles and immediately regretting it as pain shot up his right arm.

"I am prepared as well." Ratchet said.

"Ok here we go. Rock... Paper... Scissors!" Sam chanted and brought out the symbol for rock.

He held his breath before looking up to see what Ratchet had chosen. He threw his hand up in victory as he saw Ratchet's hand in the shape of Scissors. He heard Mikaela laughing and Will's moaning as he was forced to hand over a twenty dollar bill. Sarah clapped her hands and rushed over to give Sam a hug.

"Good job Sam." She exclaimed.

"Indeed well played Samuel." Ratchet commented.

The sound of clapping came from Bee's speakers. Sam laughed and gave him the thumbs up.

"Come on Sam." Will egged him on. "Pick a movie already."

"Alright. Let me think for a second." Sam said putting his finger on his chin. About a minute later, he spoke up: "alright, I got one!"

He made his way over to the stack of movies that were sitting next to the projector. He rummaged through the pile for a few minutes until he found what he was looking for. He held it up and shouted in victory.

"Ah ha! I found it." He declared with a smile. "I hope you guys can't have nightmares.... Can you guys have nightmares?"

"Yes Samuel. During our recharge cycles we can have dreams, nightmares, or review old memories." Optimus informed him. "But I do not understand. Why would you be concerned with if we had nightmares or not?"

"It's because anybody who watches this movie won't be able to have any good dreams for a night or two." Sam told him.

"Sam! Please tell me you didn't pick what I think you picked." Mikaela stated, her face grim.

"I don't know do you think that I picked 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' because if you do then you are right." Sam replied with an evil grin on his face.

"SAM!" Mikaela shouted. "You know I hate that movie."

"Oh I know- I hate it too." Sarah said while grabbing Will's upper arm. "I could never get past the first half hour of it."

Will laughed and patted his wife's hand.

"Sam, I swear if you put in that movie I will beat you. I am not even joking." Mikaela threatened.

From off to the side Sam could see Bumblebee move a little closer to him just in case Mikaela actually did try to hurt him. He was a very protective bot, that's for sure.

"Come on Mikaela. I think that you are old enough now to handle a little scary movie." Will said trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry Mikaela; you can watch it with me." Jazz said with a grin. "I'll protect you." He added with a wink.

Sam wasn't sure but he could have sworn he saw Mikaela blushing under the mech's gaze. Sam gave himself a little shake and pushed the thought away not wanting to dwell too much on it.

"Fine! I guess it's only fair anyway. You did win after all." Mikaela reluctantly gave in, throwing her arms in the air.

With that done everyone moved around the sheet that the movie would be playing on. All the Autobots shifted into their alt modes, and Sam settled down on top of Bee's hood as his holoform popped into life next to him. Sam jumped a little at the sudden appearance of the kid so close to him.

"I am sorry for scaring you, Sam. Would you prefer it if I turned my holoform off?" Bee asked sounding a little sad.

"No no Bee. You just startled me. I need to get used to you popping up like that." Sam said trying to reassure his friend.

Bee's holoform gave him a smile and Sam was amazed at how quickly the bot had picked up on human emotions. Sam turned away from the projection of his best friend and looked over at Mikaela who had settled down on Jazz's hood much like how Sam was on Bee's. She was saying something but Sam couldn't hear her. Suddenly there was a flicker of light next to her and then a tall man appeared laying on his back with his arms behind his head. Sam could only guess that this was Jazz's holoform.

Sam stared at the form Jazz had taken. He knew that he had chosen a famous actor but the guy's name escaped him at the moment. It took him a moment before he realized that Bee was talking to him.

"Sorry Bee. What were you saying?" Sam asked.

"I was saying that the movie is getting ready to start." Bee said.

"Oh, right. Thanks Bee." Sam said turning to look at the screen.

As the night went on everyone picked their favorite movies, or in the case of the Autobots who picked the ones that they thought looked or sounded the most interesting. After Sam's movie was done he picked Ratchet as the one who could pick the next movie. Ratchet scanned the pile of movies before settling on the first SAW movie. As the movie came to a close and the secret at the end was revealed Sam was sure that he heard a few sounds coming from the Autobots that usually meant they were surprised.

From Ratchet it went to Mikaela, who picked A House on Haunted Hill. From her it went to Optimus Prime who chose 13 Ghosts, he then chose Will as the next one to pick. Will went with Hostel which had to be stopped in the middle so that they could reassure the Autobots that this kind of thing wasn't actually happening in Europe. Will passed it on to Bumblebee who picked Friday the Thirteenth, then said that Sarah could pick the next movie. Sarah had chosen the remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre which ended in a short conversation that the movie was in fact based on something that had actually happened.

Sarah passed the torch onto Ironhide who picked SCREAM saying that a movie that had the same name as the sound humans made when they were scared would be a perfect choice. Finally it came to be Jazz's turn to pick the movie and it was well past midnight. He ended up picking Halloween. By the time the movie had ended Mikaela had fallen asleep on Jazz's hood and had moved so that she was curled up next to him with one of her hands resting on his chest. Will and Sarah were lying on a blanket by Ironhide's right front tire. Ratchet and Optimus were keeping their optics on everything.

Sam was starting to get really tired and was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Finally Bee suggested that everyone should go to bed. With a yawn, Sam slid down Bumblebee's hood until his butt hit the dirt with a soft thump.

"Oh... Okay bad idea." Sam said, slowly standing up.

"You should be more careful Sam." Bumblebee said. "Would you like Ratchet to examine you?"

"No I'll be fine... Although now that you reminded me I should have him look at my arm. Do you think he would be willing to do it now or should I just wait until tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Why don't you ask me yourself and find out Samuel." The voice came from behind Sam making him jump a foot in the air.

Sam turned around to see Ratchet standing right behind him in his robot form. How he had managed to transform and sneak up behind him was a mystery.

"Oh sh... Dang Ratchet don't do that! You scared the hell out of me." Sam said holding his hand over his chest where his heart was beating frantically inside.

"I apologize for startling you Samuel but I overheard you and Bumblebee talking about a scan and thought I should lend you my advice on it. Now then what or who has been scanned or is need of a scan?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh... I was just hoping that you could take a look at my arm. It has been hurting like crazy for almost two weeks now. At first it started in my right hand but it's been moving up my arm and now it's starting to go over my chest." Sam said holding his arm up to show Ratchet.

Ratchet bent down to look at Sam's arm, his optics narrowing.

"Hmm... I am sorry Sam. I cannot do much right now. I am afraid that I have temporarily taken my more advanced scanners offline for the moment so that I can upgrade them while I have the chance. They will not be active until tomorrow." Ratchet said standing back up.

"Okay, that's cool. I mean it isn't that important right now. It can wait." Sam said smiling up at him.

"Don't worry Sam; I will be more than happy to take a more detailed look at your problem when they are back online. My systems tell me that they will be back up at one o'clock tomorrow afternoon. We can do the exam then." Ratchet told Sam.

"Thanks Ratchet." Sam said with a grateful smile.

"Has anyone else been experiencing pain like this?" He asked.

"Yeah. Mikaela has been having the same kind of problem with her left leg." Sam told him.

"Interesting. I should examine her as well. To be safe I should look at Will also." Ratchet said with a long look over at the military man who was heading inside the house caring Sarah.

"I guess that would be a good idea." Sam said looking over at Will too. "Well then... I guess I'll just get going to bed." Sam said turning in the direction of the house.

"A very good idea Samuel." Ratchet said before transforming back into his search and rescue mode and slowly driving off.

"Will you be alright Bee?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam I will be fine. Now please go to bed." Bee verbalized, deactivating his holoform when he was done.

"Alright, alright I am going. Good night Bee." Sam said walking off to the house.

"Good night Sam." Bee replied.

Sam walked across the lawn until he got to the screen door and pulled it open. Stepping in, he took off his shoes then moved into the living room. He sat down on the couch and grabbed the cover off of the back that had been set out earlier. Sam always slept on the couch when he came over to the Lennox's house, while Mikaela always took the guest room. Settling back with his head resting on the armrest, Sam closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

_**Alright new chapter is done and I am really happy about it. I know that I spent a little too much time on the whole Rock, paper, scissors thing but I wanted to show that the bots could have fun with simple earth games and they don't get much more simple then that. Thanks to my new Beta for checking this for me.**_

_**The next chapter will be up in a little while maybe next week or so. So until then ya'll have fun.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here we go again next chapter. While it has been fun showing the lighter side of the Autobots and all that, I feel that it is time to add some more plot to the story. So in this chapter little people will be scanned, Optimus will have a little chat with the Primes concerning everyone's favorite squishy human. It might be strange but I like the idea of the Primes so much I just couldn't leave them out of the story.**_

_**Once again would like to give a shout out to my wonderful Beta. And for toughs of you who are looking for some great Transformers Fics drop by AngelicCrossplay's page and check out toughs stories. They are AMAZING!**_

_**Now then on to the story...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The night was calm and quiet. It was late and he knew that he should take this time to enter his recharge cycle like the others, but something was keeping him from it. There was a low buzzing at the back of his processor that wouldn't give him peace. Optimus had tried three times to recharge but each time he offlined his optics, the buzzing would grow in intensity. Finally he had given up on recharging. Moving out from behind the house that held all of their sleeping human allies, Optimus drove out a ways into the vast fields that surrounded the area. He came to a spot that was far enough that he wouldn't disturb anyone with the sounds of his transformation, but was still close enough so that he could keep watch over everything.

After his transformation was done and the last piece of metal shifted into place, Optimus turned his gaze to the night sky. His gaze moved from star to star until he found the one he was looking for. There, just a little past the constellation that the humans called Orion was the small but bright light that marked where Cybertron sat. Optimus let the air out of his vents imitating what the humans called a sigh as the memory of his once great home world washed over him once again. The light that shown here on earth was from the Cybertron that he always hoped that they could return to once the war had ended. But fate had chosen to take the AllSpark away, and any hope of reviving their home was lost that day in Mission City. All that remained of the Cube was the shard that he had pulled from Megatron's spark chamber. For now it rested in one of his sub-space compartments, but once the new base was finished it would be held in a high security vault that only a select few would be able to access.

Optimus was brought out of his thoughts by a voice coming from behind him.

"There is no point in tormenting yourself Optimus."

The Prime turned to find his medical officer and long time friend standing behind him.

"I am not tormenting myself Ratchet. We should all try and remember the home that we have lost." Optimus told him.

"Remember yes, mourn of course. But we should also try and move on, live in the now as the humans say. Not the past." Ratchet said while looking up at the light as well.

Optimus let the silence fall between them as he processed what the medic had said. He knew that Ratchet was right, that he shouldn't keep hoping for some kind of miracle that would lead to the re-birth of their home. He was a Prime after all; he was supposed to be an example for others to follow. If he couldn't move on from what they had lost, then none of the others would. If the other Autobots arrive and weren't able to move on, then they might come to resent or even hate the ones responsible for the cube's destruction. Megatron was already hated so nothing would change there, but there was still Sam. Optimus couldn't have the rest hating the human for doing what was necessary.

Optimus turned away from the light that shown from the past and faced his friend.

"You are right. It is time I stopped living in the past." He said.

Ratchet nodded his head in agreement.

"It's good to see that you can still take advice from old friends. Now the more pressing question is... Why are you not recharging?" Ratchet asked his face setting into the frown that he always got when dealing with an unruly patient.

"I have tried but I am unable to. Something is bothering me..." Optimus replied.

Ratchet raised one of his optic ridges.

"What is bothering you Optimus? Is it the human government? I know that they have been arguing for a meeting between us and them." Ratchet asked.

"No it is not the government. There has been a buzzing in my head all day. It is like someone is trying to communicate with me but I am unable to access the signal." Prime informed him.

"Hmmm... Interesting." Ratchet said more to himself then to Optimus.

There was a moment of silence as the medic thought about what Optimus had said.

"Have I ever told you about the day I first met Skyfire?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus stared at the medic for a moment, stunned by the sudden change in subject.

"I do not believe so..."

"Years ago back on Cybertron when I was only just starting in the academy to become a medic; I met a strange bot sitting in the court yard of the main building surrounded by data pads. On closer inspection I discovered that all the pads where on a wide variety of subjects and not one of them had anything in common. When I asked him what he was doing, he told me that he was doing research. At the time I was very confused so I asked him what he was researching. He told me that he was researching everything."

"Stunned by his answer, all I could do was stare for a while until finally I walked off. The next day I saw him there again surrounded by more data pads then he had the day before. This continued for a while until I finally got tired of it and went to talk to him again. I reached him, but before I could actually say anything he started to talk to me about something he had been studying. At first I wasn't all that interested in what he had to say until he started to talk about the Primes."

"I was shocked to hear someone like him talk about the Primes. Most researchers don't try and study the subject of the Primes since they think that the whole thing is made up- like the idea of Primus. But here was this seemingly very intelligent bot talking freely about them. He soon came to a point where he started telling me about how new Primes were chosen. Since no one really knew how it was done I couldn't help but pay attention to what he was saying."

"He told me that when every a new Prime came into being and was becoming ready to accept the information, one of the Primes that lived would be summoned to talk with the ancient Primes. They would then inform them about who the new Prime would be so that they could begin their training. He continued to say that when the Primes were ready to reveal the name, the Prime who was closest to the chosen one would get an unusual sensation that would not leave them until they came and talked to the Primes."

Ratchet finished his story and gazed at Optimus not saying anything.

"Are you saying that you believe that the ancient Primes wish to speak with me?" Optimus asked.

"Perhaps, but it is only speculation on my part. For all I know this buzzing you are having could just be from another Autobot who cannot fully access your communication unit." Ratchet said shrugging his shoulders.

"How would they go and talk to the Primes?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet's optics seemed to shine a bit brighter at Optimus's question.

"They would stand in the presence of the AllSpark." Ratchet answered. He then turned and started to walk away.

All that Optimus could do was stare at the medic as he walked off, leaving the Prime alone with his thoughts.

Could the Primes really be trying to get in contact with him? And even if that was the case what would they want to say? It wasn't like there were any new Autobots to take up the title of Prime. But even more important the other Primes would go before the AllSpark to talk with them, all Optimus had was the shard. He let out another sigh before opining his sub-space compartment; slowly taking out the AllSpark shard and then bringing it up to his optic level.

He could feel the vibration that showed that it wasn't completely out of power. There was a small amount of power left in it; unfortunately there wasn't enough for the Cube to regenerate. Slowly Optimus sat down while crossing his legs as much as he could, and focused on the shard held tight in his hand. Offlining his optics, he waited. After a moment in which nothing happened, he was about to give up when he felt the buzzing getting stronger. The more he focused on the buzzing, the stronger it became until it was the only thing he could think of.

Suddenly it stopped. Optimus waited for a moment longer but it didn't return. Finally he stood up and brought his optics back on line. When his vision returned to him it was not of the hills of green shrouded in shadows or of the starry skies of earth. He was instead surrounded by clouds of the most brilliant white he had ever seen. Looking around he saw that he was surrounded by seven cliffs, on top of the first six stood mechs so large that they dwarfed the Autobot leader and made him wonder if this is what the humans feel like when they are around the Autobots. The seventh hill was empty but looked like it was meant for another to be there.

"Greetings Optimus." One of the Primes said, his voice containing a deep and loving tone.

Optimus wanted to say something but his CPU had frozen; not fully able to comprehend what was going on. He could do nothing but look on in awe.

Another Prime spoke up.

"There is no need to be scared young one. We have much to talk about."

"Forgive me ancient ones... But..." Optimus tried to continue but one of the Primes cut him off.

"We understand that this is hard for you to come to terms with but we cannot dwell on such things as our time together is short."

"Indeed, there are events that are destined to take place that you must prepare for. But it cannot be done by any single Prime." Another added.

This comment snapped Optimus out of his daze for the moment as what Ratchet told him came back to him.

"Is there another Prime out there? Am I not alone?" Optimus asked, his hopes rising.

"Indeed, there is another destined to be Prime." One of them answered.

"A sparkling born with two siblings, but only he has earned the name Prime." The first one added.

"But how is that possible? The AllSpark is gone; there are no more sparklings." Optimus sounded confused.

"The AllSpark was an intelligent being. Do you think that it would allow its self to be destroyed so easily?" They said as one.

"The AllSpark survived but... How?" Optimus asked.

"That will be revealed to you in time as it is not useful for us to reveal it to you now. We can only give you the name of your new brother." The sixth one said.

'Brother,' Optimus thought. It would be nice to be able to say that word without thinking of Megatron.

"Who is it? Where is he?" He asked desperate to know.

"You have known him for a time now. He was first person you met when you arrived on Earth." They said together.

Optimus's optics opened as wide as they could, showing his surprise.

"You cannot possibly mean... Not Samuel?!"

Optimus's vision began to fade and the voices of the Primes became too distant for him to hear. The darkness was all around him once again. He onlined his optics and saw that he was back in the field near the Lennox's house, only it looked different from when his optics last looked at it. He turned to face the horizon and was greeted by the sight of the sun as it started to rise into the sky. He unfolded his legs and stood up while placing the shard back into his sub-space. He then transformed and started off back in the direction of the house. The others would be up soon, and then all they had to do was wait until their human friends woke up. It should give him plenty of time to sort through the new information he had received and decide on what to do about it.

"Samuel..."

The voice came from high above him. He didn't have to look to see who it was. The rich voice with the hint of an English accent could only belong to one person. Or rather, a person who wasn't a person but a giant alien robot and his best friend in the whole wide world.

Sam turned around and was met with the piercing blue eyes of Bumblebee. He stood tall and proud in his robot form, and his gaze was fixed on Sam and nothing else. Slowly Bee crouched down so that his head was closer to Sam's, and he grew warm in the heat that radiated from his friends eyes. He was his friend that would do anything for him: from listening to his petty problems, to trying to cheer him up by playing bad music from a decade ago, to fighting tooth and nail to defend him even if the odds were not in their favor.

Bumblebee moved his arms so that he could wrap them around Sam in as much of a hug as he could give. Bee then brought him close to his face and began rubbing his head against Sam's body like a cat. Sam leaned into the touch, loving the feel of the warm metal beneath his skin. Bee turned his face so that Sam's head was right in front of the speaker that was his mouth. There was a pause and Sam caught the look of what he thought was uncertainty.

"Sam... There is something that I want to tell you..." Bumblebee began to say in a hesitant tone.

"What is it Bee? You know that you can tell me anything." Sam said sincerely.

"There is so much that I want to say but... I don't want to lose your friendship." Bumblebee said.

"You could never lose my friendship Bee. No matter what you'll always be my best friend and nothing will ever change that." Sam told him, desperate to put his friend at ease.

"Sam... I... Lo...."

"SAM!"

The voice tore through the image and when Sam opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of a hard wooden floor rushing up to meet his face. He hit the floor hard with a loud 'THUNK' and let out a groan.

"It's about time. Geez, I have been trying to wake you up for about five minutes."

Sam rolled over to see Mikaela standing over him with her hands resting on her hips.

"What's going on?" Sam slurred.

Mikaela let out a sigh. She bent down and started to pull Sam to his feet.

"What's going on is that Optimus has wanted to talk to you for about a half hour now. When you wouldn't wake up on your own I offered to come wake you up." She said, pushing Sam towards the front door.

"Hey... Hang on 'kaela can't I at least change first?" Sam asked, not wanting to be shoved in front of the Prime looking and smelling like a bum.

"Ugh... Fine, but make it fast." She said then walked out of the door.

Sam grumbled to himself before heading back into the living room to grab his bag of clothes. He then stumbled up the stairs to the Lennox's bathroom. It had taken him a while to get used to taking a shower in the army man's house, but Sarah kept telling him that he should consider their house like a second home. So in time, he had gotten over his uneasiness.

He closed the bathroom door and begun his morning routine of washing his face, brushing his teeth and finally ending with a nice warm shower. After he had finished showering and had dried himself off, he began to get dressed in the spare set of clothes that he had brought with him.

A couple of minutes later he walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and ready to face the world. He stepped out of the house and into the warm sunlight of the new day. The wind was cool and blowing steadily, causing a mixture of smells to fly past his nose. He could hear the booming of Ironhide's voice coming from around the house as he talked to someone. He could also hear the loud beating of music that meant that Jazz and Bumblebee were engaged in another music war.

Sam could barely make out the words the rapper was saying, as every other word was beeped out. No doubt that music was coming from Jazz. He knew that Bee would be playing something along the lines of Linkin Park or some other band like it.

Sam had no idea where Ratchet had gone off to which made him nervous. The medic was unbelievably quiet for someone his size, and as for Optimus Sam was sure that the boss bot would be somewhere close by making sure that nothing got out of hand. Sam set off in the direction that all the noise was coming from, and arrived about two minutes later. He found everyone gathered at the back of the house and sure enough, Bumblebee and Jazz were sitting near the barn in their alt modes with their windows rolled down and the music blasting out from the inside. Both of them had their holoforms on and were arguing about the other's music.

Sam was finally able to get a good look at the form Jazz had chosen. He saw that the silver bot had copied and reproduced every feature of the space killer Riddick right down to the black tank top and goggles strapped around his head. Off to the other side of the house Sam saw Ironhide and Will keeping a close eye on Annabelle as she crawled after a couple of grass hoppers.

A little past them he spotted Mikaela standing in front of Ratchet's alt mode, looking as if she was talking to him. Sam started to walk over to the two of them but before he got close enough to them he heard the calm even voice of Optimus Prime calling to him from across the yard.

"Samuel, could I have a word with you?"

Sam quickly jogged over to the Prime. He was a little worried about what Optimus had to say, and in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen.

"Hey Optimus! I was just going to ask Mikaela if she knew where you were. She said that you wanted to talk to me about something." Sam said quite rapidly.

He had been told before that he spoke too quickly when he was nervous. It was completely and utterly true.

"Indeed Sam, there are things that I wish to discuss with you, but there is no need for you to feel afraid." Optimus told him.

"I am not afraid... Just a bit nervous. I am just worried that you're going to tell me that the Decepticons are back or that the government wants to try and get rid of all non-military people who know about you guys." He rushed to say.

"As far as we know the Decepticons are not back yet, and as for your government... that is part of what I want to talk to you about. But I can assure you that if they ever try and 'get rid of you' that we would never let that happen." Optimus said, with a hint of protectiveness in his tone.

Sam felt a little of the tension drain out of him at the Prime's words.

"Oh. Okay, well that's good.... So um, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sam asked.

"I have just received a communication from the Secretary of Defense Mr. Keller. He has informed me that your president wants to meet with us tomorrow so that we can introduce our liaisons to each other. They have kept the identities of theirs a secret." Optimus said, his gaze set firmly on Sam's face.

"And you need to know if I have accepted your offer to be one of your liaisons right?" Sam guessed.

Optimus nodded his head.

"I am sorry Optimus I meant to tell you yesterday but I got kind of distracted. Yes I'll do it. Nothing would make me happier." Sam said with a smile.

"That is good to hear Samuel..." Optimus said.

Sam stared at the Prime for a moment or two. He was sure that the Prime wanted to say something else but for some reason he was having trouble saying what was on his mind.

"Was there something else you wanted to talk about Optimus?" Sam asked, concerned.

There was a pause for a moment before Optimus spoke.

"There is Sam, but I would like to be sure of a few things before I talk to you about them." Optimus said.

He walked off, leaving Sam standing there feeling very confused. What else did Optimus want to talk to him about and what did he have to make sure of before he could? Sam decided to put it out of his mind for now. He looked at the clock on his cell phone and saw that it was close to eleven o'clock in the morning. He had two hours before Ratchet would come and hunt him down so he could scan him. If the medic's track record was anything to go by then as soon as 1 o'clock came he would be forced to drop whatever he was doing and submit to the large bot.

Giving his head a little shake, Sam made his way over to where Bumblebee and Jazz were sitting. As soon as he got close enough to the two they started to try and get Sam's opinion on what type of music was the best. About a half hour into it he was pulled away from them by Will who dragged him into the house for lunch.

After lunch was finished and all the dishes were done Sam decided that he would take the half hour of time he had left to lay on the grass and relax. As he laid there staring up at the clear blue sky, his mind started to drift off. He jumped from subject to subject as he often did when trying not to think about anything. Finally his mind settled on the dream he had been having before his rude awakening. It wasn't all that strange for him to dream about the Autobots, and since he spent most of his time with Bumblebee it shouldn't be all that surprising that his dreams consisted mainly of him and Bee being alone together.

But something had felt different about this dream. Normally his dreams with the Autobot would consist of the time they spent running from Sector Seven or the fight in Mission City. But this dream had seemed more... Romantic than anything else. Like the dreams he used to have about Mikaela. But that was crazy... Why would he be having romantic dreams about Bee? It's not like he thought of Bumblebee that way right? They were just friends. How could either one of them have feelings other then friendship for the other?

But then it would give a reason for why they acted the way they did to each other. All the small touches, the long drives spent in comfortable silence, why they could talk to each other about things that they had never told anyone before. It was true, shortly after Sam returned home with Bee he found himself telling him things that he had never told anyone, not even Miles.

Then there was that feeling he always got whenever he thought or even looked at Bee. The warm feeling deep in his gut that would slowly rise until his whole body was filled with the warmth, blanketing him.

He shook his head again at how crazy he sounded.

"It's not possible. There has to be another reason." He said out loud to himself.

"Another reason for what Samuel?"

The voice came from behind him making him sit up so fast he almost flipped into a somersault. He turned around and saw that Ratchet had made his way over to where he had hidden himself from the others.

"Jesus Ratchet... We need to put a bell on you or something. One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack." Sam said his hand over his chest again.

"Judging by the level of health your family has and your age I highly doubt that you need worry about a heart attack Samuel." Ratchet said flatly. "And I will not degrade myself by being fitted with one of thought noisy bells that you deem to make your animal wear."

"First off I never make animals wear bells or anything like them. The only reason Mojo has them is because my mom is crazy... And second, I wouldn't try and make you wear one if you would stop sneaking up on me." Sam huffed.

"I do not 'sneak' up on you Sam. You are always too preoccupied with other things to notice my presence." Ratchet defended.

"Right... Well what's going on?" Sam asked.

"You requested a scan of your arm last night. I informed you that my scanners would not be operational until today at 1 o'clock. Seeing as it is now 1:02 PM I felt it necessary to comply with your request." Ratchet said.

"Oh right. Sorry I forgot for a moment." Sam said a little embarrassed.

"It is quiet alright Samuel. But if you wouldn't mind I would like to begin the scan. Please remove your shirt." Ratchet instructed.

Sam hesitated for a second before deciding it was best to not argue with the medic. He slowly removed his shirt, letting the warmth from the sun fall on the exposed skin of his back and chest.

"The human body is an incredible thing, capable of withstanding so much damage and repairing itself. It is simply amazing." Ratchet said as he eyed the countless scars that were present on Sam's body since the events at Mission city.

"Yeah, the girls love a good scar." Sam mumbled to himself.

From far off Sam heard a whistling sound.

"Looking good there Sam."

He looked around Ratchet as much as he could and saw Mikaela grinning at him. Just when he was about to yell something back at her Ratchet's hand landed in front of him.

"Please get on Sam, it will be easier for me to examine you this way." Ratchet said.

Sam hoped up onto to his hand and was lifted into the air until he was in front of Ratchet's large optics. They changed from their normal electric blue to an eerie green as he began to scan him. The green light fell over Sam's body, bringing with it the uncomfortable itching sensation that Sam had gotten used to after Mission City. He tried not to move to much, as that would disrupt the quality of the scan's results.

When Ratchet was finished scanning with the green light, he switched to purple which gave Sam the feeling that he was being tickled. When that was done Sam moved to put his shirt back on but was stopped by Ratchet's voice.

"Not just yet Sam. I need to try one more scan. The others were not able to penetrate deep enough."

"Wh… What do you mean they couldn't penetrate deep enough? They are the same ones you used to check us out after Mission City aren't they?" Sam asked, worried.

"Yes they are but something is different now. The first was my basic scan the every bot can do. When it turned up nothing, I tried my scanners that are a little more advanced. They also turned up nothing so now I want to try and use my more advanced scans and see if they will give me an answer." Ratchet said.

"How much more advanced of a scan is this?" Sam asked.

"It will allow me to see your cells on a molecular level once there I will be able to determine exactly what the problem is." He replied.

"That sounds dangerous Ratchet. For something like that isn't there a danger of radiation or something?" Sam asked.

"If it were humans doing the scanning, then yes, you would have to worry about that. But since that isn't the case you need not fear." Ratchet informed him.

"Oh." Was all that Sam could think to say in response.

There was a humming sound followed by the sound of something shifting and then Ratchet's eyes went from blue to dark black, almost like he was offline. This time instead of the itching or the tickling Sam felt like something was reaching inside him and grabbing at his core. It was painful and he tried not to yell. He succeeded, but he had to almost bite through his cheek in order to do it. He was relieved when Ratchet's eyes began to glow with their familiar blue.

As soon as Ratchet lifted his head Sam's legs gave out and he fell onto his hands and knees, panting and sweating like he had just tried to run a mile in less than two minutes. When he had finally managed to catch his breath he looked up at Ratchet, about to tell him off for not warning him about the pain. He stopped when he saw the look of utter shock on the medic's face.

"Ratchet? Ratchet what is wrong?" Sam asked, starting to get very worried.

The medic looked down at Sam for a moment before placing him down on the ground.

"Sam you said that Mikaela was feeling pain like you were correct?" Ratchet asked.

Sam nodded his head.

"Please excuse me for a few moments Samuel. I must examine her as well as Will so I may compare the results." Ratchet said and walked off without another word.

Sam was starting to get tired of all this. That was the second time today that someone had kept from telling him something and then just walked off. Sam started to run after the medic. When he managed to catch up to Ratchet the medic was surrounded by the other Autobots, and he had Mikaela in one hand and Will in the other. The two of them were standing in his hands with looks of concern on their faces. Mikaela had the leg of her paints rolled up past her knee and Will was standing with his shirt off and his back to Ratchet.

At the moment Ratchet's eyes were that same black as before and his gaze was focused on Mikaela's leg. She looked like she was in agony and Jazz kept trying to calm her down by talking to her. Sam looked around but didn't see Sarah or Annabelle, so he figured that they must still be in the house. After a moment Ratchet moved his gaze from Mikaela to Will. As soon as Ratchet focused on Will the military man went rigid and the muscles in his back started to strain like he was lifting a heavy load. Mikaela had collapsed as soon as Ratchet had looked away from her and had drawn her legs up to her chest and was hugging them in distress.

Finally Ratchet had finished his scans and started to make a bunch of strange clicking and grinding noises. Finally he seemed to come to a conclusion and placed the two of them down on the ground. They were immediately picked back up; Will by Ironhide, and Mikaela by Jazz. Sam quickly made his way over and stared up at Ratchet.

"Ratchet what is going on?" He demanded.

Ratchet looked down at him, there was a small humming noise and the next thing Sam knew there was a 3-D image of him, Mikaela, and Will floating in the air in front of him. There was a strange glowing that was focused in the area of Sam's right arm, Mikaela's left leg and all up and down the middle of Will's back following the path of his spine. Just inside the glow Sam could see that the picture of the bones looked a little different from the rest of the bones in their bodies.

"What is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Something I have never seen before. The bones located in Sam's arm, as well as in Mikaela's leg and Will's spine have completely changed." Ratchet said.

"Wh... What do you mean changed?" Will asked as he started to get his breath back.

"They are no longer made out of proteins, minerals, and vitamins like the rest of your skeletal structure is." Ratchet said.

"What are they made out of then?" Ironhide asked.

"They seem to be constructed pure metal... The type that is only found on Cybertron." Ratchet informed them.

There was a moment of stunned silence as everyone tried to process this information. Finally it was Sam who broke the silence.

"What do you mean they're made out metal from Cybertron? How can that be? It's impossible."

"As far as I can tell this is how it is possible." He pointed to the blue glow that surrounded the bones.

"What is that?" Mikaela asked.

"From the readings I have gotten it is a large amount of AllSpark energy." Ratchet said slowly.

"But how can that be? The AllSpark was destroyed; they haven't had contact with it in months." Bumblebee protested, and moved to grab Sam from his place on the ground.

"After the events in Mission City I examined each of you extensively. Back then I had gotten readings of residual AllSpark energy inside your bodies. I didn't mention it then because all three of you had come into contact with the AllSpark before its destruction so it is only natural that some of its energy would stick to you for a while. I assumed that it would dissipate in time." Ratchet said.

"But it hasn't?" Jazz asked.

"No it hasn't. It has increased dramatically to the point it has started to change your bodies." he said.

"And it's spreading isn't it?" Sam added.

"Indeed it is. As time progresses the energy will spread through your bodies changing everything that it comes into contact with. Bones, organs, even your blood." Ratchet said.

"What do you mean even our blood? How can it change our blood?" Will asked.

"There is no longer any blood in the infected area. It is filled with the same energy that powers Cybertronian bodies." Ratchet told him.

"I still don't understand... How the hell did this happen?" Will asked. "I only ever touched the cube once and I doubt that Mikaela touched it more than I did. The only one of us who had a long contact with it was Sam."

"I don't know how it happened. I am sorry." Ratchet said.

"...I know how it happened." Optimus said.

Everyone looked at him for a few minutes.

"How do you know what happened sir?" Jazz asked.

There was a pause as Optimus considered his answer. Finally with a sigh he informed them.

"The Primes told me."

Optimus quickly gave them a short history lesson of who the Primes were for the sake of Sam, Mikaela, and Will, and then told them what the Primes had said regarding the AllSpark. He decided to leave out the part about Sam being a Prime since he thought that the boy could only handle one life changing event at a time. When he was done everyone had the same look of shock on their faces.

"So... so you're telling us that the AllSpark was alive and that it knew that it was dying when Sam pushed it into Megatron's chest?" Will asked in disbelief.

Optimus nodded. "We have always suspected that the Cube was sentient. When Sam did what he had to do to stop Megatron the AllSpark must have moved its power from within the Cube into you three to ensure its survival."

"But why would it pick three humans as its new vessel? Why wouldn't it pick one of you guys or another cube body?" Mikaela questioned.

"The AllSpark must have wanted a host that could defend itself if the need came." Ratchet said.

"So that is why it is changing them?" Bee asked looking down at Sam.

"Possible. Or it could be that a human body is not capable of holding such a vast amount of power. Like I said, I have never seen anything like this before. We will have to keep a close eye on them as it progresses." Ratchet said.

"Okay... Well I don't know about the rest of you but I have had about as much weird shit as I can take for one day... So Jazz if you wouldn't mind I would really like to go home now." Mikaela said sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

Jazz paused for a second but then placed her on the ground and she ran inside to grab her bag. She ran out a moment latter and ran straight to Jazz who shifted into his alt mode. She threw her bag into the back seat and then sat down in the passenger side seat. Jazz activated his holoform and the two of them drove off.

Ratchet looked like he was going to protest but Optimus held up his hand.

"This is a lot for her to deal with. She is young and needs time to sort this out on her own. Bumblebee please take Samuel home as well. I am sure that he needs the rest." Optimus said.

Bee nodded his head and out Sam back down so that he could get his bag as well. As Sam stumbled into the house he barely heard the noise of Bee's transformation. He grabbed his bag said a quick good bye to Sarah adding an apology that he wasn't feeling well and stumbled out of the house. When he got to Bee the bot popped open the driver's door so Sam could get in. Just before they drove off Sam lowered the window and called up to Optimus.

"Let me know when you need me for the meeting tomorrow."

Optimus stared down at him with a look of confusion on his face plates.

"Samuel I do not think it wise for you to participate in the meeting tomorrow. You need time to adjust to what information you have been given." Optimus said, sounding concerned.

"NO...no I am okay to do it." Sam said, in an attempt to reassure him.

"Sam Optimus is right you need..." Ratchet begun to say but Sam quickly cut him off.

"Please... I will need something to take my mind off things for a while. A boring meeting is the perfect thing." Sam begged.

Finally Optimus agreed. Sam thanked him and rolled up the window as Bee took off in the direction of home.

* * *

_**Ta da! Chapter well what do you all think about that??? Please I am being totally cereal I am a little self conchies about this chapter. I would really like people's oppinon on it.**_

_**So REVIEW!!!! **_

_**Thank you come again^_^  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here we are... at it again. Another day, another chapter. I am really getting excited about this story. It gets more hits and reviews then my other two. I wonder why that is??? Oh well.**_

_**Props to AngelicCrossplay- my beta who has graciously agreed to take over this story should something unforeseen happen to me. I owe you a lot AC.**_

_**Angelic's Notes: you don't owe me anything. XD**_

_**Onto the story.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

As Optimus watched Bumblebee drive off with Sam in the front seat, he could only hope that the young scout would be able to help the child through this. He also hoped that Mikaela would be able to find comfort in Jazz, as the two of them had grown close the past few months and he hoped that it would help. Optimus turned away from where the two bots had driven off and looked back at Ironhide who still held Will in his hand. The army captain looked like he was going to pass out at any moment; his face had gone from its normal tan color to a pale white and he was holding on to one of Ironhide's fingers like his life depended on it.

"Perhaps it would be wise for you to rest." Ironhide said to Will.

Will jumped a little at the sound of his voice. So lost in his thoughts he had forgotten he was with other people. He looked up at Ironhide and tried several times to say something. When the words wouldn't come out, he settled for nodding his head. Ironhide moved so that he was standing right in front of the house, and then lowered his hand so that Will could go straight from it into the house. Once Will was inside all three of the bots tracked his progress as he moved slowly through the house until he got to his bedroom, where he proceeded to collapse on the bed which is where he stayed, not moving.

Once he was sure that Will had just passed out and was not dead Ironhide turned to look at Optimus.

"There is more going on then you are telling us Optimus." Ironhide said.

Ratchet nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we have known you for a long time there is something you did not want to inform the others about."

Optimus was silent for a time; thinking on if he should divulge the last bit of information that the Primes had given him. Finally he decided that he couldn't keep this information a secret from the two of them, they were very persistent and if they wanted to know something then they wouldn't stop until they found out.

"You are right. There is one more thing that the Primes told me that I feel the others are not ready to know; especially Samuel." Optimus began.

The two of them didn't move showing that the Prime had their full attention.

"The Primes have revealed to me the existence of another one who is destined to be Prime," Optimus said.

Ratchet's optics widened at as he put together what their leader was telling them.

"You mean Samuel is a Prime?" Ratchet asked with awe.

Optimus nodded his head.

"But how is that possible?" Ironhide asked in disbelief.

"I am not sure, but we cannot let anyone else know of this. Sam is not ready to know and were anyone else to know about this, then it would no doubt find its way to him. It is best to let him and everyone else deal with one problem at a time." Optimus told them.

"What will you do? He needs to be instructed in the ways of the Prime and you are the only one who can do that." Ratchet stated.

"I do not yet know how I will go about teaching him but I will think of something." Optimus said, and turned to look back in the direction that Bumblebee had taken Sam.

* * *

Sarah walked away from the screen door with a look of worry on her face. It was true that she didn't know all that much about the Autobots and their ways, only knowing them once they had been introduced after Mission City. She didn't know what the significance was about being a Prime, but if it involved Sam and letting him know was dangerous, she would keep it to herself as long as she could. She walked up the stairs to check on Annabelle and make sure that she was still asleep.

She hadn't intended on eavesdropping on their conversation, but she wanted to find out what had happened to drive everyone away so quickly. She hadn't found out what it was but after over hearing the three's discussion she figured that she knew too much right now. She would wait until Will told her what had happened; she trusted him deeply and she was patient.

* * *

Mikaela sat inside of Jazz's alt mode with his holoform sitting in the driver's seat pretending to drive. There was silence in the car, Mikaela lost in her thoughts and Jazz not wanting to disturb the girl. They had been driving for a while and were getting close to the city- they would reach her house in about twenty-five to thirty minutes. Jazz desperately wanted to comfort the girl but had no idea what he could say or do that would make her feel any better. He had called to Bumblebee over their private communications line to see what he was doing to make Sam feel better… but the scout's situation was about the same as his.

Finally Jazz decided to try and bridge the wall that the girl had built around herself.

"So... how are you holding up 'Kaela?'" He asked her.

At first Mikaela didn't say anything, rather she continued to stare out the window. When Jazz thought that he wouldn't get an answer out of her, she started to speak.

"Should I be angry at him?" She asked.

Jazz turned to look at her.

"Be angry at whom?" He questioned.

He knew very well who she was talking about but he wanted to try and keep her talking.

"Sam. Should I be angry at him?" She asked again.

"I don't know. Do you want to be mad at him?" He asked her.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds, but when she did she sounded like she was getting ready to cry.

"I want to be. It is because of him my life is pretty much over isn't it? I can't be normal." She said.

"You're life doesn't have to be over. You can go on living like you always have." He said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah right. My bones are turning into alien metal. My blood is turning into some freaky kind of energy and with the way things have been going I'll probably get metal looking skin or something." She said, voice full of bitterness.

Jazz saw a few tears running down her face as she started to cry. Slowly Jazz pulled off of the road and settled on the side so that he could give her his full attention.

Once they were settled on the side Mikaela started to rub her hands across her face to wipe the tears away, smudging her makeup as she did so. She sniffled a few times as well.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get all weepy on you it's just..." She started but Jazz interrupted her.

"Shh. It's ok Mikaela, if you want to talk about it I am here for you." He offered.

She turned to look at him, and Jazz could see her eyes were red and a little swollen from her tears.

"So should I hate him?" She asked again.

Jazz thought for a moment before answering.

"I don't think you should hate him. It's not his fault. There is no way that anyone could have seen this happening. If you want to be angry at anyone, then be mad at Megatron." He said. "Sam was only doing what he thought was right."

"I guess you're right but still... what am I going to do now? How can I have a normal life?" She said.

"I don't know. But I do know that I'll always be here for you." Jazz said putting his hand on her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

Mikaela put her hand over his and rubbed it with her thumb for a few moments before she leaned over and gave him a hug. Having learned from last time, Jazz was quick to return the hug that she was giving him. They held onto each other for a while, neither one wanting to break apart. Finally Mikaela pulled away and gave Jazz a small smile. Jazz gave one back then pulled off the shoulder and back onto the road.

By the time they reached Mikaela's house it was around 3:30 in the afternoon. Jazz pulled up to the curb and stopped, the passenger side door popped open letting Mikaela out. She grabbed her bag from the back seat and got out; she walked around the front of the car and stopped by the driver's side window. When Jazz lowered it she ducked her head in and gave him a slightly bigger smile then she had before.

"Thank you, for everything Jazz." She murmured.

"No problem." He said with a smile and a wink.

Mikaela's face turned red with a blush as she tried not to think about what she was about to do and the repercussions it might have. Quickly she leaned in further and brought her lips to the side of Jazz's face. She felt a small tingling go through her body as her lips touched his skin. She pulled back quickly and ran up the back steps and disappeared into her house, leaving Jazz sitting on the corner with a shocked look on his holo's face.

He brought his hand up to the spot that she had kissed him. He had read about the action that humans called kissing on the Internet but never imagined that he would get one or what it would feel like. He decided that he really liked the feel of her soft lips on his skin and he was already desperate for another one. After a while Jazz turned off his holoform letting his full consciousness drift back into his real body. He settled down on the curb and was prepared to wait until he was needed by the girl again.

As he sat there he couldn't help but wonder if this is something that Bumblebee had experienced before. He had spent more time with Sam and Mikaela then anyone else. It was no secret to Jazz how Bumblebee felt about Sam, as the scout had confided in him about his feelings shortly after he realized what they were. It looked like it was now his turn to confide in Bee how he was starting to feel towards the Earth girl.

* * *

The drive back to his house had been uneventful, both Sam and Bumblebee sat in silence; neither one in the mood to talk. When they got to his house, Sam sat inside Bee for a while before getting out. When Sam got into his house he found a note taped to his bedroom door, which had been written by his mother. It told him that her and his father would be visiting with a friend for the day. They would be home around nine or ten and that there was food in the refrigerator for when he got hungry.

Pushing the door to his room open he walked over to his computer and fell into the chair. He felt like he was stuck underwater and couldn't figure out which direction was up. He had so many emotions running through him that he could barely keep track of what he was feeling. There was anger, relief, frustration, the same emotion that he had been trying to figure out for the past few months, and a mixture of many others.

In a way he was happy that whatever was happening meant that the Cybertronian race wouldn't end. Bumblebee had told him that they reproduced by way of the AllSpark and that since it was gone there would be no more of them. Sam had been blaming himself for sentencing their race to extinction, even though Bee had told him that it wasn't his fault.

But even with that good news Sam also felt angry at himself. Because of what he did he had ruined the lives of Will and Mikaela. He doubted that they would ever forgive him. He sure would never forgive himself... He didn't mean for it to happen, but it did and he was to blame.

His self loathing was interrupted by a chime coming from his computer. He looked at the screen and saw that one of his friends had sent him an instant message. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone but it couldn't hurt to see what they were saying. He opened his messenger and saw that it was from BennyB. BennyB was a friend he had made one night when he couldn't sleep and decided to pass the time by playing random games on the Internet. He had jumped from poker to pool then to checkers before he settled on a game of chess with BennyB.

Sam was never very good at chess so he never won a game that he played against him but the guy was good for conversation. They had quickly become Internet friends, the more that they talked the more they seemed to have in common. The message was an invitation to a chess game; since he didn't actually have to talk he figured that the game could help put his mind at ease. He accepted and the game started, he was white and BennyB was black. BennyB started and in less than five minutes had Sam in check. Sam tried for a few minutes to get out but before long the game had ended and BennyB had won.

The computer asked if he wanted a rematch and Sam agreed and the game began again. Sam lost four more times in a row before he felt inclined to write something in the message box.

**LadiesMan217: I am worse then I normally am today.**

**BennyB: I didn't want to say anything about it.**

**LadiesMan217: Just got a lot on my mind right now.**

**BennyB: Want to talk about it???**

Sam thought for a moment, did he want to talk about this with BennyB? He couldn't tell him everything that was wrong since BennyB didn't know about the Autobots but he couldn't keep his feelings to himself. Normally he would talk to Bee about problems he had. He had been planning on talking to Bee about this after a while, once he had thought it over himself.

"I guess that I can think it over with BennyB and then talk to Bee." Sam said to himself.

**LadiesMan217: I guess so...**

**BennyB: ??**

**LadiesMan217: Remember how I told you that my arm had been hurting?**

**BennyB: Yes**

**LadiesMan217: Well I had my... Doctor take a look at it today.**

**BennyB: Is the news bad?**

**LadiesMan217: Well... It's complicated. I can't say everything...**

**BennyB: does it have to do with that thing that you can't tell me about?**

**LadiesMan217: Yeah... It also isn't just happening to me... Two of my friends are also having the same... problem.**

**BennyB: Is that so?**

**LadiesMan217: Yeah and I can't help but blame myself.**

**BennyB: Why do you blame yourself?**

**LadiesMan217: Because it's my fault that it happened. I did something to try and help one group of friends and as a result I hurt my other friends in the process.**

**BennyB: Did you intend for your two friends to get hurt?**

**LadiesMan217: Of course not... I would never hurt them.**

**BennyB: Then it wasn't your fault. It was an accident wasn't it?**

**LadiesMan217: Well... what happened to us was an accident but what caused it wasn't.**

**BennyB: So you did 'something' to help a group of people, and whatever it is you did had a negative effect on two of your friends which led them to have some kind of problem. Is that what you are saying?**

**LadiesMan217: ... I guess so...**

**BennyB: Then it wasn't your fault.**

**LadiesMan217: lol. You make it sound so simple. But I have ruined their lives! How could they ever forgive me?**

**BennyB: They're your friends aren't they?**

**LadiesMan217: Yea.**

**BennyB: Then they will forgive you. Just give them time. ^_^**

**LadiesMan217: What should I do in the mean time?**

**BennyB: ... Find someone who you can talk to about this in more detail. You said that the group you helped was your friends... Talk to one of them about it.**

**LadiesMan217: Are you a mind reader or something? I had that idea before we started talking.**

**BennyB: ;) It's what I do.**

**LadiesMan217: Thank you!**

**BennyB: No problem.... Check Mate :)**

**LadiesMan217: Sometimes I hate you!**

**BennyB: I know. I have to go. GO and talk to your friend about this.**

**LadiesMan217: OK, ok...**

**BennyB has gone offline...**

Sam let out a sigh and pushed himself away from the computer. A quick look at the clock told him that it was now five o'clock; and he was amazed that he had been doing that for well over an hour. He rushed out of his room and down the stairs. He paused by the living room where Mojo was asleep on the couch. He went out through the kitchen door and into the back yard. He cut quickly across the grass, forgetting to stay on the path. He got to the garage where Bumblebee stayed and pushed the door open.

He poked his head in a little wanting to make sure that Bee wasn't recharging be for he went in. He was greeted by a happy sounding chirp which he took as an invitation to come in. He walked into the dimly lit room and sat down with his back pressed to Bee's front bumper. He sat there for a moment trying to think of something to say. He heard the sound of Bee's windows rolling down followed by the radio spinning through the stations.

He guessed that Bee couldn't find a song that said what he wanted because he settled on a soft jazz station. Sam let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

"So... what do you think is going to happen?" The question was vague and could be interpreted any way but it wasn't a bad start in Sam's opinion.

The jazz got softer as Bee turned down the volume.

"I think that everything will turn out fine." Bee said simply.

"Do you think Will and Mikaela will hate me?" Sam asked.

"No." Bee said.

Sam couldn't help but smile at the bluntness that his friend had.

"None of this is your fault Sam." Bee told him.

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Right I'm not the one who shoved the Cube into Megatron's chest. It was that other kid, I just watched from the side lines." Sam commented sarcastically.

"I am sure that it was you that did that. But it wasn't your fault that this happened. No one knows why the AllSpark picked you three to be its new carrier." Bumblebee said.

"I know why it picked me. It wanted to ruin my life as revenge for destroying it." Sam said with a small laugh.

Bee let out a beep that showed he was slightly amused by his reply. Bumblebee rolled forward a little pushing Sam forward a couple centimeters. Sam tried to hold it in, but he couldn't stop the laugh from coming out. Bee started to laugh too, his rich voice flowing from the speakers which had stopped playing their jazz music.

Sam got up off of the floor and dusted off his pants before settling back down on top of Bee's hood. The two of them sat in silence, but this silence was the kind that normally came between the two of them. The kind that they were both comfortable with and showed how close they had gotten in such a short time.

Before he knew it, Sam had fallen asleep. One hand was placed behind his head, and the other resting on his chest.

* * *

Bee knew that he shouldn't be tricking Sam like this, but it was the only way for him to find out what the boy was actually thinking once in a while. He never intended for it to go this far… It had started a month or so ago. Bumblebee had been in the garage and Sam was in his room. He was supposed to be asleep since the next day was a school day but the boy refused to fall asleep. Bee had done a quick scan and found that the boy was on his computer playing random games with people, who from a quick search; showed that they weren't all that good for him to talk to.

So Bee had created an account with a name that he hoped Sam wouldn't be too suspicious of. Then all he had to do was override some firewalls and do a little hacking to kick the guy who was playing with Sam off of the Internet… the guy most likely had to buy a new computer now. But all that Sam knew was that one minute he was playing with one person and the next he was getting an invitation to play with BennyB.

It didn't take long for Bee to find out that Sam wasn't very good at the game; but it gave him the chance to keep an eye on the boy so that he didn't talk to anyone he shouldn't. After a while Sam began to talk to BennyB about things that he hadn't ever told Bee before. He talked about the events that happened to him when he was little and about how he thought that he wasn't good enough for the friends that he had made.

Bee did his best to assure him that he was a good friend and that his other friends were lucky to have him. Then Sam started to talk about someone he was having strange feelings for. He never said who or what the feelings where but Bee figured that sooner or later he would tell BennyB more about it.

He knew it was wrong for him to manipulate Sam like that but if there was even the smallest chance that Sam had been talking about him then Bee had to know. So he would keep it up and hope that Sam never figured it out.

After a couple of hours had passed (Sam remained asleep on his hood the entire time), Bumblebee thought that it would be a good idea for him to get some rest as well. He turned up his scanners and made sure that his communications line was open, and then he slipped into a light recharge.

* * *

It was a half hour past ten when Ron and Judy came home. Ron led his wife into the house; as she had gone a little over board with the champagne at their friend's house and was having some trouble walking straight. He set her down in the living room and walked into the kitchen to get her something to help get rid of the buzz she had. As he walked in he saw that the back door was slightly open. Taking a look around, he saw that nothing looked messed up; so it probably wasn't burglars.

He opened the door and looked out into the back yard. Turning on the porch light, he could just make out the indentations in the grass that showed that someone had walked from the door to the garage. He let out a sigh- he was always telling that boy to walk on the path but he hardly ever did. He was about to go up to Sam's room and talk to him about it when he noticed that there was only one track in the grass. Sam had gone into the garage but didn't come back out.

Ron got a little worried that something might have happened so he quickly made his way over to the garage, making sure to stay on the path. When he reached the garage, he pushed the door open carefully and peeked in. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw Sam laying on top of his car looking like he couldn't be more comfortable if he tried.

Ron closed the door quietly and walked back to the house. Closing the door behind him, he went back to his wife and started to lead her up to their room. She would sleep late the next day, which would give Sam enough time to wake up and get inside the house before she woke up to yell at him.

Ron let out another sigh as he laid his wife in bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Sometimes it's hard keeping a house running smoothly." He said to himself, before climbing into bed and closing his eyes.

* * *

**_There it's done, the next chapter and I feel that it turnd out pretty good. For everyone who wanted some more face time with Will I am sorry that I didn't do it in this chapter but I will try to fit it in the next. _**

**_Now that you have read it. REVIEW IT!!!!  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously on 'Three Way Split'**_

_**Sam and Bumblebee got it on, Will and Sarah hit a rocky path in their relationship will they be able to pull though? And Mikaela was being assaulted by Trent... Wait... what do you mean that hasn't happened yet? What chapter is this???**_

_**Oh.... My bad I am getting a head of myself. Well I hope I haven't ruined anything for the readers.**_

_**All hail the power of the Beta without them the writers would be nothing... Well that's not true they would still be writers only worse then what they really are.**_

_**Angelic's Notes: without betas we'd just scream at the fact that grammatical errors pop up out of nowhere and attempt to ravage our minds with commas, colons, and run on sentences. Yes… betas do meticulous revision for the writers. We're very masochistic- we shriek in pain (and pleasure) just reading these. Just kidding, Smounged. Grins**_

_**Story time....**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sam woke up slowly but kept his eyes closed against the light that was falling on his face. He rolled over to try and get away from it, and felt warm metal underneath him. He began rubbing his hand over the smooth surface, getting lost in the feel of it against his skin. The surface under him began to vibrate and a smile pulled across his face. He finally forced himself to open his eyes and slowly took in his surroundings.

He wasn't at all surprised to find that he had fallen asleep in the garage. The thing that did surprise him was that instead of falling asleep inside Bee's alt form off on the couch in the corner, he had slept right on Bee's hood. He thought that his body and muscles would be stiff but they were not, surprisingly. In fact, he felt better than he had in days. He only hoped that Bumblebee wouldn't mind.

He sat up and slowly moved off of his friend, and from inside of the car the radio clicked on.

"Good morning star shine, the Earth says Hello."

His smile grew into a grin that went from ear to ear.

"Morning Bee. Sorry for using you as a bed last night." Sam said while patting the hood.

Bee rolled forward a little into the touch like dogs do when you rub their heads. It was quite an affectionate display.

"There is no need to apologize Sam." Bee's voice played from the speakers.

"It's strange; the last time I feel asleep in here I woke up to my mom yelling at me. I wonder where she is?" Sam said to Bee.

A soft humming sound came from the car before Bee answered.

"Your mother is still sleeping in her room. Your father is in the kitchen."

"Hm... She must have gone a little overboard at their friend's house last night. That's the only time she ever sleeps in." Sam commented while moving to the door of the garage.

"You should get washed Sam, we have the meeting with Secretary Keller today." Bee stated.

"Right, has Optimus told you where and when it will be?" Sam asked as he opened the door.

"I will contact him shortly; I will let you know then." Bumblebee told him.

Sam nodded his head and stepped out of the garage making sure that the door was closed before heading to the house. When he got inside, he found his dad right where Bee said he would be. He was sitting at the table drinking a cup of hot coffee and reading the newspaper. Ron didn't even look up when he heard the back door open.

"Have a good night out there Sam?" He asked.

"Uh... Yeah it was good, slept like a baby." Sam said a little unsure of how the conversation would go.

"Don't worry you mother doesn't know about it. But you should be more careful, you know she already has a problem with the amount of time you spend with those guys." His dad said.

"Yeah, okay." Sam replied.

He knew all too well how she felt about the Autobots, and now with what is happening it was a pretty sure bet that her distrust of them would grow. Sam was still trying to decide on if he should tell them or not… He guessed that he couldn't keep it hidden for long, but if it came to it he would hide it for as long as he could.

Sam ran up the stairs and into his room where he found Mojo asleep on his bed. He went over to his closet and grabbed some clothes and set them out for later. He proceeded with his morning routine of a shower, a fresh application of deodorant and then he brushed his teeth. When he was finished, he got dressed in the clothes he had laid out. He sat down in his computer chair and opened the Internet so that he could check his email. When the page opened he found that he had two new e-mails; one from Mikaela and one from Miles. He decided to go with the one from Miles first, opening it he found a short message written asking what really happened in Mission City.

He quickly deleted it, ever since he had gotten back covered in cuts and his chest wrapped up Miles had been desperate to know what he had been doing. When the news of the "terrorist attack" at Mission City hit the news Miles and everyone else at school had made the connection that him and Mikaela had been there. He had gotten even more unwanted questions from Miles when the stories about giant robots being the cause of the destruction hit the Internet. Once a day he would get an e-mail or a text asking for the truth and every time he told him that it was from the terrorist attack and that he had just gotten in the way of some falling rubble.

After the first e-mail was destroyed, Sam nervously opened the one from Mikaela. It was short and to the point. 'We need to talk!' He could practically hear her say the words and the angry look in her eyes as she would no doubt be yelling at him for ruining her life. He was sure that there were more than a few slaps and punches heading his way from the girl; and by the end of it he would be surprised if they still remained friends.

He decided that for now he would ignore the message, better to let her cool off a little. Maybe Jazz could calm her down a little first. Sam got up and scratched Mojo behind the ear before heading back down stairs. Checking the clock in the living room, he saw that it was almost 11.

"Hm... Too late for breakfast but too early for lunch." He said to no one.

He walked into the kitchen and found his father had left; the back door was open so he figured that he was outside working on the yard. Sam went over to the refrigerator and got out the carton of orange juice. He poured himself a glass, grabbed a banana from the basket on the counter and then sat at the table. A few minutes later he had finished the banana and was half way through his orange juice when there was a knock at the back door. He looked over and saw that Bumblebee was standing there in his holoform.

Sam put the cup down and grinned at the boy that was his friend.

"You don't have to knock Bee." Sam said.

A shy smile came across the holo's face, followed by a blush. To Sam the image standing in front of him could only be described as cute.

'Wait! When did I start calling Bee cute?' Sam wondered to himself.

He pushed the thought out of his mind and focused on what Bee was saying. He had moved into the kitchen and sat down next to Sam; bringing them close enough that Sam could feel the realistic air coming out of his friends lungs. It was easy to forget that this was just a replica of who Bee really was.

"Sam, I just spoke with Optimus. Mr. Keller will be in Mission City today at three; did you still want to go to the meeting?" Bee asked.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah, what time should we leave?" He questioned.

Bumblebee was quiet for a moment as he calculated the best time.

"It will take about two hours to get there if we are going to obey all traffic laws and factoring in the traffic on the highways." Bee stated.

A smile came to Sam's face as an idea came to him.

"What if we don't follow all of the traffic rules?"

Bee sat there with a confused look on his face before answering.

"Sam, the best way for us to blend in is to follow the laws set down by your government..." Just then an evil grin came to his face as he seemed to pick up on what Sam was implying. "But if we accidentally broke one or two laws... I calculate that we could make the trip in about an hour."

"Well accidents do happen…" Sam trailed off, and grinned.

Will woke up just then, and for a few moments was able to forget about what had happened the previous day. As he rolled over on to his back; a sharp stab of pain erupted, shooting all the way up his spine. His back arched for a few moments until he collapsed back onto his bed. All he could do was lie there panting as the memories of yesterday came flooding back to him.

The AllSpark- that was the cause of his pain. It was eating away at his insides; turning him into some kind of metal-boned freak! Who knew what else it was doing to him... Will wasn't a guy who liked to hate people, but at the moment he couldn't help but resent ever meeting Sam Witwicky. It was his fault- if he hadn't pushed the Cube into Megatron's chest- if his damn great grandfather had never found him in the ice… or if his damn family had thrown those stupid glasses away like any normal person would have done, then none of this would be happening. He could have had a normal life with his wife and daughter.

But then he thought that if it weren't for Sam, he never would have met the Autobots. He never would have met the only other person who ever really understood him. Sarah was more tolerant then understanding; she didn't understand the reason he always had to have his gun with him, or how firing it over and over could lift even his darkest mood better than alcohol or drugs. In his whole life there has been only one person who understood that- Ironhide. Without a doubt the Autobot was the best friend/comrade that he had ever had. Better than any soldier he had ever gone into battle with including Epps.

As Will lied there on the bed he couldn't help but remember all the times in the past few months that he had left the warmth of the house to spend time with the giant bot in the barn. He sometimes would miss dinner or even fall asleep in the barn talking to the bot about all manner of things- from politics to battle plans and formations.

Will loved Sarah like he had never loved another human being, but there was something different about Ironhide. There was an invisible pull that would constantly drag his mind away from whatever he was doing and focus it on the big black truck. If he didn't know better, he would say that he was acting like a high school girl with a crush on a ridiculous pop or movie star.

Will finally found the strength to lift himself slowly off the bed. Moving as carefully as he could he made his way to the bathroom, he moved at a slower pace in there. With all the studies saying how many accidents happen in the bathroom, he didn't want to be added to the percentage. He moved to the shower and adjusted the water until he got a good steaming temperature going. Stripping out of his clothes, he stepped under the hot spray and relaxed in the heat of the water running down his bare body.

The water helped to ease the pressure in his back that he had been having for a while. He had never mentioned the pain to Ironhide or Sarah- since he was a soldier; he was used to dealing with long periods of pain. But he figured that somehow Ironhide knew that he was hurting, because every time he sat behind his wheel the seat would mold to his body and vibrate gently, easing his pain. He didn't know if this was something that all the Autobots did when they had passengers or if it was just something that Ironhide was doing for him but he loved it.

The more Will thought about it, the more he came to realize that there wasn't one thing about the grumpy GMC truck that he didn't like. A warm feeling started to build in his stomach that didn't have anything to do with the shower. The warmth grew until it felt like he would explode; he began to shift from one foot to the other trying to distract himself from it. But the more he tried the more it grew; and he finally realized that it wasn't just in his stomach anymore- it was quickly moving down south.

Before he knew it, he was completely erect. Shocked by the fact that just thinking of Ironhide could have this effect on him, he tried every trick he knew to try and get his erection to go away. However, nothing did the trick. While he searched his mind for an answer he heard the door to the bathroom open and someone step inside. He held his breath; feeling a little nervous, until he remembered that it was probably just Sarah and that he didn't need to be worried about her seeing him like this. It wasn't like she knew what he was thinking about that lead to this... problem.

"Will are you alright?" A deep rough voice called to him.

'What the hell?' He thought to himself.

"Uh... Yeah I'm fine...' He answered as he realized the voice that belonged to none other than the bot who inspired his current situation.

He wasn't uncomfortable being in a shower with another guy so close- he could even handle being aroused around them. When you're in the army and spend all your time with other men your ideas of modesty change. But to be in the shower this close to the one who was the inspiration of the hardest erection of your life… that was something completely different.

"You have been in your cleaning facility for some time and I detected an elevated heart rate, so I came to see if you where in any danger." Ironhide said.

Will could see the shadow of an impressively large frame against the shower curtain and knew that Ironhide was standing just outside the shower. He would have to be careful that his own shadow didn't give anything away.

"Why didn't you just ask Sarah to check on me?" He asked while trying to hide the quiver in his voice.

There was a pause before he answered.

"Sarah has taken Annabelle out and will not be home for quite some time... Are you sure there is nothing wrong? Your voice is under strain and my scans show you are producing a massive amount of pheromones."

Will gulped several times trying to ease the discomfort in his dry throat.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine. Just uh... some human problems..." Will said and immediately regretted it.

"Human problems? Are you referring to the pressure in your lower body?" Ironhide asked flatly.

Will nearly slipped at 'Hide's words but thankfully was able to catch himself.

"WHAT! what are you talking about? Please can you just give me a few minutes I'll be out here soon." Will pleaded.

Ironhide seemed to think it over before agreeing saying that he would be out in the bedroom waiting for him. Will let out a sigh;

"One problem taken care of for now... Now what to do with this thing?" Will said quietly.

Will had never been too keen on masturbating, even as a teen. So he turned to the only option he had available- he grabbed the knobs on the shower wall, turned the hot water completely off and then turned the cold water on as high as it would go. The sudden change in temperature made Will jump a foot in the air. He moved to the very back of the shower until he worked up the courage to dive back under the icy spray. It didn't take long for the water to turn him into a shivering mess, but at least it had put things back to normal. Sighing in relief, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

He grabbed a towel and quickly dried off; he wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door to the bathroom. No sooner had he stepped out then he came face to face with a tall, muscular, and well tanned man. He stood a little taller then Will and had his hair cut shorter than his own. His face was strong; everything in good proportions with eyes colored the most amazing electric blue he had ever seen. No human he had ever seen had eyes like that- they seemed to glow faintly and he wondered if he would be able to see them in the dark.

The man cleared his throat shaking Will from his admiration of the man.

"Ironhide?" Will asked.

The man raised one of his eyebrows.

"Who else would I be? Dwain Johnson?" He asked.

Will stared at him for a second.

"How did you..." He began to ask when Ironhide cut him off.

"I based my holoform on his body type. I made a few adjustments so that it was more comfortable." He said running one of his hands along his chest.

The action brought Will's attention to the numerous scars running along his arms. He also had several tattoos that went from his forearm until they disappeared under his tight fitting shirt. He wore simple clothes- blue jeans and a black muscle shirt with thick black boots. There were empty holsters attached to his hip and his leg where a number of fire arms could be held. Will assumed they were just for show since he had much more impressive guns hidden in the arms of his robot form.

"Do you approve of it?" Ironhide asked.

He seemed to have a pleading look in his eyes- like he would be very upset if Will said that he didn't.

"Yeah... You look great! Very impressive." Will said, putting a smile on.

Ironhide looked incredibly relieved at the news that his new form was liked by the army man. But the look quickly vanished to be replaced by his normal scowl.

"Now then what was this human problem you were having? Do I need to call Ratchet to examine you?" Ironhide asked.

Will almost had a heart attack at the thought of the medic asking him about his... problem. Knowing Ironhide, he wouldn't leave any of the details out.

"No, no, there is no need to call Ratchet. It was nothing." Will said, shaking his hands in front of him in a gesture of hurried reassurance.

The movement brought one of his hands into contact with the solid body in front of him, and then there was a small shock that traveled up through his arm and through his entire body. The warmth began to grow again and Will knew that it wouldn't take long for his erection to return. He definitely didn't want to be standing in front of 'Hide when it came back. He started to move away from Ironhide and headed into his closet to grab some clothes. At least with them on he would be able to hide it better.

He didn't expect to have Ironhide follow him into the closet, nor to have him stand so close behind him. He could feel the heat being generated by the massive body behind him, and he could have sworn he felt something ghost down his back in a stroking manner. He jumped a little and turned his head to the side to address his friend.

"Uh... 'Hide you mind giving me some privacy?"

He seemed to consider the question for a few moments during which time Will's arousal continued to grow.

"Fine..." He growled and turned to leave.

Just before he got out of the closet he stooped and turned around.

"The pressure in your lower compartment has returned, and if you require assistance with releasing it I will be in the barn." He said before he turned off his holoform and disappeared.

Will stood there shocked by what he had just heard.

'Did he just offer to help get me off?' Will thought to himself.

It's true that Ironhide could be extremely direct- he hated to beat around the bush- but to openly offer something like that and to someone he knows is committed to someone else... Will couldn't deny that it was extremely tempting. He was no stranger to things like this, as it got lonely in the army and you needed to find some way to cope with all the things that go on. But he wasn't off in some remote part of the world; he was at home in the room where he and his wife share a bed. They had made a kid here, and then Ironhide comes and offers something like this.

Will never even thought that the Autobots could have sex or anything like it. For all their apparent humanity they were still machines- or so he had thought. Could they really feel pleasure like humans do? The new information was a bit overwhelming, it brought up many questions that Will didn't have the answer to... but he could easily find out. The thought of what he was thinking about doing made him a little lightheaded.

He grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt off the shelf and quickly threw them on. He started off into the hallway and down the stairs. He had read somewhere that a couple of secrets is good for a relationship, and he didn't know if that was exactly true, but with everything going on he wasn't exactly thinking straight. He burst out of the front door and headed off in the direction of the barn, all the while his mind was spinning trying to figure out just what he was doing.

Ironhide had said that Sarah and Annabelle wouldn't be home for quite some time. Why would he say it like that if he didn't want this to happen? Will thought to himself as he entered the barn and found the giant truck parked innocently in the center of the room. Will walked up to the front of the truck and glared at it for a moment.

* * *

_**Okay, I know that I shouldn't be doing this what with the whole "You can't break the fourth wall" crap but I must issue this warning for the following section.**_

_**In the following section contains graphic material. This story is rated M for a reason and while not everything in it is bad there will be sections like this. I will mark each one with one of these warning so that anyone who doesn't want to read them can skip over it.**_

_**They won't have any new information in them other then the fact that two of the characters are getting it on. So you won't miss anything truly reliant to the plot if you decide to skip it.**_

_**You will miss me showing my slightly perverted side which I am more than ok with sharing. Anyway that's off the subject. The point is a graphic scene is about to take place. I will mark where it ends for those who don't want to see it.**_

_**Please have a nice day or night. Whenever or where ever you are reading this I don't know what time it will be where you are.**_

_**Thank you, and remember to leave a review on your way out.**_

_**smounged1989^_^**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"What did you mean by that?" He asked.

The headlights flashed on and off before Ironhide answered.

"By what?" He said trying to sound confused.

Will frowned at the windshield since he didn't have anywhere else to look.

"Don't play innocent Ironhide… you don't do it well. You're not Bumblebee."

A chuckle came from behind Will and when he turned around he was met by the same tall muscle man from before. The man moved forward until Will was pinned to the front of the truck, the engine rumbling and sending vibrations down Will's spine which were both very relaxing and arousing. Ironhide chuckled again.

"I think that you know all too well what I meant." He said.

Without another word or any kind of warning Ironhide moved forward and forced their lips together. Will could do nothing but stand there and let the giant try and suck the air out of his body. When Ironhide finally pulled away Will was gasping for air and was shaking uncontrollably.

"What... Do... You... Think..." He tried to say but Ironhide cut him off again.

"I will not be like Bumblebee and Jazz." He said defensively.

At Will's confused look he decided to elaborate.

"I will not… what is the human phrase for it…? Oh yes, 'tip toe' around the fact that I find you attractive nor will I let the fact that you are the AllSpark get in the way of my need for you."

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Ironhide saying that he was in love with him? And what was that about Bumblebee and Jazz?

"I don't understand?" He said.

Ironhide let out a growl and grabbed both of Will's shoulders and brought him closer. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I can't help but... love you!"

With that everything seemed to click in Will's mind everything that Ironhide had ever done or said when he was around or interacted with Will made sense. The admission of his feelings for him was something that any sane person would find repulsive; they would run in the other direction and never look back. It occurred to Will that this was what he should do; that he should use all his strength to push Ironhide away from him. He should yell at him to leave and never to come back, he should call Sarah and tell her to come home so that he could show her how much he loved her. But he didn't.

Will didn't do any of that, he knew that he should but he didn't. He couldn't. If he did, then he would be rejecting his own feelings. His father had always told him to be true to himself, to find how he truly felt and follow his heart no matter where it lead. He couldn't go against what he was feeling, he didn't do it under the Hoover Dam and he wouldn't do it now. What would happen next he would deal with later, what he would tell Sarah he didn't know but he would come to that later. Right now only four words meant anything to him, and he needed for Ironhide to hear them.

"I love you, too." Will said and grabbed his head and closed the gap between them.

Will had never experienced a kiss like this before. His whole body felt like it had been electrified, his eyes closed and he saw a bright blue light burning brightly behind his eyelids. He felt himself being lifted off of the ground and then the steady movement of Ironhide back and forth. Soon he felt warm metal pressing against his back; he opened his eyes to find himself lying in the back of Ironhide's truck bed. The holo Ironhide crouching on top of him was drinking in the sight of him. Will reached up and started to tug at the base of Ironhide's shirt, who then let out another growl that was filled with need and desire before batting Will's hand away. In a second, the shirt disappeared.

Will gazed up at the impressive sight before him. In only a pair of jeans, Ironhide straddled him, each leg spread wide around his waist. The massive expansion of exposed skin was tight against his body, packed with bulging muscle. His chest was wide and covered in more scars and tattoos, the sight of them only arousing him more. His abdomen was as hard as a rock with a well defined six pack that Will couldn't help but run his hands along. This contact caused the man above him to tilt his head back and let out a moan of pleasure.

Snapping his head forward Ironhide grabbed Will's hands and pinned them above his head. Moving so that he could keep both of them down with only one hand, Ironhide started to attack Will's neck. He started with hard kisses that quickly turned into hard biting. Will began to wiggle underneath the massive frame, the sensation was driving him crazy and he began to beg for more. Ironhide seemed all to willing to comply as he pulled back and used his free hand to rip the shirt from Will's body.

His attack began again, this time moving down along Will's chest until he reached one of the man's nipples. He quickly engulfed it and began to move the little nub between his teeth, with the action almost sending Will over the edge but Ironhide stopped just before Will lost control.

"You're not getting out of it that easily human!" Ironhide growled in his ear, sending shivers down Will's spine.

Through the haze of lust Will noticed that the pain that had been present in his back had disappeared, only to be replaced with a rapid pulse that radiated from his spine and spread throughout his whole back. His breathing picked up and his heart began to pump even faster as both Ironhide and the pulses began to increase their actions.

Ironhide was quickly moving lower until he hit the barrier of Will's pants. Before when he seemed desperate to get to work, this time Ironhide moved slowly. He carefully unzipped the pants and began to push them down and past Will's hips. His progress was slow and painful to Will, so he began to struggle, trying to get the bot to hurry. When that didn't work Will began to grind his hips against Ironhide's, in an attempt to try and persuade him. But nothing seemed to work, as Ironhide kept going at the slow agonizing pace.

"God, Ironhide! This is torture! Would you PLEASE hurry?!" Will begged.

An evil grin came across Ironhide's face at his loud pleas.

"I am just making sure you understand who is in charge here." He said, laughing somewhat sadistically.

"You would make a good Decepticon 'Hide," Will said as he slumped back down defeated.

"Megatron tried to get me to join his side. But I told him to shove it up his aft." Ironhide said while smiling at the memory proudly.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Ironhide threw the pants off to the side where they landed on the ground and were quickly forgotten by the two. Ironhide sat back on his knees; drinking in the newly exposed flesh of his human lover. His eyes fell on Will's erection which pulsed eagerly, wanting to be touched.

"I think that you're forgetting something 'Hide." Will said.

Ironhide followed Will's gaze and found that he was staring at his jeans. He grunted and a moment later the rest of his clothes disappeared, leaving the two of them completely naked.

Will gulped when the jeans disappeared and he got his first look at the rest of Ironhide's body. Will had considered himself to be impressive but he was definitely not as impressive as Ironhide had made himself.

"You know, it's so not fair that you get to choose how big you want to be." Will said.

His complaint earned him a full out laugh from Ironhide. He lowered himself and pressed their lips together, forcing his tongue into Will's mouth. Will wasn't going to be beaten so easily- so he moved his hips up and ground his against Ironhide's lower body harshly. Both of them took in a sharp breath at the pleasure this action brought. Ironhide glared down at Will who tried to put on an innocent face.

"And you say I can't play innocent well." Ironhide grumbled.

As Will was about to reply Ironhide flips him over so that he is lying on his stomach. 'Hide still had the captain's arms pinned above his head, and he then used his thighs to force Will's legs apart.

"Do you trust me, Will?" Ironhide whispers in his ear.

Will hesitates, he does trust him but he isn't sure about this.

"I have done much research the past week and I promise to be careful." He continues.

Will shook his head.

"I trust you." He says.

Ironhide kisses his neck several times trying to relax him. After a few minutes he settles more of his weight on Will's back, bringing his tip closer to the ring of flesh. Will holds his breath as the pressure at his rear starts to increase. He's been through this before but not enough to where it still isn't a little painful. Slowly Ironhide's head pushes through. He stops, giving Will a moment to adjust and catch his breath.

After a moment Will nods his head and Ironhide pushes forward into the man beneath him. They keep going like this for a while, with Ironhide pushing a little further then giving Will time to adjust before continuing. It felt like forever, but finally Ironhide settles all the way to the base. They both lay there panting for a while as they adjust and bask in the feel of each other. Then slowly Ironhide begins to move, he pulls out a little before moving back in. The burning pain is outweighed by the pure pleasure that Will gets as Ironhide begins to get more aggressive.

Before long he begins to pull himself almost completely out before he slams back into Will. Each time causing him to groan in pleasure, their pace picks up and soon Ironhide is slamming full force into Will. Their grunts and groans mix together as they both near their climax. Ironhide moves his hand off of Will's and grabs his waist with both of them; he then lifts Will until he is on his knees. As he keeps his rough pace Ironhide reaches around Will's waist and grabs his pulsing member. He begins to pump in time with his own thrusts and before long they both fall over the edge.

Will explodes into the hand that is wrapped around his shaft; his seed quickly falls onto the floor of the truck bed as more and more forces its way out. From behind him he begins to get several bursts of electricity coming from Ironhide's orgasm. After his orgasm passes Will's arms fall out from under him causing him to fall, Ironhide is quick to follow but manages to land beside him instead of on top. From the front Will hears the sound of Ironhide's hood popping open and the sound of steam being released as he tries to cool down his systems.

* * *

_**The graphic scene is now over and we return you to the story already in progress.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Will lets out a groan and rolls over to face Ironhide who is staring back at him. Will grins at him and is rewarded by Ironhide's own smile.

"That... Was... Incredible." Will panted.

Ironhide nods his head. "Yes it was." He replied.

"I didn't know you guys could do that." Will adds after he catches his breath.

"I didn't either. No doubt Ratchet will be on me later for doing something so reckless." Ironhide said.

"What do you mean? How would Ratchet know anyway?" Will asked.

"Well holoforms aren't used like that all that much. There are Cybertronians who get the upgrade so they can mate with other life forms but it's not normally something that we openly discuss." Ironhide said.

"Why?" Will asked.

"It's like what humans call a fetish. It's the same thing." Ironhide answers.

"You mean like being a furry?" Will asked.

Ironhide got a faraway look in his eyes that Will guessed meant he was looking on the Internet for the term.

"Yes it is like that." He answered.

"Okay, well don't worry I won't tell... So how will Ratchet know?" He asked again.

"He won't exactly know that I used my holoform for mating but he will know that I had an overload and he will no doubt try and find out who I had it with while he replaces some of my burnt circuits and wires." He replied.

"WHAT! You hurt yourself doing that?" Will asked, sounding alarmed.

"No, no, it is nothing to worry about. The parts that are damaged are easily replaced. They don't last long anyway as we need them fixed every few years or so." He said trying to calm the man down.

"Oh... Well that's good." Will let out a sigh and laid back down. "So... What happens now?"

Ironhide thought for a moment before answering.

"I would suggest you get dressed." He said.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because Sarah will be home in approximately 180 seconds." Ironhide told him.

* * *

Mikaela sighed as she checked her email for what must have been the hundredth time. She had sent Sam the e-mail early on in the day and she knew that he always checked it before he left his house. So why hadn't he responded? She thought about calling or sending him a text message but if he had ignored her email he would probably do the same thing.

"He might be upset… Maybe he is doing what I was last night?" She said out loud.

"Who ya talkin' about?" A voice said from behind her.

Mikaela let out a small scream and jumped. When she turned around she saw Jazz's holoform standing in her door way.

"Damn it Jazz don't do that!" She said glaring at him.

Jazz got a 'kicked puppy' type look on his face which quickly made her anger dissipate. She let out a sigh then put a smile on.

"Sorry Jazz. It's just every time you pop up like that you startle me." She said.

"I am sorry- I'll try and be more careful in the future." He said slowly moving into her room.

He looked around for a minute before sitting down on the bed. His gaze returned to her after he had made himself comfortable.

"So who where you talkin' about?" He asked again.

"Oh. It's Sam. I sent him an email telling him that we need to talk but he hasn't answered. It's almost 12 PM and I know that he should have checked his mail at least once by now." She said, turning back to her computer and refreshing the page.

"Maybe he thinks you want to yell at him." Jazz stated.

Mikaela hadn't thought of that. Maybe he wasn't beating himself up for it happening to him, maybe he thinks that she wants to blame him for it happening to her.

"You know I think you might be right." She said turning to Jazz. "He's probably already beating himself up about what happened and he doesn't want anyone else to add on to it."

Jazz nodded his head in agreement.

"What should I do then? Just wait for him to come to me?" She asked.

Jazz began to play with an old stuffed bear that she had lying on her bed before he answered.

"Well you could do that... Or we could go over to his crib and you can talk to him before him and Bee head out for the meeting with that Keller guy."

"Wait! Sam is going to the meeting today? I thought he would skip out of it after what happened yesterday." Mikaela said sounding amazed.

"Na, he said that a dull meeting would help him to forget about it." Jazz said.

"How do you know? You weren't even there," She asked.

Jazz tapped the side of his head.

"Ratchet sent me a copy of the conversation they had with Sam after we left."

"Oh... Should I go too?" She asked.

Jazz shrugged one of his shoulders.

"It's up to you. Optimus tried to talk Sam out of it, so I don't think he would mind if you didn't."

Mikaela thought about it for a moment before coming to a decision. She stood up and grabbed her purse off her dresser and put on her shoes. Jazz looked up at her with a questioning look.

"Where we goin'?" He asked.

"To Sam's, were going to talk and then we are all going to that meeting." She said with her eyes firm.

Jazz jumped off her bed and landed on the balls of his feet.

"Great, sounds like a plan to me." He said and head out the door behind Mikaela.

"Where is the meeting?" She asked as they left the house.

"Mission City, in one of the buildings that didn't get blown to bits of rubble." He answered as she got in the passenger seat.

Jazz quickly deactivated his holoform only to turn it back on only this time he was sitting in the drivers seat. Mikaela glared at him.

"You should really get use to using doors; otherwise people will think that you can teleport or something." She said.

Jazz chuckled as his engine revved and they shot off down the street in a squeal of tires.

They reached Sam's house in less than ten minutes. They pulled into the driveway and both Mikaela and Jazz got out, and this time Jazz used the door. They walked up to the house and Mikaela was just about to ring the bell when the door opened and someone ran head long into her. Mikaela stumbled back and almost fell off the porch but was caught but Jazz. The other person wasn't so lucky- he fell back and landed right on his butt. When Mikaela stopped leaning against Jazz, who had held her closer to his body than what was needed, she noticed that it was Sam that had run into her.

He was sitting on the ground rubbing as much of his back as he could from his seated position. From around the corner came a voice calling out to him.

"Sam! Are you alright?"

The voice belonged to the young good looking blond that Bee had picked for his holoform. Bee helped Sam back to his feet and Mikaela couldn't help but notice the blush that came to Sam's face or how Bee held him a little more tightly then what was needed. She took a mental picture of the look the two of them had on their faces and filed it away to be looked at later.

"Yeah I'm fine just..." He stopped when he saw just who he had run into.

"M...Mikaela... What are you doing here?" He asked, taking a half step back.

Mikaela put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"First of all; don't act like I am going to shoot you because I am not, and second I know that you ignored the email that I sent you. So to answer your question I am here so that we can talk." She said.

Mikaela noticed that at her words Bee moved Sam closer to himself- maybe it was for protection- but maybe not. She wasn't sure yet. Sam gulped a couple of times before he was able to talk.

"What did you want to talk about? I mean I don't have a lot of time right now you know, I got to do a couple of things and then Bee and I got to go into the city for something..." He started to ramble but Mikaela cut him off.

"Oh, really you got to go to the city for something? These things wouldn't happen to be in Mission City would they?' She asked.

Sam got a wide eyed look and tried to deny it but Mikaela wouldn't have it.

"Sam, stop it. I know all about the meeting so there is no need to lie about it! I am not mad at you either so stop being so nervous." She said, starting to get frustrated with his behavior.

"Wait, what do you mean you aren't mad at me?" He asked, with some hope in his voice that he wasn't in trouble.

"I mean that I am not mad at you for what happened. I tried to be- I really did- but I couldn't, and Jazz helped put something into perspective so I realized that it isn't your fault." She said.

A look of relief washed over Sam at her words, he couldn't believe he was being forgiven so easily.

"'Kaela you're the greatest, you know that?" He told her, beaming.

She smiled and lifted her head up.

"I know- I am fabulous, aren't I?" She flicked a lock of hair back at her words.

Jazz and Bumblebee laughed at her words.

"So... were you going to come with us to the meeting?" Bee asked once the laughing had stopped.

"Yes I am. I am not going to let you have all the fun Sam. Plus if I am lucky, Maggie will be there." Mikaela said."When where you guys going to leave?"

"Well we were going to get something to eat and then just hang out for a bit." Sam said.

"We were going to leave at approximately 1:30." Bee stated.

"Good! We will join you for lunch. It's your treat Sam." Mikaela grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him the rest of the way out of the door.

Mikaela and Sam missed the dark look that came to Bumblebee's face but Jazz didn't. He grabbed the scout by the shoulder and leaned in close to speak to him.

"Don't worry little 'Bee, she's not gonna try anything," he told him reassuringly.

Bumblebee looked back at Jazz. "How do you know?" He asked, with a degree of insecurity present in his voice.

"Because… remember last night when I talked to ya about how I am startin' ta like her?" Bee nodded his head in response. "Well I think that she likes me too."

"How do you know that?" Bee asked, tipping his head to the side in a questioning position.

A wide grin came to Jazz's face.

"It's beecause last night she kissed me on the cheek, and this wasn't one of those friendly kisses that I've read about. There was something behind it. Even old Ironhide thinks so." He said proudly.

"What, you told Ironhide? He can't keep a secret you know that mainly from Ratchet... You didn't tell him about how I feel about Sam did you?" Bee asked, worried that Sam would find out.

Jazz waved his hand in the air to try and calm his yellow friend down.

"Man, I didn't need to tell him. Anyone with optics can see how you feel. I am surprised that you haven't sparked with him already." Jazz told him.

Bee's face fell.

"I doubt it will happen. Even if Sam does have the same feelings for me, he's the AllSpark now and he wouldn't want to be with me. He would want someone like Optimus."

"Don't be glitch head! Optimus and Sam are just friends! It's you he's got the hots for. He probably thinks that you don't like him." Jazz said.

Bee jumped. "But I do!" He nearly shouted. To add to the affect, from inside the garage came the angry revving sound of Bee's engine.

"Then show him, make the first move. Then once you have him... ask him ta be your spark mate." Jazz told him before walking off in the direction that Sam and Mikaela had gone.

Bumblebee watched as Jazz got into the driver's seat of his alt mode with Mikaela in the seat next to him. His gaze moved to Sam who was staring up at the sky, looking like he was lost in thought. The look on his face was almost irresistible to him; he felt his systems begin to heat up as he gazed at the young man. He was brought out of his day dream when Jazz's horn honked at him loudly. Mikaela stuck her head out of the window and yelled,

"HEY COME ON! SOME OF US ARE STARVING!"

Bee looked around and found that Sam had been brought out of his thoughts too. They both locked eyes with each other for a moment, and in that moment they both saw what the other was truly feeling. Another blush came over Sam's face before he ducked his head and moved to the garage where Bee's alt mode was. Bumblebee looked around to make sure that no one was looking before he turned off his holoform.

* * *

_**Wow... what a chapter! I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I did, this one seemed to write itself. And I have beaten my record for most words- over 8,000! I am getting good.**_

_**I hope you all liked the Will part as I have a few concerns with part of the section... You know which one (Wink Wink) (Hint Hint) (Nudge Nudge)... Anyway I hope you liked it.**_

_**Now please review. Or else I won't write another chapter...**_

_**Okay I will write another chapter but it will be very short...**_

_**Okay it won't be shot but... OKAY fine I won't actually do anything if you don't review but I will be very sad, and a sad writer leads to no inspiration and a long delay in when the next chapter comes out so please don't let that happen.**_

_**Until next time.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**And we are back.**_

_**I am excited to get to this one, I have planned a couple of goodies for you all and I hope that you enjoy them.**_

_**Now I am not exactly sure what all will happen in this chapter as I write it down as it comes to me, but I do have a general idea though so you will be in for a treat.**_

_**I realize that this is getting a little old but I can't help but to mention and thank AngelicCrossplay for doing the whole beta thing. It seems that every since we banded together this story has been getting more popular and that makes me happy. So everyone be grateful**_

_**Angelic's Notes: pfft… Just doing my job.**_

_**Now then enough of my ramblings- let's get to the only reason that you all pay attention to me. ^_^**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

It had been a close call, but Will had managed to make it back into the house and into some clean clothes before Sarah made it home. He was just able to catch his breath when she walked in the front door with Annabelle resting on her hip. He slowly came down the stairs, feeling very nervous seeing as how every woman he has ever known has had the strange ability to sense when he had done something he wasn't supposed to. No sooner had he come down the stairs did Sarah prove that fact once again.

She set Annabelle down on the floor of the living room and turned to look at him. Will froze in his tracks at the look on her face.

"What did you do?" She asked. Her voice was quiet and full of seriousness.

Will didn't answer right away, desperately searching his brain for something to distract her. When he couldn't come up with anything he decided to act innocent, stalling for more time.

"What do you mean?"

Sarah looked around the house for a minute before settling her eyes back on him.

"The house looks too clean; it only looks like that when you have been up to something." She said moving closer to him.

"I don't know wha..." He began but Sarah cut him off.

"Look Will I know you, and you know that I will find out sooner or later so just tell me and I won't get upset." She said, with her pale hands on her hips.

Will searched his mind, frantically looking for something that he could use. Finally, an idea came to him and he had to stop himself from jumping for joy. He put an upset look on his face and cast his eyes down to add to the illusion that he was upset.

"Alright, I am sorry Sarah but I..." He said, deliberately pausing for effect.

"Yes Will?" She said, urging him on.

"I... I fired my gun in the back yard a couple of times." He said in a hurry.

Sarah's eyes got wide as he told her what he had supposedly done. "Oh Will, I told you I don't like you using that thing near the house. It's a bad influence on 'Belle'" She said disapprovingly.

Will hung his head in shame.

"I know it's just... My back was hurting when I woke up and it was the only thing that would make me feel better." He continued to lie, even though he knew this would probably come back to haunt him later.

"Promise me this is the last time." She murmured, her eyes showing disappointment in his choice.

Will nodded his head. "Yeah, it's the last time."

"Good," Sarah replied, planting a kiss on Will's whiskery cheek.

The moment ended when Annabelle started to make sounds like a car when it revved its engine. Will moved over to his little girl and picked her up; she immediately started to bounce up and down with excitement. Will couldn't help but laugh at his little girl and her eagerness.

"Hey there sweetie, you want to go see Ironhide?" He asked.

He was answered by his daughter's laughter. Will believed that she would start talking any day now, as it was getting close to time where she would start and he hoped that he was there when she said her first word. Knowing his luck, he probably wouldn't be around…

Thinking of positive things caused Will to laugh again as he moved to go outside with his daughter, who was wearing an adorable expression. Before they left the house he heard his wife call to him.

"Lunch will be ready in a little while so don't be out there too long."

He acknowledged her call and made his way across the yard until he made it to the barn, this time with his daughter. He hoped that Ironhide wouldn't talk about what happened in front of his little girl. He opened the door and stepped inside, and at the sight of the big truck Annabelle started to go crazy. She began to clap her hands and wiggle, showing that she wanted to get down.

"Hey 'Hide I got someone who wants to see you." Will said, grinning.

The black truck revved its engine, which made the little girl squeal happily. The next thing that happened was that Ironhide started to transform. The first few times he had done this in the barn had made Will nervous; afraid that the robot would burst through the roof. But he had long since gotten over that fear as he watched Ironhide transform. When the final plates of metal shifted into place, Will set his daughter on the ground. She used his pant legs to help pull herself to her feet, but when she tried to walk, she fell on her rear. Finally, she gave up and started to crawl over to the big black bot.

Ironhide let out a chuckle as the little girl got closer to him; he sat down with his legs crossed (as much as he was able to cross them). He put his hand down on the ground and Annabelle used it to pull herself up, tiny fingers gripping the metal easier than her father's pants. She tried to climb into his hand a few times but wasn't able to make it. Finally Will moved in to help her. He picked her up, and sat her down in the middle of Ironhide's hand. After Annabelle stopped moving, Ironhide lifted his hand up to his face so he could look at the little child better.

When she was close enough to his face, Annabelle placed her hands on his face plates and began to laugh in delight. Ironhide chuckled again before he blew some air out of his vents into the child's face. The action caused her to laugh even more as she fell back down and stayed lying down in his hand. She stayed like that for a while and it took a moment for Ironhide to realize that the girl had fallen asleep in his hand. It amazed him that something so small could be so full of energy one moment and then be completely drained the next.

"Did she fall asleep again?" Will asked, peering up at him from his spot on the floor below.

Ironhide nodded his head and lowered his hand back down to the ground. Will picked up his daughter and moved her so her head was resting on his shoulder. Sarah would be a little upset that she had fallen asleep so early, but she would get over it. Will rocked her a little and rubbed her back as she slept to provide a calming effect.

"Did you want to talk about this?" He heard Ironhide ask.

Will shook his head.

"Not now, maybe later. I don't really know what is going on; I need some time to think. I mean I already have one giant thing to worry about and now I just added another." Will said, while looking up at his friend... or was it lover now?

Ironhide nodded his head.

"I am sorry if what happened upset you in any way, but I will not apologize for it happening in the first place." Ironhide told him. There was no trace of regret in his voice.

"I know... I wouldn't want you to. It was great... amazing, but I just... Don't know. You know?" Will asked.

Ironhide nodded again.

"Well I better get inside; Sarah is waiting with lunch and I need to put 'Belle in her bed." Will said as he moved to the door.

From behind him he heard the sound of Ironhide transforming back into his truck form.

"I will see you later 'Hide," Will said before leaving the barn.

"I wonder if Sam or Mikaela are having problems like this," Will mumbled to himself. "At least they don't have to worry about breaking the news to a wife."

Will entered his house and took Annabelle up to her room. He put the child in her crib and made sure that the baby monitor was on before closing the door. He walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen where Sarah was, and she looked up at him when he came in.

"Where is Annabelle?" She asked, eyes searching for her child.

"She fell asleep with Ironhide again." Will said as he sat at the table.

Sarah shook her head and placed a plate of spaghetti in front of him, and handed him a fork.

"If she is up all night again, you get to deal with her." She told him, and sat in her seat.

Will nodded, easily able to repeat the familiar motion. However, he couldn't stop his leg from shaking under the table, causing tiny tremors to reverberate in the floor. He hated lying to Sarah. She deserved better than that- but here he was doing it anyway. He had no idea what he was going to do- maybe talking to someone would help. But he didn't know who he could talk to; the only person he trusted enough to talk to about this was the other person who was involved. He thought that maybe he should talk to a psychologist about this, but then he would have to be careful about what he said to him or her.

He sighed deeply. He had no idea what he was going to do and he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep the secret for much longer. Sooner or later he would be driven to tell Sarah about it and then who knows what she would do. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave and not let him see his daughter again… that would be devastating. His thoughts were interrupted as Sarah started to talk.

"Will, are you alright? You haven't touched your food."

Will looked down at his plate, which was still piled high with cooling spaghetti. It was true- he hadn't so much as lifted his fork.

"I just have a lot of stuff on my mind right now." He murmured.

Sarah stared at him for a moment before standing up and lifting his plate level with her chest. She walked over to the stove, dumped his food back into the pot of leftover spaghetti, and turned to face him.

"Did you want to talk about it?" She asked, blue eyes inquisitive and understanding. .

Will shook his head. "No, not really."

"Well why don't you go for a drive then, you always like doing that." She offered, knowing it often made him feel better.

Will thought about it, it did sound like a good idea. It would help him to sort through the mess he had gotten himself into. The only question was if he should take the regular car or drive with Ironhide. After a few seconds he made his choice. Will stood up from the table and moved to Sarah's side. He wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before he left.

For the second time that day, Will crossed the yard and entered the barn, Ironhide sitting in his place like normal. Will walked up to the truck and cleared his throat.

"Yes Will?" The voice came from inside the cab.

"Uh... would you mind if we went for a drive?" Will asked, looking somewhat sheepish.

The driver's side door popped open and Ironhide's voice came from the speaker inside.

"Of course Will, come in."

Will eased himself into the driver's seat and put the seat belt on. Like always, the seat molded to his body shape and began to vibrate, having the same effect on him as before. He started to relax as the pressure left his back; and he let out another sigh as Ironhide began to drive away from the house.

"Was there somewhere you needed to go?" Ironhide asked, concern prevalent in his tone.

Will shook his head.

"No, I just needed some time to think." He murmured, and gazed out the window at the countryside's beauty.

The cab fell into silence as they continued to drive.

* * *

Sam stepped out onto the streets of Mission City, feeling it was a little strange being back here after what happened the last time he was there. He looked around and couldn't help but realize that this was not too far from the place where he had almost been crushed by Starscream. He remembered how close he came to being stepped on by the giant seeker, and had he not rolled behind the cars that were parked along the side of the road, he would have been dead. He rubbed his chest as the memory of how the AllSpark pushed against him as he rolled (it being clutched to his chest) came back to him.

From beside him came Mikaela's voice, which was progressively getting louder as she exited Jazz's alt mode. "Are you alright Sam?"

Sam looked over at her, face full of nostalgia. "Yeah... I am just remembering everything that happened here." He said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She commented, blue eyes staring down the street a ways. "Somewhere around here is the alley that I found that tow truck in."

They each spent the next few minutes remembering all the things that they had done while there robot friends were fighting the hoard of Decepticons that seemed to come out of nowhere. They were brought out of their memories as someone called out to them.

"Well well well, if it isn't the criminal and the extortionist."

Sam knew exactly who it was who was calling them- it happened to be the voice of the only person he knew who could get on his nerves that quickly. Looking at the entrance of the giant building they were standing in front of, he saw the ex Sector Seven agent walking out. He had his fake smile on his face again and was walking right up to them with his hand held out in front of him.

After a while of standing there with his hand out Simmons put it down and chuckled.

"Too soon?" He asked, with that superficial look still in place.

"A little." Mikaela said, looking away. "And I am not a criminal, remember my record is gone."

Simmons nodded his head, unconcerned.

"Oh yes that's right, thanks to you Mr. Witwacky." He said.

From behind him Sam heard Bumblebee rev his engine and was happy to see Simmons back up a few steps, a temporary look of unease on his features.

"It's Witwicky." Bumblebee's holoform said as he stepped out of the passenger side of his alt form.

Simmons stared at the blond and black haired boy for a moment before he said anything.

"Who is that? Have you been talking about what happened? Trust me; if you have, there will be consequences kid." Simmons raised his voice slightly, sounding a little angry.

"Nope, we haven't said a thing, though I have wanted to. We shouldn't be keeping them a secret." Sam said.

"That is not up to you kid. And if you haven't been talking then who is this punk?" Simmons demanded.

"That's Bumblebee, and I would be careful if I were you. He still hasn't forgiven you for what you did to him." Sam hissed, glaring at the former agent.

Simmons looked confused for a while before he found his voice again.

"What do you mean? That can't be one of them."

"Do you want me to prove it to you? Though you might have some more explaining to do if I transform here in the middle of the street." Bee said flatly, his eyes cold as he looked at Simmons.

His eyes went wide at the threat and he shook his head quickly in disagreement, clearly nervous.

"No nonono. Don't do that." He said while glaring at Bumblebee.

Jazz stepped out of his alt mode and tries to calm everyone down before something happened that they would regret. "Hey guys come on, can't we do this without scarin' people?" He asked.

Simmons looks at Jazz and rolls his eyes. "I am guessing you are one too?" He asks snappily.

Jazz nods his head and points to his silver alt mode behind him. Simmons growls under his breath.

"I don't know how you are doing this but I am sure that the answers will come when we meet Secretary Keller." Simmons said, crossing his arms.

He turns and starts walking back into the building, not even waiting for the others to follow him. They quickly make it into the building and follow Simmons into one of the elevators. He presses the button with the number ten on it and the elevator starts to rise. The small space is a little cramped with all five of them inside, but it was going up rather quickly.

When it reaches the floor they want they are quickly greeted by the sight of several men in black suits. They look into the elevator as the door opens and they stand in front of it, keeping them from leaving. Simmons flashed a badge at them and the men stepped aside, letting them go through. They follow Simmons down a hallway until they reach a room with at least four black suited men standing in front of the door, stony expressions making them look seriously grim.

"What's with all the armed guards? Is the president here?" Sam asks, looking at some of them with apprehension.

"No he isn't. But the protection of the Secretary of Defense is just as important as that of the President." Simmons answers.

He flashes his badge again and nods his head at the rest of the group. The men open the door and they walk in, seeing that the room is long, with several big windows along the far left wall. There is a big table in the center of the room for meetings and several fake plants in the corners of the room. Sitting at the head of the table is the old man that they met back under the Hoover Dam, Secretary of Defense John Keller. The man stood up and moved over to the group of people, putting out his hand. Sam's reaction to Keller was much different than his reaction to Simmons, as Sam quickly grabbed the wrinkled hand and shook it gently.

Keller repeated the action for Mikaela too but stopped when he got to Bumblebee and Jazz. He looked at Sam and Mikaela with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh sorry Mr. Secretary, this is Bumblebee and Jazz." Sam said, indicating the two Autobots.

They bowed to him.

"It is good to see you again Secretary Keller." Bumblebee and Jazz said at the same time.

Keller looked a little confused before shaking his head.

"I am sorry, it's just the last time I saw the two of you, you both were a bit... taller. I hope that I get an explanation for all of this." He said.

"Yes sir, we would be happy to tell you all about it." Bumblebee told Keller.

"This body is a new program that Ratchet has upgraded us with. They are called holoforms- they let us blend in and interact more with other life forms." Jazz informed him.

Keller nodded, a gesture for them to continue.

"We have only added human physiology to the list this past week." Bumblebee continued.

"I see, well then I am glad that you have been able to blend in more easily. I just hope we don't have to worry about the same thing from the Decepticons." Keller said, already thinking ahead in order to ensure the security of American citizens.

"Unfortunately when they arrive we might have to. They will do anything it takes to complete their goals, even mimic what they think is a lesser life form." Jazz added.

Keller's face turned grim but he nodded his head.

"I see. In any case we aren't here to talk about that." He said.

He nodded to Simmons who left through a side door of the room. "Now from what Optimus has told me, you two are acting as the Autobots' liaisons, correct?"

Sam and Mikaela nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good, now I would like to introduce you to the representatives for the United States government."

Keller looked over at the door just as two people came walking in. One of them was skinny, short (no taller than Sam), he was balding and had thick framed glasses on that didn't help his nerdy appearance. The other had tall, broad shoulders and had a hard face- he looked like he had been in the military for almost all of his life. Sam thought that the guy looked familiar but couldn't place him.

"Sam, Mikaela let me introduce you to Mr. Galloway- he was handpicked by the President." Keller said, while gesturing towards the small man in the glasses. "And Captain Dean DeMarco, whom I have chosen." He finished, pointing to the army man.

Sam's eyes went wide as he heard the name- it couldn't be… He looked at Mikaela and she had the exact same shocked look on her face.

"Wait. DeMarco? You aren't related to Trent DeMarco are you?" She asked, looking somewhat apprehensive.

The man nodded his head.

"Yes, Trent is my son. Do you know him?" He asked.

"Yeah you could say that." Sam said.

"Mr. Galloway and Captain DeMarco have already been briefed on all the details concerning the Autobots'." Keller said. "Galloway, Captain these two are Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes- they represent our Autobot friends. They were picked by the leader Optimus Prime."

Captain DeMarco held out his hand for Sam and Mikaela to shake, but Galloway didn't.

"I am sorry Secretary Keller, but is this some kind of joke? Do you really expect us to believe that these two children are the representatives for these things? And while we are on that, who are these two?" Galloway asked pointing at Jazz and Bumblebee.

Both the Autobots glared at the small man as he spoke; for both the insult to them and to their humans.

"Galloway, I am warning you to watch yourself. These two-" Keller gestured to Sam and Mikaela, "-have done more for this planet then anyone had ever done. It is thanks to them that we are all still here."

Galloway gave both Sam and Mikaela a dark look before speaking again.

"Fine, but we still don't know who these two people are. From what I have been told no one matching their description is suppose to have knowledge of the events that took place." Galloway intoned suspiciously.

"We are Autobots and we agree with Secretary Keller, you should be careful about what you say." Jazz said, crossing his arms.

"It would not be good for anyone where we to report back to Optimus Prime that we were received so poorly. Both us, and Sam and Mikaela." Bumblebee added; a serious expression on his face.

"Is that a threat? I should warn you that if you threaten me you are threatening the President of the United States and we will have you removed from the Earth any way we can." Galloway said, glaring at all of them.

It was Sam's turn to say something.

"You can't do that, you have no right!"

"I am the representative to the President, boy- I report directly to him." Galloway retorted.

"That might be, but you can't order them off the planet." Mikaela said defensively.

"You can ask them to leave the United States, but you don't own the rest of the world." Sam finished. "And for the record, if you do tell them to go then I will go with them."

"Me too." Mikaela added.

"From what I understand you were born in the United States- that means that you must do what our government tells you to do." Galloway argued, with his face starting to turn red.

"No we don't." Sam and Mikaela said at the same time.

Galloway looked like he was about to make another argument but Keller stepped in, bitter disapproval on his face towards the other man.

"That is enough Galloway; you have overstepped your boundaries. You will leave now and I will be reporting this to the President before the day is out- you have my word on that."

"But..." Galloway started.

"You are excused. Captain please escort him out." Keller said with finality.

Captain DeMarco nodded his head and grabbed the small man's upper arm, forcing him out of the room. Once they were gone and the door was closed Keller sighed and sat down in a wayward chair. He rubbed his hand over his face a couple of times before addressing them again.

"I am sorry about Galloway; he has been that way ever since he joined the government. He only got worse the higher up he got."

"That guy is a jerk." Mikaela said while wrapping her arms around herself. The man gave off a slimy aura and it had made her feel almost dirty being around him.

"Yes he is, but for some reason the President likes him." Keller said. "God only know why though."

"Sam." Bumblebee spoke up.

"Yeah Bee?" He answered, looking back towards Bumblebee's holoform.

"Did you mean what you said? About how if we were forced to leave, then you would go with us?" Bee asked.

Sam didn't even have to think about it.

"Yes I meant it. If they tried to kick you guys out I would go with you... That is if you guys don't mind me tagging along where ever you go." Sam said with a small chuckle.

"I don't think any of us would mind you two tagging along." Jazz said, grinning at the two of them.

"You are that dedicated to them?" Keller asked, looking surprised.

"Yes we are." Mikaela said.

Keller seemed at a loss for words. Finally, he stood up and straightened his suit. He called out to Simmons, who quickly made his way back into the room. They had a short conversation before Keller turned his attention back to the rest of them.

"Well I am sorry for the way things went today. I hope that we are able to get things straightened out with Galloway- either that or I will be persuading the President to appoint a new representative. In any case, it was good to see you all again; I am assuming that you two will be present when we open the new base?"

Both Sam and Mikaela nodded.

"Good, then I will see you then. Simmons will escort you back down to the street; I have to be getting back to Washington. Hopefully Maggie has been able to keep that Glen fellow from filling all our computers with illegal music and teach him to be more focused on his job." Keller replied with a smirk.

Before he could leave Mikaela had one more question to ask.

"Will Maggie be there when the base opens?"

"Yes she will." He answered her. "In fact, I was hoping to transfer her there so that she could help out. With her computer skills, she will be a big help to the facility."

With that he left the room, leaving them alone with Simmons once again.

"Well good news Simmons, I think we just found someone that gets on our nerves faster and worse than you do." Sam said with a grin.

Everyone nodded; thinking of the little jerk Galloway and how much they would love to tell him off.

"Glad to hear it, it will make working together easier." He said grudgingly. "Now then let's get going, I have more important things to do then babysit you lot."

They all headed out of the room and back into the elevator. The trip down seemed to be a little friendlier then the trip up and by the time they reached the bottom, Simmons had even made a couple of jokes that got a good laugh out of everyone. They said good bye to the ex-agent and got back inside Bumblebee and Jazz's alt forms. They headed off down the street more than ready to get out of the city.

* * *

He watched them drive off down the street and couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Stupid Autobot scum." He said to himself.

If he had the time he would go after them but he had other more important business to take care of. He pulled out of the alleyway and drove off in the opposite direction that the Autobots went. He drove for about thirty minutes before he came to the location he wanted. A little ways outside the city sat a small suburban area, filled with homes that the pitiful humans live in.

'These disgusting flesh creatures think that some wood and stone can protect them.' He thought. 'What a bunch of fools.'

It didn't take him long to find the house he was looking for; he pulled into the drive way and activated his holoform. He stepped out of his alt form and made his way up to the front door. He couldn't help but feel repulsed at having to be in such a disgusting form- he was sure that he could even smell the stink coming off of his form and it made him want to offline his sensors just to escape the stench.

He cleared his head of that thought for the moment as he needed to focus on what he was doing. He rang the door bell as soon as he reached the front door. In less than a minute a tall man walked out. Looking at him up and down, he realized that the man must have been in his early twenties. He put a fake smile on as he addressed the human.

"Hello sir, are you Jeremy Owens?" He asked.

"Yes, can I help you officer?" Jeremy replied.

He nodded his head.

"Yes you can. I am Officer Barricade of the Mission City Police department, and I have a few questions for you." He said.

Jeremy nodded his head, opened the door all the way and invited him in.

With another fake smile he followed the man inside. Once inside he continued his list of questions.

"Now from what I understand you were present during the events in Mission City, is that right?" He asked.

The man's face fell a little.

"Okay, look. I know what this is about- you are here to try and convince me that it was all a terrorist attack. But like I told everyone else, I know what I saw. Fuck what the government or my doctors try and get me to believe! It wasn't terrorists or any shit like that. It was fucking giant robots." Jeremy said a little out of breath.

He smiled and nodded his head.

"I am not here to convince you otherwise I am here because I believe you." He said.

"Y...you do?" Jeremy asked a little unsure.

"Yes in fact I know a way that we can prove it." He said with an evil smile.

"H... How I'll do anything to make people see I am not crazy!" Jeremy begged, desperate for this to be true.

"From what I have heard after the attack was over you found something on the street of the city." He said finally getting to his purpose for being here.

Jeremy thought for a moment before it came back to him.

"Yes you're right; I found this strange metal shard with some kind of black design on it." Jeremy said, his eyes wide, surprised that someone finally believed him.

"Good, good, do you still have it?" He asked.

Jeremy nodded and told him to wait there while he went to get it. He couldn't help but laugh silently to himself.

'Humans are incredibly stupid. They don't deserve to live.' He thought to himself.

Finally Jeremy came running back down the stairs with his fist clutched tightly.

"Here it is. I don't know why I kept it but I felt it was important." He said opening his hand and revealing a shard of metal about as long as his pinky finger.

"May I see it?" He asked.

Jeremy hesitated for a moment before handing it over. He looked at it for a moment before he was sure that it was what he had been looking for.

"Well? Will this do?" Jeremy asked desperately.

He laughed. "Oh yes this will work perfectly. Now just wait here for a moment I need to check something in my car." He said before turning around and heading to the door.

At the door he stopped and turned around.

"Lord Megatron will be quiet pleased." He said to Jeremy.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Jeremy called to him as he left the house.

Jeremy rushed to his front door and stood there watching the police officer get back into his car. He wasn't sure about what happened- next one moment the man was there sitting in his car, and the next he was gone. Jeremy stood there for a second, unsure of what had just happened. But that was pushed out of his mind as the car started to shake.

Jeremy saw sections of the car begin to shift and move around, and he caught glimpses of wires and more metal then he thought a car was made of. It was over in a second and Jeremy was left staring up at the very thing he had been trying to convince everybody for the past two months was real. The giant black and white robot glared down at him with an evil smirk, and he started to walk towards the house. Each time one of his feet hit the ground the house shook violently, as if there was an earthquake going on.

His eyes glowed red and Jeremy came very close to wetting himself.

"Who...? What...?" Was all he could say.

The giant metal monster laughed at him before answering.

"I am Barricade, and I am your end human."

Jeremy seemed to snap out of his trance at the monster's words. He slammed the door and tried to make his way to the back of the house.

'If I can get to the back door maybe I can get away.' He thought to himself, dashing through the halls.

From above him there was a loud bang, followed by chunks of the ceiling falling down. A second bang; and a black fist came crashing through the roof. A large piece of the roof fell and hit Jeremy in the back, sending him crashing to the floor. He managed to roll onto his back and was greeted by the sight of the giant metal black head staring down at him through the hole. The monster still had that evil smile on his face as he brought both of his hands together into a giant fist and brought them crashing down.

Jeremy's eyes went wide as the whole ceiling started to come down. The last thing he saw was a giant wooden beam flying straight at him, and the robotic monster's cruel laughter before his world went black.

Barricade took a moment to admire his work on the house; his scans showed that there weren't any signs of life coming from underneath the rubble. He crouched down, shifted back into his alt mode and headed off down the street. He was sure that no one had seen him while he was working, but even if they did, it didn't matter. By the time any reports of it got to the government or the Autobots, he would be back at his hideout and well out of harm's way.

He smiled internally as he felt the gentle pulse of power coming from the shard in his glove box. It had taken him the better part of two months to find this shard of the AllSpark. Finally, they would be able to bring back Megatron and he could then reclaim his leadership over the Decepticons. Barricade was all too eager to have his fallen leader back; he was tired of how Starscream was handling things. He had fled from the planet after Mission City and had yet to return, from the few transmissions he had gotten from the seeker he could tell that he had no real idea about what he was doing. His main concern has been finding the other two Seekers: Skywarp and Thundercracker.

He heard that Soundwave was on his way to Earth, and once he arrived he would have another bot that was loyal to only Megatron. Once Soundwave made planet fall Barricade would give him the shard of the AllSpark and he could go and bring back Megatron.

As he enjoyed the thought of how things would be once Megatron returned, Barricade made his way out of the city and far into the desert. He finally stopped when he came upon the large abandoned building that he had been working on turning into a headquarters for the Decepticons. They would have to move to a bigger one once more started to arrive, but for now it would work.

He entered the building and headed for one of the large rooms he had made. This one was where he would be staying and the others would have their own rooms once they arrived. He had made the biggest room for Lord Megatron to use once he was back and he hoped that he would be pleased with his efforts.

Settling into his room, he decided it would be wise to get in some recharge before he continued gathering the supplies needed for the base. He set his chronometer to wake him at a later time before offlining his optics and falling into recharge.

* * *

_**Alright there it is. How did you guys like it? I hope you enjoyed it. As far as Galloway is concerned I will continue to portray him as the little bastard that he is. He pissed me off so much during the second move that I nearly jumped for joy when Will tossed him out of the plane (angelic: me too!).**_

_**Now like always, review! I hate repeating myself but it needs to be done.**_

_**I will work on the next chapter in the next few days so I will see you all then.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone, I don't have too much to talk about today except for the fact that Transformers Revenge of the Fallen comes out this Tuesday and I am like crazy excited about it.**_

_**Also I have heard that the third Transformers movie is set to come out on the 1st of July in 2011 instead of 2012. This is good simply for the fact that if the whole 2012 thing is real and the world ends or whatever then at least we get one more kick ass movie before we all go.**_

_**This does not mean that I believe that something bad will happen in 2012 but you know just in case.**_

_**Hurray for Betas. Although I feel that you might have your work cut out for you this time AC ^_^**_

_**Angelic: Oh really? ;D**_

_**Anyway now to the chapter, I hope you all like it.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ironhide came to a stop in front of an old army plane hangar, which was about an hour's drive from Will's house. The building had been abandoned for a while; there was graffiti all over the outside, and a number of old beer cans and bottles littered the ground around it. Will looked out at the old building and couldn't help but ask the obvious question.

"'Hide, what are we doing here?"

Ironhide's voice came through the speakers.

"I told you that I need to get some wires and circuits repaired; this is where Ratchet has set himself up until the new base is ready. It shouldn't take long- we can be back on the road in a little while."

Will nodded his head as the door opened for him to get out. Once he was out and standing away from the truck, Ironhide began transforming. Luckily they were far enough away from the road that no one would see him. Ironhide began to walk to the building, but stopped when he noticed that Will was coming with him.

As much as he wanted to keep Will with him at all times (not only because he was his guardian), he needed to talk with Ratchet alone. He looked down at the captain and tried to think of a way to keep the man out of the building. An idea came to him, and he quickly sent a message over their private comm link to Ratchet asking for his help in the matter. He didn't get a response- he rarely did when Ratchet thought he was being stubborn.

The two of them entered the building and found it to be well supplied with mechanical tools as well as all the other items that Ratchet need to do his work. At the moment, the search and rescue bot was standing at the back of the building arranging several tools on a table, no doubt the ones he would need to fix Ironhide.

Ratchet looked up from his tools and grunted when he saw the two of them. He motioned for Ironhide to come over then growled at Will;

"William, as much as I enjoy your company, I would like to be alone when working on him. There is a room over there that should be suitable for you to wait in until I am finished."

Will looked at where Ratchet had pointed and found a small door leading out of the hanger. Will didn't want to be in the way of Ratchet; he had heard tales from Ironhide about the medic's temper and thought it best to not test him. He also thought that it would be a good place for him to continue his thinking about how he had royally screwed himself.

He nodded and headed out of the room. Once the man had left, Ratchet turned to Ironhide and motioned for him to lie down. Since he didn't have a normal berth for him to lie on, the floor was going to have to do for now. As Ironhide lowered himself to the floor, Ratchet began to question him as he started to work.

"So why is it that you wanted to talk to me about? And why don't you want William here for it?"

Ironhide was silent for a moment as Ratchet worked, and after a while he finally answered his question.

"I interfaced with him."

The tool that he had been holding fell from his hand and hit the floor with a bang, sending tiny tremors through the floor. It took him a moment to process what he had heard and once he had gotten over the initial shock of it, he picked the tool back up off the floor and set it on the table next to him. He then reached into his subspace compartment and brought out a very large wrench that he always kept with him. In one quick movement, he brought the wrench crashing down on top of Ironhide's head. The sound of metal hitting hard against metal sounded throughout the large room, and then it was quickly followed by another and another.

Ratchet finally stopped and put the wrench back into his subspace, huffing indignantly. Ironhide slowly raised his arm and rubbed at the spot on his head that had been assaulted, watching the other with wary optics. He hadn't tried to move or defend himself from Ratchet's attack since he knew that it was coming and that he more or less deserved it. Now that the physical abuse was over, he only had to sit through the mental one that was coming.

"What in the slagging name of Primus made you do that?" Ratchet yelled at him, reverting back to their native luggage. "Has your CPU fried?"

"No, I couldn't help it." Ironhide said in his defense, even though he knew it wasn't much of one.

Ratchet slapped him upside the head, this time with his hand.

"You couldn't help it?" He shouted. "Ironhide, he has a mate! He even has a sparkling with that mate, and he is the AllSpark for Primus's sake!"

"I know he has a mate and a sparkling, but my spark aches for him. I can't help it, no one has ever had this effect on me and you know that." Ironhide began, "and what does him being part of the AllSpark have to do with anything?"

"Ironhide you cannot force him away from his family just so you can be happy. You cannot force him to continue interfacing with you either," Ratchet argued hotly.

"I am not forcing him away from his family, and I didn't force him to interface with me in the first place. I offered and he accepted. I'm not ashamed of it." Ironhide said firmly.

"You are as stubborn as a newborn sparkling!" Ratchet growled. "You offered him this in a time when he was weak and vulnerable! His whole world was turned upside down- as the humans' say- the day before. He was scared and confused and you took advantage of it."

Ironhide jumped up at his words and turned around fast to face him.

"Do you think so little of me to think that I would actually do something like that? The feelings I have had for him and the ones I know he has had for me were there long before anyone knew about what the AllSpark had done."

"How do you know that he had feelings for you?" Ratchet asked this time out of pure curiosity and not for the sake of the argument.

"Because you never had him sit inside you, you never felt what he would do as we sat together. His touches were kind and full of affection, even if neither of us knew it at the time." He told Ratchet.

Ratchet glared at Ironhide for a while; then finally he sighed, motioning for Ironhide to lie back down so he could finish.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Ratchet asked a little while later as he was finishing up his repairs.

"I don't know- he is very torn up about it. Not that it happened, but what to tell his mate. He doesn't want to lose his family." Ironhide said, sounding sad.

"He will need to tell her about it and let her decide if she wants to stay with him." Ratchet told him. "What will you do if she leaves him? Will you be there for him?"

Ironhide nodded his head.

"I will always be there for him, as something pulls me to him. I can't explain it, I only wish that I could truly spark bond with him. But since he has no spark I don't see how that is possible." Ironhide said, letting his shoulders down a little.

Ratchet laughed at him for a moment, and was greeted with an evil glare from Ironhide.

"My friend, he is part of the AllSpark! While we don't know the extent of the changes that will take place, I am sure that all three of them will develop sparks."

Ironhide thought about it for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome, old friend." Ratchet murmured, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Will closed the door behind him as he entered the small room. From the looks of it, it had to be a briefing room for the solders. While the hangar had been empty for a while, there were still a few folding metal chairs inside. He grabbed one and opened it up, then sat down. He put his feet up on the uneven table that was there and tilted his head back so he could look up at the ceiling.

As he sat there he began to think on everything that had happened in his life, from joining the army, to marrying Sarah. Then to the attack in Qatar that lead to the meeting with Sam and the Autobots after Mission City. He let out a sigh as the final memory came to him about what had happened earlier that morning. What he had said to Ironhide in the barn was true- he couldn't deny that. He loved the bot, and he couldn't help feeling that way. He thought that maybe it was the AllSpark that was making him feel this way- that it wanted him to be with one of the Cybertronians instead of with a human. But he quickly dismissed that idea; he remembered feeling strangely drawn to the black truck from the moment he saw it on the streets in Mission City.

He couldn't describe how excited he was when Ironhide offered to take him home and to remain as his guardian. He had felt like the luckiest guy alive. They had quickly bonded on the long drive home, and by the time they pulled into his driveway he knew more about him than anyone else he had ever met. Introducing him to Sarah had been interesting to say the least. It had taken her a while to warm up to Ironhide and his trigger happy nature, but she eventually got used to his presence in their life. In the end, she said it was like having two Will's instead of just the one she married.

Will's face feel a little at the thought of Sarah, as he still didn't know what he was going to tell her. He knew that he was going to tell her the truth. At any rate, lying to her just wasn't an option. He only feared what she would do with the information once he gave it to her. He would be spending the next few nights, if not a few weeks sleeping on the couch to say the least. Or perhaps he might be forced to stay in a motel if she kicked him out of the house. If it came to that, he would do it without complaint because he knew that he deserved it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a load bang coming from the other room, and the sudden noise made him fall out of his seat. As soon as the sound faded, it was followed by several others. Somewhat nervous, Will stayed on the floor until he was sure that there wouldn't be any more. Finlay he picked himself up and brushed off the dirt that had stuck to his pants, he went over to the door and cracked it open just a little to see what was going on.

He saw Ratchet sticking something back into that strange subspace that all the Autobots seem to have, and he saw Ironhide rubbing his head. Will closed the door and let out a small laugh, as he had been told that when Ratchet got angry that he tended to hit people or throw things. Will assumed that Ironhide had done something stupid to earn himself several smacks to the head.

Will moved back over to where his chair was and sat back down in it, his mind back on how to tell his wife about the affair. He thought that it would be easy to say it, but the more he tried, the worse it sounded.

"Sarah, I cheated on you with Ironhide." He said quietly to himself.

He shook his head, while it was straight and to the point, it was not how he wanted to break it to her. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Sarah, I... had sex with someone else."

It had potential but then he would get asked who and he would have to say it. He began to get frustrated. 'It shouldn't be this hard to tell her,' he thought to himself.

He took another deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Sarah, you know I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you or Annabelle." He began.

"Will what are you trying to say?" He said in a higher voice taking on the role of his wife for his pretend conversation.

"I lied to you earlier, when I said that I had fired my gun in the back yard. That wasn't what I actually did." He went on.

"What did you do?" He said in his high voice again.

"I... had sex with someone else." He said casting his eyes down, shame present on his features.

He brought his head up and put on a look of shock that he knew she would get in the actual conversation.

"What do you mean? With who? You were all alone here."

He cast his eyes down again.

"I wasn't completely alone when you left." He went on.

He opened his eyes wide with a look of shock.

"Will the only other person who was here with you was.... Ironhide?"

He paused knowing that that's how it would go.

"Will, are you trying to tell me that you... Slept with Ironhide?"

Will nodded his head, fully encased in his fantasy conversation.

"But how? It's not possible! He is a giant alien robot."

"It's complicated." That was all he added.

She nodded her head, and mouthed the word 'complicated.'

Someone outside of the room yelled his name and Will's fantasy image disappeared in a puff of smoke. The shout came again, and Will realized it was Ironhide's booming voice. Will figured that he was probably finished and wanted to leave, so he opened the door and walked out. He was greeted by the scowling face of Ironhide as he stood in front of the door.

"What took you so long? I called for you five times." Ironhide growled at him.

"I was distracted." Will said sheepishly.

Ironhide snorted before heading off to the opining that they had come in through. Once out side he transformed back into his alt form and opened the drivers' side door for Will. He climbed in and hooked the seat belt in before Ironhide could speed off, kicking up a large cloud of dust behind him. Will sat back in the driver's seat and went over his pretend conversation in his head; for the most part it would probably turn out that way. He decided that it was the best way to break it to her.

"Hey 'Hide." Will said.

"Yes Will?" The voice filled the cab.

"Let's go home, I have to do something." Will told him.

Ironhide was quiet for a few minutes.

"Are you going to speak with Sarah about what happened?" Ironhide asked, sounding worried.

Will nodded his head, and patted the steering wheel to try and calm the bot down.

"Yeah, she needs to know." He said.

"What if she leaves?" Ironhide asked him.

Will was quiet trying not to think about it but soon gave up. He sighed.

"If she does, I'll have to deal with it. I'll try and move on. I won't blame her if she does." He murmured sadly.

Ironhide made the decision before making his next comment.

"If she does leave... I will be there for you." He said in a rare moment of emotion.

Will smiled and rubbed his hand over the dash board.

"Thanks big guy."

* * *

After the meeting with Secretary Keller; Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee and Jazz had decided to hang out for a while. They pulled into the drive way a little after six o'clock. Earlier the two teens took the Autobots to the mall. They all had a great time looking in all the different shops at the variety of merchandise. A good portion of the time had been devoted to Mikaela and her every present need to shop for clothes. For another good thirty to forty-five minutes, she paraded around in her outfits for the human and two Autobots. Jazz was the only one of the three that seemed generally interested in the numerous out fits that she tried on.

After they had left one of the clothing stores, they headed to the food court so that Sam and Mikaela could get something to eat. While they ate, Jazz and Bumblebee told them about some of the trouble that the twins had gotten themselves into over the long years. Needless to say, the stories made both Sam and Mikaela choke on their food and drinks more than just once.

Finally; they decided to head off, agreeing that they would come back as soon as they could and try and get the rest of their Autobot friends to come with them. Sam sat back in the seat and let out a content sigh. He had felt so bad earlier on in the day, but now he was glad that things had worked out. At least he was glad things had worked out between him and Mikaela… He was still worried how Will was handling the news. Hopefully Ironhide would be able to help him through it like Jazz helped Mikaela.

After a time Sam stepped out of Bee's interior and made his way to the house, and he said a quick hello to his parents before he disappeared up the stairs. He came back out wearing only a pair of swimming trunks and he headed back outside. Bee was still sitting in the driveway and he started to bounce up and down on his shocks when he saw Sam walking out in his trunks. He knew what was coming, and he was excited that there was enough light left for Sam to wash him.

Sam smiled at Bee's actions as he began to fill a row of buckets with soap and water.

"That's right buddy, you know what is coming." He said cheerily.

One of Bee's windows rolled down and he turned his radio up.

**"Car wash, workin' at the car wash yeah!"**

The song began to play and Sam couldn't help but laugh again. He finished filling up the buckets and brought them over to where Bee sat. He then brought the hose over and shot a jet of water straight on to the windshield. When the water hit Bumblebee, the bot's radio made a scratching noise and then shut off as he rolled up the window so that the water wouldn't get inside. He rolled forward into the spray and Sam knew what he wanted. He adjusted the nozzle so that the water came out a little harder while Bumblebee sank low on his shocks, engine idling as he enjoyed the spray.

Once Sam had covered Bee's alt form in water, he threw the hose on the ground and picked up one of the buckets. The soapy water sloshed around the inside while he moved them, nearly escaping the sides. Then he threw the liquid on top of Bee's roof and left it fall down the sides. He repeated this action with the other buckets going on his hood and then on his trunk. Once he was covered from bumper to bumper in soap suds, Bumblebee shook himself like a dog would, sending water flying everywhere.

Apparently he thought that Sam hadn't gotten wet enough, because he then angled his sprayers for the windshield so that they faced Sam and shot a long stream of water at him. By the time he was finished, Sam had been soaked from head to toe. Sam laughed and wiped some of the water out of his eyes. He proceeded to run a big sponge gently over Bee's body; cleaning all the dirt and dust off. He never put too much pressure behind the sponge because he knew that Bee liked the soft touch. The movement like always became a slow caress that soon had Sam using both hands, one with the sponge and one without.

Sam loved the feel of the warm metal sliding underneath his hand, and before long he found himself at the back of the car and gently running his hands along the bumper. Bee was shaking like crazy at the soft touch and wanted nothing more than to take Sam now, but he knew better than that. He knew that Sam wouldn't respond well to such an advance, and he knew that if he wanted to make Sam his then he needed to take it slow. He couldn't rush it.

All too soon Sam had finished washing Bee, and both of them were disappointed that it couldn't last longer. Sam began to clean up by putting the buckets away and wrapping up the hose. By the time he had finished, night had already begun to settle in and he could see a few stars starting to appear in the sky. There was a noise from behind him and when Sam turned around he was greeted by the sight of Bee's holoform standing behind him.

They looked at each other for a moment before Bee began to speak.

"Sam, I wanted to thank you for all you have done for me since I came here."

"What do you mean Bee?" Sam asked confused. "I haven't really done anything."

Bumblebee moved closer to Sam.

"But you have; even before you knew who I was, you have taken care of me like you did just now. It means the world to me." He said softly.

"Don't worry about it Bee, you are my friend- the best friend I have ever had. I would do anything for you." Sam told him, smiling.

"Still, I want to show you my appreciation. I hope that you don't take offense to this but..."

Bee stopped talking and wrapped his arms around Sam's body and hugged him tightly. Sam was shocked at first by the sudden action, but then was quick to return the hug. They stayed like that for a while; neither one wanting to leave the other's embrace. Finally, they broke apart and Sam smiled at his friend.

"Thanks Bee."

Bumblebee returned the smile.

There was a shout from inside the house, and Sam knew that it was his mom calling for him to come in for dinner. With a sigh, he said good bye to Bee and went inside the house. The rest of the night was uneventful and before Sam knew it, it was ten and his mother was telling him that he needed to go to bed so that he could get up for school the next day. With another sigh he left for his room and changed into some pajamas. He got into bed, lay down, and began to drift off. Before he knew it, he was sleeping soundly; his dreams filled with the image of a certain yellow robot.

* * *

After they had said good bye at the mall, Mikaela and Jazz left in the direction of her home. When they were half way there, Mikaela decided that she wanted to head to the park. Jazz was all too eager to do as she asked, wanting to make her happy. They pulled into a small parking lot that sat at the entrance to the park and Mikaela got out. She was soon followed by Jazz's holoform. So far that day, they hadn't been attacked by crazy fans who thought he was the real person so he had kept the look like it was.

As the two of them walked along the path in comfortable silence, they couldn't help but watch some of the other park residence going about their business. There were families playing together, people walking their dogs, and every now and then they saw a couple enjoying a late picnic as they watched the sun go down.

The two of them walked on for a while and slowly everyone began to leave. Before long, they stopped seeing other people and they thought that they were the only ones in the park presently. They came upon a bench sitting near a group of trees and decided to sit down for a while, Mikaela sitting down first and quickly followed by Jazz. When he sat down, he slid his arm along the back of the bench so that it was resting behind her neck. Mikaela blushed at the action and the contact that it brought. She could feel the heat coming from the false body next to her and had to constantly try and calm herself down.

It wasn't long before she realized that Jazz had moved closer to her then when they had first sat down, his thigh was now touching hers and she was beginning to get light headed. She kept trying to keep herself from looking at him, but her eyes would always wander back to him. After a few moments, Jazz looked at her with his eyes half closed. He leaned forward a little and Mikaela found herself moving forward to meet him. Just when they were less than an inch apart, someone's voice cut through the moment and made her jump.

From the cluster of trees came Trent followed by his normal gang of idiot friends that she had always hated. He was carrying several cans of what looked like beer in one hand and an open one in the other. They all acted like they were very drunk; they were shoving and tripping over each other. After a moment, Trent spotted Mikaela sitting on the bench and began to stumble over to her. At their leader's movement, the rest of the gang followed. When he was close enough to her he began to try and talk to her.

"Well well well... Look who we got here. It's my little bun...ny." He said, and took another drink.

The guys behind him began to laugh like it was the funniest thing they had ever heard, slapping each other on the shoulder and making nuisances of themselves. Trent came closer to her but stopped when he caught sight of Jazz. He squinted, trying to focus on him, and his face fell a little when he realized that she was with another guy.

"Who the 'ell is this jerk off?" He asked, slurring his words.

Mikaela glared at him before answering.

"It is none of your business Trent! And I am not your little bunny."

She stood up, grabbed Jazz's arm and pulled him up so that he was standing with her.

"Let's go Jazz, I think I am ready to go home now." She said to him.

"Alright Mikaela." Jazz replied as he let himself be pulled off by the girl.

"Jazz??? What kind of gay ass name is that?" Trent said to his gang.

They all howled with laughter. Mikaela didn't say anything; she just continued to walk past Trent with Jazz behind her. Before she could get too far away, Trent grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back. The sudden motion pulled Mikaela's hand away from Jazz's and she slammed into Trent's body. She brought up her other hand to hit him but he caught it before she could finish.

"So what, you just going t' screw any guy ya' see now?! First that wimp Witkitty, and now this pussy." He began to yell at her.

She tried to pull away, but Trent kept pulling her back against him. Then he moved to try and force her to kiss him. He didn't know what happened next because all of a sudden it felt like his left arm was in a vice grip. He yelled in pain and let go of Mikaela, who stumbled back before falling on the ground. Trent looked over and found Jazz gripping his arm tightly, he tried to force the man to let go of him, but nothing he did would get the guy to let go.

Finally, Jazz decided that he had had enough of the boy and threw him back so that he crashed into the gang. They all fell to the ground like rag dolls with nothing to hold them up. Jazz moved to help Mikaela up from the ground; he began to lightly dust her off once she was on her feet.

"Are you alright Mikaela?" He asked, his voice calm.

She nodded her head and hugged him tightly around the chest. Jazz wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. They turned and started to walk away, but Trent hadn't seemed to learn his lesson yet. He rushed up behind them and took a swing at the back of Jazz's head. Jazz's head barely moved at the impact, Trent however, began holding his hand and screaming his head off.

"You fucking bastard!" He yelled at Jazz, cradling his injured hand.

"What is wrong with him?" Mikaela asked.

Jazz took one look at the pathetic boy before answering.

"I think he might have broken his hand, or at the very least damaged it greatly."

"Serves you right asshole." She called back to him as the two of them continued their walk out of the park.

The yelling from Trent could still be heard as they made their way out of the park and to Jazz's alt form. Once they were both inside, Jazz pulled out of the small parking lot and headed in the direction of Mikaela's home. When they got there, it was late and the sky was filled with as many stars that could be seen in a city.

"You should get some recharge Mikaela; you have to go to school in the morning." Jazz said quietly.

Mikaela nodded her head but didn't get out of the car. She turned to look at Jazz and he turned to look at her.

"Hey umm... Thanks for what you did back there, with Trent." She told him shyly.

Jazz shrugged one of his shoulders.

"It's no problem, that punk ass will think twice before he messes with you again."

She laughed and rested her hand on top of his. There was silence in the cab for a few minutes before she broke it.

"Listen there was something I was going to do, before we got interrupted." She began softly.

"Yeah, there was somethin' I was going to do too." He replied.

Mikaela lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes, getting drawn in by their amazing blue coloring.

"What was it you were going to do?" She asked, hoping that it was what she thought it was.

"This..." He said and quickly closed the gap between them.

Their lips met, and a shock ran through both of them like lightning. The kiss only lasted for a second, but to both of them it felt like forever. Mikaela was breathing heavily when they pulled away and she had to put her hand on the door to keep herself sitting up straight.

'Wow, so much for talking about it with Sam.' She thought to herself.

She was about to lean in for another kiss but stopped when Jazz's holoform began to flicker like a television set that was having trouble keeping a picture. After a moment the holoform disappeared, leaving her alone in the cab.

From the cars speaker came Jazz's voice, and from the sound of it, he seemed tired.

"Sorry I wasn't able to keep it going much longer."

"Will you be alright?" She asked, worried about his well being.

"Yeah, I just need to recharge for a while. I will be fine by morning." He told her.

Her door popped open and she stepped out, she ran her hand over the roof of the car sending a shiver through Jazz's body. She giggled at the reaction before heading up the steps to her house. She stopped at the door, took one last look at the bot before entering her house and heading up to bed.

* * *

Optimus sighed and ran his hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. A habit he had fallen into ever since he came to Earth. He was a little worried about the information that he had received. Not long after their meeting, Ratchet had radioed him to inform him about what Ironhide and Will had done. In a way he was happy that his friends where forming such close relationships with the humans, but at the same time he worried about what effect it would have on things later.

He was surprised to say the least when he had heard about what Ironhide and the captain had done. He had been sure that it would be Sam and Bumblebee that he would be hearing this news about. The way the two of them carried on, it was amazing that he hadn't heard about them doing this by now. Though the boy was still young, a relationship like this would be very strange to the child.

He would have to talk to Ironhide about this and he should probably talk with Bumblebee and Jazz as well. Everyone had noticed how the two of them acted when they where around Sam and Mikaela. It was made all the more difficult with the fact that Sam, Mikaela and Will were also pieces of the AllSpark.

Optimus stopped himself right there, he chastised himself for thinking like that. It was important to remember who they were before the three of them became the AllSpark. He would need to make sure that everyone knew and understood this, specifically the other Autobots when they arrived. They hadn't known them when they were normal and they would probably see them only as the new AllSpark. Optimus was sure that it would make the three of them angry if everyone kept calling them AllSpark instead of by their true names.

He also had to add on top of that how Sam would react once everyone started calling him Prime instead of Sam. All in all, Optimus was not looking forward to how difficult everything would become once things started to move faster.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a buzzing sensation in the back of his mind. It took him a moment to remember it as the same feeling he had gotten when the Primes had been trying to contact him. Optimus sighed again wondering what they wanted to tell him now, whatever it was; he figured that it wouldn't help matters. More than likely it would just add another problem to his ever growing list.

Luckily he was at the lookout so there was little chance that anyone would see him.

He carefully took the shard of the Cube out of his sub-space and held it tightly in his hand. He offlined his optics and focused on the sensation, which quickly grew like before. He turned his optics back on when he felt the ground around him shift. He was surrounded by white clouds and the seven big cliffs once again, staring up at the six Primes who stood on top of them. He bowed his head in respect and they returned the gesture.

"Greetings once again Optimus."

He didn't try and find out which one was talking since it looked like none of them were moving their mouths.

"You must be wondering why we have summoned you again." Another said.

"Yes, please tell me what do you wish me to do?" He asked.

"This will be a difficult task for you young one, but it must be done. Events are happening faster then what we thought."

"What events? What is to take place?" Optimus begged, desperate to know what danger they were in.

"We cannot divulge that information to you, rather all we can do is help you prepare."

"The AllSpark must be protected" They all said as one.

"I have three of us guarding them right now. I can give more once they come to Earth." Optimus told them but he felt like that wasn't what they had in mind.

"While they are good at protecting what is dear to them, they will not always be there. The reason the AllSpark choose the three is so that it could give them the means to protect themselves when the time came for it." He was told.

"But the AllSpark is not able to complete their transformation any faster than the rate it is now. Their sparks have yet to develop and it would take far too long for them to be made through the normal course of time."

"What can I do to help?" Optimus asked.

"The three humans must ingest the shard of the AllSpark that you posses. Once it is inside them, their sparks will be quick to form and it will speed the transformation."

"But that could hurt them!" Optimus sounded angry. "I will not do anything that will bring harm to them."

"Sparkling we understand your need to protect them from harm, but this needs to be done for their sake and for that of the race."

"While the development of their sparks will be painful, it will not last long. They can be sedated while they form and awakened when it has passed. Their sparks will then be able to circulate the AllSpark energy throughout their bodies; quickening the process from months to a few short weeks."

"What about them, shouldn't they be able to decide whether or not they want this? They have been through so much already." Optimus pleaded.

All of the Primes looked at each other and then back to Optimus.

"Their bonded will be able to help them through the transformation."

"But they are not bonded!" Optimus objected, sounding a little confused.

"The guardians that they have with them are meant to be their bonded. You have already been told of one of them having progressed into a relationship, the others are soon to follow."

Optimus didn't know what to say or do. Finally, his shoulders sagged, feeling defeated.

"How do I get them to ingest the shard?" He asked.

"When you return, the shard you hold shall be divided into three. How you will get them to ingest it will be for you to decide." They all said, sounding happy that he was going to do things their way.

Optimus sighed when the vision began to fade. Once it was gone, he onlined his optics once again and opened his hand. Just like they had said, the shard now was in three pieces that a human could easily swallow. He was not looking forward to what he had to do; there was little chance that Sam, Mikaela or Will would willingly swallow the shards. He would have to trick them into it which he was not looking forward to doing. It made him feel bad that he was being forced to trick them into changing. He hoped that they would be able to handle the changes once they started.

He put the shards back into his sub-space pocket and activated his comm link.

**:Optimus to Ratchet.**

It didn't take long for the medic to respond.

**:Yes Optimus, what can I do for you?**

Optimus sighed again.

**:I need to speak with you if you are not busy.**

There was a short pause before he answered.

**:I am free at the moment, where would you like to meet?**

**:Come to the lookout.**

**:On my way, ETA 30 minutes. Ratchet out.**

Optimus shifted back into his alt mode and settled down to wait. He wasn't happy about what he was planning to do, but he didn't have many options… thanks to the Primes.

* * *

_**Ta da! Well what do you think? I wonder how Optimus is planning on getting them to take the AllSpark shards. Oooo the suspense is killing me. I know you all must hate me for not taking the Jazz and Mikaela thing further but that's the way it is, I can promise you that their big moment will be coming soon. As will Sam and Bumblebee's.**_

_**Now then REVIEW! I want them so you give them. Now! Please (Puppy dog eyes).**_

_**The next chapter will be out soon so hold on to your pants, and if you aren't wearing pants then what's the matter with you???**_

_**Angelic's Notes: What if some of your audience are nudists? XDDD Or wear dresses? Haha, just kidding. Review for my friend here please. XD**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Time for the random quote of the day!!**_

_**Alright I will now tell you guys a random quote from something I watched today. Today's quote comes from 'That 70's Show' I hope you all find it funny.**_

_**It takes place between Red and Kelso:**_

_**Red: What the hell are you doing?**_

_**Kelso: I needed to borrow your saw.**_

_**Red: Why?**_

_**Kelso: I have something I need to cut down, a tree. Because there is something stuck up it, an animal... A rabbit.**_

_**There is a rabbit stuck up a tree and I want to cut it down so that I can return it to the wild so it can lay its eggs.**_

_**Red: Kelso rabbits.... How the hell did a rabbit get stuck up a tree?**_

_**Kelso: Eric threw it up there!**_

_**Red: Eric... Threw a rabbit up a tree??**_

_**Kelso: He's a sadistic bastard..... Do you know he once hit a cow?**_

_**There now I hope you all liked that little thing, it made me laugh.**_

_**Anyway back to what is important.**_

_**Will is going to have a flash back in this chapter so it will be marked so no one gets confused.**_

_**Have you shown your beta love today?? If not then do so, if you don't have one show it to someone else's ^_^**_

_**Angelic: Now I want to sing a song, thanks a lot… SHOW ME LOVE SHOW ME LOVE TILL I'M SCREAMING FOR M- oh wait, that's not exactly appropriate… My mistake. And you are one crazy motherfragger Smounged, you know that?! Good lord, no breaks!!! XD just kidding.**_

_**Now who wants to get to the story??**_

_**Really? No one.... Well I am going to do it anyway and if you happen to like it then hurray.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Will sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, as the look of pure dread on his face would make anyone think that he had just been told he was dying. He let out a groan as a tremor of pain raced up his back, but right now he could care less about it, instead focusing on what happened earlier on that day.

The house was empty and quiet, everyone was gone except him. He couldn't help but replay the conversation he had with Sarah over and over again. He knew that it wouldn't go well, but for her to leave, it was something that he had not expected to happen.

**(Flash Back)**

They pulled into the driveway a little over an hour later. Will's nerves hadn't settled during the long drive home, despite the normally relaxing effects it usually had. Ironhide had tried a few times to talk with him; to try and calm him down, but nothing the black truck said helped. This was just one of those times where you had to grit your teeth and dive into the oncoming storm. After the truck came to a stop, Will sat inside for a while longer trying to will his legs to move, and finally gave up trying to force himself out, so he asked for Ironhide's help in getting him out of the cab.

Ironhide had been confused for a while, wondering why Will couldn't move from inside him. He finally decided to ask him about it later and chose to comply with Will's request. He popped open his driver's side door and tipped the seat so that Will would slide out. Before the Captain could hit the ground, Ironhide activated his holoform to catch him. Once Will was on his feet and able to move again, Ironhide did as Will asked and left for the barn.

When Will looked up at the house, a feeling of dread crept into him. He slowly made his way up the small dirt path and to the front door. After another moment of hesitation, he opened the door and walked in. He instantly saw Sarah sitting on the couch watching television with Annabelle, the little girl sitting in her lap. He wanted nothing more than to just join them and pretend like nothing had happened, but that wasn't an option.

He made his way into the living room and stood beside the couch until Sarah noticed him. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a gentle hug. He returned the hug but it wasn't as warm and tight as it normally was, and he knew that Sarah realized that. She whispered in his ear that she would be right back and she moved to take Annabelle up to her room. This was what they would always do whenever he had something to tell her, as they didn't want Annabelle to see or hear them fighting if it came to that. So they would put her in her crib with ether a bunch of stuffed animals to play with or they would play one of her favorite Disney movies if the conversation was going to take a while.

When Sarah came back downstairs Will gave her a questioning look.

"I put on a movie for her." She said simply.

Will nodded his head and sat down on the couch. Sarah sat next to him and took his hand in hers; she rubbed it for a moment before asking him what was wrong. Will sighed and tilted his head down.

'It's now or never.' He thought to himself, and mustered up his courage.

He lifted his head and looked in her blue eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Sarah, you know that I love you, and that I would never do anything to hurt you or Annabelle, right?" He began.

"Will please tell me what is wrong." She pleaded, an anxious expression making itself apparent on her face.

"I lied to you." He went on. "When I told you that I had fired my gun in the back yard... That isn't what really happened."

"What did you do? Tell me Will, it can't be that bad." She told him, hoping what she said was true.

"I... had sex with... someone else." He cast his eyes down, not wanting to look at her eyes, which would undoubtedly be filled with anguish.

There was silence as what he said sank into her. She slowly lifted his head so that he was looking into her eyes. There was shame and guilt all over his face.

"Will, don't be ridiculous! Who was here for you to have sex with? There was no other car outside and I would have passed them if they had left." She said to him with a nervous smile on her face, trying to convince herself that he was lying.

"The person has always been here." He mumbled, and looked away.

She let out a forced laugh.

"Will, the only person who is always here is…" She stopped when it hit her. "...Ironhide?"

He took the chance and forced himself to look at her. She had the look of surprise and shock that he predicted she would have. The silence grew for a while until neither one could take it. Finally, Sarah broke it with the question he knew was coming.

"Will, are you trying to say that you... had sex with Ironhide?" She asked, with the volume of her voice hardly above a whisper.

Will shut his eyes and nodded his head.

"Will, he is a robot- an alien robot! How is that even possible?" She asked her voice getting a little higher as hysteria began to set in.

"It's hard to explain. It's..." He sighed, not liking to use the word that would come out of his mouth next. "Complicated."

Just like he thought, she mouthed 'complicated.' Will was worried now; this was where his fantasy of the conversation ended… He was on his own now.

A small noise came from Sarah before she spoke again.

"Why?" Was all she asked, with confusion and depression being the two most prevalent expressions on her face.

"I don't know… I have had these strange feelings for a while, and I never knew what they meant..." He was interrupted by her.

"Do you love him?" She asked quietly.

Will was surprised- he didn't think that she would ask that question.

"Will, do you love him?" She asked again, a little louder this time.

Will nodded his head.

"Yes." He told her.

She didn't say anything and neither did he. After a moment she stood up, and Will moved to stand too but stopped when she raised her hand.

"Will, you know that I love you more than anything, but... I just don't know what to do with this right now. I think.... I think I need some time alone." She murmured softly.

Will nodded his head.

"If you want, I'll pack a bag- I can stay at a motel for however long you want." He offered, knowing that he deserved that much for causing his wife such pain.

She shook her head.

"No Will, I need to go." She said, looking utterly heartbroken.

He was shocked beyond belief. Why would she leave? If anything, he should be the one forced out.

"Go?! Where will you go?" He voiced his thoughts.

"I'll go to my mother's for a while; I should be able to think this through there. I have wanted to go see her for a while anyway… and I am going to take Annabelle with me." Her voice was solemn, and quiet.

Will's face fell- this is exactly what he had been afraid of. She was going to take Annabelle away and never let him see her again. She was going to go to her mother's house, never planning on coming back, and she would never forgive him. His thoughts were interrupted by her voice once more.

"Don't give me that look Will. You know I would never keep you from seeing her. …I just need time, and you're too busy to watch her." She said.

Will nodded his head. She had a point and he couldn't deny it. Sarah went upstairs and was up there for a good thirty minutes, leaving him alone to his thoughts in the living room. When she finally came back down, she had a suitcase in one hand and Annabelle in the other. His little girl was situated on Sarah's hip, little fists curled into her mother's dress. Over Sarah's shoulder was a bag that he figured held clothes and other necessities for Annabelle. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Did you want Ironhide to take you there? It's a long drive." He asked her.

She shook her head.

"No, I will take the van. Besides, you need to figure out things with him." She told him.

She handed Annabelle to him so that he could hug and kiss her goodbye. His daughter seemed to know that something was going on because she remained quiet the whole time. She hugged him for a long time, and when Sarah took her back she started to sniffle, but did not cry. Sarah moved to the front door and stepped outside. Before she closed the door, she turned back to look at him.

"I will come back, just give me some time alright?" She said to him, voice shaky and eyes somewhat watery. She was holding back her tears.

"Alright." That was all he could say as the door closed behind her.

A few moments later, he heard the sound of their van starting and slowly pulling away from the house. He fell on the couch when the sound of the car faded. He remained on the couch for hours; not moving, not knowing what to do. When he finally looked at the clock, he was surprised to see that it was almost midnight. He had sat there for over six hours not moving. Finally he pushed himself off the couch, and made his way up stairs.

**(End Flash Back)**

Will looked at the clock and saw that another two hours had passed since he came up into his room. Finally deciding to try and get some rest, he moved under the covers, not even bothering to change out of his clothes. He laid his head down on the pillow and tried to sleep, but not succeeding until almost four in the morning.

* * *

"You want to do what?!"

Ratchet's voice echoed from the lookout and Optimus was sure that people in the town below had heard it. He had expected a reaction like this from the medic and had braced himself for it. Ratchet had made it to the outlook exactly thirty minutes after Prime had radioed him. Optimus then told him everything that the Primes had told him and then what he was planning on doing, and needless to say, it didn't sit well with the bot.

"You want to trick Sam, Will and Mikaela into ingesting shards of the AllSpark just so their transformation will happen sooner? And you want me to help you do that?!" Ratchet shouted again.

Optimus waved his hand to try and calm the medic down, but it did little to help.

"What other choice do we have Ratchet? The Primes told me that this needs to happen in order to protect them." Optimus tried.

"I don't care what the Primes want! They are our friends; almost the only ones we have on this planet and you want to risk losing that friendship?! Let's not forget to mention how Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee will react to this," Ratchet harshly said, this time his voice being slightly quieter.

"What would you suggest then? Because I doubt that they will willingly swallow them." Optimus Prime was starting to get frustrated, and his patience was wearing thin.

"You should still talk to them about it; tell them what is happening and what needs to be done. They are reasonable and understanding, and they trust you- especially Sam and Mikaela. They look up to you." Ratchet informed him, blue optics reproachful of the Prime's action.

A look of shock crossed his face plates. He knew that they respected him, but he didn't know that they looked up to him!

"Optimus," Ratchet began softly, "Part of being a leader is listening to others and knowing when to take their advice. My advice is simple- I strongly advise you not to trick them into this. If you do, then when they find out you will lose their trust and respect."

Optimus lowered his head. He knew that it was wrong to even think about it, but he was running out of options.

"I know that this is the wrong way to go about it, but I don't think that they will do it willingly." Optimus said, his shoulders sinking.

Ratchet shook his head and grumbled to himself.

"Talk to them Optimus, and convince them. They will do the right thing." Ratchet said to him.

"I hope you are right." Optimus murmured.

Ratchet looked smug. "I know I am. I have been around you for long enough to have picked up some of your overly optimistic attitude."

Optimus chuckled for a moment before he continued.

"Very well then. When we are able to convince them that this is for the best, we will need to sedate them and find a place for them to stay during the forming of their sparks."

Ratchet thought for a moment.

"I can put together a sedative that they can take after ingesting the shards; it should keep them out for a few hours. After that I suggest that we move them to a hospital, so that they can be put on a constant sedative to keep them under until it has passed."

Prime nodded his head.

"We will have to be sure to keep the human doctors away from the rooms that they are in just in case something happens."

"We could have Keller talk to the hospital head and make sure that there employees know that only we can see them." Ratchet offered.

"If we did that then Keller would want to know what is going on. If the human government was to learn about the AllSpark I fear that they will try and take them." Optimus said, sounding worried.

"Mr. Keller is a reasonable human. If we tell him to keep the secret I am sure that he will." Ratchet told him.

Optimus nodded his head. "Very good. When the three of them are in the hospital, we will need to be there as well. Have you chosen a shape for your holoform yet?"

Ratchet nodded his head.

"I found that the human internet is very helpful in that area. I have taken a liking to a certain human's form who acts as a doctor on one of their television programs. Have you been able to find one?"

He shook his head.

"With organizing everything with the human government, I have not found the time to construct one."

"Well then it is lucky that I took it upon myself to pick a few human forms that I feel fit you." Ratchet said.

His eyes dimmed as he sent the information and pictures to Optimus, who then received the images and proceeded to shuffle through them.

"Interesting. You have certainly found an impressive group. I will review them closer later tonight." Optimus told Ratchet.

He nodded his head.

"Is there anything else you need from me tonight? If not, I would like to get some recharge." Ratchet asked.

"No old friend, I have nothing more now." Prime told him.

Ratchet nodded his head and started to transform back into his alt mode. Once he was done, he set off down the road and out of sight. Optimus watched him leave until his optics couldn't see him anymore. He was glad that he had called Ratchet… He knew that the medic would be able to talk him out of tricking the three of them. Now he only hoped that talking them into it would be as easy as he made it out to be. He sighed, and ran his hand back over his face plates.

He bent down and shifted back into his alt mode and took off the same way Ratchet had left. He drove for a while until he came to one of the truck stops that he spent his nights in. He drove to the back of the lot where less people would be and settled down. As he sat there, he started to go through the list of humans that Ratchet had given him. They were good and anyone of them would be suitable for him, but if he was going to take the form of one of them he wanted to make sure that he liked the way it looked.

He had gotten almost to the end of the list without finding one that was right for him, and he was about to give up and start making one from scratch like Bumblebee had until he reached the last name and picture on the list. He spent a few minutes looking over it and studying the form before he found that it was the perfect look for him. It was an actor much like the one Ratchet had found. He was a middle aged man with white hair and fine features. If Optimus were human he figured that this is what he would look like, but with a few adjustments to the image. He took some of the grey out of the hair and took away some wrinkles to make him a little younger looking; he made it more muscular and a little tanner. Finally he was finished with his alterations and set the image into his holo projector.

It would take a few hours for his systems to copy the form and be able to project it, so he settled down and decided to get some rest. He turned off all his scanners except for the most important ones that would let him know if danger was coming. He also turned up his radio so he would be woken up if someone was tiring to contact him.

The night grew quiet as the normal clicking and whirling sounds that normally came from his body began to stop. Soon he was in recharge and images of how Cybertron looked before the war began to play through his mind.

* * *

Sam woke up to both the sound of his alarm going off and his mother pounding on his door.

"Sam! Wake up; you need to get ready for school!" She shouted.

He slammed his fist down on the alarm clock, cutting off the loud buzzing and beeping.

"I'm up okay?" He yelled to his mom, who then stopped her assault on the door.

He rolled over onto his back and let out a groan.

"I saved the world and am the future for an alien race; you would think that would mean I could sleep in every now and then." He said to himself.

He rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom where he busied himself with his normal ritual and went back into his room to try and find some clothes. From his closet; he pulled out a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. He threw the clothes on and grabbed his bag from the corner of the room. Walking down the stairs, he was greeted by the smell of cooking pancakes and eggs. He traipsed into the kitchen and went straight for the refrigerator. Even though it was early morning, the sun was already shining through the back door and the windows, making everything much brighter. Sam wished that summer would hurry up and get here so he wouldn't have to get up this early for a long time.

He grabbed the orange juice from the cooler and poured some into a cup; he drained it quickly and put the carton back in the refrigerator. Setting his glass in the sink, he moved out the back door and called out over his shoulder back towards the kitchen.

"See you later!"

"You're leaving already? I made breakfast Sammy." His mother sounded disappointed.

"I am not really hungry today. Just give it to dad- he'll be happy to eat it." He told her before he closed the door.

He walked over to the garage making sure to keep on the path, lest his father yell at him for touching his precious grass again. Opening the door, he smiled at the sight of the gleaming yellow car sitting inside. When he came inside, Bumblebee's engine revved and his head lights flicked on and off.

"Morning Bee." Sam said happily.

Bumblebee chirped happily at him and begin to play random music clips from his radio which made Sam laugh. Sam walked over to the large door and pushed it open, Bumblebee slowly rolled out of the garage and Sam closed the door behind him. Walking over to Bee's side he ran his hand along the roof and down the side, Bee shook a little at the touch and beeped happily. The door opened and Sam slid inside, putting his bag in the passenger seat.

He knew that Mikaela would be getting a ride with Jazz today, so he didn't need to go pick her up. He thought about swinging by Miles's house and asking if he wanted a ride, but Miles never liked getting into the car. He claimed that he got a bad feeling from Sam's car and that even though it was the coolest thing he had ever seen, he would never ride in it. Sam could deal with that since it meant that he could spend more time together with Bumblebee.

As they set off in the direction of the school Sam couldn't help but think back on yesterday before they left for the meeting. The look he had seen in Bee's holoform eyes hadn't left him all day. They were full of compassion, and another emotion that looked like love. It was strange when he thought about it then, but what was stranger was that he started to understand the feeling he would get whenever he thought about him. If he didn't know better, he would say that it was love.

Sam started to get a fluttery feeling in his chest at the mention of the word, now that he knew that is what it was. He had fallen in love with Bumblebee, and unless he was mistaken, Bee was in love with him too. He ran his hand smoothly over the steering wheel and rubbed his thumb over the Autobot symbol in the center. A shiver ran through Bee's body and Sam felt through the steering wheel. Bumblebee's reaction only confirmed what he thought. His only problem now was what to do about it- he had never been the bravest guy when it came to asking someone out. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to work up the courage to ask Bee out, and even if he did, where would they go?

His thoughts where cut short as he noticed that they were pulling into the parking lot of the school. The yard outside the school was swarming with students who were enjoying the warmth and sun of the early morning. There was still a good ten or fifteen minutes before school started and Sam was in no hurry to get inside the building. Bee pulled into one of the parking spaces right up front and was soon surrounded by the normal group of people who wanted to see the sexy car.

Sam knew that Bumblebee loved the attention, but he couldn't help being a little possessive. As long as they where only looking he was fine, but he would get pissed if one of them actually touched his Bee. Sam was brought out of his musing by a tap on the window, he looked out and saw Miles standing there grinning like an idiot. Sam rolled down the window and asked,

"What's up?"

"Dude I got something amazing to show you." He said sounding very happy.

Sam sighed.

"Miles, I swear if you show me another one of those stupid kitten calendars that you order off the internet, then I am going to run you over." He threatened.

Miles grin grew."No man this isn't a calendar I swear!"

"Fine get in I don't want to get out right now." Sam said.

Miles face fell a little. "Dude you know that I won't get in this car. Just come out so I can show this to you."

Sam rolled up the window and he heard Bee let out a whining noise from the speakers. He patted the dashboard and rubbed the leather of the seat as an apology to him.

"I won't be far." He whispered to Bee.

Sam opened the door and stepped out, he closed the door and leaned against Bee's side.

"OK, what is so amazing?" He asked.

Miles grin grew again as he pulled something out of his bag. Sam looked at it for a moment before he realized it was a portable DVD player. Miles set the DVD player on Bumblebee's hood and turned it on.

"Hey! What is going on?" Sam asked him.

"Proof that is what is going on." Miles said to him.

To say that Sam was confused was an understatement.

"Proof? Proof of what?" He asked.

"That what happened in Mission City wasn't a terrorist attack." Miles said as he hit the play button.

Sam looked over at the little screen wanting to know what Mile managed to find. On the screen it looked like someone was doing this with a normal video camera, as the person was hiding in an alley way of a building and there were shouts and screams coming from the small speakers. There was the sound of explosions and people running in every direction. Just when Sam was going to ask how this was proof, he saw something that made him lose his breath. There on the screen was a small version of him running down the destroyed street, and he could see the AllSpark clutched in his hands. As his mini self left the screen a voice he had hoped to never hear again came floating out of the speakers.

It was deep, rough and filled with a lot of anger and hate.

**"Give me the Cube boy!"**

The voice of Megatron shouted just before one of his large feet came crashing down in front of the camera. It left just as quickly as it came and all that was left was the shouts and yells from the person holding it. The video ended and the screen went black, Miles looked back at Sam and he had to act quickly to get rid of the shocked look on his face.

"Where... where did you get that?" Sam asked.

"My brother sent the CD to me; he said that he downloaded it from a website just before it got shut down. He was able to burn it onto a CD before his computer got uploaded with a virus that erased his hard drive."

Sam didn't know what to say at first. He had thought that the government had gotten rid of everything that had captured moments from Mission City, but apparently this was not so.

"Now there is no way you can tell me that that isn't real. Come on man you have to tell me now, you were there." Miles said with a grin.

Sam shook his head.

"Sorry man but that looked fake to me. Anyone could have made that on their computer." Sam said desperately. The look on his friends face told him that he wasn't falling for it.

"Come on how can you deny it. You were on the video, how could someone fake this stuff with you right in the middle of it?" Miles asked sounding angry.

"Miles it didn't happen, whoever filmed this obviously took a video from the attack and they caught me while I was running to get into a building to take cover." Sam snapped at him.

Miles looked angry and reached to take the CD out of the player; but when he opened the lid, a cloud of dark smoke came from inside and the smell of burning plastic reached their noses. When the cloud disappeared both boys looked inside to find that the CD had completely melted. Miles let out a groan and picked up the ruined DVD player.

"Man, I paid like one hundred bucks for this thing." He said in irritation, and tossed the machine into a nearby garbage can.

"Look it's probably for the best. Now you can put this whole stupid thing behind you." Sam tried to console him, but it didn't sit well with his friend. Miles grumbled something and moved to a bench nearby to sulk for a while. Sam sat back inside Bumblebee to wait for Mikaela to get there.

"Hey Bee, did you do that?" Sam asked once the door was closed.

"Yes I did. We couldn't let your friend spread that video around." Bumblebee said.

He was a little nervous as to how Sam would react to it but was relieved when he started to laugh. They sat in silence for a little while until the loud roar of an engine and the heavy bass of a song began to be heard. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Looks like Jazz and Mikaela are here." He said to Bee.

Bee laughed and opened the door for Sam to get out. Just as Sam closed the door Jazz's alt mode pulled into the spot next to him, and inside it sat Mikaela and Jazz's holoform. She was laughing as another large group of students began to gather around them. Jazz winked at Sam and Bumblebee as Mikaela got out, grinning like a loon. Jazz turned off his stereo and let the engine idle as he got out too. Mikaela went over to Sam and wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug. Sam returned it as Jazz came over and leaned against his side, Mikaela moved back next to him and he threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Damn, how did you guys get such kick ass rides?" One of the students asked.

The three of them laughed and Sam wished that Bumblebee could join in but he couldn't turn on his holo without scaring everyone. Sam rubbed his hand over the side of Bee's alt and felt Bee bounce a little on his shocks. Sam laughed again at that and patted Bee's side.

"Aw... Is little Bee upset that he can't play?" Jazz teased. Bee's engine revved a little causing some of the kids that were left to stare at him.

Jazz laughed again before Mikaela jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"Be nice to him." She said chidingly.

In response, Jazz pulled her closer to him, causing a blush to rise to her cheeks. Sam looked at the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you two are pretty close aren't ya?" He asked.

This made Mikaela blush even more, and she was about to say something but was interrupted by the school bell. Both Mikaela and Sam looked over at the building and let out a sigh. Sam opened the door again and reached in to grab his bag, making sure to have as much contact with Bee's interior as he could before getting out and closing the door again.

"I'll see you in a few hours, okay buddy?" He whispered quietly to him.

Bumblebee clicked at him in response. When Sam turned around, he caught Mikaela pulling away from Jazz, with her lips a little puffy and redder than normal. Sam didn't say anything right there- he would wait until they got into the school. Jazz and Mikaela said their goodbyes.

"I will be back when you get out," he said to her.

She nodded her head and watched him drive off. The two of them walked up to the school and went in through the main door, separated and headed to their lockers to grab the things they would need for their first class. Sam grabbed his math book from his locker and headed off to try and make it to his class room before he was late. Unfortunately, the class was on the other side of the building and he had to almost run to make it there. Luckily, he was just able to make it inside before the late bell rang. He went to his seat in the back of the class and sat down. He immediately noticed that Trent wasn't there, but that wasn't all that surprising since he was always skipping classes.

Mikaela sat down a few desks to the right of him and he gave her a smile. She returned it with another blush before the teacher started to talk about what they would be doing that day. The class was uneventful and Sam spent most of it doodling in his notebook and inside his math book. When it came time to do the assignment he was able to do it without thinking too much about it, and he figured that the lesson wasn't all that hard to do since he was normally terrible at math.

When the bell rang for class to end, he turned in his paper and was glad to hear that they didn't have homework. He walked with Mikaela to their next class which he liked much better then math. They entered their English/literature class and quickly found seats next to each other, since the teacher in this class didn't mind if his students sat where they wanted as long as they paid attention and did their work. The two of them where soon joined by Miles who sat down on Sam's other side.

He grumbled a hello to the two of them; and Sam figured he was still upset about his DVD and CD. Mikaela gave him a questing look and Sam leaned over and whispered to her,

"I'll explain that later."

She nodded, dark locks bouncing slightly with the motion. The teacher came in at that moment and everyone grew quiet.

"All right everyone I hope that you enjoyed your weekend, because today we are going to start one of the greatest love stories of all time… the play Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare."

Everyone groaned as he started to pass out copies of the book.

"Now now everyone, it's not as bad as young people say." He told them.

"Come on teach, it's almost summer! We will never finish this before then," Miles said waving the book around.

"Mr. Lancaster I assure you that we will be able to finish it." He said. "Now then let's begin. Since you are so opinionated today Mr. Lancaster, why don't you begin?"

Miles let out another groan as he opened the book. Forty five minutes later the narrative had switched from Miles to Mikaela to another student in the class. Soon a few students had fallen asleep, with their heads resting over their books to make it look like they were actually reading. A few minutes later; a loud beep filled the room, sending those students' heads crashing to the tables.

"Mr. Truman." The voice came from the speaker hanging on the wall.

"Yes?" He replied.

There was no answer; only the sound of arguing. It sounded like there were at least three people involved- two were arguing and the third was trying to calm the others down. Finally, the speaker cut out and there was silence. Everyone looked around at each other in confusion until another beep came from the speaker. A rough voice came drifting out of the speaker, sounding angry and annoyed.

"Hello... hello is this thing on?" The voice asked.

Sam's eyes grew wide as he recognized the owner of the voice. He looked over at Mikaela and saw she had the same look as him.

"Yes it is on!" Mr. Truman yelled to the speaker. "Who is this and what do you want?"

"This is..." The voice was interrupted by the original voice of the secretary.

"Sir, I must ask you to give that back to me- only school personnel are suppose to use that."

"Ratchet give it back to her, we are not here to cause a scene." The third voice cut across.

The deep base and rumble could only belong to one person.

"Prime I am merely trying to contact the children since this person does not seem to be able to."

Sam sighed and held his head in his head. There was no way that things could get any worse, he was wrong. There was the sound of the microphone being taken from one person to another.

"I apologize to everyone for this rude interruption of your studies, but it is very important that Samuel Witwicky and Mikaela Banes report to the front of the building as soon as possible." The voice of Optimus said.

As one everyone in the room turned to look at the two of them, if Sam could die from embarrassment he was sure that he would do it right now. He lifted his head as he heard Mr. Truman clear his throat.

"You two go and see what is going on up there before whoever it is gives her a heart attack."

"Yes Mr. Truman." They replied together in unison.

They grabbed their bags and headed out of the room. They quickly made their way through the school until they came close enough to the front that they could hear the commotion coming from there. They both stopped before they came around the corner that would put them in view of whatever was going on.

"Do you think that we should go up there?" Sam asked her.

"No, but we had better before they start tearing the school apart looking for us." She said, worry present in her blue eyes.

Sam sighed and together they rounded the corner and stopped when they caught sight of what was going on. Standing in front of the office was the principal, vice principal, two of the three secretaries and one of the security guards. They were all standing in front of two middle aged men. One was tall, thin, had brown hair and an extreme case of a five o'clock shadow that reached down his throat. His eyes were an electric blue. The second man was also tall, and his hair was dark with noticeable streaks of gray in it. Unlike the other person, he had no facial hair and he projected an air of command around him.

Sam nudged Mikaela's side and pointed to the two men.

"'Kaela is it just me or do those two look like Hugh Laurie and Mark Harmon?" He said to her.

She slowly nodded her head and covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. At that moment, they were spotted by the one who looked like Hugh Laurie.

"Samuel, Mikaela." He shouted across the room.

Everyone gathered around turned to look at them and they were waved over by the principal, who looked distressed. They slowly made their way over to the group and were greeted by the upset faces of the school faculty, the scowl of the one they figured was Ratchet and the kind warm smile of the one who they knew was Optimus.

"Mr. Witwicky, Ms. Banes, do you know these two?" The principal asked while pointing at the two of them.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"Are they related to you?" The vice-principal asked.

"Yes!" Sam said before anyone else could speak. "They are our... uncles."

They all looked surprised at this.

"Really?" They all said.

"Yes this is my uncle, Optimus." Sam said pointing. He nodded his head with a smile.

"And my uncle Ratchet." Mikaela finished. Ratchet grunted.

"Fine then, but we need you to get them to leave- they cannot be here during school hours." The principal said before walking off.

The rest followed, with the last person to leave being the security guard. Once everyone was out of sight, the two of them let out sighs of relief.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked Optimus and Ratchet.

"We needed to talk with the two of you." Optimus said sounding apologetic.

"The three of you," Ratchet cut in. "We need to talk to the three of you, it is very important."

Sam figured that by three he meant Will too and he quickly looked around expecting to see the army man. He didn't.

"Look we can't do this right now we have school." Mikaela said, and placed her hands on her hips.

"We know and we are sorry for barging in like this but it couldn't wait." Optimus said.

"What is so important? Please tell me that the Decep... I mean the you-know-what-can't-be-named aren't back." Sam asked worried.

Both Optimus and Ratchet shook their heads.

"No, this is AllSpark related." Ratchet said not bothering to cover up the word.

"I have been visited by the Primes again and we must speak about it, all of us. We will be meeting at Captain Lennox's house, Jazz is waiting outside for you Mikaela." Optimus informed them.

Sam sighed again, there was no way that they would let this go and he knew it. He figured that it was best to just go with what them and get whatever this was over with.

"Fine, we'll go- but we can't just leave school. We have to be called out by our parents." He told them.

Optimus turned and nodded his head to Ratchet, both of their eyes got a faraway look and they heard the phones ring in the office next to them. A second later the secretary came back out and handed the two of them a slip of paper.

"Both your parents just called, they said there was an emergency and you need to go with your uncles right now." She said eying the two men with suspicion painted across her features.

"Well I guess that takes care of that." Sam said as she left.

"Great! Let's get going before we all rust." Ratchet said.

Sam and Mikaela followed the two of them out of the building, and once they came into view of the parking lot, they saw both Optimus's and Ratchet's alt forms sitting in the lot. Sam raced over to Bee's side as the door popped open, and next to him Mikaela did the same with Jazz. They got in and the doors slammed shut, they waited for Optimus and Ratchet to exit before they moved out.

While Sam was worried what he was going to tell everyone tomorrow… but right now, he was just happy to be back with Bumblebee. They turned onto the highway and headed off in the direction of Will's house. Bee rolled down the windows and turned up the stereo so that it was playing "What I've Done" by Linkin Park at a really high volume, causing some people to curse as they drove by.

Sam laughed and patted the dashboard; Bumblebee revved his engine and shot off down the highway, his charge's laughter drifting along with it.

* * *

_**There we go the next chapter up and I feel good about it. I hope that you all like it. I had fun writing it.**_

_**I am pleased to see that I have broken 70 reviews for this story and I hope that it keeps up. So for this one I want to go for 80 but I need your help to make that happen.**_

_**So review, please and make my dream come true.**_

_**Until next time.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**OK now before we start I have a question...**_

_**What is the deal with Twilight? I seriously have no idea why everyone is all ga ga over this book/movie series. The reason I bring this up is because I just watched the scream awards and every other thing that was said had to do with the New Moon movie. Anyone who can explain to me what is so amazing about this I will make mention of you in the next chapter.**_

_**Since I am running a little low at the moment on great inspiring things to make mention of my beta I will just say thank you AngelicCrossplay for doing it. Also for staying up until the wee hours of the morning talking with me, our chats help with the whole writing thing.**_

_**Angelic: I refuse to talk about Twilight. Ugh. Don't let me near that book- I'll rip it to shreds. Anyway, enjoy. Goes to die in a corner from RL**_

_**Thank you everyone who liked my choice for Optimus and Ratchet's holoforms I am glad that you liked them.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Will groaned and rolled over in his bed while his eyes fluttered open. He glared at the clock on the table next to him and saw that it was almost 11:30 AM. He usually never slept in this late, but given the circumstances of the previous night, he wasn't all that upset about it.

"I will come back, just give me some time."

The parting words of his wife kept echoing in his mind as he laid there staring at the ceiling. He was sure that she would come back like she said, but what would happen after that he wasn't sure. He slowly got up and out of bed and made his way over to the window that over looked the back yard. He could see the barn with the door slightly open; he knew that Ironhide was in there probably worrying about him like the big bot tended to do.

He figured that Sarah was right- he did need to work things out with Ironhide, and needed to find out just what was going on. Letting out a sigh, he moved to get ready for the day. He performed the normal routine of showering and brushing his teeth, which gave him time to think about his situation more. Needless to say, it did little to put him in a better mood. He started his slow decent down the stairs and instantly noticed the oddities that were present in his house.

The normal sounds of Annabelle playing were not there, along with the sounds and smells of Sarah's cooking. He never knew how much he missed them until that moment; somehow it seemed easier to forget about those things when he was off on a tour somewhere. But now they hit him hard like a punch to the gut, and when he got to the bottom step he had to keep his hand on the railing to balance himself. After a moment he started walking again. Heading into the living room, he threw himself down on the couch and lazily reached for the remote to the television.

He turned it on and caught the beginning of a news segment.

"Police still don't know what caused the house to fall, as neighbors reported feeling several tremors right before the destruction was discovered. The house belonged to a young man named Jeremy Owens, age 25. He was unfortunately discovered in the ruins of his home late Sunday evening, and police are investigating the suspicious circumstances since this was the only home to come to any damage. There will be more on this story as it develops."

The young blond news woman reported this information while they showed a video clip of a house that looked like it had been in a fight with a giant trash compactor and lost. Will groaned again and turned the T.V off; he was tired of listening to the constant news stories that talked about destruction and death. He got enough of that with his job and he didn't want more. His bad mood was interrupted for a moment by a knock at his front door, making him wonder who would be coming to see him on a Monday morning. Will got up and made his way over to the door.

The knocking stopped as soon as he reached the door. He opened it and was greeted by the human representation of Ironhide; the large buff military man blocking almost the entire doorway and leaving only a few cracks for the light to shine through. Will grunted at the sight of the man, causing him to frown.

"Will are you alright?" He said in his rough voice.

Will let out a small laugh at the question.

"Am I alright? Oh yeah I am just dandy, never been happier." He said sarcastically.

Ironhide growled at Will's sarcasm.

"Do you want to... talk about it?" He said, not having to clarify what 'it' was.

Will glared at him for a few moments before letting out another sigh and dropping his shoulders in defeat.

"Sure." He said and moved to let Ironhide in.

The two of them walked back into the living room and Will sat back down on the couch, and Ironhide looked around the room for a moment before sitting down at the opposite end of the couch. Both of them kept looking straight ahead, neither one of them were very good at talking about how they were feeling so they sat in silence for a while. After a moment Will could no longer take the silence and had to say something.

"So... what happened now?"

Ironhide thought it over for a few minutes before answering.

"I don't know. This is all new to me, normally on Cybertron when two Cybertronians would interface it meant that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other. During the act the two would merge sparks binding themselves together forever." Ironhide told him.

"Merge sparks?" Will asked.

He nodded his head.

"Yes, in a normal interfacing the two bots would revel their sparks to each other, something that is only ever done with a bonded or very close friends. The energy from the two sparks would combine, and when the bots pulled away from each other part of their spark energy would be left with the other. This would forever bond the two together; nothing could ever break the bond except for death." He informed Will.

Will was quiet for a moment as he absorbed the new information.

"So is that what you wanted to do with me?" He asked, feeling a little nervous.

Ironhide nodded his head stiffly.

"But you know I don't have one of your sparks, right? ...Or do I?" He asked, unsure about if he did or didn't have after the news about the AllSpark.

"Ratchet seems sure that you, Sam, and Mikaela will develop sparks in time." Ironhide told Will.

"Wow, well then... I guess that some day it could be a possibility, huh?" Will said quietly.

"Yes it could." Ironhide said, feeling a little hopeful. "Would... would you want to? I mean, if Sarah doesn't stay."

A slightly sad look came to Will's face at the mention of Sarah and Ironhide regretted bringing it up.

"I think.... I think that even if she decided to stay, I would still want to." Will said, and finally turned to look at Ironhide.

A look of shock came to his face as he spun his head around to stare at Will. Ironhide couldn't believe what he was hearing... Will would do that for him?

"You're saying that even if Sarah wants to stay with you, that you will leave her for me?"

Will slowly nodded his head, a pained look on his face, showing that this wasn't an easy decision.

"It's like you said yesterday- I can't help but love you." Will repeated the words Ironhide had whispered to him the previous morning in the barn.

Ironhide still couldn't believe it.

"But what about her and Annabelle?" He asked.

Will sighed heavily.

"Sarah already said that she would let me see her even if she left me, so I hope that she will still mean it even if I leave her." Will told Ironhide.

For a while the two stared at each other not knowing what to say, but then their moment together was interrupted by the sound of several vehicles pulling up to the house. They were followed by two different blasting waves of music, one that was so heavy on the bass that the lamp on the far table started to shake and another that was full of loud lyrics.

Ironhide looked a little sheepish, which was a sight that Will would never forget.

"I forgot why I had originally came to get you." Ironhide started.

"Let me guess, everyone is coming over?" Will asked, not really needing an answer.

Ironhide nodded his head before standing up and moving to the door. Will was at his side in less than a second and moved in front of the door to block him from opening it. He knew that if Ironhide wanted to that he could move him out of the way with little effort, but for right now he seemed to want to know what was on Will's mind.

"Do any of them know about what happened?" Will asked a little worried.

Ironhide shifted his eyes down and looked guilty. Will's eyes got wide at what that look meant.

"Ironhide! Tell me that they don't know." Will said getting a little angry at the fact that he hadn't kept their relationship quiet.

Ironhide puffed up his chest a little in defense.

"Only Ratchet." Ironhide told him.

Will looked at him suspiciously, not quite believing that that was all.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is a but in that statement?" Will asked.

"Ratchet.... might have told Optimus...." He admitted.

"WHAT?!" Will all but yelled.

"Ratchet always reports important information to Optimus and this is very important." Ironhide defended himself.

Will looked like his head was about to explode, as his face had turned a cherry red and his eyes were popping out a little. Finally after a few moments he seemed to calm down enough to be able to speak.

"It's fine... As long as he doesn't go spreading it around, the last thing I need is for Sam and Mikaela to know about this… at least before I say something myself."

Ironhide grunted his agreement, he didn't want to have to explain it to anyone either. His head was still hurting after telling Ratchet. Will grinned at him and moved away from the door, letting Ironhide open it for him.

* * *

After they pulled up to Will's house, Jazz and Bumblebee decided to stop their battle of music that had started about half way through their trip, much to everyone's relief. Ratchet had come close to yelling at the two of them but a private word from Optimus over their comm link kept the medic from doing it. Sam was glad to be enjoying the nice warm day with his friends, even if getting to this point had been a little embarrassing, he hoped that whatever they needed to talk about wouldn't take too long. He wasn't looking forward to talking to his mom if he was late getting home from school.

He knew that if he was late that she would end up calling the school asking where he was, and that would lead to her finding out that he had been called out by someone claiming to be her. When she found out that it was Optimus Prime that took him out of school, there would be a whole new wave of complaints from her telling him that the Autobots weren't good for him to be around. Sam shook the thoughts out of his head for now… he wanted to enjoy this day.

He stepped out of Bumblebee and moved back so that he could transform, but instead he was a little surprised when Bee turned on his holoform. He looked around and noticed that all the other Autobots had turned on their holoforms too, and he shrugged his shoulders, figuring that they didn't want to take a chance and risk being seen in the daylight. He moved back and sat down on Bee's hood; Mikaela did the same and sat on top of Jazz's alt form. She was soon joined by his holoform. Bumblebee seemed to think it was a good idea because he sat down next to Sam a moment later; Sam couldn't help the light blush that came to his face as he noticed that Bee sat a little closer then what was necessary.

Sam wanted to talk to Bee about it but wasn't going to with all the people around; so he settled on running his hand along the smooth metal, which sent a shiver through the car and the holoform sitting next to him. His attention was drawn away from Bee, however, by the sound of Will's front door opening. Two people stepped out- one was Will, who looked slightly redder then normal and a tall buff guy that Sam had never seen before. He looked like he was in the military as well, and he was about to ask who he was when he noticed the bright blue eyes and the strange tattoos that covered the man's arms.

"Is that Ironhide?" Sam asked Bumblebee.

Bee nodded his holo's head.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked.

Sam nodded his head a little embarrassed that he had asked.

"Hey, what is everyone doing here?" Will asked.

Optimus's holoform stepped away from his truck form and addressed Will.

"I am sorry that we had to barge in on you like this William, but we have something important to talk about."

Will shook his head and waved his hand in the air casually.

"Nah, don't worry about it." He said.

"Very well." Optimus replied.

"So tell us Optimus, what is all this about? You said that you needed to talk to the three of us about something AllSpark related." Mikaela piped up from her spot with Jazz.

Optimus nodded and took a moment to collect his thoughts. He ran his hand over his facial plates, which was a thing Sam noticed that he did when he was either irritated or nervous.

"What is it Optimus? You can tell us." Sam said trying to reassure the big bot.

Optimus dropped his hand and gave Sam a kind smile.

"You three have done so much for us already; I do not wish to ask more of you." He began.

Sam got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach at the Prime's words, he was sure that he was about to ask for them to do something and he was a little afraid to find out what that was.

"I have been visited by the Primes again." He continued. "They have informed me that there is an impending danger..."

Everyone jumped at the news, Will and Ironhide automatically went into soldier mode and Bumblebee and Jazz jumped right into protective mode over Sam and Mikaela.

"What sort of danger is coming?" Will and Ironhide asked at the same time.

"Is it the Decepticons?" Bumblebee asked.

"We can only guess," Ratchet told them.

"The Primes would not tell me what the danger was, only that we needed to prepare for it." Optimus said in a grave tone.

"Right, we should inform the Secretary of Defense about this. If it is the Decepticons, then we should load the gunships with saber rounds..." Will began to ramble, and was joined by Ironhide.

"We must speed up the construction on the new base as I will need to hurry up on building our defenses..." Ironhide was prattling on long as well.

The two of them continued on for a while talking about preparations and weapons that needed to be adapted to fighting the Decepticons. After a while Optimus cleared his throat, wanting to be heard over their chatter. Unfortunately, it did little to distract the two from their argument over what part of their defenses needed to be addressed first. Finally, Optimus got tired of the whole thing and blasted his truck horn loudly. The blare of the horn cut through the heated argument and shook the windows in the house, and made others jump.

Sam and Mikaela covered their ears while Jazz, Ratchet, and Bumblebee just turned down their audio receptors. After the sound of the horn faded, Sam shook his head a little to try and clear it. However, this only made it worse since he became dizzy. He lied down on top of the car and closed his eyes, waiting for some scene of normalcy to return to him. After a moment he felt better and sat back up to rejoin the conversation.

"While our defenses at the base as well as measures for a counter attack are things we must address, that is not what the Primes meant." Optimus said once everyone was able to hear again.

Everyone except Ratchet was surprised by this.

"Are you talking about us?" Sam asked.

Optimus nodded his head with a grim expression.

"Yes, your protection is most important. Not only because you three are the AllSpark but our friends as well."

"How much more protection can we be under?" Mikaela asked. "Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Jazz hardly ever leave our sides. I don't think you can do more without locking us in a room somewhere."

The three of them looked a little worried after Mikaela said that. They wouldn't put it past their over protective friends to lock them up somewhere just to keep them safe.

"No we won't do that." Ratchet said with a stern look at Jazz, Bee, and Ironhide.

"Then what will we do?" Jazz asked after a moment.

"The Primes told me of a way to speed up the transformation that is already taking place within you three." Optimus murmured while looking at Sam, Mikaela and Will. The three of them looked at each other with wary eyes, unsure about what was going to happen next.

"How is that?" Ironhide said roughly. The stocky black mech spun his cannons a few times idly, and watched his leader with darker blue optics.

Optimus's holoform moved back to his cab and disappeared inside for a brief moment, and when his holo came back out he was holding something tightly in his fists. He hesitated for a moment before moving to the three of them. Slowly he set a long, somewhat thick shard of metal in each of their hands. Sam looked at it for a moment and felt a shiver run down his spine. Since he had ran nearly the length of the city with it in his arms, he knew all too well what those shards were.

"A shard of the AllSpark?" He asked confused.

Will and Mikaela looked on in shock after Optimus nodded his head.

"I thought that there was only one shard left?" Will questioned as Ironhide leaned in to get a look at the shard from behind him.

"There was. But when I met with the Primes they told me that it would be divided into three… One for each of you." Optimus said.

"Alright, but how are these supposed to protect us?" Mikaela asked shakily, and nervously ran a hand through her ebony-colored hair.

Optimus suddenly got even more nervous after she asked that, he shifted from one foot to the next until Ratchet gave him a small shove in the back. Optimus glared at the medic who just shrugged one shoulder and jerked his head towards the three of them. Optimus sighed again before answering the three organics who looked at him anxiously.

"They will help with the formation of your sparks. Once your sparks have formed they will be able to circulate the AllSpark energy in your bodies."

"This will allow the transformation that would normally have taken months or years to happen in a matter of weeks." Ratchet finished.

The three of them were stunned and it showed on their faces. Sam could only stare at Optimus not knowing what to say or do... The sudden slamming of a door temporarily drew Sam away from his thoughts, and he looked around to see that Will was no longer with them. His front door (which was wide open before) was now closed.

Clearly Will had not taken the news of more change so well, causing Ironhide to look at Optimus with something that looked like longing in his holo eyes. A small nod from Optimus and Ironhide quickly disappeared in the house. Sam could feel the stares of Optimus and Bumblebee on him and he was sure that Jazz and Ratchet were doing the same to Mikaela. Sam didn't know what to do. He wanted to help and was prepared to eventually give up his human life as the AllSpark changed him, but he had been hoping that it would take a long while. But if he did what Optimus and the rest of the Primes were asking, then he would be giving up what little normal life he had sooner then he wanted to.

"You guys never ask for small favors, you know that?" Sam commented, forcing a small laugh to come out.

A sad sounding chirp came from Bee's alt form and his holoform looked at Sam with sad eyes. He suddenly felt a heavy weight fall on his shoulders; and when he looked up, he found himself staring face to face with Optimus. His holoform's blue eyes were staring deep into his own brown ones.

"Sam, I am sorry to have to ask you for this. You have given up so much for us already and yet here we are asking more." Optimus told him.

"It's just... too much too fast. Mikaela and I are only seventeen!" The volume of his voice was getting a little higher than normal now.

"Sam, fate rarely calls on us at a moment of our choosing." He said to him.

The words vibrated through Sam's body, the words holding more meaning then he thought possible. 'This is our destiny- at the very least it has been mine. It was fate that led my great great grandfather to the Arctic to find Megatron, it was fate that gave me the courage to defy Megatron and shove the cube in his chest. I have always been meant to do this, why fight what was meant to be?' Sam thought to himself.

A fire burned inside him and it gave him the strength to look Optimus in the eyes a moment later and nod his head firmly.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do." He said with no regret or remorse.

Optimus seemed to swell with pride at his words and his conviction; he nodded his head and gave Sam's shoulders a squeeze.

"Well now that you two are done can we get back to the matter at hand?" Ratchet's voice cut across the air to reach them.

The three of them turned to look at him and noticed that Mikaela's eyes burned with the same kind of passion that Sam's did. Whatever Ratchet had said to her had the same effect that Optimus had on Sam, and another glance around the area showed that Will was coming back out of his house with Ironhide who was looking more than pleased with himself.

Will ran his hands through his shaved hair and cleared his throat.

"I admit that I overreacted." He began, "I am sorry, things have just been a little crazy around here the last few days, not counting this whole situation with the AllSpark."

Everyone except Optimus and Ratchet had a look that said that they wanted to know more but they all figured that Will would tell them when he was ready.

"So... how does this work?" Sam asked holding up his shard.

"You are meant to ingest the shard." Ratchet informed them.

"Ingest... You mean like eat it?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes." Optimus and Ratchet answered.

"What happens after though?" Will asked. "I mean, something like this sounds like it might be painful and I am already in enough pain already."

"You will ingest the shards with a sedative I have mixed for you. It should put all of you out for a few hours until we can transport you to a medical facility where you will be placed on a constant drip of anesthesia and painkillers." Ratchet explained.

"I have already informed Secretary Keller of the situation and he has arranged for a private room for the three of you in one of the major hospitals in Mission City. Only the Secretary and we will be allowed to enter your room." Optimus said.

"Wait! What are we going to tell our parents?" Sam asked worried. "I mean I can't just up and disappear for god knows how many days or weeks."

"The forming of the sparks should only take a few days." Ratchet spoke up first with a factual tone, while Optimus continued.

"And as for your parents... we can inform them of what is going on..." Optimus began but Sam cut him off.

"NO! ...There is no way that I want my mom to find out about this right now. She will freak out and go to town on everyone here with a bat."

"What about you Mikaela?" Optimus questioned with a slight sigh present in his words.

She shrugged.

"My mom isn't even here right now, so it doesn't matter."

"Very well." Optimus said after a pause. "We can inform your parents that you are on an important assignment and will be out of town for a few days. Will that work?"

Sam nodded his head and let out a long breath.

"Good, now that that is settled." Ratchet was quite happy that they were all on the same page and moved to the back of his alt mode.

He opened the back doors and hopped up into it. Soon there was the sound of compartments and doors opening and slamming shut echoing from the back before he came back out holding a translucent container of clear liquid.

"William would you be kind enough to fetch some cups?" Ratchet asked.

Will nodded his head and went back inside his house. After some rummaging, he found the cups and came back out a moment later holding three plastic cups. Ratchet moved over to him and began to fill each one with the same amount of the clear liquid. Once he was finished, he took two of the cups and handed them to Sam and Mikaela.

"Now then, I only have room in my back for two so one will have to ride in the back of Optimus." He said.

"I'll do it." Sam volunteered and moved over to the big truck.

He climbed inside and was surprised to see how big it was. He had never been inside Optimus's alt form and suddenly he was aware that he was standing inside another living being. He slowly made his way to the back where a bed hung bolted to the back wall; he sat down and looked around, wondering if Optimus felt as weird about this as he did. The Prime's holoform steeped up into the cab and sat down in the driver's seat. He then turned around to look at Sam and gave him a warm smile.

"Everything will be alright Sam." He murmured, trying to reassure him.

It worked somewhat to calm Sam's nerves.

"So... do I just do this now or...?" He trailed off.

"It would be best if you were to swallow the shard and then consume the sedative." He was told.

Sam nodded, lifted the shard to his mouth, and took a deep breath before putting it inside. He almost gagged on the sudden sharp taste of metal; it was acrid yet tangy. He took another deep breath; he tilted his head back, and bravely swallowed the shard. He had a brief moment of panic as he thought he would choke on it, but it passed as the shard slid down his esophagus. Once the shard was down, Sam lifted the cup to his lips and drained it rapidly. The cool liquid soon entered his stomach and began to send warm waves through his body.

He lied down and rested his head on the mattress, and tried to calm his breathing as a small stabbing pain began to radiate from his midsection. He clutched his stomach and let out a groan as the pain began to increase, his eyes squeezed shut he started to feel a few tears slide down the side of his face. He had to work hard to keep himself from throwing up, and the sudden pressure of a set of hands on his shoulders told him that Optimus had moved to his side. Optimus pressed down on his shoulders to keep him from moving too much. He had to fight the urge to move; he wanted to do something to alleviate the pain- it had increased to the point where it felt like his stomach was about to rip open.

Suddenly his head began to feel light and he began to lose the strength in his limbs… He stopped struggling and his eyelids began to burn with exhaustion. He started to give into the pull of sleep and soon found the warm darkness wrapping around him like a blanket.

* * *

Once Sam had quit struggling, Optimus let out a sigh of relief. He got up in one fluid movement and moved back to the driver's seat. He began to pull away from the small house, and soon they were on the road. The rest of the Autobots followed him and together they pulled onto the highway and headed off in the direction of Mission City. Optimus noticed how close Bumblebee was to him and assumed that the young bot wanted to stay as close to Sam as he could- a normal reaction. A quick scan of the others showed that both Ironhide and Jazz were so close to Ratchet that he barely had any room to move.

Optimus chuckled a little as Ratchet's grumbling started to come over his internal communication unit, and he hoped that they would be able to make it all the way without the medic going off on the two. The highway was almost empty as they drove, except for a few cars here and there. A small beeping noise told Optimus that he was getting a call from the Secretary of Defense John Keller. He quickly answered.

"Hello Secretary Keller."

"Hello Optimus I was calling to let you know that the room for them is waiting at Mission City General, the Chief isn't happy about it but he has told me that he has given out a notice that no one is to enter the room except for your people." Keller told him.

"That is good to hear, we are on our way and shall be there in approximately an hour and thirty minutes." Optimus informed the organic.

"Good. I am sorry that I will not be able to be there when you arrive, but I am needed in Washington." He said apologetically.

"It is alright, we will make sure that they are well taken care of." Prime told him.

"Alright then, I will try and make it out there when I can. If I cannot make it down I will see everyone at the opening." He said.

"Very well, we will see you then." Optimus replied.

The line went dead and Optimus turned his attention back to the road, they continued to drive for the next thirty minutes without incident. The quiet of the cab was disturbed as a groan came from the sleeping form of Sam in the back. Optimus was worried that he would wake up before they managed to get to the hospital- even with the sedative; there was no telling what effect the AllSpark shard would have. The last thing he wanted was for him to wake up and be in extreme pain with nothing the Prime could do about it. Luckily, Sam quieted down and the silence returned to the cab.

The silence remained for the rest of the drive and when they pulled into the ER section of the hospital, there were already several people there ready to give them a hand if they needed one. When he got out, the only request Optimus made from the hospital staff was for another stretcher to be brought out. He carefully moved Sam out of his bed, and with Bumblebee's help, they laid him down on the movable bed. They got a few strange looks from the doctors who were there but they paid no attention to them. Ratchet and Ironhide wheeled over Mikaela and Will and then they all started to maneuver the three unconscious humans into the building.

The hospital was a tall building with four different floors, from the information that Optimus had found on the Internet it was a private hospital where some of the best doctors in the state worked. They were met on the main floor by a tall man in a white coat who had a frown on his face that could even compete with the one Ratchet normally wore. They were forced to stop as the man stood in front of the large elevator that would take them up to the room.

"Is there a problem?" Optimus asked calmly.

The man's frown grew at his question.

"Yes there is a problem." The man stiffly vocalized. "You people come in here and cause havoc in my hospital. Do you have any idea everything that had to be done so that these... people could have the room?"

He said the word 'people' as if he really wanted to call them something else… something possibly derogatory. Ironhide and Bumblebee did not like the tone of the doctor's voice and it showed in the way that they were both clenching their fists.

"I am sorry if we have caused you unnecessary stress." Optimus tried to calm the man down, but it was clear that nothing he said would work. The man was simply too stubborn to work out a compromise.

"I don't care who you people are or what connections you have, but believe me when I say that if any of you cause any more problems in my hospital then I will throw all of you out. I don't care what condition you are in." He declared flatly before walking off.

From behind him Optimus heard Ironhide growl.

"That human is very irritating; maybe I should introduce him to my cannons."

Prime glared at him.

"No matter what happens, no one is to harm the humans."

A nurse made her way over to them after a moment and introduced herself, she was a brunette with green eyes and was rather short.

"Hi, my name is Rhonda! I promise to do my best to make these patients comfortable during their stay here. I can show you up to the room we have set up for them if you would like."

"Thank you." Ratchet gave her a somewhat affirmative nod.

They all piled into the large elevator and the nurse pushed the button for the top floor. The ride up was quiet, and there was hardly any room to move. They finally made it up to their floor and the nurse waited for them to move the three out before exiting herself. They walked down a large hallway and passed many large rooms along the way. Some had patients in them, while others didn't. The emptiness in those rooms made the bed stand out with stark contrast. The floor seemed to be for the more stable patients, which was fine, seeing as it meant that there would be very little noise.

At the end of the hall, the nurse stopped and waved her hand over a security panel next to a large glass door that led into what had to be one of the biggest rooms in the building.

"This room is usually used when we have some very wealthy person who likes their privacy." She told them, and ushered them in.

They said thank you as the nurse walked off, they quickly moved them into the room and found three separate beds set up in the room. Ratchet told them to move Sam, Mikaela and Will onto the beds and then he began to hook them up to the machines. The first thing he hooked up was a drip that would keep them under and out of pain, and after he was finished he stood back and made sure that everything was working right.

"So what do we do now?" Jazz asked.

"Now we wait." Ratchet told him quietly.

* * *

_**Well now how did you all like that? I know some people might be upset that I used that line from ROTF with Optimus but I like it a lot and I think that it worked well.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it, I had fun writing it. There will be a lot of exciting stuff in the next chapter so stick with me.**_

_**Please review you know by now how much they make me happy.**_

_**See you all next week.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**Let's get started, I am sorry for the delay on the last chapter and this one but you know how these things are. Let's try not to dwell on the past.**_

_**AngelicCrossplay has been so amazing as my beta, dealing with my constant chapters can't be easy especially with all my mistakes. So thank you very much.**_

_**I would also like to thank Tiger Timberwolf, Sineadhridire and Love Psycho for responding to my question in the last chapter.  
**_

_**Not much else to say, Thank you to all you amazing people who read this story. You are the only reason that I keep going.**_

_**Now then, on with the story.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Sam blinked his eyes several times; the glaring light from the setting sun was shining right in them, making it almost impossible to see. Lifting his hand to shield his eyes, he quickly looked around to find a shady place to get away from the rays of light. He spotted a medium sized tree standing not too far away and quickly dove for the cover of its shadow. Once he was underneath it, he settled down on the ground and let out a sigh as the pressure left his eyes. He leaned his head against the trunk of the tree and looked around again.

It didn't take him long to realize that he was at the outlook.

"What the hell? Wasn't I just on Optimus's truck bed?" He asked himself.

Looking around some more he realized that something was off about the outlook, everything seemed to be clearer. The images were sharper and colors were more defined, and the only shadow was the one coming from the tree.

"Where is Bee?" He wondered as he looked for the yellow car that was his best friend.

It wasn't like Bee to let him wander off even to a place that they knew they would be safe, and Sam was starting to get a little worried. The sudden sound of something falling over snapped him out of his thoughts, as it sounded like metal hitting wood. The sound had come from the other side of the tree and Sam slowly made his way over. The shadow seemed to follow him since the light never got in his eyes like it should.

When Sam made it around the tree he was met with one of the strangest things he had ever seen. Sitting against the base of the tree was what looked like a mini version of an Autobot; it was about the same size as him. The hands were made like Optimus's with five fingers; but the feet were not like any of the others- they looked more like human feet. They even had five metal toes on each foot.

The armor on the chest was thick, as all the Cybertronians had to protect their sparks. His head looked like Bumblebee's, except that instead of the speaker that was Bumblebee's mouth, he had metallic lips like Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet. Sam could even see the mask that was attached to the top of his head that came down like Bumblebee's. Right now the armor was bright silver, showing that whoever the bot was he hadn't chosen an alt form yet, and the color of his optics gave the reason why.

They were that dark color that showed that he was offline, not in recharge but in the state of either being dead or having never been brought to life at all.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" Sam asked the lifeless bot.

He moved his hand so that it was almost touching the metal face when a voice from behind him made him stop.

"Welcome youngling."

Sam spun around to see who the deep voice belonged to and he saw not one, but two metallic frames standing not far away from him. They were not as big as the other Autobots but still taller than him, and like the human sized bot behind him; they too were made of shiny silver metal, showing no alt form.

"Who... Who are you?" Sam asked once he found his voice.

The two of them looked at him with kind optics before answering.

"We are the Dynasty of Primes." This time two voices answered but neither one moved their mouths to speak.

"I thought there were six of you?" Sam asked them. "And aren't you supposed to be... bigger?"

A deep chuckle filled the clearing as one answered.

"The other Primes are with your friends. We are showing ourselves like this so we may speak at the same level, and put you at ease."

Slowly Sam nodded his head.

"So where are we anyway? The last thing I remember was being on the bed inside Optimus's alt form." He said to them.

"We are on another plane of existence in between your world and the Matrix." One answered.

"Why does it look like the outlook?" He asked.

"It is designed to be the place where you are most at peace, and this is where you feel the safest." He was told.

Now that he thought of it, he did always feel safe when he came to the outlook. But that might be because Bee could be himself while they were there.

"So who is this guy?" Sam asked looking back at the inactive bot behind him.

"He is you." One replied.

"Or rather, who you will become." The other added.

It took a while for him to get what they said.

"What do you mean he's who I will become?" He asked confused.

The two of them moved a little closer.

"He is who you will be once the transformation is complete." The first answered.

Sam looked back at the human mech his eyes wide.

"I am going to look like this?" He asked amazed and a little worried.

"Does the form not suite you?" One asked.

"The AllSpark can rebuild it if you like; the process is still early for changes to be made." He was told.

"It's not that... It's just... I have a life to live outside of all this." He said waving to the bots around him. "How can I do that if I look like the Terminator?"

The two of them looked at each other for a moment before they addressed him again.

"You wish to be able to look human?" They asked.

Sam nodded his head.

"Well yeah, it would make things a lot easier when I have to deal with other things."

"Very well we can arrange that..." One said after hesitating.

Sam sighed.

"There is a but in there isn't there?" He asked.

One nodded slowly.

"It can be arranged for the parts of you that have not been transformed yet, however... for the parts that have they will remain as they are."

Sam's eyes (if possible) got wider.

"Are you telling me that there are parts of me that have already turned mechanical?" He asked. "I thought only my bones in my right hand up to my elbow have turned into metal!" He almost shouted.

They looked at each other again, this time looking slightly guilty.

"Once the shard of the AllSpark settled in your body the essence that was already inside you broke the shard into particles and they spread through your blood stream. They settled in your heart once they reached it, your spark started to form and it immediately started to change parts of you." One began.

"What kind of changes? How much did it change?" Sam asked, nervous of the answer.

"It began to form the protection for the spark; your spark chamber has already been formed. It also sent the energy in your arm into overdrive." The other finished.

Sam took a moment to sort through what he was told.

"Okay... So let me get this straight." He said. "You're telling me that I have a giant hunk of metal embedded in my chest covering my heart... spark whatever, and my right arm is robotic?" He asked his voice getting higher as he continued.

They nodded.

"Oh great!" He shouted, and threw his arms in the air. "How the hell am I going to explain a freaking robotic arm to people?" He asked, face turning white with nervousness.

The two Primes looked like they wanted to say something but Sam cut them off before they could.

"That was rhetorical, you know. You don't need to answer."

No one said anything else for a while, and Sam was thankful for the silence. He wanted some time to sort through everything. He was able to calm himself down a little, because he figured that there would be plenty of time in the future to freak out later. It wasn't exactly fair of him to freak out on the Primes/

"Okay so what now... I mean obviously you guys brought me to this place for a reason... other then showing me my Cybertronian self." Sam murmured.

"You must choose your defenses." One said.

"As much as we and the AllSpark essence would like for you not to be involved in fighting, we understand that it is inevitable that you will get caught up in situation in which you must fight." The other finished again.

Sam's eyes widened with shock once more, pupils dilating in extreme surprise.

"Wait, are you saying that I get to pick how to defend myself? Like what weapons I get?" He asked, a little excited.

"You must understand." One said firmly. "These are for your protection- they are not to be played with."

"I know." Sam said defensively. "But that doesn't mean that I can't be excited about it, it's not like I am going to be like Ironhide."

The two of them chuckled.

"No Cybertronian has ever been like that bot." One said in amusement.

"We must hurry; our time here is growing short." The other said after a moment, looking stern.

The first nodded his head and his eyes focused on the area in front of Sam, there was a crackling sound and then a 3D hologram of the bot behind Sam popped into life in front of him. There were several scrolling lines that had information written in what Sam figured was Cybertronian, and then next to the image where a few rows of pictures that showed different kinds of weapons and defense items.

"To start; every Cybertronian receives two forms of weapons for attack and defense, but this can be altered later on by upgrades." The second informed him. "The basic set is one for long range attacks and then the second is for short range, hand to hand combat of sorts."

Sam looked at the images displayed in front of him he hoped that what was shown wasn't all there was because he didn't know half of what he was seeing.

"Uh..." Was all that came from his mouth.

There was another chuckle from the Prime. "There are more choices, just scroll through them. " He said.

"Do I just... touch them?" Sam asked, looking at them apprehensively.

A nod from the second prime, and Sam stepped forward to the display. He saw a little arrow pointing to the side and he pointed his finger at it, and was surprised to feel a little resistance pushing against it. Nothing else happened though and Sam stood there confused.

"You must move your hand." He was told.

"Oh right." Sam mumbled, getting a little red from embarrassment.

He slid his finger in the direction the arrow was pointing and the pictures moved with it until a new set was displayed. He saw a few weapons that were familiar to him, he pointed at one and the others moved away details about the weapon began to pop up around the picture written in Cybertronian. Sam looked at the writing for a moment before he addressed the Primes.

"Um... I don't know what any of this stuff says." He said.

There were a few moment of silence and then the picture flickered before the words where displayed again in English. Sam said "thank you" and then began to read the description of the weapon. Half of the words he didn't understand and the rest just weren't interesting. He pushed on a small 'X' in the corner of the picture and it went back to showing all the weapons. He clicked on a few more and shifted the screen two more times before he found something that looked interesting.

It looked like the gun that Bee's hands transformed into when he was fighting; he clicked on it and read some of the information that was depicted for him. From what he could gather, it packed quite a punch when its charged to full power, and Sam felt a smile pull at his lips as he looked at the gun. He lifted his eyes to meet the Prime's.

"Move it over to the display of your body if it is what you want." He was told.

He put his fingers on the picture and dragged it over to the 3D version of his robot self, with all the touch screen and dragging that he was doing, he couldn't help but think of the Tom Cruise movie Minority Report. Once the picture of the gun was touching the other picture, it dissolved into the body. The image flashed a few time before it zoomed in on his hands; some new information was displayed, and the image of the hands began to shift until they resembled the gun that he had picked.

They shifted back into their normal look and the picture zoomed back out to give a full view of the body. Another set of pictures showed up next to the body, and from what he could tell these were more for close combat and defense. He looked through the once that were shown, and some of them looked cool but nothing stood out to him. He shifted the screen and found what looked like a long thick cord; he clicked on it and found that it was an electrical whip. Shaking his head he moved back to the other screen, he looked some more before he came to a section that was comprised of all swords. They varied from design to shape and length, some were long and very thin and others were short and very thick.

"These are energon swords; they can cut through anything, even Cybertronian armor." One of the Primes told him.

He looked at some more of them and found one that looked very familiar- he had only seen it once, but he would never forget the sight of it.

"Optimus has this one," he said out loud.

The second Prime nodded his head.

"All Primes have them; while they can choose to get them removed, they are actually drawn to them. For every Prime there is, there happens to be a blade that is made special for them."

Sam looked on in amazement at the image in front of him; Optimus had been drawn to this weapon. It seemed wrong to take it for himself when it was so important to Optimus. Reluctantly he exited out of that one and went back to looking at the others, and he scrolled down until he something caught his eye. He clicked on the image and was greeted by a sword that was as long as his leg, the blade was thick and straight, unlike others that were curved.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't take his eyes off of it, and before he knew it the picture was melting into the image of his body. It flashed again and he focused on his right arm. A second later, a few plates of metal shifted just above the wrist area. and then the blade came shooting out while looking very sharp and very deadly.

The images dissolved after that, which snapped him out of his daze and he returned his attention to the Primes. They were both looking at him with some kind of emotion in their optics that he couldn't place.

"Our time is up young one." They said solemnly.

As they finished speaking the world around him began to dissolve into mist, and he rubbed his eyes to try and clear them. When he lowered his hands, he was staring up at a florescent light shining down on him.

* * *

Mikaela snapped her head up from where it was resting and almost fell off of the stool she was sitting on. Gasping, she spun her head around wildly, almost twisting it in the process. Her breathing picked up as she looked around with wide eyes. She began to calm down after a moment as she recognized the auto shop that she spent most of her free time in, feeling more safe now that she knew where she was. She had started to spend more time there after everything that had happened, as it used to belong to her father before he got sent to jail. Now it was owned by one of his friends until he got out, which would be anytime within the next month or so. Technically she didn't work there, but she did help fix the cars that came in.

"I guess all that was just a dream." She said to herself.

She had never had a dream that had felt so real before…

"It was no dream." A set of voices spoke up from behind her.

She spun around on her stool and her heart rate sped up exponentially as she saw two robotic figures standing not too far away. Their bodies gleamed, light glinting from where it impacted on their molten silver coloring. They were tall, not unlike the other Autobots but still big enough to where they had to crouch to keep from hitting the roof. How they had gotten in without her noticing she would never know… but she had never seen any other robots that looked like them. While it was true she had never seen any other bot than the ones she knew, she could still tell that these two were different.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We are the Primes that are here to help you." One said in a calm, knowledgeable tone.

Mikaela decided to stay sitting on the stool, as she didn't know if her legs could hold her up.

"Help? Help with what? How did I get here?" She questioned.

"We brought you here once the AllSpark shard settled in your body." She heard one say.

'Strange,' she thought. 'They are talking but their mouths aren't moving.'

"We are here to help you protect yourself." The other informed her.

"Protect me from what? What danger is there? Are more Decepticons coming?" She asked, desperate to know more.

"We cannot say." They murmured in unison.

She sighed deeply, as a bit of frustration beginning to well up from within. "How can I... how can we protect ourselves from something if you won't tell us what it is?" She demanded.

"We cannot interfere with the events that must take place, but we can help prepare and protect you." One said.

Mikaela rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Fine... what did you have in mind?" She asked firmly.

Primes or not, they were starting to get on her nerves. One of them pointed to the far wall where there was a bunch of stuff staked there, she slowly stood up and moved over to where he was pointing. She began to shift things out of the way and soon the only thing that was left happened to be a big lumpy thing covered in a thick tarp. She looked back at the Primes and saw them both nod their heads. Mikaela grasped the end of the tarp and pulled it away, and inside sitting there was another robotic form- this one was about the same size as her. It was a beautiful silver color like the other two mechs and its optics were black, showing it had no life.

"What..." She began but couldn't finish the question.

"It is you." They said like it was obvious.

"Is it what I will turn into when the AllSpark is done?" She asked quietly.

Another silent nod.

"How much more protection do I need if I become like that?"

"That body alone is not enough to keep you safe." They told her gravely.

She raised an eyebrow at their remark.

"So what? You want to give me some kind of shielding?" She said, crossing her arms.

"I suppose it is like that," one replied.

"Weaponry will help you protect yourself." The other murmured.

She frowned to express her distaste. "I don't like guns." She told them flatly.

"There are many other weapons than guns." She was told.

An image sprang into life in front of her and it showed a 3D version of the machine she would become, stats began to display next to it and she was amazed that they were written in English. Next to the image of her sat a few rows of pictures, and they all contained strange looking weapons. She saw one that looked like a weapon that one of the Autobots had but she could not place it at the moment.

"Slide between the screens for more." She was told.

She reached up and moved her hand across the display; and became surprised that she actually felt resistance against her hand while the screen shifted and brought up another set of weapons. This one had a bunch of sharp objects on it and she even found a set of saws that she knew Ratchet had. As interesting as they were, she didn't think that saws were for her. On the next screen she found a bunch of round shaped object with sharp edges, and some of them had bars going through the middle, and others had spikes sticking out of the edges that added to their fierce look.

"What are these?" She asked.

"They are called 'chakrams,' and they are long range weapons." One told her.

"How does it work?" She asked.

"You would take them from your subspace compartment and throw them, as they do great damage to whatever they hit." He responded.

"But you only get one throw? That's not very good in a fight." She said in a disapproving tone.

A chuckle came from one of them.

"They are specially made to return to the bot who threw it." They told her.

"How does it do that?" She was confused.

"Each Cybertronian has a personal signal, and when one chooses the chakram, it is set to return to that signal. No matter where it goes, it will always return to the source of that signal." One explained.

'Wow, that's pretty cool.' She thought to herself. "How do I pick it?" She asked.

"Move it over to the image of you." She was told.

She pushed on the picture of one, it wasn't too big but then again it wasn't small either. It had a metal cross going through the center and four sharp spikes coming out of the edge. She dragged the picture over to the display of her future robot self and it dissolved into it. The image of herself began to move, lifted its right arm, and opened a compartment on its hip. It pulled a metal bar out no bigger than her hand, and the bar began to quickly shift and unfold. Soon it resembled the weapon that she had just picked.

Mikaela couldn't help but let out a whistle at the motion.

"That's cool…" She spoke her thoughts out loud unintentionally.

"You have one more to choose." One told her interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" She asked.

"You have to pick a short range weapon." They told her.

"Um... okay," she said and looked back in time to see the screen shift to show a bunch of weapons for close combat.

She lazily shifted through them and was not finding anything interesting. She passed hooks, swords and a number of other things in her quest for a short-range weapon. Finally when she was about to give up, she found something that looked cool. She clicked on the image and got a bunch of details about the item, the electro whip.

"This thing looks interesting." She said to them.

"It's a very useful weapon, when making contact with another it delivers a great shock to their systems. If it hits the right area (like the chest), it can send a mech or femme into stasis for a time." She was told.

A smile came to her face as she dragged the picture over to her image, it dissolved into her and the picture zoomed in on her arms. A few plates shifted on the upper part of her arms and the long whip came sliding out, coiling a little around her feet. She could see a couple of jolts of electricity curling around the cords before they retracted back into her arms.

The image dissipated and Mikaela was left standing in front of the two Primes, who stood up as much as they could and looked down at her.

"So now that that's done, what happens now?" She asked the two of them.

"Now it is time for you to return to the others, be sure to look after your other halves." One said wisely, looking down at her with fond yet grave optics.

"You are strongest together." The other added.

"Wait!" She called out before they could say or do anything else. "Will that stuff be underneath my skin or will I look like that all the time?"

They looked her over before answering.

"It has already been taken care of; the boy Samuel has informed us of what you would prefer, and he will explain when you return." They told her as the world began to dissolve.

* * *

The light that came down from overhead where dwarfed by the light that was shining in from the setting sun outside. It didn't take long for Will to see that he was inside his barn; and the only thing missing in the otherwise familiar place was the big black truck that should be sitting there.

"What the hell is going on?" He exclaimed.

He looked around for anything that might help him figure out what was going on, and moved over to the wooden ladder that led to a small ledge where things could be stored. He knew that there shouldn't be anything up there since he had never used it for anything, but when he got onto the flat surface he instantly tripped over a heavy object. Looking down at his feet, he saw a silver body lying down on the wood, his feet were lying on top of its midsection and he quickly moved them off.

"Oh god I am sorry... Are you alright?" He asked and didn't get an answer.

"Who are you?" He asked it again.

There was still no answer, and Will didn't know what was going on. He knew that the thing was Cybertronian… What else could it be? But he didn't know why the mech wasn't saying anything… everything was too eerily quiet.

"He is not active yet." A deep voice said from next to him.

Will turned to look at his left and didn't find anyone there, and then he looked over to his right over the edge of the platform, thinking that someone would be standing on the ground. The only thing he saw where two sets of silver metal feet, and he lifted his eyes up to find two sets of glowing optics staring down at him from near the roof of the barn.

"Holy shit!" He shouted and jumped back, which made him slam his head against the barn wall. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" He asked, getting into a defensive stance.

He asked this because there was no way that two bots as big as them could have just walked into the barn- Ironhide had to be in his truck form just to get inside! Not to mention that they seemed to have just popped up out of nowhere… He would have heard them come in.

"We are two of the Primes." One said.

Their heads were still towering over Will's even at his elevated position, making him feel smaller than he already was.

"Okay that's... good to know." He said, glad that a couple of Decepticons hadn't gotten the jump on him. "How did you get in here?"

"That is not important; just know that we are here to help you." They said.

"Help me with what?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow. He was a pretty experienced soldier, and while he appreciated help, he felt somewhat confident- he had survived Decepticon attacks before.

"You must be protected." The closest one to him said.

"From?" He asked them.

"We cannot say." He was told.

'It figures…' He thought to himself.

"I think I got enough protection thanks." He told them, thinking of his giant black lover.

"Stubborn like his bonded." The second said to the first while chuckling slightly.

Will was about to ask what he meant when an image sprang to life in front of him, and it looked just like the mech laying near his feet.

"Chose the weapons to defend yourself." He was told.

'These guys are very direct, no fooling around but just very straight to the point… I guess that's a good thing.'

"What is with the robot guy?" Will asked pointing to the display and the one at his feet.

"He is you." They said flatly.

"Yeah, because that makes perfect sense." He said to himself sarcastically. He thought that it actually did make more sense than what he thought at first, as Ratchet had said that they didn't know the extent to which the AllSpark would change them. He figured that the form at his feet must be the end result. He looked over the list of weapons that were displayed but didn't like any of them.

"If I get to pick what kind of weapons I get, then I want some powerful guns... better yet, make them cannons… like what Ironhide uses."

The two of them looked at each other for a moment before the screen began to change, and it started to display a number of big guns that looked like they could blow up half a house.

"Now that's what I am talking about." He said to himself.

He looked through the images, and used what his gut instincts told him in order to help him choose a weapon. He flipped from screen to screen, shaking his head at the weapons that he saw. They were powerful and amazing but they just did not feel right for him. He went all the way to the end of the list before he saw something that he liked. It was a set of double layered cannons that looked, for lack of a better phrase, "kick ass."

He was sure that they would make Ironhide wish that he had them, he clicked on the image and followed the orders that the Primes gave him and moved it over to the image of his robot self. It dissolved into his body and then the arms began to shift. It started from around the mid-section of his arms; plates began to shift and move, and from the space in between several cylinders began to slide out. Once they were in place, the tops of them opened up and another set of smaller cylinders began to come out.

When it was all over there where two rings wrapped around the mid-section of his arms, one right up against the metal and one set on top of the other. After a minute they retracted back into the arm and the image returned to normal. The screen with weapons came back and he figured that he needed to pick another one. The only problem was that all these weapons were designed for close combat, and Will didn't like using weapons for close combat other than a knife every now and then. When it came to down to it, he liked hand to hand combat.

"Do I have to pick from these things?" He asked.

"You must have a close range weapon."He was told.

"I prefer my fists." He told them stubbornly. "Can't I have another set of cannons instead?"

"That is not how it is normally done." One said rather disapprovingly.

"Well the situation isn't exactly normal is it?" He snapped back with a grin.

The two nodded before the screen shifted again bringing back the display of guns and cannons, this time he shifted through the selections until he found a set of shoulder cannons. He moved the image to his picture and watched as the metal plates on his shoulder shifted, the two new guns popping up from inside. They were set so that they could turn in any direction, whether it was behind or in front of him.

"They operate on a proximity trigger." He was told.

"When you have them out and someone who does not register as a friend to you approaches, they will automatically lock on to the target and fire until it is either dead or outside of the proximity range." The other finished.

"That will work." He said as the images dissolved.

Once the image disappeared, the barn began to do the same until he was left floating in darkness.

* * *

All the Autobots were on edge, they had thought that the forming of the sparks would only take a day or two at the most but it was going on almost four days. They had brought them in on Monday and it was almost mid-day on Friday, and they were all becoming very anxious. They were seated in a waiting area not far from the room that their charges were in. Ratchet had said that unless something happened, then no one should go inside, as he didn't want any interference to mess up what was going on. He didn't know what effect the radiation from their bodies would have, so all of them kept their sensors focused on the room. If anything happened then they would instantly know.

"How are you all doing?" Nurse Rhonda asked them.

She had been checking in on them constantly throughout the days they had been there, being the only person to do so. All the other staff kept their distance from the group since the third day when the head of the hospital came back to yell at them for taking longer then what should have been needed. Optimus had told the others to go wait while he talked with him, as he didn't want anyone to get hurt and with all of them being worried, it was possible that one wrong word from the man would set someone off.

Optimus's holoform smiled kindly at the young woman, making her smile back. "We are all doing fine." He told her.

He heard a grunt come from Ironhide's holoform as he continued his pacing that he had started a few hours ago.

"Don't mind him." Ratchet said from behind a medical magazine. "He is just grumpy."

"I am not grumpy." Ironhide threw back. "They should have woken up by now."

From the far corner Bumblebee nodded his head, the headphones he had on moving with him. He had come back into the hospital a few days ago after returning with Sam's iPod and had been playing it ever since.

"'Hide is right Optimus." Jazz added as he sat down next to Ratchet.

Optimus sighed and ran his hand down his facial plates. He was getting awfully tired... It had been a while since he had recharged and he was starting to feel it catch up to him. Rhonda sat down in the empty seat next to him and set down the chart she had been carrying on the table.

"I know that it is none of my business, but why don't you let our doctors help your friends?" She asked with a small smile.

It was Ratchet's turn to grunt.

"It is because the doctors here can't help them." He commented without lowering the magazine.

"Ratchet..." Optimus warned.

He didn't get a reply from the medic and he sighed again before addressing Rhonda.

"Their condition is... special. The doctors here are not trained to handle it." He said trying to be nice.

She slowly nodded, and the skin between her eyes was wrinkled with worry.

"I saw that two of them were kids, and they looked like they couldn't be much older than seventeen or eighteen. The boy reminded me of my brother… I know that I would be really upset if something happened to him." She said to Optimus.

"Your brother is lucky to have a sister like you." Optimus said to her.

She smiled and said her thanks to the charismatic man. Unable to curb her curiosity, Rhonda asked, "so are you guys like in the military?"

"Somethin' like that." Jazz told her helpfully.

"I was for a little while; they help me through my nursing school," she murmured. "I only got out a few years ago."

"Why are you only a nurse? Why not become a doctor?" Ratchet asked, finally putting down the magazine and showing the slightest hint of interest.

"Well my family needed money to help pay bills so I had to start working to help. I had planned on being a nurse for a while and then start real medical school because I was planning on becoming a doctor before I turned thirty, but it doesn't look like that will happen." She told them somewhat sadly.

"Doesn't your government pay you for the time you served with them?" Optimus asked.

"Oh they paid a little; but like with most things with the government, they promised more than they delivered." She explained with a hint of distaste.

"I am sorry to hear that." Optimus said, and gave her a sympathizing look. "Maybe we can do something to help."

"Optimus..." Ratchet said sternly.

Optimus glared at him for a moment before he turned his attention back to Rhonda, and she smiled shyly at him.

"It's okay. You don't need to go out of your way for me." She replied quietly before standing up. "I should get back to work."

She walked off and entered another room while Optimus glared at Ratchet.

"What!?" He grumbled.

Optimus just sighed again as Ratchet picked up another magazine. Suddenly Bumblebee shot out of his seat and stared down the hallway, which made everyone go on alert instantly.

"What is it Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

While the others had their scanners on the room they took turns scanning the rest of the area for signs of trouble, right now it was Bumblebee's turn.

"We may have a problem sir." He stated.

Before anyone could say anything, the elevator doors opened and several black suited men stepped out. One of them was approached by a nurse and they talked for a brief moment before she pointed down the hall towards them. The men started walking down the hallway in a tight formation, stopping only a few feet away. The men in front stepped to the side to let the man they were surrounding walk freely.

John Keller walked the rest of the way to them alone, that is until a shorter man came around from behind the small group of black suits. Keller stopped in front of them with his arms down by his side and an annoyed look on his face, and the look only deepened as the shorter man stopped beside him.

"Gentlemen." He said.

"Mr. Keller." Optimus replied.

"I take it you are Optimus then?" He asked.

Optimus nodded his head, and before Keller could say anything else the short guy started to speak.

"Good, then you can explain just what in God's name you are doing here."

Keller sighed and closed his eyes in exasperation… clearly not happy to have the other man's presence there. "Optimus Prime, this is Mr. Galloway, the liaison from the President." Keller informed them and jabbing his head in the direction of the other man.

"Your reputation precedes you." Optimus said to Galloway.

"I am sure it does." He said with a dirty look at Bumblebee and Jazz's holoforms. "Care to answer my question or does it not compute with you?"

Optimus was not sure why it happened, as he hadn't told his holoform projector to do it… but his left eye on his holoform twitched at the not so hidden comment that they were just machines. He made sure to keep his voice calm because he had been told by Bumblebee and Jazz that this man was not a friend of theirs and most likely never would be.

"We have explained our situation quite clearly to Secretary Keller, and he has agreed to allow us use of this hospital's facilities for a short amount of time." Optimus told him.

"Yes but you have not informed me or the President." Galloway said with a look at Keller that suggested irritation.

"He knows to trust my judgment with matters that concern them." Keller replied to Galloway stiffly. "The only reason we are here right now is because you would not let it go and I was asked to keep an eye on you to make sure you do not jeopardize our friendship with them."

"I am not interested in friendship with things like them." Galloway said snootily. "I am here to find out what it is you are up to, and don't think I haven't noticed that your little kid friends aren't here. Are they the reason that you are in this place?"

"Yes they are, for reason that we cannot share with anyone else." Ratchet said firmly.

Galloway glared at the medic and Ratchet met his glare with his own which quickly had the small man looking away. Hardly anyone could stand up to the glare of doom…

"Since our government is going through the trouble of hiding you, you must tell us what it is that you are doing here." He demanded.

"I know what they are doing here, so the government does know what they are doing. You are just upset that you don't know." Keller said patronizingly.

It got him another glare from Galloway, to which he ignored. He was about to say something else when they were interrupted by another angry voice.

"What is going on here?" The head of the hospital came rushing over. "I warned you that if you where to interrupt the flow of my hospital then I would throw you all out." He hissed at Optimus.

"Doctor please calm down, they are not responsible for this." Keller told the man, trying to pacify him.

The man glared at Keller for a moment before turning back to Optimus.

"I don't care about anything that you are involved with, I want you all out of my hospital by tonight or I will have you removed by force." He yelled before he stormed off.

Another sigh came from Optimus, unhappy that things were just not working out the way he had first thought (and hoped) they would.

"Galloway I think that it is time that we left Optimus and the rest of them. They have enough to deal with without you adding to their problems." Keller tried to get the other man to leave with him, but Galloway was stubborn as a mule.

"I am not going anywhere until I get..." Galloway trailed off as Ratchet shot off to the room that Sam, Mikaela and Will where in.

Ironhide was right behind him followed by Jazz and then Bumblebee. Optimus followed after his men as one by one they disappeared into the room. He stopped at the door when three bodies were pushed back out, the door slid shut and there was the sound of it locking before Optimus helped Jazz, Bumblebee and Ironhide to their feet.

Optimus knew that the reason that they had taken off was because they had all picked up on the elevated heart rate of the three inside, and he figured that Ratchet was the reason that the three bots had been forced back out. Of course the little lock on the door couldn't keep them out if they wanted to get in, but no one wanted to face Ratchet's wrath.

In the back ground they could all hear the voice of Galloway demanding to know what was going on while Keller stood there with his hand over his face and a frown growing on his lips.

* * *

_**Well there you have it; you must hate me for always ending them like this.**_

_**I hope that everyone liked this chapter I had fun writing it. The next one should be out soon.**_

_**Review please, let's keep the number climbing.**_

_**Until next time.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, added to their favorite stories list, or subscribed to my story. I never thought that this thing would get so popular but lo and behold miracles can happen.**_

_**AngelicCrossplay has been working constantly to beta my chapters that I seem to send like every other day, I am sorry AC if I am running you ragged I will try and hold it back some.**_

_**To everyone who is longing for that magic moment between Mikaela and Jazz as well as Sam and Bumblebee, please stay with me just a bit longer it will come very soon I promise. Also to the people who want another go with Will and Ironhide it is coming as well.**_

_**I hope that everyone likes this chapter and as always when you are done please leave a review even if it is 'good job' I will take anything.**_

_**Enjoy...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sam cracked his eyes open and was instantly blinded by the fluorescent light shining down on him. He tried to lift his arms to cover his face, but only his left arm came up all the way. His right arm came up a few centimeters before it fell back down with a heavy 'thump.' He blinked a few times to clear his vision and soon the room came into focus. The ceiling and walls were bright white, which made the glow from the over head lights all the more bright. He glanced over and saw one of the walls had a curtain covering it, and like everything else, the curtain was white.

He remembered Optimus and Ratchet saying that they would be taken to a hospital where they could be kept under until their sparks formed, which made him figure out that this must be the room in the hospital that they were staying in. However, a few questions came to him- why wasn't he still asleep? Where was everyone? And why couldn't he lift his arm all the way?

He figured that he would ask Ratchet about the first one whenever he came in, and as for why he couldn't lift his arm, he found the answer to that question when he looked down at it. He found that he had been changed from his normal clothes into a pair of hospital pants and the gown. He pushed aside the thought that someone had changed his clothes for him and focused on his arm, which was still lying under the cover since it hadn't really moved like his left arm did.

He used his left hand to grasp the cover and gave it a quick pull. The cover folded so that he could see down to his waist, and upon seeing his arm, he had to stop himself from shouting in alarm. All the way from tip of his fingers to his elbow was laden with a shiny silver metal coating in place where his skin should have been… It was stunning. He could barely hear the soft clicks and whirring noises coming from it as there were several tiny metal plates on there that would twitch and shift slightly every now and then. Aside from the metal plating, it looked the same as it always did. Sam slowly ran his left hand over the foreign metal surface and found that it wasn't cold like normal metal should be. Just like the Autobots' metal armor, his arm was warm; he tapped lightly against it with his finger and felt the vibration travel up his arm.

He started to test the new appendage; he began moving his fingers and found that he had to actually think about it for it to happen. Slowly he was able to move his hand like normal although he winced every now and then as the metal slid against each other. It actually moved smoothly so there was no scraping noise, but the feeling was just so strange to him. Once he was finished getting the use of his hand back; he tried once again to lift his arm, and he was able to get it to go up a few inches before it fell back down again.

He began to breathe heavily, having found out that the reason he was having trouble lifting it was because it was a lot heaver then what he was used to. It felt as if he had a fifty pound weight strapped to his arm. Once he got his breathing under control, he tried once more. This time he was prepared for the strain and was able to move it more, lifting his arm over his chest and wiggling his fingers in his face. He brought it a little closer so that he could touch his face with the metal fingers. The contact sent a shiver down his spine and he moved it away, finding the metal 'skin' to be surprisingly familiar. Soon the weight caught up to him and he had to drop his arm again, but forgot to move it away from his body and it came crashing down right on his chest. Two things happened then; one was that he felt like he had just dropped that fifty pound weight on his chest (making his chest hurt like crazy), and two he heard the sound of metal striking against metal.

He stopped after hearing that and stared down at his chest where his arm rested. Feeling greatly confused, he lifted his arm and moved it over to the side of the bed. He let it fall down again and heard it 'thump' against the mattress box, but there wasn't the same metal on metal sound as before… he lifted his arm again and let it fall on his stomach this time. The wind went rushing out of him but still no metal on metal sound, so finally he moved it so that it was above his chest again. He took a couple of deep breaths before he let it fall, ready for the pain and able to ignore it so that he could clearly hear the metal of his arm hit something else made of metal.

Sam used his right hand to rub his chest and heard the soft sound of scraping. Deciding he had had enough, he looked around the room and saw the door that led to the bathroom. He pushed the rest of the covers off of him and slowly pulled out the tubes and wires that were attached to his left arm. He was only mildly surprised to see that he didn't have a heart monitor attached to him but didn't choose to dwell on it. He swung his legs over the bed and tried to lift himself up, but quickly fell back down onto the bed. He just lied there, as his chest was heavy now too, just like his arm was.

"I don't like where this is going." He said to the quiet room.

He forced himself up onto his feet and grabbed a rolling chair that was next to his bed, and used the chair to help him moved at a manageable pace through the room. He passed between the two beds that held Mikaela and Will, and saw that they were both still asleep and looked comfortable. He made it to the door of the bathroom and stopped to catch his breath; then he sat down in the chair and used it to move the rest of the way inside. When he made it to the sink area, he stood up and looked at his reflection in the mirror, eyes going straight to his right arm. Even in the dim light of the bathroom, it still looked like it was glowing.

He tore his eyes away from his new arm and looked at his chest that was covered with the thin fabric. From what he could see right now it didn't look any different, but he wasn't sure of what he would find underneath the gown. He moved his hand around his side to pull on the strings that held the gown closed, which took him a few seconds longer than usual to undo the ties since he was using his new hand. About a minute later, he was finally able to get them all undone. He held the front of the gown closed with his hand and prepared himself for what he was about to see.

Slowly he opened his hand and the front of the gown fell open, leaving his chest bare and exposed to the crisp air. Sam looked at his reflection and slowly moved his eyes from their spot on his stomach up to his chest. His mouth fell open and his eyes went wide as he discovered that the area over his heart where skin was before now held a saucer sized section of metal. It flowed seamlessly from skin to metal and back again, with the section that was metal not rising any higher than the rest of the skin. He lifted his normal hand and ran it across the surface but quickly pulled it away. Like the metal of his arm; it wasn't cold, just the opposite- it was burning hot. He let his fingers hang just above the surface and could feel the heat radiating off of it in heavy waves.

"It's a spark chamber…" He whispered to himself.

He touched it again this time with his new hand, and noticed it didn't feel hot to his metal hand. He could feel the warmth coming from it, but it felt nice; like when he would stand outside without a shirt on and the sun would shine down on his bare skin. He continued to run his hand over the area until he felt something strange coming from it; he looked closer at it and noticed that it had opened just a little bit. A seam had formed right down the center of the metal; and a soft but brilliant blue light was leaking out, making him quickly move his hand away from it with some alarm. He didn't want to see what would happen if it opened all the way- the thought frightened him a bit- but as soon as his hand was off of it, the metal closed again, leaving nothing to suggest that it could open.

He feel back into the chair and began to breathe heavily, he remembered now what he thought was a dream. Images fluttered in his mind's eye of the lookout, the Primes, and the robot body that they said was what he would change into. He also remembered that he told them that he wanted all of them to stay looking the same. He remembered the words of the Prime now…

_**"It can be arranged for the parts of you that have not been transformed yet, however... for the parts that have they will remain as they are."**_

Sam sighed and put his head in his hands. He got a small burst of pain as his head slammed into his new hand, but he was able to shake it off. He lifted his head and let it fall against the back of the chair gently so that he wouldn't cause himself anymore pain. His eyes closed and he tried to think, but all that would come to mind was what was happening and what was going to happen.

His one track thought was interrupted by the sound of the door to the room sliding open and several people rushing inside, there were a few shouts and he was sure that he heard his Will's and Mikaela's names at least once. The commotion grew as someone began to yell, and there was the sound of several people running into each other before he heard the door close and the small clicking of the lock. He sat quietly in his chair and listened to someone move around in the room.

"Sam?" He heard someone say his name.

The call was quiet and calm; obviously the person didn't want to startle him. Sam debated on if he should answer or not, and in the end he decided to respond.

"Yeah, I'm in here." He called.

There was the sound of soft, quick footsteps and then he saw Ratchet's holoform standing in the door way. He quickly moved his right arm out of sight and covered up his chest so that Ratchet couldn't see the metal skin. It wasn't that he wanted to hide it from Ratchet or that he thought that he could hide it, he just didn't want that to be the first thing that was mentioned.

"Sam, are you alright?" Ratchet asked while squatting down so he was level with Sam.

Sam nodded a little.

"Yeah I am fine." It wasn't completely true but it also wasn't false.

Ratchet's holoform gave him a look that said that he didn't believe him.

"Sam what is wrong? You shouldn't even be awake yet... you were still hooked up to the sedative." He questioned with some disbelief coloring his tone.

"I don't know how I woke up… I just did." Sam answered. "Don't worry, I'm not in any pain. However..."

"Yes Sam what is it?" Ratchet demanded quickly, but kindly.

Sam slowly used his left hand to open his gown and showed Ratchet the circle of metal on his chest, Ratchet's holoform took a sharp breath and his eyes widened a little. The look of shock only lasted a minute before it was replaced with a kinder look of compassion.

"Is that...?" He began, waiting for the other to finish.

"I think so." Sam said.

Ratchet carefully extended his fingers to the metal disk but stopped just millimeters away. His eyes lifted to Sam's and he lifted an eyebrow, wanting the other's consent before he did examine him. Sam nodded, knowing that this was a rare moment for Ratchet to ask his permission. Ratchet then proceeded to touch his fingertips to the shiny surface.

"Careful it's..." Sam began but Ratchet cut him off.

"Hot... I know." He smiled wryly at Sam. "I have had a little more experience with spark chambers then you- I know how hot they can be."

He returned his attention to the metal on Sam's chest and continued to poke at it. He hummed to himself softly, pushing a little harder on the metal which caused Sam to wince in pain.

"Interesting." He murmured. "The metal is still hardening… Once it has settled, it won't hurt as much when pressure is applied to it."

Sam grunted, causing Ratchet to look at him.

"Is something wrong? Are you in pain?" He asked with a hint of concern.

"No, but there is something else." He replied.

Before Ratchet could say anything more, Sam brought his right arm up and showed it to Ratchet. The surprised look came back once more, but only for a moment. He took Sam's arm in his hands and began to poke and prod him again, lifting the sleeve of the gown up so he could see Sam's arm fully. The metal stopped at the elbow and just like on his chest, it flowed into the skin like it was naturally supposed to be there.

"How intriguing, it looks as if the AllSpark energy will do more than just change your internal components but also your outside as well. It looks like it will follow the same path as before, moving up your arm then most likely across your chest..." Ratchet commented with a tiny bit of fascination.

"Yeah, only it won't be visible with the rest of our body." Sam added, causing Ratchet to stare at him once again.

"Sam, what makes you say that?" Ratchet asked.

"Because that's what I told the Primes." He told Ratchet flatly.

"You spoke with the Primes?" Ratchet was amazed, and it showed in his face and his voice.

"I am pretty sure, I mean when I first woke up I thought that I had dreamed it all, but it didn't feel like any other dream I had ever had." Sam said quickly.

"And you asked them to keep you looking human?" He was asked.

Sam wasn't sure but he thought that he heard a small note of disappointment in Ratchet's voice.

"Yeah but I think that we might be able to change from human to Cybertronian." Sam told him.

"Why would you think that? Did the Primes say that?" Ratchet asked.

"Not outright. It was one of those 'reading between the lines' things." Sam mumbled sheepishly.

"I see."

A moment of silence followed as Ratchet kept looking at Sam's arm, and finally Ratchet let go, and stood up next to him.

"So what's the diagnosis?" Sam asked.

"Well, like your spark chamber, your arm is still settling. The metal is stronger than earth metal; but still not quite as strong as the metal on Cybertron. However, in time, it will be just as strong. What is strange is that it is not like the armor that we have now. If I had to say something I would guess that it is your protoform." Ratchet explained.

"So... do you think that when this is all over that we will be able to have an alt form like you guys have?" Sam asked, looking at his arm as he did so.

"It's possible, but we won't know for sure until that time comes." Ratchet told him. "The question now is if Mikaela and Will have the same thing happening to them."

With that Ratchet left the bathroom and moved to the other two beds, Sam followed him out still sitting in the chair. He used his feet to push himself across the room and came to a stop next to Mikaela's bed where Ratchet was standing over her, spine bent and eyes carefully looking at her chest. Sam caught a brief glimpse of silver metal on her chest before he looked away. Mikaela was like a sister to him now and he wouldn't look even though Ratchet was being careful.

"So what was all that commotion earlier when you first came in?" Sam asked Ratchet to distract himself.

"Hmm...? Oh that was Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee. They wanted to come in and check on you three." Ratchet informed him.

"Why didn't you let them stay?" Sam asked as Ratchet moved to look at Mikaela's left leg. Her leg was like Sam's arm- it was made of metal.

"It was because I wasn't sure what effect our radiation would have on you three… Even in our holoforms, we still give off radiation." He was told.

Sam nodded his head and watched Ratchet move on to Will. He studied his chest for a while, poking at him the same way as with himself and Mikaela. Once he was done with the front, he carefully rolled Will onto his side. Ratchet pushed Will's gown up along his back so that he could get a closer look at it. Sam pushed himself out of the chair and moved to stand next to Ratchet, shaking only slightly from the exertion. He glanced at Will's back and he could see the shining silver that split the army man's back. It followed the path of his spine from the middle of his neck to below the line of his hospital pants, and Ratchet poked at the metal, which caused Will to wiggle a little. A groan came from the man and his hand flew to his face, scratching slightly. Will stretched a little and tried to roll over, but Ratchet stopped him with a firm hand.

"What the hell?" He asked sleepily.

"It's alright Will." Ratchet said calmly as he continued to poke at his back.

Sam was going to say something when he heard Mikaela begin to stir on her bed; he rushed over to her and made sure to keep his right arm out of sight for now. He didn't want her to freak out just yet.

"Mikaela are you alright?" He asked softly.

"Sam?" She mumbled, her voice heavy from her long bout of slumber.

"Yeah, it's Sam. Are you okay?" He repeated.

"Yes, I'm fine. What is going on?" She asked, trying to sit up.

Sam put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down, making her give him a confused look when he wouldn't let her sit up.

"Sam, what are you doing?" She blinked a few times. "Why does it feel like I have a weight on my chest?"

"It's okay... Just keep calm, don't freak out." He said to her soothingly.

Her eyes grew hard and a frown came to her face.

"Sam, tell me what is going on!" She demanded.

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times but nothing came out, and in the back of his head he couldn't help but think how strange it was that any other time he couldn't stop talking, but now nothing would come out. Thankfully he was spared having to answer by Ratchet's voice coming from Will's bedside.

"Your chest is heavy because of the new spark chamber that you have. It shouldn't take you long to adjust to the new weight, but once you do, you can move around like normal."

Sam looked down at Mikaela who had a shocked look on her face for a moment before it turned into one of understanding.

"So that dream I had was real?" She asked.

Sam nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah I had the same dream, with the two Primes," Sam said.

"Did you see the robot version of you?" She asked with some worry.

"Yeah I did." He told her."There is more than that though..."

At her look Sam brought his right arm up and showed her the robotic appendage, making her gasp and cover her mouth with her hands. She quickly looked at both of her hands and sighed when she saw that they were still normal.

"It isn't your arms that changed..." He told her as he pointed down at her legs, causing her eyes to widen.

She threw the covers off her and stared at her legs, noticing immediately that one was normal and one was new and robotic one. She stared at it for a while before speaking once more.

"Why... Why can't I move it?" She asked, fear clouding her face and voice.

Sam put his arm on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her but she jumped away from it. He didn't notice until after she moved away that he had used his right hand to do it, making him sighed.

"It's okay 'kaela." He said to her quietly. "You just have to concentrate harder on moving it right now." He told her.

She tried to control her breathing and soon lowered her gaze back to her leg, her face contorted into the look she got when she was trying to focus really hard on something. She was whispering to herself but Sam couldn't understand what she was saying, and finally her face lit up a little and she gave a quiet laugh. Sam followed her gaze and found that her toes were moving now, and he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Good job." He praised her.

"Yeah, great job!" Will added from across from them.

Sam looked up quickly; as he hadn't noticed that Will had been watching them. Sam was a little nervous about Will, he hadn't had a chance to talk with him so he didn't know if he was mad or not. Unsure he slowly waved at him, which made Will grin.

"Nice look for you kid. Maybe we should start calling you Anakin Skywalker from now on." Will commented with a laugh.

Sam dropped his arm and glared at the man. "That is not funny."

Will laughed again and forced himself up off of his bed, causing him to groan as he tried to rub his back. His fingers came into contact with his new metal spine and he froze for a moment. He moved his hand up and down feeling the new metal, and once he was done he pushed himself to move off the bed and Ratchet moved to help him balance.

"It's okay doc, I got it. Some added weight like this is no problem." Will said with a brave smile on.

It looked like Ratchet was going to say something but a sudden loud bang on the glass door startled them all.

"What the hell is going on?" Will asked.

Ratchet was glaring at the door with an expression of utmost contempt. "That must be Galloway."

"Galloway! What is he doing here?" Sam asked with some shock and some irritation.

Ratchet sighed. "Somehow he heard that you were being kept here and got the idea that we did something bad to you."

"Idiot." Mikaela hissed and slowly stood up. She waved off Ratchet who rushed to help her. "I am this close to going out there and kicking his ass."

"Hold on Mikaela." Will said moving to her side. "Before any of us go anywhere, we need to make sure that no one sees anything that they shouldn't, especially Galloway."

Sam nodded in agreement but was a little worried. Will could easily cover up his back with a shirt, and Mikaela only had to were long pants and socks but how was he going to hide his arm and hand? Once he was home he could put on a long sleeve shirt and maybe a glove, but for right now he was screwed. Sam was pulled out of his thoughts by someone grabbing his arm. He looked to his right and found that Ratchet was wrapping his arm in hospital gauze. It only took him a minute to wrap up from his elbow to his wrist and then he used gauze with a smaller width to wrap his hand and each of his fingers.

Once he was done, Sam flexed his hand a few times and was pleased to see that the wrap didn't show anything.

"Thanks Ratchet." He said, grateful for the medic's help.

Ratchet just grunted and handed him his clothes that he had come in with. Once they were all dressed, they moved to the door and could hear people arguing on the other side. Sighing again, Ratchet unlocked the door and let it open.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Optimus sighed and ran his hand over his face as he was really feeling the power drain on his systems. It had only been ten minutes since Ratchet disappeared into the room and pushed everyone else out but it felt like a lot longer. The situation wasn't helped by the fact that Galloway was now standing with them all, shouting at them for answers. Keller had given up some time ago trying to calm the man down and was now leaning against the nurse's station with his security guards not too far away.

The rest of the Autobots were standing around the door to the room waiting for Ratchet to come out, which left Optimus to deal with Galloway. The Prime wasn't really paying attention to the small man in front of him; rather, he was more concerned with making sure that his holo projector did not shut off from the lack of power. He had already shut off some of his more important scanners so that he could give more power to his holoform, but that would only work for so long.

"Hey tin head are you paying attention to what I am saying? I am talking about your future here, or lack thereof." He heard Galloway say to him snidely.

Optimus made his holoform's eyes roll and focused once again on the irritating man. He knew that there was no point in answering him so he stayed quiet. Galloway started up again with threats about having them kicked off of the planet and not caring what Sam or Mikaela had to say about it. It seemed that he finally noticed that Optimus didn't care about what he had to say because he suddenly pushed past him and tried to pull the door to the room open. When it did move he started to pound hard on the glass with his fist, the nurses and doctors that were in the area glared at them and Optimus saw Rhonda looking over at them from where she was talking with a doctor. She looked like she wanted to come and help and even took a step in their direction but the doctor she was talking to put a hand on her shoulder and whispered something to her that made her frown.

Prime turned his attention back when he heard a startled cry from Galloway and found that Ironhide had grabbed the man by the back of his jacket and pulled him away from the door.

"Ironhide." Optimus said calmly, but gave him a stern look to warn him once again that they didn't hurt humans.

Ironhide looked over at him and grunted, but shortly let go. As soon as Ironhide let go, one of the black-suited men grabbed Galloway by the upper arm and dragged him over to where Keller was. Keller didn't say anything to him but the suited man didn't let go of Galloway, making sure that he stayed where he was.

Optimus sighed again, this time out of relief. He moved next to the door with the other bots and leaned against it. He rested there for a while; going over his systems, looking for anything that he could slow down or shut down to give his holoform just a little more power. He found a few scanners and turned them down low, he also shut off a few of his fans and disconnected himself from the World Wide Web. It wasn't much of a power gain but it helped to keep his holoform solid for now.

He pulled himself out of his internal systems at the sound of the door next to him clicking and it slid open. First Ratchet came walking out with his normal frown on; he stood next to Optimus and nodded at him. Next came Will who was walking straight and tall, his eyes firm as he saluted Keller before moving to stand next to Ironhide. He rubbed his chest lightly but that was it for any noticeable signs of pain or distress. Following Will was Mikaela who also walking straight but Optimus noticed a slightly more apparent limp in her step. She nodded and smiled charmingly at everyone (except for Galloway) and moved to stand next to Jazz's holoform.

Jazz smiled and threw his arm over her shoulder, pulling her close to him, making her giggle even as she let him. Sam was the last to make an appearance, and kept his eyes down slightly as he tried to hide his right arm behind his back. It didn't work in hiding the bandages that were wrapped around it, because he could see it from where he was standing. Optimus looked at Ratchet for an explanation but the medic just grunted. Sam nodded to Keller and was quickly grabbed by Bumblebee who pulled his arm up and looked worriedly at the bandages.

"I'm fine Bee." Sam said reassuringly to Bumblebee.

The comment did little to ease the young scout's worry and Optimus could tell from the body language the other was expression. Unfortunately the moment was ruined by Galloway, who pushed off the agent who held him and made a beeline for Sam.

"YOU! I demand that you tell me what has been going on." Galloway shouted obnoxiously.

Sam groaned and rubbed his temples. "Could you please not yell, some people don't need to develop headaches because of your loud voice."

Galloway glared at him. "Tell me what I want to know! The government has a right to know what is going on."

"The government does know what is going on... Secretary Keller clearly knows." Sam replied, nodding at the elderly man who nodded back.

Galloway started to get red in the face and looked like he wanted to yell something but he could not vocalize the words. Sam took the initiative to interrupt the silence.

"Now please, it has been a long..." He looked at Ratchet for the approximate amount of time.

"Four days..." Ratchet said simply.

"Wow really?" Sam asked in surprise. "Well in that case, it has been a long four days and I would like to go home."

With that he moved past Galloway and over to Keller he used his bandaged right hand to shake the man's hand. Keller looked down at Sam's hand and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Once he was done, he moved back to be near Bumblebee and the two of them walked off in the direction of the elevator. Jazz and Mikaela followed after them and then Will and Ironhide went after them. Optimus smiled to himself and walked after them with Ratchet right beside him.

They rode the elevator down to the main floor and quickly made their way out of the building. Sam, Will and Mikaela all shielded their eyes from the glare of the sun, which shone brightly on their bodies. Once they had adjusted to being outside again, the group split up. After the first day of being at the hospital Optimus thought it was a good idea to park their alt forms in different areas around the hospital so they didn't draw attention to themselves. He watched Mikaela and Jazz walk off to the parking lot in front of the building; Bumblebee led Sam to the very back of the parking lot they were in now. And Ironhide just started walking off across the street, leaving Will to catch up with him.

Ratchet looked around for a moment before he turned off his holoform letting it fade into nothing, Optimus rubbed his holoform's eyes and quickly prepared to perform the same action as Ratchet. When he saw no one around and didn't see anyone looking out of the hospital windows, he shut off his projector and let his full consciousness drift back into his real body. His vision flickered and he checked his power supply and saw that it was well below the half way mark… Ratchet was not going to be happy when he found out that he had let his power go so low.

He shifted into drive and started to make his way out of the lot, he knew that the others would be taking the humans home and that they probably wouldn't be going anywhere for the rest of the day. Since he didn't have anything else to do, he decided that he should find a good place to recharge. Unfortunately the truck stop he had been using as his sleeping area has become a hot spot for teenage humans to hang out and they spent a good deal of their time there messing with the trucks that were parked there. It had been a very close call when he came out of recharge a few nights ago and found one about to smash in his windshield.

He was able to frighten the kid off with a loud burst from his horn but he hadn't found a new place to rest. Getting an idea he quickly changed course and headed off in the direction of Sam's house. He remembered a small back alley that they had been in the first night they met and figured that he could rest there and not get into any trouble. A while later he settled down in the alley far enough away from Sam's house so that he or his parents wouldn't see him. He did one last scan of the area and found that there was no danger and that Sam and Bumblebee were safely at Sam's house.

He shut off his systems and quickly fell into recharge.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Mikaela stretched out on her bed, moving her limbs this way and that way, trying to work out the kinks of having what felt like new limbs. She hadn't noticed before, but she was really sore from lying on the hospital bed for four days. She glared up at the roof, not really thinking of anything when her attention was drawn to a dancing light. She looked around her room for a moment trying to find the source of it; and it wasn't until she looked down that she found what it was. The left leg of her jeans had bunched up, letting the new metal that was there be hit by the sunlight that was flowing into her room.

She sighed heavily at the sight of her leg and quickly pushed her pant leg back down to cover it up. She knew that she was going to have to be careful about hiding it, and she shuddered at what it meant if someone else found out. A knock sounded from outside her bedroom door, and she looked up with questioning blue eyes.

"Yeah?" She called.

"Are you alright?" The deep voice of Jazz came from the other side.

She got up and carefully made her way to the door, only limping a little bit as she adjusted to her metallic leg. Once she was close enough, she opened it and found Jazz's holoform standing on the other side.

"It's good to see that you are knocking now." She said with a smile.

He laughed a little and she moved so he could come into her room. He sat down on the edge of her bed and she took a seat next to him.

"So are you alright?" His query held some concern for her.

She nodded. "Yeah I guess so. I've just been thinking."

"About?" He carefully asked.

"What I am going to do with this?" She hit her leg above her knee where it was still flesh.

"It will be easy to hide." He told her reassuringly.

"Yeah I know… I just can't wear any dresses or skirts anymore." She said with a fake pout. "And I just bought a really cute skirt too."

Jazz laughed at her comment which made her laugh too. Once the laughing stopped Mikaela moved so that she was lying down with her head on her pillow, letting out another sigh and closing her eyes. She opened them when she felt the weight on her bed shift, and she saw Jazz moving towards the door like he was going to leave.

"Wait!" She called out.

Jazz stopped with his hand on the door knob, he turned and stared at Mikaela, waiting for her answer. "Yeah?" He asked.

She bit her lower lip and looked down at her bed, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Stay here." She mumbled quietly. "Please."

She missed the look of relief that came to his eyes, but soon felt him sit back down on her bed. This time he sat near the middle instead of on the edge. Jazz swung his legs onto the bed and lied back so his head was resting on her other pillow; and she slowly lied back down and slid just a little closer to the holoform's body. She felt the warmth coming from it and it made her face blush from being so near.

"Mikaela what is going on?" Jazz asked her as turning onto his side to face the young woman.

"What do you mean?" She answered with another question even though she knew full well what he meant.

"This thing between us… like the other day at the park. I know that I'm still new to Earth traditions, but..." He started talking, but was soon interrupted by Mikaela's lips against his own.

The kiss was just as electrifying as it was the day in the park, and Jazz found his hands moving without conscious thought as they dove into the thick folds of her hair. She slowly pulled away from him and tried to catch her breath.

"I... I think," She hesitated for a few seconds before she took a leap. "I think I love you." She told him finally.

There was silence in the room after her confession and Mikaela made sure to look anywhere but at him. Even though they had kissed before and once again just now, she wasn't sure that he did it because he had the same kind of feelings for her, or even if he just wanted to see what it was like. She was positive that he wouldn't just use her like that, but in her experience she found that most guys were the same even if they where robotic organisms from a far off planet.

"Mikaela."

She looked up at the sound of her name and saw staring at her, his blue eyes glowing more than normal. He moved forward and captured her lips in another breathtaking kiss that made her whimper into his mouth. She felt the soft touch of his fake tongue touch her lips and they parted on their own to allow access. His tongue slid inside her mouth and she felt it move around inside slowly, as if he was making sure to commit every bit of it to memory. When he finally pulled away, Mikaela couldn't draw in a single breath with ease anymore, breathless from the experience.

"I love you too," He whispered in her ear before he moved to start kissing the flesh of her pale neck.

She moaned at his ministrations and grabbed at his strong shoulders, marveling at the feel.

'It's like grabbing steel,' the stray thought came from her frazzled mind.

Jazz moved from kissing her neck to giving light kisses over her collar bone, lips nipping at the tender flesh. Mikaela felt her heart (or was it spark?) flutter as Jazz moved to the other side of her neck. He slowly moved her so that they were both laying down with him half on top of her, and then his mouth found hers again. She started to move her hands along his back and then along his front. She found the hem of his shirt and moved her hands underneath it, feeling his tight abs and chest. Jazz pulled away from her, which brought her out of her blissful daze.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"You need to rest," Jazz told her and she could tell that he hated himself for saying it. "Ratchet told us to make sure that none of you overexert your selves…"

While she was upset that they couldn't continue, she understood what he was saying. Now that she thought of it, she actually was feeling tired, which was strange considering that she'd been sleeping for four days straight. She nodded and Jazz moved them so that she was lying down on his powerful chest. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to his body.

"Where did you learn all that stuff?" She asked him after a minute, curiosity making her ask before she could think properly.

Jazz chuckled. "I had four days waiting in that hospital waiting room with nothing to do. I got board so I was on the internet a lot; and I found that more than half of it is dedicated to the act of sex."

Mikaela blushed and buried her face in his chest in some embarrassment at the perverseness of her fellow humans. Jazz laughed and held her just a little closer to him in response. Soon the room fell into silence, and it wasn't long until Jazz noticed that Mikaela had fallen asleep. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly; figuring that he wouldn't be going anywhere for a while (not that he wanted to), so he decided to turn up his scanners and keep an eye out for trouble.

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Well now that was hard to do, not the writing it part, that was simple. But the deciding to end it part, I spent like two days wondering if I should end it here or keep going and I guess ending it won out.**_

_**I am sorry that there wasn't more excitement in the last few chapter but please hang in there. I am planning a number of exciting things to happen and it is making me angry that I haven't been able to put them down yet.**_

_**The next chapter is underway as we speak and I will try to get it out to you soon.**_

_**Please review and have a nice day.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey everyone**_

_**Well here we are again another chapter in this seemingly good story. I had expected this story to fizzle out long ago but to my surprise it hasn't and I have all you people to thank for that.**_

_**Anyway enough of that for now let's get on with the story; I know you must all be dying to know what happens next.**_

_**Angelic: I LIIIIIIIVE! And then goes to pass out into a coma**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The weekend had come and gone and Sam wasn't looking forward to going back to school. He really didn't want to deal with the stream of questions that would be aimed his way by his teachers and Miles. He had already had to deal with them from his parents throughout the whole weekend. He was upset at the amount of lies he had to tell them- well, that wasn't true; he didn't have to lie to them, he could have told them the truth- but that probably wasn't the best idea. They had reacted badly enough at the news of the Autobots, and he didn't even want to think about how they would react to this.

The only good thing that came from the weekend was that he was able to get more used to his new metal arm. The increased weight of his arm and in his chest wasn't a problem anymore, but the only thing he needed to worry about was keeping the shiny metal concealed from everyone. The bandage that Ratchet had giving him had worked for the first day, as he was able to explain it to his mother by saying that he had just cut himself and that Ratchet was overreacting to it.

When he needed to come out of his room, he either kept his hand in his pocket or wore a glove. His parents had raised an eyebrow at the glove, but they didn't ask about it, as they thought that it was just a silly teenage trend that he had adopted. He had also had to get use to the apparent increased strength of his hand; because he had had an accident the first day with it. He had been at his computer talking with BennyB and as he was typing, he punched harder than he had intended on the 'enter' button and his finger had gone clear through the board. As a result, he left a deep indent in his desk. Luckily, he was spared telling his parents about it since they had several extra keyboards in the basement.

Sam pulled into the parking lot of the school with Bumblebee and let out a loud groan.

"Bee, I am so not looking forward to this," he murmured.

The radio cut off the music it had been playing and Bumblebee's voice filled the inside of the car. "We could always leave," he offered.

Sam shook his head and sighed. "Nah, we can't do that buddy… I missed all of last week and it wouldn't be good to miss another day. Especially not with finals next week- I'll be lucky if I pass any of them." Sam told him.

He felt Bumblebee sink low on his shocks and he patted the steering wheel. He opened the door and got out; said a quick goodbye to Bumblebee, and he headed off into the building. As he walked inside, he was quickly attacked by Miles and his rapid fire questions about what happened to him last week.

"I had a family emergency," he lied.

Miles sighed in frustration and gave Sam his best glare.

"When are you going to stop all this crap man? We have been friends since we were two! We even ate glue together! Why won't you tell me what is going on?" He asked plaintively.

Sam felt his insides knot up a little with guilt. Out of everyone he knew, he hated lying to Miles most of all. Miles was like a brother to him.

"Look man, I really wish I could tell you, but I can't right now." Sam told him.

"Whatever..." Miles snapped and walked off.

Sam sighed again and headed to his locker. After he had gathered his things, he headed off to his first class. Sitting in his normal seat in the back; he slumped down, trying to keep a low profile. He tried to keep his gloved hand out of sight since he was already getting strange looks because of the fact that he was wearing a long sleeve shirt in almost ninety degree weather.

As class started; he noticed that Trent was there today, and he looked much the same as he always did except he had a small cast over his hand that kept his fingers from moving. He turned to look at him and gave him a look like he wanted to kill him. This made him unconsciously clench his other hand into a fist that snapped his pencil in half. Sam quickly turned back to the front of the room and tried to listen to what the teacher had to say about the finals.

Surprisingly, the first few classes ended with no complications. All the teachers accepted his excuse for why he had been gone all week and then they handed him all the work he needed to make up by the end of the week. Most of them were just work packets to help prepare for the big tests coming. It wasn't until he was halfway through his last class that he noticed that Mikaela wasn't there.

While he was worried about where she was, he was sure that nothing bad had happened. He heard the sound of something flying through the air and then felt a small quick pressure at the back of his head. He sighed again as he looked down at the floor and saw a paper ball come to rest by his foot. He turned in his seat and saw the grinning faces of Trent and his friends. Rolling his eyes, he went back to scribbling absently in his notebook.

The class dragged on and Sam soon found himself staring at a little bit of the exposed metal that was visible from between the glove and his sleeve. He started tracing the small plates that made it up with his eyes and was surprised when one or two of them shifted a little. He tried to see if he could do it on purpose, but no matter how hard he concentrated, the plates stayed still.

Finally the bell rang and jerked him out of his trance. He quickly gathered all of his things and made his way to the door. On his way to his locker; he was jumped by Miles again, who seemed to have gotten over his earlier bad mood. Sam had to bend over a little when Miles jumped onto his back.

"Damn it Miles, get off before I kick your ass!" Sam growled, his voice shaking a little from the extra weight.

Miles jumped down off of his back and Sam straightened with a groan.

"Dude, are you okay?" Miles asked as they made their way to Sam's locker.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired- you know what I mean." He replied quietly.

He opened his locker and started to put some of the books that he needed into his bag, and just when he was going to close the door, it slammed shut in his face. He jumped back a little at the act and the sound, and on the other side of where the door had been stood Trent and a few of his friends. Sam knew the grin on the jock's face all too well: it promised pain and misery for someone. Normally, it was meant for him.

"Trent, it's a pleasure as always." Sam said, his normal sarcasm popping up and bleeding into his voice.

Trent's eyes narrowed at his comment, and he grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pulled until he was closer to the taller man.

"You know, you have a smart mouth Witwicky," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yeah and your breath could kill an ox right now," Sam said without thinking.

From the corner of his eyes, Sam could see Miles trying to cover up his laughter by looking shocked but he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Trent growled at the comment and his grip on Sam's shirt got tighter. The movement brought his attention to the fact that Trent was holding him with his left hand, when he normally used his right. It was then that he remembered that Trent's right hand was wrapped up so that it couldn't move.

"It's going to be kind of hard punching me with your hand wrapped up isn't it?" Sam asked snidely.

Trent grinned and shoved him against the locker. "That's what I have them for," He said and gestured towards to his two friends.

They moved to grab Sam's arms and hold them behind his back, and Sam tried to fight them but there wasn't much room for him to move between the three of them. They grabbed his arms and held them against the lockers, with his body struggling to get free. By this time, the hallway had cleared of people. Sam fought against the ones holding him but wasn't able to push himself more than a few inches away from the lockers. It didn't help that the extra weight of his arm was starting to catch up to him, either. He might have been used to the weight enough so that he could move, but if he was tired then it still was causing a problem.

Sam saw Trent pull back his left fist and get ready to punch him in the face or the gut when he stopped and started to stare at him. The inactivity caught his attention and made him wonder what had caused the jock to stop, so he looked around trying to see what it was. He saw that the hallway was still empty, and that not only was Trent staring, but also the other two men and Miles were as well.

It wasn't until he felt a cold breeze on his right arm that he figured out what they must be looking at. He glanced up at his arm and saw that the sleeve had fallen down well past his elbow, showing off the shining silver metal. He tried again to pull his arms away from Trent's friends, and the fact that they were in shock helped him since he was able to move away on the first try. He quickly grabbed his sleeve and pulled it back down so that it was covering his arm again, but he knew that the damage had been done.

He looked at all four of them and tried to say something when he looked at Miles whose face was a mix of shock and awe. Nothing came out but a strange gurgling noise and he quickly closed his mouth.

"What the hell?" Trent's voice was the first to be heard from his audience.

Sam snapped out of his own trance and quickly grabbed his bag and started to run off to the exit of the school. He burst through the double doors and into the blinding sunlight, and then ran to the parking lot.

'Can this day get any worse?' It was the only thought that ran through his head as he ran.

* * *

Will had only expected two things when he got home on that Friday: one was having a big pile of mail waiting for him and the other was having several messages waiting for him on his voice mail from Epps and the rest of his team. The former had been true; because when he walked up to the house, he almost tripped over the stack of mail that had piled up in front of the door. The latter had been more of a surprise, since everything had happened so suddenly the day they had gone to the hospital he had forgotten to take his cell phone with him.

So when he got home he found he had over a dozen new voice messages. Only one or two of them were from Epps, and the rest were from Sarah. He had almost yelled out in surprise when he realized who they were from, and he listened to the messages eagerly even though most of them were just her telling him that she was doing alright. A few had Annabelle making noises into the phone which made him both happy and sad. He then spent the rest of the weekend resting and trying to get a hold of Sarah, but she didn't answer her phone.

It was now five o'clock on Monday and Will threw his phone down on the couch after getting her voice mail for the millionth time. He ran his fingers roughly through his short hair and fought the temptation to scream. He heard heavy footsteps coming from the kitchen and sighed deeply. He knew who it was that was making those noises.

Ironhide had been trying to make his weekend easier and Will appreciated it deeply, but at the same time he was reluctant to have him around. It wasn't that he didn't like being around Ironhide all day long, more like he just needed to get used to seeing him instead of Sarah. At that moment, the smoke alarms began to scream as smoke started to pour out from the doorway that led into the kitchen.

"Fragging no good excuse for a machine." Ironhide's voice boomed from the kitchen.

Will rolled his eyes and made his way through the smoking doorway, grabbing a pillow from the couch as he walked. He strode into the kitchen, went straight to the back door, and used a door stopper so that it would stay open. The smoke started to drift out the open door, allowing him to breathe easier. He then proceeded to get over to the fire alarm and started to fan the pillow in front of it until the siren stopped. Will let out another sigh and turned to look at the damage that had happened to his kitchen. There was a smoking pot in the sink and noodles were lying all over the floor.

Standing in the middle of the mess was Ironhide, who was looking very angry. He shook the toaster as if he were strangling it, probably trying to get it to stop smoking.

"What the hell happened in here?" Will asked him with confusion in his voice.

Ironhide stopped what he was doing and looked around the room; as he seemed to have just noticed that Will was there.

"Ironhide... Were you trying... to cook?" Will questioned, trying hard not to laugh as he spoke.

Ironhide's gaze grew cold at Will's half hidden laughs. Will coughed a few times to try and stop himself from laughing; and once his laughter was under control, he moved to see what was in the smoking pot. His eyes widened significantly when he saw that there was nothing inside the pot.

"'Hide, what did you have in here?" Will asked as he wrinkled his nose from the bad smell.

"Water... and noodles," Ironhide said, looking anywhere but at Will sheepishly.

'Well that explains the mess on the floor,' Will thought. "And what happened to the toaster?" He asked after a moment.

"I was attempting to make toast... But this thing is..." He started, but then stopped to give the toaster another shake.

At the sudden jolt of motion, the toaster clicked and two slices of burnt black toast came shooting out. There must have been some pretty strong propulsion behind the springs, because they flew across the room and landed at Will's feet a few feet away. He nudged them with the tip of his toe and cocked an eyebrow at Ironhide.

"How exactly do you mess up toast?"

Ironhide growled and slammed the toaster down on the counter. He marched across the room and stopped in front of Will to glare at him. Will gulped as the tall muscular holoform man bore down on him like a pissed off Hercules who intended to beat the fire out of Hades.

"I assure you William that this situation is not in the least humorous..." His growl started to trail off, and Will noticed Ironhide's holoform eyes start to travel along his body. They traced the curve of his body, and he knew exactly what the Autobot was thinking of. Will put his hand against Ironhide's chest and pushed him back a little.

"Whoa there man..." Will said, not believing that he was in this situation again. "That is not going to happen right now. I still want to know what happened in here."

Ironhide growled again and glanced around the kitchen tersely. "I was trying to fix you something to eat seeing as how you have been neglecting your health these past few days." Ironhide said defensively.

Will slowly nodded, and then began to speak. "You know Ironhide... You don't have to try and do what Sarah did, such as fixing meals and cleaning. I don't expect you to change who you are."

'I can't believe I am saying these things.' Will thought. 'I sound like a woman trying to fix her temperamental boyfriend.'

Ironhide merely grunted in agreement and went to put the toaster back where he found it.

"What where you trying to make anyway?" Will asked as he started to sweep up the mess on the floor.

"From my search on the Internet, I found that the easiest meal to fix is something called Mac & Cheese." Ironhide told him gruffly. "I have seen Sarah prepare it several times for your youngling and it seemed simple enough to make."

Will laughed. "Cooking is a lot harder than it looks, even for something like Mac & Cheese."

"So I noticed." Ironhide mumbled.

Once they had gotten the floor cleaned up, Will filled up the now blackened pot with hot water and added soap to it so that he could clean it later. "Just tell me if you want me to eat something next time... As for now I'll have a sandwich okay?" Will offered those terms to him.

Ironhide frowned a little but nodded. So while Will made his sandwich, Ironhide stood back and observed him. The Cybertronian couldn't help but admire the human as he moved around the kitchen, and he could feel his spark start to pulse quicker. With each pulse, it became increasingly difficult for him to not march across the room and take him then and there.

As Will bent over to grab something from the bottom level of the refrigerator, Ironhide caught sight of the metal that now made up his spine. He saw a few of the metal plates shift slightly and wasn't completely sure, but he could have sworn that there was more of it now then there had been the first time he had seen it on the Captain's back. He pushed the thought out of his processors for the moment and focused on another fact.

Will had a spark now, and that meant that they could spark bond. He had heard of what it was like to be bonded with another, and from what Ratchet had told him. it was like nothing else in the universe. The thought of being truly understood by another living being, who was able to feel what the mech felt when the two are within a certain distance was something that appealed to him. He had always hoped that he would be able to know what that had felt like, but when the war had started, he felt that there was no chance of that happening.

In a way he was glad that he hadn't been able to bond before, otherwise he would never have the opportunity to do it with Will. The thought sent a pleasant shiver through both his holoform and his real body. Unable to hold it back any more, he once again walked over so that he was standing right behind Will. In one quick movement; he grabbed a handful of the man's backside, causing him to stand up faster than the eye could blink. When Will turned around Ironhide smashed his holoform's lips to Will's, cutting off whatever argument he was about to start. After a moment, he stopped trying to pull away and melted into his arms. Ironhide moved away, causing Will to whimper a little at the sudden loss of contact. Once he got his breath back, he glared at Ironhide, red-faced.

"Just needed something to tide me over," Ironhide said with a smirk that he had picked up from Jazz.

Will looked like he was about to say something when a small noise from the doorway stopped him. Both of them looked over and found Sarah standing there with a look of shock and slight amusement.

"S…Sarah!" Will stammered.

'Slag!' Ironhide thought.

"Will..." She said.

Will took a step in her direction, but stopped. His facial expression gave off the impression that he had just been punched in the stomach.

"S...Sarah...I-" He tried to speak but she cut him off.

"It's okay Will... It's just... Hearing about it and seeing it..." She trailed off.

Silence fell in the kitchen and the two just looked at each other.

Feeling slightly neglected, Ironhide finally spoke up. "Would you like for me to leave?"

The two jumped a little, having forgotten that he was there.

Sarah shook her head. "No... It's okay Ironhide. This concerns you too so you should stay."

Sarah moved to sit at the table and Will followed, and he sat next to her. After a minute, Ironhide sat at the far end, unsure of what would happen.

"Where is Annabelle?" Will decided to start the conversation with something he had been wondering since Sarah showed up.

"She is with my mother. I asked her to watch her for a little while." She told him quietly.

Will nodded his head and fell silent.

"Will has been trying to contact you for the past few days," Ironhide commented, thinking that she might like to be privy to that information.

Sarah let out a small laugh, but it sounded slightly forced. "Annabelle threw my phone into the toilet early Friday morning."

Will chuckled, and then his face fell at the mention of his cute little girl getting into trouble without him there to see it. Sarah put her hand on his and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry." She started, "you will see her soon. I am only going to be staying throughout the rest of this week."

Will brightened up at that and held her hand inside his larger, warmer hand. "Has she said anything yet?" He asked, hoping that he hadn't missed her first word.

Sarah shook her head. "No, but she is starting to make more sounds like a truck. I think that when she does start to talk the first word out of her will be Ironhide's name."

Both of them laughed and looked over at Ironhide, who looked rather lost. This only made them laugh harder.

"What about you two?" Sarah asked after the laughter had died down. "Have you talked about things or are you acting like normal guys and avoiding the problem?"

Will rubbed the back of his head and looked away from his wife, but Ironhide was all too happy to answer.

"We have discussed it." He chimed in with a small grin at Will's discomfort.

"And?"

Before either one of them answered she understood. From the redness of her husband's face and the smug look on Ironhide's holoform it was all too clear what decision they had come to.

"Oh my..." She said in mock shock. "You two love each other."

Will's head snapped up with an expression of shock and Ironhide sat back, looking very proud of himself.

"Sarah, I..." He began.

"Don't! There is nothing that you need to say. I understand." She said quickly, all while holding his hand a little tighter.

Will looked into her eyes and saw that she did in fact understand. The mere thought of it amazed him, and made him start to feel warm inside.

"How can you be so understanding of this?" He asked her softly.

She laughed, a little nervously now. "Well because it's how I felt about you when we first met." Sarah murmured. "All my friends told me how crazy it was getting involved with a guy in the military, at least involved with a man beyond a one night stand. They all told me that you were only interested because you were getting shipped off soon and that I shouldn't get my hopes up. But I could feel deep down how you felt... how you still feel. I can see that your feelings for me haven't changed, they are just not as strong as the ones you have for Ironhide." She finished.

Will and Ironhide stared at her, Will from the pure shock and Ironhide at the earth woman's insight.

"But..."

"NO!" She shouted, and then calmed back down. "Look Will, I still love you... I will always love you and I know that you will always love me. It's that love that made you tell me the truth, and it's what kept you from just walking out on me for so long. You just have someone else now and I get that. You two were made for each other and there is no getting around that fact. So you need to just accept it and start being happy." She stated, shoving a finger into his chest and poking him.

Will rubbed his chest where she had just poked and thanked God that she hadn't done it a few inches to the right or else she would have jabbed her finger right onto the metal that covered his new spark. The metal was still sensitive and hot as hell; he had already burned a hole through one of his shirts and didn't want it to happen again. He held up his hands in defeat.

"Alright... alright, you win." He paused. "But what are you going to do?"

Sarah's eyes grew far away and she bit her lower lip. "I guess I can find a place, we can let Annabelle stay with..." She didn't get a chance to finish.

"NO!" Ironhide shouted, making them both jump from his sudden volume.

They both gave him a look that quite plainly said 'what the hell?'

"The Internet shows that sparklings that have their parents together often lead better lives than ones that are separated. You will stay here in this house." Ironhide commanded. His tone left very little room for argument.

"But Ironhide..." Will began.

Ironhide slammed his fist down on the table. "I won't hear any arguments from either of you. You will both stay here. Isn't it common for people on this planet who are not involved to live in the same house?" He asked impatiently.

"Well... yes, but the circumstances..." Sarah started hesitantly.

"They do not matter, Sarah. You claim that you still love him and that he still loves you. So with that logic you two should be able to stay in the same home even if you are not together anymore." Ironhide said flatly.

This time there was no room for argument so the two of them just nodded their heads. With that settled, Ironhide sat back down in his chair and carefully let out a sigh. He wouldn't tell anyone but he knew all too well what growing up without one of your creators around could do to a sparkling. One of his had left shortly after he had been given life by the AllSpark and he would be damned to the Pit if it was going to happen again when he (and his cannons) had something to say about it.

Will and Sarah talked some more for a little while before she stood up and said that she needed to be getting back to her mother's house. As she left, Will stood in the door way and watched her drive off.

"'Hide." Will said softly.

He grunted in response.

"Do you think everything will be okay?"

This made Ironhide think for a few moments at the thoughts that Will's question raised. Would everything be okay? He wasn't sure but he wanted it to be, since he hated seeing Will upset.

"In time I trust that things will work out just fine." He told him with finality.

Will sighed and closed the door. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt very tired.

* * *

Sitting alone in the dark base that he had constructed, Barricade was taking the time to recharge. He had worked endlessly for the past Earth week to make sure that everything was ready, and his power was dangerously low. Only then he took the time to rest. He knew that it wasn't good for him to push his systems like that, but it would be worse for his health if the base wasn't finished by the time Soundwave got there.

As the Decepticon sat there letting his body rest, a sudden ping brought him out of his musing. Annoyed for a moment at being bothered, he quickly examined the link to find out who had the nerve to try and contact him. His processor froze when he identified the signal as belonging to the only other Decepticon beside Megatron that he was afraid of. He opened the link and the cold unemotional voice of Soundwave filled his head.

**::Designation Barricade, status update demanded.::**

Had it been any other Decepticon that made the demand he would have threatened to slag them on the spot.

**::Everything is ready for our lord's return. I will send you the location to the base as soon as you are within range.::**

There was a pause before Soundwave answered.

**::Query: where is the location of lord Megatron?::**

Barricade clenched his fist in anger. He hadn't been able to find where the humans had hidden Megatron's body.

**::Location unknown.::**

He knew better than to try and explain why he hadn't been able to find out.

**::Information required for instructions to be carried out.::**

**::The humans have learned not to keep the information on their computer network.::**

He knew that Soundwave would have a solution since he always had several back up plans for any mission or situation.

**::The information will be acquired when I arrive. Estimated time of arrival one Earth week.::**

With that the transmission ended, leaving Barricade feeling a little cold on the inside. He tried to shake off the feeling that was left from the conversation but wasn't able to. He decided that he should take the time to get his systems back to full power or else he would be in no shape to carry out Megatron's orders when he came back. So he settled back down and tried to get his body to rest some more, and only after several hours was he able to start recharging again.

* * *

Optimus carefully scanned the area around the new base. All the human workers were almost finished making the adjustments to it, and soon they would be able to move in. Right now they had all left leaving the area empty of anyone who should not know about the Autobots. The base was big enough for everyone to have the space they needed, though of course the buildings that he was looking at now wasn't all that there was to the base. While there were several buildings on the surface, the base also extended deep under the ground, with many big long hallways and rooms big enough for even Jetfire to stand up in fully.

Ironhide was supposed to come out the next day to start building the cloaking and force field towers, and Optimus took another look around. He was going to have his work cut out for him, a human phrase he'd learned from his continued interaction with the humans. The surface area was big and would require no less than ten to fifteen towers to cover the entire area. That was the minimum for the field to work, and knowing Ironhide, he would want to put extras up to make sure that there was no blind spot. With such a large number to build, Optimus was sure that Ironhide would bully Ratchet into helping to build them, and since he didn't have anything to do or that he could do until the base was done he would also help.

Between the three of them they should be able to get at least six of them done in one day, though they wouldn't be high-quality towers. They didn't have the time or the bot power for that right now. They should be enough to serve them until some of the others arrive, mainly Red Alert. Once Red Alert arrives, he will be more than happy to build dozens of the towers. He was head of security and an expert on such things.

Optimus started walking around the area, carefully marking areas around the base where he thought the towers would work best. Once he was finished with that, he started traveling through the small city of buildings. Many of them were for the human solders who would be staying at the base, though there were a few buildings that they could go inside with their true bodies. The area of the base set under the ground was more where the Autobots would be residing. He hadn't seen it yet, but the blueprints that he was given showed much promise.

Optimus already planned which rooms would be used for what or for who. He was sure that the first thing Ironhide would do when he got there tomorrow was look for the best spot to have his practice range. It would get used a lot in the coming months, since Ironhide would want to constantly train Sam, Mikaela and Will on how best to use their new weapons and abilities. He didn't like it but Optimus knew it was for the best, they needed to be able to protect themselves in case they could not be there to do so.

After he was done walking through the buildings he decided to call Ratchet and have his opinion on the base. He knew that the medic would make his life slightly more difficult if he didn't like their new home, and he also knew that Ratchet would be getting more and more anxious until the new arrivals came. With his sparkmate nearing their location, he would soon start to feel the spark ache more intensely. The two of them had been apart for countless years and now they would soon be back together. It was going to drive the medic crazy until he was actually able to see Wheeljack with his own optics.

With nothing else to do until Ratchet got there, Optimus transformed into his truck form and rolled into an open building. He happily settled down in the middle of the room and decided to make sure that the others were alright. After getting detailed reports from all the other bots he settled down to wait.

Bumblebee had told him that Sam had some kind of confrontation with another human that went to his school. When Optimus asked what happened between Sam and the other human, all Bumblebee would say was that Sam was very upset about it and that he had refused any help in the matter.

**"He said that it was his problem and that he needed to be the one to come up with a way to fix it."**

The words of the young scout were clear over their comm link. Sam had a problem but didn't want any help with it- he wanted to fix it on his own. It was a good quality for the boy to have- that he was taking responsibility for himself and recognizing it was something he had to do. It was a quality that every Prime needed to have, but they also needed to be able to accept help from others. Ratchet had been the one to remind him of that just the other week.

He just hoped that whatever the problem was that Sam would be able to handle it.

* * *

Mikaela opened her eyes and let out a content sigh. She sank deeper into the passenger side seat of Jazz's alt form and rubbed her hand over the soft leather of the seat that she was sitting on. A gentle vibration began to come from the seat, which made her melt even more into it. A soft laugh came from next to her and she looked over at the man that was sitting on the driver's side seat. Jazz's holoform had on the biggest smile that she had ever seen, and his laughter was contagious. She couldn't help but laugh with him.

She was glad that she had convinced herself to skip school today and even more so that she had been able to convince Jazz to not rat her out, even though it hadn't taken much convincing since he wanted to spend the day with her. After their confessions and short make out session on her bed they had taken great pleasure in spending as much time as they could together. Throughout the day they had spent a good portion of it at her house just hanging around and talking about nothing important. Then they had gone out and 'cruised the city' as Jazz had called it, following lunch for her and a couple of trips through a car wash (done by hand).

By the end of it she finally knew why Sam enjoyed giving Bumblebee so many washes; not only was it a great thing for the bots to enjoy, but it was also a lot of fun for her as well. She had been thoroughly surprised by the reactions that she had gotten from Jazz. By the end of it, the silver Pontiac Solstice was left a shaking mess, and it had taken him almost ten minutes before he was able to form a solid holoform or drive in a straight line.

The movement of the car stopped and Mikaela got out with a short laugh, as they had come out to the outlook so that they could both be comfortable. She stepped back a bit, giving Jazz the room he needed to transform. She watched the light shine off of the many different parts as he shifted into his robot form. Once he was done, he lifted his arms above his head in what was obviously a stretch, jumping up and down lightly to work out any leftover kinks in his body. Even though he weighed who knows how many tons, when he landed on the ground after each jump, there were hardly any tremors to be felt in the ground.

Once he was done, he moved over to the edge and sat down, leaning back against the hardy tree that grew there. Mikaela was surprised at how strong the tree was compared to how it looked; and once he had settled, he looked back at her and gestured for her to come over to him. She hurried over to where he sat and was about to take a seat on the ground next to him when he gently lifted her up and sat her down on his thigh. She blushed a little at her position before leaning back so that her back was resting on his midsection.

His right hand came to rest right beside her and she wasn't at all surprised when he started to gently run his pointer finger along her normal leg. Ever since the past Friday, she found that Jazz was a very tactile mech. He just loved to have some kind of body contact with her, even if it was just holding on to one or two of her fingers. She found herself wondering if all the Autobots were like that or if it was just Jazz. Either way, she couldn't get enough of it.

Jazz's finger came to rest over her waist and he carefully curled it so he held her slightly. Mikaela let out another small laugh and placed both her hands on the large digit and ran them up and down the smooth surface. She felt it tighten just a little bit more and she was sure that it got a little warmer. The ebony-haired girl wiggled a little at the warmth that was now rising from her stomach. The movement caught Jazz's attention, and a deep chuckle came from his chest. The silver mech then carefully placed Mikaela back on the ground.

Standing up, he gave another stretch before he started to shift into his alt form. Once he was back in his car form, he turned on his holoform projector. He took Mikaela by her hand and led her over to his car form; he stepped up onto his hood and pulled her with him so that she was lying on top of him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he slowly brought her down and gave her a long gentle kiss on the lips. The kiss didn't break until she needed air, and even then he didn't let her move too far off of him.

Once her breath came back, she began to slide her hands under his shirt exploring the hard muscle that he had there. There was a slight buzzing noise and the shirt disappeared as if it had never been there in the first place. Not wanting to be out done, Mikaela took a quick look around knowing that no one would be there. Then she slowly began to lift the edge of her shirt, enjoying the sight of Jazz's eyes eagerly following her progress. The higher up her shirt went, the wider his eyes got; and finally she tossed her shirt onto the ground, leaving her sitting on top of him in only her pants and her bra.

She leaned down and began to leave a trail of kisses from Jazz's midsection up along his chest and finally putting one on his lips. The series of groans that she got from him made her smile into each kiss. He began to run his hands up and down her back; enjoying the feel of her smooth silky skin, and his hands stopped when they reached the strap that held her bra on. He plucked at it for a few moments, debating on if he should try and take it off now or if they should go somewhere more private. Mikaela seemed to know what he was thinking because a second later he found himself being pulled off of his hood and into the back seat of his alt form.

Once they were inside, Jazz made sure to darken all of his windows so that if anyone did come by they wouldn't be able to see inside. Mikaela pushed him back so that he was lying down across the whole back seat. Unfortunately there wasn't enough room for his legs to fit, so he bent one so it was leaning against the back of the seat, and the other was in the space between the back and front seat. Once he was settled, Mikaela sat herself so that she was straddling his waist.

* * *

_**Warning! The following section contains material that is not intended for people who... Well why am I saying it like that? This section has two people doing the naughty thing that people do when they are happy... If you don't like that kind of thing or you are too young for it (I.E. If you are under the age 16 then I don't think that you should read it, but that's just me) then skip this and go to the second marker where it ends. Thank you and have a nice day ^_^**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

She took his hands in hers and brought them back where they had been on her back. She saw a devious smile spread across his face when she did this. He slowly and carefully began to unhook the strap, and once it was open she let the straps fall over her arms and let the whole thing fall onto Jazz's chest. He picked it up and smiled up at her. A blush spread across her slightly freckled cheeks and she took it from him. She then dropped it onto the floor, making sure that it was out of his reach.

Mikaela was a little nervous, regardless of what the people at school thought or said she had never actually gone all the way with anyone. She had always wanted to wait until she found the person that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and now that she knew that person was Jazz she was more than happy to take that next step. The sudden slight pressure on her chest brought her back to what she should be focusing on; and she looked down and saw how mesmerized Jazz was by the newly exposed flesh. She too was transfixed with it- not her breasts as she had gotten over looking at them a long time ago- but she was transfixed by the new shiny metal that had taken root on her chest. She could feel the rapid pulsing of her new spark and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Having fun?" She teased.

"If this is how y'all get down I think that I can get into it." Jazz said with a grin, and he brought his hands back down to hold her waist.

Mikaela laughed and pushed down with her hips, grinding against him. The action brought a loud moan from Jazz and a small whimper from her as well. She could feel his erection pushing up against her and wondered if it was as real as it felt. Deciding to find out she began to undo his pants and soon found the material had vanished in her hands as soon as she grasped it. She now sat on top of a completely naked holoform version of Jazz who was without a doubt the most impressive guy she had ever seen. His erection was lying flat against his stomach and her eyes went wide at it. She had seen videos and pictures of them before but seeing one for real was somehow different.

She ran a hand over the imitation organ and heard a sharp intake of breath from the man under her. The feeling was strange at first, but she quickly got used to it. Putting a little more pressure on it, she was happy to hear a long groan from her lover.

"Having fun?" Jazz couldn't help but tease back.

She slapped him lightly on his chest and laughed, the noise melodious and welcome. "Shut up." She told him.

He cupped her face in his hands and brought her down for a long, passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he saw her face full of a glorious scarlet color which also trailed down her neck. Running one hand along her side, he used his other to start undoing the small belt that was wrapped around her waist. Once the belt had been undone; Jazz tried to get the button undone, but for some reason the little metal clamp would not do as he wanted it to. Mikaela couldn't help but giggle at his growing frustration.

"Such a super advanced alien robot and you get beaten by a little human button?" She cooed at him, brushed his hands away and undid the button herself.

Jazz's comeback was lost as she slowly lowered the zipper and revealed the black silk fabric underneath. She didn't make any move to remove the pants fully and she gave him an evil smile that he returned after a moment. She wasn't sure how he had done it, but one minute she was sitting on top of him and the next he was towering over her a grin wide across his face that showed almost all of his teeth. He leaned forward and Mikaela tilted her head back a little waiting for the soft kiss that she thought was coming… Only it never did.

She opened her eyes and saw his face inches from her own, and his blue eyes seemed to glow a little with his excitement. She tried to move forward to get the contact that she wanted, but he used one hand to gently keep her down. She could feel his other hand slowly moving her jeans down her thighs and before she knew it, they were in a pile on the floor. What surprised her was the fact that he had been able to do this without moving off of her. Now lying only in her underwear, she felt a shiver go through her entire body. But since Jazz was keeping her from moving, she wasn't able to shake with it like she wanted to.

She groaned in frustration but refused to beg, she knew that is what he wanted her to do; but she was stronger than most people gave her credit for. Deciding to try and turn things in her favor, she reached up with one hand and applied a small amount of pressure on one of his nipples, and she was rewarded with a moan that reverberated through her.

"That won't work little lady." Jazz crooned as he started to attack her neck.

Leaving a trail from her neck down her collarbone, she found that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from giving him what he wanted. After several more agonizing minutes of his ministrations Mikaela finally broke and gave in.

"P-p-please J-Jazz!" She cried out as he began to gently nibble on the spot just behind her ear.

At her words, his entire body froze and he moved so that he could look her in the eyes.

"What was that?" He asked quietly.

"Please Jazz, no more teasing… I can't take any more of it." She told him softly.

She knew that now that she had given in to him that he would try and get her to do it again the next time and every time after that… but right now she did not care.

"That's what I've been wanting to hear." He replied with satisfaction.

She heard the sound of something ripping and found that she was now completely naked underneath Jazz. She felt warm all over from both her own body heat and the heat from her lover's. Jazz bent down and kissed her gently again before asking her;

"Are you sure you want this?"

At first she was shocked that he would ask that after everything that has happened so far, but then she figured that he wanted to make sure that she was actually alright with what they were about to do.

"I want it more than anything." She answered him.

He nodded his head before he very slowly began to enter her, gently holding her hips down as he went. He would only go in an inch or so at a time, giving her time to get use to the strange new feeling. He had read somewhere on the Internet that the first time tended to hurt and he wanted to keep as much pain as he could out of it. Mikaela moaned and wiggled under him as he continued to push inside, and to her it felt like forever before he finally settled in as far as he could go. They both let out a content sigh when he was settled and for the longest time all they could do was stare at each other with passion.

Then very slowly he began to pull back, causing a long low moan to come from her. He pulled out almost all the way before he began to push back inside. Mikaela could hardly breathe as he continued to slowly move in and out; and she grabbed for one of his arms and held the firm muscled appendage tightly. Jazz had started to quicken his pace and was now moving in and out at a steady rate, and she could barely make out the soft sound of him grunting over the rushing sound that filled her ears.

"J-Jazz..." She softly called out his name, unsure if he heard her pleas for him to move more quickly.

The speed began to pick up and Jazz's car form began to shake as he came closer and closer to his climax. Mikaela could hardly keep track of anything anymore as the movement continued to climb. They were both near their end, and any minute they would both fall over into the waiting darkness that was calling to them. One last long hard push from Jazz had him calling out Mikaela's name but his voice was full of static, and it was followed by several clicking and grinding sounds.

Mikaela felt Jazz push hard into her and she could feel an electric current run through her entire body, sending every nerve she had over the edge. The pulses raced through her and lasted for what seemed like hours; the feeling caused her own climax to surge forward and she shouted out Jazz's name as she threw her head back. The moment lasted for several minutes before both of them fell into each other, too exhausted to move more than a inch.

* * *

_**The fun section is now done and you can now go back to reading the story if you are one of the aforementioned people who would not or cannot read it.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Jazz's alt form sank almost to the ground and his hood opened, letting out a large puff of steam that floated into the sky that was showing the sight of the setting sun. Jazz's holoform stayed where it was lying on top of Mikaela; and he was so tired he wanted to shut down the projection and go into recharge right then, but he didn't want to just leave Mikaela lying there. The beautiful girl who had stolen his spark had passed out after her peak and was now lying there, unmoving, except for the rise and fall of her chest. Jazz could hardly see anything except a warning sign telling him his power was very low. Carefully, he turned off as many things that he could to save power. Once he was sure that he would have enough power to keep the holoform solid for at least a little while, he moved her body so that he could lie next to her and he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm.

His holoform's eyes closed and he quickly fell into his recharge cycle, with the last thought on his mind considering how much fun it was going to be when he needed to go see Ratchet to get his systems repaired.

* * *

_**Well there you go the chapter is now done and I thank you all for reading. For all of you who were waiting for Jazz and Mikaela to get down with their bad selves... You now have it and I hope that you liked it. I must admit that it was slightly hard for me to do seeing as I am a guy. It was a little difficult for me to get into the mind set of Mikaela and describe what her reactions would be and all that. A big thanks to AngelicCrossplay for helping me with it though, I couldn't have done it without her advice.**_

_**Any way... We now have two of our main couples together and they have gone and had their naughty fun so who is left? I feel like I am forgetting someone... Oh right Sam and Bumblebee... My bad.**_

_**Don't worry they will have their moment soon, and if things go like I want it will be something to see.**_

_**Enough of that for now thank you all for reading I hope that you liked it.**_

_**Remember to review in order to see more chapters.  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey everyone.... I am so extremely sorry about taking so long with this chapter. I honestly have no excuse for it. I hope that you all like this chapter even though not to much happens, at least nothing extremely plot important. I promise that the plot will start to move along in the coming chapters. And hopefully they won't take as long to get up...**_

_**Anyway thanks for you're continued support of me even though I really don't deserve it...**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was very late into the night that it was almost early morning and yet Sam couldn't bring himself to even climb into his bed. Ever since the incident at school, he had been on edge not knowing what he was going to do. He had of course told Bumblebee about his little run in with Trent and the other jerks at school, and even though he thought about it quite often he couldn't think of any way of convincing them that they hadn't seen what they saw. He was sure that come this time tomorrow, he would be cornered by Trent who would beat the hell out of him until he told him about it. Then he would be cornered again by Miles who definitely wouldn't let it go.

All in all Sam finally knew what people meant when they said that they were 'up shit creek without a paddle.' He was floating right in the middle of that creek and he had definitely lost his paddle and probably even his boat. Bumblebee had tried to talk him into getting Optimus to help with the problem but Sam would only take that course of action as a last resort. It was his mess and he needed to be the one to come up with a way out of it, which was easier said than done. Sure he was good at talking his way out of most things, but that only applied to things like homework, chores and stuff like that. When it came to really important things, he could never come up with a solid argument.

Throwing himself into his computer chair, Sam let out a groan and rubbed lightly at his shoulder. It was starting to hurt and he didn't think that it was completely due to the new weight that was his arm. A small bark from his bed brought his frazzled mind to Mojo, who always seemed to stick near him whenever he had a problem.

"I don't know what I am going to do Mojo," he said to the small dog who gave a gentle growl in response.

"You're right, I could tell Miles the truth but that doesn't help with how I am going to deal with Trent..." Sam told the dog.

The sound of someone clearing their throat came from near the window facing the back yard causing him to jump and almost fall out of his chair. When he turned around, he was greeted by his guardian's holoform. The young twenty year old that his friend picked as his holoform was standing in the same clothes that he had seen him in before, even down to his black shoes.

"Damn Bumblebee you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He exclaimed, making sure to keep his voice down so that he didn't wake his parents.

"Spark." Was all he said in reply.

"What?" Sam asked, looking confused for a moment.

"You should have said that I nearly gave you a spark attack." This time he said it with a smug little grin on his face.

Sam did nothing but stare for a few minutes at the grinning holoform in front of him, and his face slowly turned red, though not from embarrassment or anger. "Haha, very funny jerk." He said to Bumblebee who moved to take a seat on his bed.

"I thought it would lighten your mood a little." Bumblebee told him as he gently scratched Mojo behind the ear.

"You know what would really lighten my mood? If I could find a way to..." Sam started but trailed off as he started to look over his friend.

Bumblebee stopped petting the dog when he noticed that Sam wasn't going to finish his sentence. Turning to face him, Bumblebee found that he was being stared at like he was the single most important thing in the world; and while the thought made him happy, he was more concerned with why Sam hadn't come out of his daze. Moving off the bed, Bumblebee sat on his knees in front of Sam and placed both his hands on the boy's shoulders, giving him a little shake.

"Sam are you alright?" He asked.

Sam blinked a few times before answering and when he did it was barely above a whisper.

"Bee... How adaptable is your holoform?"

He was startled by the sudden question, so it took a moment before Bumblebee answered. "It's very adaptable Sam, if I have an image to scan then it doesn't take long for my projector to be able to produce the holoform... Why do you ask?"

Sam's eyes got wide and his breathing increased a little. "So if you were to scan me, would you be able to make your holoform look like me?" He asked in a hurry.

Slowly Bee nodded, unsure of where he was going with this.

Sam's face lit up and he wrapped his arms around Bee's neck hugging him tightly. The sudden action startled Bumblebee at first but he quickly got over his shock enough to hug Sam back. The hug didn't last for as long as he had wanted it to, but when Sam started to pull away he let him go without complaint.

"Sam I am afraid that I don't understand... why the sudden interest in my holoform projector?" Bee questioned him.

"Don't you see Bee? If you make your holoform look like me, when Trent comes to find out about my arm tomorrow, you can show him an arm that looks like it has been burned and he will never know it was actually me!" Sam explained in a hurry, his face lighting up with an excited grin.

The eyes on his holoform went wide at the idea. In his long time of fighting in their war Bumblebee had heard a lot of bots come up with some pretty impressive ideas, but to hear such an idea coming from the mouth of a human as young as Sam... It was an impressive thing to hear and Bee mentally kicked himself for not being the one to think of it earlier.

"Sam that is an amazing idea... the only thing is, how will you know when Trent will come to find you? I can't pretend to be you all day." Bee told him.

"You don't have to be me all day. When Trent wants to get something from someone he normally does it before school starts, so you would only have to be me in the morning. You can drop me off down the street from the school and then use your holoform to make it look like I am driving to school. By the time I get there, Trent should have already been there. Once he leaves, you can turn off the holoform and I will go on with the rest of the day."

Bumblebee nodded, but then remembered another concerning factor: Miles. "What about Miles? Are you going to tell him the truth?"

A shy smile came to Sam's face, making him look adorable in Bumblebee's optics. "I think I am going to. I hate lying to him about you guys."

"As long as he can keep the secret, I see no reason why you shouldn't tell him." Bumblebee responded, giving him a supportive nod.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed. "So..." He began awkwardly. "What do you need for your projector?"

Bee stood up and looked Sam over with an attentive gaze."I will simply need to scan your body."

Sam nodded his head and stood up from the chair spreading his arms wide. "Scan away." He said happily. Normally, he would be more nervous about the whole process, but he was just relieved that Bumblebee agreed to his plan.

Bumblebee let out a small chuckle. "Sam, I cannot scan through my holoform." Amusement was present in every aspect of his body language, making Sam feel a bit silly for what he was doing. He let his arms fall to his sides as his mouth formed a small 'o' at his friend's words, and then he decided to respond.

"Right... well then, I'll meet you in the garage."

The young blond nodded before he flickered out of existence. Letting out a sigh, Sam quickly moved to the door to his room and quietly opened it, and thankfully the hallway was dark like it should be. The soft glow from under the door at the end of the hall told him that his parents had fallen asleep with their television on, which was something they did quite often. As quietly as he could, he began to make his way through the hall and then down the stairs. Once on the bottom level he quickly traipsed into the kitchen and then out the back door.

The warm night air greeted him, and he felt the wind's strength causing the plants and leaves on the trees to make quiet whispering noises. He made sure to stay on the path as he ran towards the garage, noting how the stones felt cool beneath his bare feet and glad that they didn't wobble anymore. He was barely able to keep himself from smashing into the wood door (being too hasty as always), and once he was there he pulled it open and rushed inside. He heard the gentle rumbling of the Camaro's engine from behind him and he couldn't help but smile as he turned around and saw the car sitting there.

Not a second after he turned to look at the yellow Camaro, it started to break apart, its pieces twisting and flipping around. The whole thing was just amazing to watch, as it was every other time he had seen it, and the sound that came with it sent a shiver up his spine. It was done a moment later and Sam was amazed that they could choose how fast the transformation happened. When there wasn't anything important going on, Bumblebee would always go slowly through his since he knew that Sam liked to watch it. When he was done, he moved from his position on all fours so that he was sitting with his legs crossed, or at least as crossed as far as they would go.

Sam couldn't keep the smile off his face as he looked over his best friend, and as much as he liked how Bumblebee looked in his holoform, it could never compare to his real body. There were times when they would sit together and he wouldn't be able to keep his hands from running up and down the smooth yellow metal. If his guardian was annoyed by the act, he never said anything about it.

"Is everything alright Sam?" Bumblebee's voice broke into his thoughts.

Sam's head snapped up from its gaze on Bumblebee's body, feeling sheepish for what he had been doing. He didn't realize that he had been staring at Bee the whole time. "Uh... Yeah, everything is fine... I'm just thinking." Sam murmured with the blush coming back to his face even stronger than before.

A questioning chirp came from Bee's speaker and he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"It's nothing Bee." Sam said, forcing a small laugh in an attempt to make it sound like he was genuinely fine. "We should probably do the scan now."

Bumblebee nodded. His optics brightened and Sam could feel the invisible scan running over his body, and unlike the medical scans that Ratchet did, this one kind of tickled and caused a gentle warmth to start in his gut. Bumblebee motioned for Sam to turn around and he gladly did as asked. He was relieved that he was facing the other way, because the scan started again and he began to feel the warmth going lower and pooling in his groin. The scan soon ended and Sam hoped that with the tickling gone, the heat would leave before it turned into a full on erection. _That_ was the last thing that he needed right now.

While he had admitted to himself that he was attracted to Bee in a way that he had never been with anyone else, he couldn't imagine that the large bot would have the same feelings for him. Yes, Bumblebee loved him, but only as a friend that is where his feelings ended. Sam was sure of that and he wasn't going to ruin that friendship. He didn't even want to think about what Bumblebee would do if he found out that he had started to have not so friendly dreams about him.

A gentle pressure on his shoulder forced Sam to turn around and face his friend, and the Autobot was looking at him with kind optics and what passed as a smile on his face. The large hand that had turned him gently wrapped around his body and brought him closer to the warmth that came from the giant body. More blood rushed to his face as he noticed that this is the same way that many of his current dreams had begun… He would be lifted to feel the warmth of his friend and slowly things would go from there until he would wake up, covered in sweat, a wet spot on his pants and his spark chamber opened a little.

Bumblebee held him in his hand, and for a while, the two of them just looked at each other.

"Bee... I..." Sam started, but his throat felt like it had a lump in it, which cut off his words.

The yellow bot ran a large finger along the top of Sam's head in a gentle caress before he sat him back down on the ground. "It is very late Sam, you should get some sleep." Bumblebee said softly.

He hated himself for saying those words. He wanted to stay with Sam a little longer. He was so close to telling Sam how he felt but he knew that now was definitely not the time for him to admit his love for the boy. Sam had enough to deal with at the moment and he wasn't going to add anymore stress to the person he cared for most. Maybe he could ask Mikaela for some help, surely she would be able to advise him on how best to tell Sam the truth.

Bumblebee looked down at Sam and saw the boy nod slowly. He moved so that he was on all fours again and started shifting back into his alt form, but this time he did the transformation quickly. Sam said good night to him and he responded by flashing his lights on and off. Then Sam left the garage and headed back into his house and up the stairs to his bed. With the promise that everything would work out in the morning, Sam was finally able to lie on his bed and drift off into a light sleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later the two of them were on their way to the school, and Sam had already gotten a phone call from Miles asking him about his arm. Sam had told him that he would tell him all about it after school, but only if he didn't bring it up during the school day and Miles had agreed. Bumblebee came to a stop down the street from the high school and Sam got out. Stepping onto the sidewalk he closed the door and Bee turned on his new holoform. It was strange seeing himself sitting inside the car, because Bumblebee had gotten every detail perfectly.

"Wow that's kind of creepy." Sam told him.

The Sam inside the car smiled. "This was your idea Sam." Bee pointed out.

The words that came from the holoform's mouth were said in his voice, and that only added to how creepy the whole thing was.

"Yeah I know, just promise me that after this is over you will never make it look like me again." Sam asked him with a little smile.

The holoform nodded his head and slowly began to drive off. Sam stayed on the corner watching his friend drive off, and he waited there until the car entered the parking lot. Once Bumblebee was inside, Sam began to slowly make his way across the street and towards the school.

He pulled into the space that he normally sat in and made his new holoform open the door and step out, leaving the backpack inside so that Sam could get it when he got there. Bumblebee hoped that Sam's plan would work, although there wasn't really a reason why it shouldn't. From what he had learned about Trent over the last few months, he knew that the football player wasn't all that bright. All it took were a few words with one too many vowels in it to make the jock confused and angry, which was why he often was angry at Sam.

Bumblebee made the fake Sam lean against the driver's side door and wait, he had seen Trent's large truck when he had pulled in and knew that he had watched him park. He was expecting him to be there any moment. Not a moment later Bee felt (to him) a light pressure on his holoform's right shoulder. Remembering that he was pretending to be Sam he let the jock force him around and then let him slam the holoform against his alt form. He made the face contort a little as if in pain.

"Witwacky, you got a lot of nerve showing your face here after yesterday." Trent spat at him.

Bumblebee mimicked the look Sam normally got when he was confused about something. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

The question caused the jock to growl and slam the holoform once again against the car. The human was starting to get on Bee's nerves and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to let him push him around.

"Don't play dumb jack ass. I am talking about your damn arm!" Trent shouted catching the attention of the students who where nearby.

Many of them started to crowd around them with a few of them talking about a fight. Bee went on with the act. "What about my arm? Just like I told everyone who asked, I burned it last week. The glove helps keep the burns clean." 'Sam' told them.

"You piece of shit! I know what I saw yesterday, there was metal on your arm!" Trent yelled.

Many of the gathered students started whispering among themselves and many of their eyes were focused on his holoform's gloved hand.

"Metal? On my arm? I don't know what you are talking about Trent." The fake Sam said with a most innocent look on his features.

"Oh really then! Why don't you take the stupid glove off and show us?" Trent challenged.

All the students who were there nodded in agreement. Bee looked around and saw Sam's friend Miles standing in the crowd, he had a look on his face that told Bee that he wanted him to take the glove off just like everyone else. Making his holoform let out a sigh, he lifted his right hand so that everyone could see it covered in the black glove.

"Fine, but I'm warning you, it's gross…" He gripped the tip of the glove and slowly began to take it off, making sure to make his holoform's face twitch as if in pain every now and then. When the glove was finally off, he pushed up the sleeve of his shirt up to the elbow and unwrapped some of the bandages covering the skin. He held his arm up, showing off the red flesh that was covered in slowly healing burns and scars. Almost all of the people who were there (which also included a few teachers) gasped at the horrible looking skin that was shown to them.

Bee could hear many of them saying how sorry they were for him and what a jerk Trent was for making him show it. The jock's face was red and contorted in anger as he looked at the fake Sam. He tried a few times to say something, but words seemed to have failed him (due to his anger). Finally, he let out a yell and grabbed the front of his holoform's shirt and pulled back his right arm. It looked as if he was going to punch him even though his hand was still in its cast.

Before he could finish the act, a voice cut through the crowd causing everyone to turn. The school principal was making his way towards the large group and they all parted so that he could get to the two in the center.

"What is going on here?" He demanded.

No one answered.

"Mr. DeMarco, I would suggest that you let Mr. Witwicky go." The principal said sternly, looking at Trent with a very disapproving expression on his face.

Reluctantly, Trent let go of the fabric of Bumblebee's shirt that he had been holding and dropped his arms, though his hands stayed clenched tightly.

"I think a week's worth of detention should help you work out your anger issues... also know that I will be giving your parents a call later on," the man told Trent.

The jock looked ready to explode, but at a word from the principle he headed off into the school along with everyone else that had been there. Once everyone was gone, the principal turned to look at the fake Sam and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. His eyes glanced down at the burned arm and he winced in sympathy.

"Mr. Witwicky... Sam. Maybe you should put that glove back on… the last thing we want is for it to get infected."

The holoform nodded and put the glove back on, wincing slightly.

"Good, now then you had better hurry off to class. You wouldn't want to be late." He told him shortly before walking back into the school.

Bumblebee let out a sigh and sank low on his tires. Once he was sure that the coast was clear, he turned off the holoform and let his full consciousness go into his body. He jumped a little when a gentle hand was laid on his bumper, and it took him a moment before he realized that it was Sam. He must have shown up while Bee was still in his holoform.

"Wow Bee… that was great. You do me better than I do." Sam complimented him with a smile.

Bumblebee rumbled his engine with delight under the praise, feeling warmth light up his spark with happiness. "Thank you Sam." He opened the driver's side door so Sam could grab his bag from the back seat, and then he shut the door when he was done.

"Alright buddy, I will see you after school," he murmured affectionately. He patted his hood and walked off into the school.

Bumblebee sat there in silence for a few minutes before the pounding of a familiar stereo system caught his attention. A moment later Jazz pulled into the space beside him and Mikaela stepped out of the passenger side while Jazz's holoform came out of the other side.

"Good morning Bee," Mikaela greeted him.

Since no one was around Bumblebee rolled down his window so he could answer her. "Good morning Mikaela, I hope that you are well."

She nodded and smiled. "I am fine Bee."

Jazz walked up beside her. With a salacious wink, he exclaimed, "she's better than fine I say!"

She laughed as Jazz grabbed her and gave her a very passionate kiss that lasted for a full two minutes and thirty seconds. When they pulled apart her face was flushed and her breath came in gasps. She kept trying to speak, but no words would come out, as she kept getting interrupted by giggling fits. Jazz reached into his cab, pulled out her bag, and handed it to her. She took it and made her way towards the school on weak legs.

"You two seem to have gotten closer." Bumblebee said quietly, a hint of amusement present in his tone.

"Little Bee, you have no idea." Jazz said with a cocky grin.

With that being said, he jumped back into the cab of his alt form and drove off, leaving Bumblebee alone in the lot. Bumblebee sighed to himself and set his scanners to watch the area.

A little over an hour and a half latter Bumblebee couldn't take it anymore and had to find out what had made Jazz so happy that morning. He had a pretty good idea but he wanted to make sure. So, he hacked into the phone network and sent a text message to Mikaela's phone.

**"What happened between you and Jazz?" **

It didn't take long for a reply to come.

**"Nothing... Why what did he tell you?" **

Bumblebee could hear the worry in the tone of the message.

**"That's just it... He didn't say anything! But I know that something happened between you two." **

It took several minutes before an answer came.

**"Bee... why do you want to know?" **

He wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth but he needed her help. **"The way you and Jazz were when you got here..." **

**"Bumblebee... I don't want you or anyone getting angry at Jazz just because we have gotten close." **

Bumblebee was quick to set her straight. **"NO! It's not that, it's just that I was wondering... If you could give me some advice?" **

When Mikaela's reply came, the tone of the message emanated excitement and Bumblebee could imagine her face lighting up.

**"OMG Bee! Are you saying that you are attracted to someone!" **

Bumblebee shyly sent a reply. **"Maybe..." **Bumblebee could feel the excitement in her next message.

**"Oh My GOD! Bumblebee! You are... Who is it?"**

Bumblebee hadn't expected for the conversation to take this turn so quickly. He wasn't even given a chance to reply.

**"Wait... Its Sam isn't it!" **

Bumblebee was so shocked by her guess that he let out a beep from surprise, startling a few squirrels and making one fall off a tree.

**"You want with Sam what I have with Jazz!" **

He figured that there was no point in trying to deny it.

**"Alright yes... I love Sam but I don't know what to do." **

**"Alright Bee here is what you need to do..."**

**

* * *

**

Sam passed back and forth inside the garage; biting at his fingernails, and running his hand nervously through his hair. The only other occupant of the garage was Bumblebee, who was sitting on top of his Camaro form with his blond haired holoform.

"I don't know Bee… Do you think that this is a good idea?" Sam asked him after a moment of pacing.

Bumblebee focused his eyes on Sam and smiled. "I am sure that everything will be fine Sam, you say that we can trust Miles and I believe you." Bumblebee said reassuringly.

Sam let out a sigh and sat down on the hood of the car next to the holoform. When he sat, his hand came to rest close to Bumblebee's hand; and without thinking, he started to rub one of his fingers lightly across the top of the slightly tan hand of his friend. Bumblebee looked down at the small appendage running along his hand and then looked back up at Sam. His spark had started to pulse quickly and his engine revved a little as a reaction to the pleasurable stimuli.

The sudden noise brought Sam's attention to what he was doing and he quickly pulled his hand away from Bee's. "Sorry," he mumbled, but Bumblebee put a hand on his shoulder, which stopped what he was saying.

"It's alright Sam I didn't mind," Bumblebee told him softly.

He was about to say something else but a sudden loud banging on the wooden door stopped him. Sam jumped off of the hood and ran to the door as Bee watched from his position near the back of the garage. Sam was about to open the door so he quickly shut off his holoform.

"Sam?" Miles asked as he poked his head into the garage.

Sam quickly pulled him inside and did a quick look outside to make sure that there was no one else there. When he was sure they were alone, he closed the door and let out a sigh.

"Alright Sam, I am here and I did what you said. Now tell me… What the hell is up with your arm?" Miles demanded, making sure to stay clear of the car.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and let out a puff of air. "I'll get to that but first there is some things I need to tell you," Sam began. "Remember about two months ago when I bought that car..."

Sam started telling him about everything that had happened to him, and what had led up to the events in Mission City. Once he was finished, he saw the wide eyed look of shock on Miles's face. He noticed the sideways looks that he kept giving to Bumblebee and how he kept taking a few steps away from the car.

"You're pulling my leg aren't you? I mean, alien robots I'll believe, but them turning into cars and trucks! That's just crazy." Miles shakily stuttered.

Sam stared at him, absolutely shocked at his friend's behavior towards the whole situation. "You believe in every god forsaken conspiracy theory, but you can't believe that alien robots can transform into cars and trucks?" Sam pulled on his hair in frustration, and shook his head. "I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong!" He turned to Bumblebee. "Alright Bee, show him."

Making sure to go slow, Bumblebee started to transform. He finished a little over a minute latter and when he looked down from his bent over position, he saw the pale, wide-eyed look on the dirty blond's face. The boy pointed up at him and his mouth kept opening and closing.

"S... Sam!" He was trembling like dry leaves in a strong breeze, and he was sweating enough for it to be visible. Wanting to comfort him, Sam walked over and put his hand on Miles's shoulder. "Miles, remember he is my friend. This is Bumblebee, an Autobot and my guardian. Bumblebee, this is Miles."

"It is nice to meet you Miles," Bumblebee said courteously.

"Uhh..." Was all Miles could say. He looked like he was about to pass out relatively soon, making Sam a little anxious to get Miles closer to padded flooring. Or a couch.

"It's okay Miles, you can say hi to him… He's nice." Sam commented, trying to encourage him.

"Hi," he murmured softly before he turned to look at Sam. "C... can you ask him to..."

Sam nodded his head and turned to look up at Bee. "Can you fold back down Bee? I think you are intimidating him a little."

Bumblebee nodded and quickly folded down into his car form. He turned his holoform back on and had it sitting back on the hood of the car. Miles let out a yell at the sudden appearance of the boy.

"It's okay Miles. That's just Bee's holoform, he uses it so he can blend in better." Sam told him.

"Warn me if there are going to be any other things that just randomly pop up." Miles said.

He looked at the blond and inched a little closer. Bumblebee took that as a positive sign and got down off the hood, and he walked closer to Miles, but stopped before he got too close.

"So what is this exactly? Is it like a bunch of light and stuff that looks human?" Miles asked quizzically, eyeing the holoform and the Camaro warily.

"No, it's made up of sensors and other tech stuff that lets him interact with what's around him, see?" Sam told him, and then demonstrated by grabbing Bumblebee's hand and holding it up for Miles to look at.

Miles jumped back a little from the hand but slowly came back to where he was. "Sorry, I guess this will just take some getting use to... It's a lot to take in, man."

"Don't worry I know what you mean, it took me some time after everything happened to get really comfortable around Bee too." Sam said.

Bumblebee looked at Sam, confused. "It did? You never showed that you were nervous other than when you first found out about us." He pointed out.

"Well... it wasn't so much being nervous; it was more I didn't know how to act around you." Sam said looking at Bee.

Bumblebee nodded and took his hand from Sam's grip. He gently put it over his shoulder and gave him a one armed hug. "Well I hope that has changed," he said with a smile.

"Come on Bee, you know that it's different now," Sam laughed.

Miles cleared his throat, making the two of them jump a little (they forgot he was there). The poor male felt neglected. "Sorry," Sam said sheepishly as he took Bee's arm off his shoulder.

"Alright, so you talked about the giant robots and all that happened in Mission City. Now tell me what the hell was with your arm yesterday," Miles demanded.

Sam sighed and he felt Bumblebee give his shoulder a small squeeze of encouragement. Sam nodded his head and lifted his gloved hand so Miles could see it.

"Just... don't freak out." He said.

He pulled off the glove and pushed his sleeve up past his elbow, showing off the shining silver metal that was there. He saw a few of the plates shift and rearrange themselves, and he found that he liked the fact that they did that without making a sound. He saw Miles's face light up in wonder at the sight and he reached a hand forward a little as if to touch it. At the last second, he changed his mind and dropped his arm.

"How did that happen? Did you lose your arm in the fight or something?" Miles asked as he continued to stare at the metal limb.

Sam laughed a little. "You know man, I wish it were that simple."

He started explaining what happened to him with the AllSpark and how it was changing him. He left out Mikaela and Will's part in it because he felt it wasn't his place to tell their halves of the big secret. When he was finished, he could see the wheels slowly turning in his friend's head. Gulping, he wasn't sure what kind of reaction he would get this time and was starting to feel a bit nervous.

"Okay so you're slowly turning into... one of them?" Miles asked pointing at the car behind Sam.

Sam nodded.

"And you can live as long as they can?" He asked with his voice getting quieter.

There was another nod from Sam.

"That... is so... COOL!" Miles shouted suddenly, and jumped up in excitement.

Sam shook his head, confused at his friend's actions. "Uhh.... What?"

"Dude, that is awesome! That was like a dream of mine since I was a kid." Miles said with a wide grin.

Sam sighed. 'Figures that this is the news that he takes well.' He thought to himself. "Listen Miles, you can't talk about this to anyone, and I mean anyone!" Sam made sure to enforce the point by using his voice and gesturing with his hands.

"Yeah yeah I get it, I swear." Miles waved it off, but his eyes were bright with curiosity and a hint of feverish excitement. "But listen... can you do anything with it?"

Sam didn't want to tell him about his ability to transform his arm into a highly advanced alien gun, especially since he couldn't really control it yet.

"I don't know… I am just glad that I can move it." He said finally.

As it turned out, Miles wasn't able to stay much longer. He got a call from his mother telling him that he needed to get home, so he quickly took off after promising yet again that he wouldn't say anything about what Sam had told him.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Sam thought out loud."I'll see you later Bee. I got to go work on all the homework from last week."

Bumblebee watched him leave, and for once he was happy to be alone. Now he could get to work on his brilliant plan to win Sam over. He would have to remember to do something nice for Mikaela for helping him with ideas on how to do it.

* * *

_**Now I know that this chapter wasn't as exciting as some of the others but I needed to resolve the issue about Miles finding out. And I know that this chapter wasn't as long as some of my other ones but not all of them can be 9,000 words long.**_

_**Review and feel good about yourself.**_

_**Now to work on the next chapter.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey everyone! So I am extremely sorry about the long wait for the last chapter, I will try and keep it from happening again. You are all amazing to stick with me for so long, I just don't know what to say... I hope that you all like this new chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sam sighed happily and sank a little lower into Bumblebee's warm seat. Things had been looking up since he had solved his Trent problem, kids stopped giving him odd looks for the long sleeves and glove and had even started being nicer to him. He figured that after the little act of showing his supposed burnt hand in front of the whole school that people where feeling a little sympathetic to him. A large smile spread over his face as he lightly ran his right hand over the steering wheel. He felt a small shiver run through Bumblebee at the action and he patted the dash board.

"Are you alright Bee?" He asked. "You have been acting strange this week."

It had been true. Sam had noticed that Bumblebee hadn't been as talkative as normal and that whenever he touched him he would shiver or shake in some way. Sam had thought about calling Ratchet but he didn't want to disturb him while they worked on the new base. Apparently they had been able to get a lot done in the past week. A small buzzing sound filled the air and a moment later Bumblebee's holoform was sitting in the seat next to Sam. He wasn't worried about anyone seeing it. He figured that Bee would have checked to make sure no one was looking before doing it.

"I am fine Sam, I have simply had a lot on my processors." Bumblebee said, his holo smiling softly.

Sam felt his heart beat increase a little at the smile but stayed calm. "Alright then, it's just you haven't been talking as much since the whole thing with Trent."

Bumblebee didn't answer right away; he sat there thinking for a moment. "Actually Sam... There was something that I wanted to ask you."

Sam noticed the hesitance in Bumblebee's voice and he looked at his friend in concern.

"What is it Bee? You can ask me anything." Sam said truthfully.

"Well... I was just thinking. I know how much you like movies and I was doing some researching on the Internet..." He stopped for a moment before going on. "I found an old drive in theater that is showing the Matrix movies that you like so much, and I was wondering if you... wanted to go... with me?"

Sam sat a little in shock at the question. It was odd that Bumblebee would ask him to go out to see the movies when he had them on dvd. A blush began to form on Sam's face as a stray thought came into his head.

'Maybe he is asking me out on a date...'

Sam shook the idea out of his mind; it was crazy Bumblebee wouldn't do that... would he? He cleared his throat when he noticed that it had been a while since he had spoken. He saw the nervous look on Bumblebee's face and he smile to reassure him.

"Sure Bee... I would love to go." He said. "But... why the sudden interest in going out to a movie?"

"I... I simply..." Bumblebee started to trail off as they pulled into the driveway of Sam's house.

As Bumblebee came to a stop he turned off his holoform and opened the door for Sam to get out. "The movies start at eight tonight Sam, I suggest that we leave by 7:30..."

Sam slowly got out of the car. He knew that Bumblebee wouldn't answer his question and pushing wouldn't do any good. He patted Bumblebee on the hood and made his way into the house. It was empty but he didn't mind. He ran up to his room and pulled out his phone quickly. Pushing the speed dial he waited for Mikaela to answer.

"Hey Sam" She answered. "What's up?"

"'Mikaela! I need your help." He said quickly.

"What is it Sam?" She asked sounding concerned.

"How soon can you get over here?" He asked.

"Give me five minutes..." She answered before hanging up the phone.

Sam sighed and tossed himself onto his bed. He hoped that she would be able to clear this up for him. He was sure that Bumblebee was only asking him to the movies as a friend, but there was a small voice in the back of his head that was telling him that this was more than just two friends going to see three kick ass movies. He groaned and got up from his bed and began to walk around his room as if moving around would make Mikaela get there faster.

Never before had five minutes passed so slowly. Every time he looked at his clock and the night stand it always read the same time, it took forever for a single minute to pass. Groaning loudly he started rubbing his shoulder as the pain in it began to be noticeable again. Finally after what seemed like forever Sam began to hear the loud music that always came right before Jazz showed up. He ran to his window and looked out just to be sure. He almost cheered when he saw the silver car pull in behind Bumblebee and Mikaela stepping out.

He ran out of his room and down the stairs, he flung the door open before Mikaela had a chance to knock on it.

"Hey Sam, what is going on?" She asked worried.

Sam was about to say something but stopped himself as he looked over at Bumblebee sitting in the driveway. He couldn't tell if the bot was listening or not but he wasn't going to take the chance. He motioned for Mikaela to come inside and quickly shut the door behind her. He led her up to his room and closed the door, not that it would keep Bumblebee from hearing if he wanted to.

"Mikaela, I need your help... well more your advice." He said quickly.

She nodded her head and moved to sit on his bed. "What is it?"

He paced back and forth a few times running his hands through his hair. "Bumblebee... he asked me to go to a drive in with him tonight."

When he said this he wasn't looking at Mikaela so he missed the knowing smile that came over her face. She quickly forced herself to look normal and she put on a confused look.

"So he asked you to go to the movies with him." She said slowly. "What is the problem with that? You watch movies with him all the time."

"Yeah but this... I don't know... this time it feels different." He said. "Like it's something more than just two friends seeing a movie together."

"Alright... what does it feel like then?" She asked knowing full well what it was.

"You will think that I am crazy but... it felt like he... was asking me out... you know, on a date..." Sam said falling into his computer chair.

The two of them sat in silence, Sam trying to decide if he was crazy or not and Mikaela trying to figure out how to push him into going with Bumblebee.

"Well..." She began. "Do you want it to be a date?" She asked.

Sam looked up at her in shock. "What! Of course not... I mean..." He began to blush hard. "I mean why would he want to go out on a date with me?"

"I don't know... maybe because he really likes you." Mikaela said picking up an old magazine off Sam's floor and making a show of flipping through it.

"Don't be ridiculous Mikaela." Sam said a little sad. "Bumblebee only likes me as a friend. Like how Jazz likes you or Ironhide likes Will."

Mikaela laughed and blushed a little, "Not the best example using me and Jazz Sam... I can tell you that Jazz's feelings for me go 'way' beyond friendship."

Sam looked at her confused for a moment before his eyes went wide. "No... You're not saying that he..."

Mikaela stood up and grabbed Sam by the hand. "We are not talking about me and Jazz." She said smiling. "We are talking about you and Bumblebee. Now do you want this to be a date?"

"I..." Sam began his face going redder.

"Sam!" She said a warning in her voice.

"The idea is crazy..." He tried.

"Samuel!" She glared at him.

"Alright yes!" He hissed. "Yes I want this to be a date..." He looked down at the floor.

"Good, then let's go." She said smiling.

"Go?" Sam asked as he was pulled out of his room. "Where are we going?"

"To the mall" Mikaela said. "You can't go out in the same cloths you wear every other day. You need something new."

Sam groaned, he hated going shopping for clothes. They left the house; Sam hardly had time to lock the door before Mikaela dragged him over to the two bots. At their approach Bumblebee opened his driver's side door for Sam but Mikaela closed it smiling.

"Sorry Bee, this is one mission you can't come on." She said playfully.

A sad beep and whirl came from Bumblebee and he revved his engine in defiance. Mikaela just shook her head and began to pull Sam to Jazz.

"Sorry Bee, but if you come you will spoil the surprise." She said winking at him.

Sam saw Bumblebee sink low on his tires and he felt a wave of sadness go through his heart... spark... He was forced into the passenger side set of Jazz's alt form and the door closed sharply as Mikaela walked to the driver's side. Her door opened easily and she slid inside slowly making sure to have as much contact between her body and Jazz's as she could. Sam felt a shudder go through the car and he shook his head. As her door closed behind her the car started and began backing out of the driveway.

Sam turned in his seat and watched Bumblebee as they drove away. He could see how sad Bumblebee was; his form wasn't shining like it normally did when he was happy. Sam sighed as they turned a corner and Bumblebee fell from his view.

* * *

In the silence of space a single satellite drifts in the orbit of the Earth, like a well programmed machine it went about the duties it was programmed to do. It took detailed pictures and videos of the planet below storing the information in its memory while also sending a copy to a small base on earth. For the majority of the time no one on Earth pays this satellite any mind since its duties are so minimal. As it moved along its normal route it didn't even register the very large object coming right at it.

As the large object collides with it, it doesn't even get the chance to send out a distress signal before its power is drained and it goes off line. Moving quickly from the body of the object several large silver tentacles begin to dig into the satellite invading its processors and hacking into its programming. All this taking less than a second, the satellite turns back on as a large wave of unknown power surges through its systems. Its cameras turn back on and begin to go about their duties once more.

It doesn't register the large being attached to it or the fact that a large piece of its programming had been re written and hidden away. As it took pictures and video of the planet bellow it sent them to the small base like it always has done. But along with the videos it is taking, its systems also begin to scan the ground bellow and storing the information away in a new file that was never there before. It paid it not mind as its programming told it to ignore the file and go about its work.

So like always the satellite continues to move around the Earth keeping a watch on the land. Never aware that it is linked with one of the most dangerous and emotional void beings in all of the universe.

* * *

Will sighed happily as he heard the sounds of his daughter playing in the living room. Sarah had come home around noon carrying Annabell with her. The little girl almost jumped from his wife's arms at the sight of him and he hadn't been able to hold back the tears of joy at seeing his daughter. He had spent a good hour and a half playing with her before getting tired and sitting her on the floor to play with her toys. He had taken a seat on the couch next to Sarah and the two of them talked for a little while.

Will was happy that Ironhide was out helping Optimus and Ratchet at the new base, it gave him some alone time with his two girls whom he would always love. When Annabell started to get hungry he had been the one who made lunch for everyone. It wasn't anything big, just Mac & Cheese for the little one and Spaghetti with meat for him and Sarah. They ate and talked as if nothing had happened and when everyone was done Will took the dishes and began to wash them. Sarah had told him that he didn't need to work so hard for her but he wanted to.

So while he washed the dishes Sarah and Annabell went to the living room. A smile came over his face as he imagined that it could stay like this forever. But he knew that it couldn't as much as he wanted it to he knew that his feelings for Sarah had changed. What was once a love so deep you couldn't measure it had turned into a very deep and understanding friendship. He wondered how long they would be able to stay living under the same roof before things became too much and everything fell apart. Ironhide might try and keep the peace but it was inevitable that things would end badly one way or another.

At the thought of the large black mech Will felt the smile on his face grow larger than it ever had before. It was strange that the simple thought of his name was enough to make him so happy. Or that just thinking about any one of his three forms was enough to make a great heat build in his stomach and quickly travel south. He shifted from foot to foot as the heat in his groin grew and he whimpered a little. He hadn't had any form of relies since his time in the barn with Ironhide. He never thought of the sexual part of a relationship as all that important but at the moment he needed to quell the fire in him.

He jumped a little as his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Drying his hands he quickly fished his phone out and answered it.

"Hello?" His voice was a little strained.

"Will..." The heavy voice of Ironhide came from the other end."Will is something wrong?"

"N... no nothing is wrong." He said trying to keep from exploding from just the voice. "Why... why do you ask?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment. "Because... I feel you needing something." He said. "My spark is telling me that something is wrong."

Will groaned and looked around making sure Sarah wasn't in the room. He quickly moved to the back door and went out to the back yard.

"I... need you..." He said closing his eyes. "I need you right now..."

"Will..." Ironhide said. "I need you too, I am already on my way back can you wait until I get there?"

Will whimpered a little and hated the fact that he was acting this way; he had never been like this with Sarah. There was a pain in him that would only go away when Ironhide was near him.

"I will try." He said.

"I will be there as soon as I can." Ironhide said his voice going just a little heavier.

Will sighed and hung up the phone keeping his eyes closed tightly.

* * *

"I don't know how you talked me into buying these." Sam said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Mikaela laughed and smiled. "Oh come on Sam you look great, and Bumblebee will love it."

Sam groaned as he looked at the new clothes that head had gotten. He wore a pair of dark jeans that where just baggy enough for him to move his legs and sit down. A dark red button up shirt was hanging open showing the black undershirt that he had on. Finally his hair which was normally curly, of its own nature, had been trimmed and styled so it was straight except for the front which was sticking up a little.

"I don't know... It just doesn't feel like me." He said.

"Well Bumblebee will love it." Mikaela said picking up the last item that she had bought herself since Sam wouldn't.

She held it up to him but he crossed his arms firmly.

"I told you no." He said. "I am not wearing that stupid thing on my head."

"Come on Sam, you looked so good in it." She said.

"No, fedoras are ridiculous. I am not wearing it and you can't make me." He said glaring at the small black hat. "It doesn't even fit me."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's not suppose to fit."

"Well I don't care. I draw the line there." He said.

Mikaela huffed and tossed the hat onto Sam's bed. She turned and looked him up and down; she smiled and nodded her head.

"You do look really nice Sam." She said. "Even with your hand like that." She said pointing at his metal hand.

Sam gripped his right hand with his left and slowly moved the long sleeve up to his elbow exposing all the shining metal that was there. He ran his normal hand over the metal feeling its smoothness under his fingers.

"I do like the way it looks." He said. "But... I think that it is spreading." He said. "I noticed that there is a little more then there was before."

"Yeah... I noticed that too." Mikaela said sitting down and rubbing her leg. "It's getting past my knee now."

Sam turned to look at her and he looked so sad. "Mikaela... I am so sorry that this happened to you." He said.

"Don't do that Sam." She said. "I already forgave you, don't keep blaming yourself for something that you couldn't control."

He sighed but nodded his head; there was no point in arguing. Taking a breath Mikaela smiled again and began to push Sam from the room. "Come on, you don't want to be late do you?"

He shook his head and had just enough time to grab his glove before being forced from the room. He put the glove on and pulled down the sleeve before he got down stairs. He said a quick good bye to his mom and dad before leaving the house with Mikaela behind him. When he got out side he looked over at Bumblebee who he could tell was looking at him. There was a buzzing sound and Bumblebee's holo form stepped out of the car. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open a little as he looked at Sam.

Blushing Sam began to walk towards him and smiled shyly.

"Hey Bee..." He said.

"Sam... You look..." Bumblebee said. "Amazing"

Sam's blush increased and he lowered his eyes. "Th... thank you Bee." He said. "You look amazing too."

Bumblebee looked down at himself not knowing how he could look amazing when he was wearing the same cloths he always wore in this form.

"Hey! Hurry up you two or you will be late." Mikaela said from inside of Jazz's alt form which had moved to the street.

They both drove off before Bumblebee or Sam could say anything and the two of them stood there for a moment blushing.

"Well... we should get going..." Sam said moving to the driver's side door.

"Yes... let's go." Bumblebee said turning off his holo.

The door opened and Sam got inside as the car started up. Soon they were on the road and headed to the old drive in theater off the highway. They got there with ten minutes to spare and Sam paid for one ticket in. They drove for a moment finding a good out of the way area to sit and watch the movies. They parked in a shaded spot near the back of the lot were few cars were parked and the car shut off. A moment later Bumblebee's holo appeared next to Sam sitting in the passenger's seat. Sam smiled at the holo and sank lower into his seat.

They spent the time waiting for the movie to start in silence neither one knowing what to say or do. Finally the screen lit up and the movie began to play. The two of them watched the screen but neither one really paying attention to what was going on. Each was too wrapped up in their thoughts to pay attention. As the time passed and the first movie came to an end Bumblebee decided to try something that he hoped Sam wouldn't mind. Slowly he moved his arm onto the onto the middle arm rest until it was pressing against Sam's.

Sam stiffened a little at the light warm contact but slowly relaxed. He pressed his arm a little more against Bee's enjoying the contact. They stayed like that for a while until the second movie began. As the main title started Bumblebee decided to move it along some more. He had seen other humans do it and figured that it might work here. He lifted his arms up pretending to stretch; when he was done he slowly lowered his arm so that it was between Sam's head and the back of his seat.

At the contact Sam couldn't hold back the laugh which he found out a moment later wasn't the best thing to do. He felt the hand leave and he looked over at Bumblebee who had an upset look on his face, Sam sighed and turned in his seat to look better at his friend.

"Bumblebee, I have to ask you something..." Sam said. "Is this a... date?"

Bumblebee looked at him and tried to say no but he couldn't lie to Sam. "I... want it to be." He said slowly. "I understand if you don't feel the same way but..."

He stopped talking when he felt Sam's gloved hand wrap around his own. "I want it to be too Bee."

Bumblebee's eyes went wide and he opened and closed his mouth a few times not sure what to say.

"Bee... I have felt this way about you for a long time... I think since the moment I first saw you." Sam said hesitantly.

"I have too Sam. I never thought you would feel the same way." Bee said. "I didn't want to say anything that might make you not want to see me again. I never thought that a human could or would feel this way about a being like me but after Jazz and Mikaela..."

"I know, she... sort of told me about what they had." Sam said. "And I realize that I want that too... with you."

Bumblebee looked at him his blue holo eyes soft and he leaned forward while Sam did the same. Slowly their lips touched and it felt like a jolt of power surged through them both. The soft kiss turned into a deeper one of passion. Bumblebee moved himself forward a little getting ready to move over the seats to sit in Sam's lap but Sam pulled away before he could. Bee looked at Sam worried that he had done something wrong.

"You didn't do anything wrong Bee." Sam panted grinning. "It's just... I want you."

"Sam... I want you too." Bee said confused. He thought that they had already gone over that.

Sam shook his head chuckling. "No Bee, I want the 'real' you." He said rubbing the dash board.

Bumblebee's eyes went wide and he nodded his head. "I understand but..." He thought for a moment. "The look out... we can go to the look out."

Sam nodded his head and put his seat belt on. "Let's go!" He said almost unable to hold back.

Bumblebee revved his engine and made his way out of the lot faster then what was safe. They both knew that they had killed the mood for the others watching but neither cared. Bumblebee raced as fast as he could to the secluded area, the trip which normally would have taken 30 minutes to do took less than ten. The holo turned off and Sam almost threw himself from the cab before Bumblebee came to a full stop.

The moment Sam was clear Bumblebee did the fastest transformation he had ever done in his life. In less than two seconds he was crouched low scooping Sam up into his hand and holding him close to his chest and spark. Sam wrapped his hands as far as they would go around the warm metal and hugged himself into Bee's chest. He began to place several kisses to the metal as Bumblebee ran his large finger up and down his back firmly. Sam could feel his spark pulsing happily and even felt the chamber open slightly.

The smell of burning fabric caught his attention and he pulled away from Bee's chest and looked down at himself. He could see a large burnt hole in his undershirt and the bright blue glowing light from his half open chamber.

"Bee..." He said. "I need to get this off." He said.

Bumblebee moved his hand so that Sam could move more and he quickly ripped of his new shirt and undershirt throwing them to the ground bellow. He sighed and stood there in only his jeans and shoes smiling up at Bee.

"Take the rest off Sam." Bumblebee said.

Unable to refuse, Sam made quick work of kicking his shoes to the ground and taking his jeans and boxers off as well. He now stood in Bumblebee's hand completely naked, his full erection showing in the cool night air for only Bumblebee to see.

"You are so beautiful Sam." Bumblebee said.

He gently ran his finger over Sam's metal arm and then slowly over his half open spark chamber. Sam wrapped his arms around the finger and hugged it close grinning.

"I want you so badly Bee." He said. "It's almost painful, my spark is going crazy and I can't calm it down."

"Mine is too Sam, I want you..." He trailed off.

"What is it Bee?" Sam said.

"Sam... I want you... to bond with me." Bumblebee said.

"Bond?" Sam asked confused.

"I want to merge my spark with yours, so that you will be mine forever and I will be yours." Bumblebee said. "I want to be the only one who sees you like this and I want you to be the only one to see this..." The heavy sound of plates shifting and moving started and Sam watched as Bumblebee's chest split in half and parted to the side. In the center of his chest the bright and pulsing blue spark burned for only Sam to see.

"Bumblebee... it's beautiful." Sam said reaching out to it.

"Will you bond with me Sam?" Bumblebee asked. "Will you be mine forever?"

He didn't even need to think about it. "Yes Bee... I want to be with you forever." Sam said.

A vibration ran through Bee's body and into Sam. Slowly Bumblebee laid back against the scrawny but strong tree that was there. It kept him sitting up and he moved his hand low so that Sam was even with his spark. Sam looked at the spark and then up at Bumblebee, he saw the scout nod his head and he slowly lifted his hands up to the spark. He felt and saw the energy from the spark wrap around his hands more so on his right hand then his left. The waves of pleasure that ran through his body almost made him climax there and then. He fought the pressure and moved his hands more into the chamber.

He felt a small sharp pain in his chest and he looked down to see his own spark chamber was now open all the way. The energy from his spark began to push itself out of his body where it wrapped around the energy from Bumblebee's spark. The double wave that went through both of them sent uncontrollable shivers through their bodies. As if the wrapping energy was pulling him closer, Sam felt himself almost pressing flat against Bumblebee's chest.

"That's it Sam..." Bumblebee's static filled voice said. "Let our sparks merge."

Unable to do anything else Sam gave in and let his body be pulled the last few inches closer to Bumblebee's. The sound of shifting metal began again and Sam felt the large metal plates of Bumblebee's chest close around him holding him tightly in place. Suddenly he began to get light headed and he looked down to see his whole spark slowly floating from his chest. His eyes closed half way as he felt himself being pulled in two different directions. He could still feel his body but the feeling from his spark was far more powerful.

Slowly he felt his spark starting to touch and merge with the larger spark that was Bumblebee. Hundreds of images and feelings began to flow through him and he knew that they belonged to Bumblebee. Everything he had ever been through in his life was flowing through his mind and the same was happening to Bumblebee. Sam felt a sharp and burning pain radiate from his body, it moved from his elbow up to his shoulder and then down over a section of his chest. He didn't pay it much attention as the feelings and emotions began to intensify by a thousand and then some.

Finally when it all became too much he yelled out with his mind feeling a large wave of something burst from his body and soul. He cried out the only thing that came to his mind;

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Then his vision began to fade and he slipped into warm darkness. But he wasn't alone in the dark; he could feel the presence of another there with him. Floating right next to him, the one being in all the world that would never leave his side. He felt the being that was Bumblebee wrap around him and hold him tightly and he sighed as the two of them drifted in the warm darkness together.

* * *

In the dark and almost empty Decepticon base Barricade grind as he looked around the large room that would serve as Megatron's chambers. He had made it almost exactly like the one the leader had had back on Cybertron. He knew that this would grant him favor with Megatron for sure. As he stood admiring his work a cold chill ran through his body. He tensed up as he knew what that meant. Sure enough a moment later he heard the cold steady monotone voice of Soundwave enter his mind.

**:Soundwave to Barricade respond:**

**:What is it?: **Barricade answered, he knew that he shouldn't mouth off to Soundwave but he was getting annoyed by him**.**

**:Scans show large amount of AllSpark energy radiating 100 miles south of ****your**** location. Explain!:**

Barricade stood confused for a moment. **:Impossible, the AllSpark was destroyed. Only two shards remain, the one I have and the one the Autobots have. Neither one can emit such a large amount of power:**

**:Scan is correct! Large amount of AllSpark power is emitting from focused point:**

A second later Barricade got a scan of the entire state that he was in, and sure enough 100 miles south of where he was it showed a large amount of radiation that could only come from the AllSpark. This was no shard of the AllSpark, the only thing that could give off that much power was the whole cube.

**:I shall investigate these findings: **Barricade told him.

**:Correct, find the source and bring it to the base for Megatron's use: **Soundwave replied.

**:Have you found Megatron's location yet?:** He asked.

**:Negative, search is ongoing. Sending Rumble to gather information: **Was the answer.

With that the connection ended leaving Barricade to wonder what was making the power. He began to leave the base getting outside he transformed and headed in the direction. Determined to find the source of the power and bring it back for Megatron to use.

* * *

Yelling out Ironhide's name Will fell forward onto the bed of the truck, the large weight of the holo behind him followed less than a second later. The two of them laid there panting as a large steam cloud rose up from Ironhide's open hood. With a groan Ironhide's holo rolled off of Will and laid next to him his chest moving up and down quickly. After a moment Will rolled onto his back and looked up at the roof of the barn his eyes wide and his spark chamber half open. The pain in his back and chest had softened considerable and he couldn't hold back the smile on his face.

"Damn..." Was the only thing he could say.

The chocked out word made Ironhide chuckle and he pulled Will closer to him. "I take that as a good thing?" He asked playfully.

Will nodded his head still catching his breath. "A very good thing"

"I was worried that you regretted doing this the first time." Ironhide said. "You always pulled away from me when I tried this past week."

"I never... regretted it Ironhide." Will told him honestly. "I just... wasn't sure about it. But when Sarah came home and we started to fall into the old way of doing things... I don't know, I just realized that while I still love her but it is more like how I would love a sister. With you it's different..."

Ironhide grinned and looked down at Will who had moved his head to rest on Ironhide's chest. Ironhide knew that Will wasn't as emotional as other humans, where he to have any other lover he was sure that Will wouldn't be acting the same way with them. He liked the fact that Will was showing him this side of himself it was a nice thing to see. Slowly Ironhide began to move his hand up and down Will's back sending shivers through both their bodies.

Ironhide felt Will starting to rub his body against his causing the same reaction in both of them. "Are you trying to make up for lost time?" He chuckled.

Will looked up at him a grin on his face. "Maybe... but then again maybe I just like teasing you..." Will picked himself up and began to move to the edge of the truck bed but Ironhide stopped him.

"Will..." Ironhide began his voice a firm warning.

As Will continued to pull away from Ironhide a deep growl came to him and he pulled him back hard. Using his superior strength Ironhide pinned Will to the truck bed and straddled his midsection a gleam in his blue eyes.

"You should know better than to toy with me." He said roughly.

"I guess that you will just have to teach me a lesson..." Will said grinning.

Ironhide growled and pinned both Will's hands over his head before covering the army Captain's lips with his own.

* * *

_**Well there you have it! The moment that everyone wanted has come and gone. I hope that I made it worth the long wait. **_

_**Review and let me know what you think...  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Greetings and salutations! I am back and better then ever! I have kept you all waiting long enough but I am extremely excited to give you all the complete chapter! It has taken me many months to get it finished, mainly because I was having a hard time finding the proper inspiration for it. I am able to easily get the inspiration for all my other stories but for some reason this one is harder to get it for. Maybe because its a lot more complicated and I have to think from multiple perspectives. _**

**_Anyway, that isn't important right now. What is important is that I am back and have this chapter to give you. I hope that you all enjoy it and that it was worth the very very long wait. _**

**_Now enjoy!  
_**

* * *

Waking up from a good sleep was something that Sam never liked to do. But waking up this time was very different. Before when he would feel cold and lazy he now felt extremely warm and full of energy. He could feel his spark pulsing quickly in his chest and with his eyes still closed he could almost picture the blue ball of power surging in him. As he focused on the pulsing he began to notice something new. There was another pulse below his own. It wasn't as strong or as obvious, but it was there and an intense wave of pure love was flowing from it. Filling his body, wrapping him in a permanent hug that he never wanted to leave.

"Mm... Bumblebee..." He whispered both out loud and in his head.

The second pulse quickened and got stronger filling Sam's body and mind with an even more intense wave of love. A smile spread over Sam's face as he could feel a piece of Bumblebee's very spark beating inside his own body. A part of his spark that would stay inside him forever, and he knew that a part of his own spark was beating the same way inside of Bumblebee.

"Sam..." Came Bumblebee's voice.

Sam hardly noticed that he had heard his name being said to him with his ears and also inside his head. His smile widened and he snuggled deeper into the warm metal under him. A small scraping sound came from his right side but he paid it no attention. Instead he began to place a series of small kisses on the warm metal. He did notice that his arm and shoulder didn't hurt at all. In fact he felt no pain at all, which was a welcome change. Letting out a happy sigh Sam lifted his head up and opened his eyes so he could look up at Bumblebee.

When he opened his eyes he saw that Bumblebee was looking right back down at him. Their eyes/optics met and locked and both their sparks pulsed faster. Sam felt Bumblebee's hand, that was wrapped around his waist, tighten just a little bit and Sam smiled. He knew what the gesture meant.

"Yes Bumblebee... I am yours." Sam said looking up into Bumblebee's face. "Only yours, for now and forever."

A happy rumble came from Bee's chest and he began to run his finger up and down Sam's back. His attention was only on Sam, in his mind nothing in the world was more important than the human in his hands. He would fight anyone in order to protect him, even if that meant fighting Optimus and the other Autobots. He would die for Sam, and then fight his way out of the pit or the Matrix to get back to him. Nothing in all of creation would keep the two of them apart. Bundling all of those feelings up Bumblebee sent them down the new bond between him and Sam and saw the human shiver as they entered his mind and body.

Sam almost cried at the intense feelings coming from his bonded. Earlier he never would have thought that anyone would or could feel such intense feelings for him. But now there was no doubt in his mind about how Bumblebee felt for him. Gathering as many of his own emotions as he could, Sam sent them back up the bond so that Bumblebee could feel just how much Sam loved him in return.

The two of them stayed still for a while, just watching each other and enjoying being in each other's company. Neither one paid any attention or even seemed to be aware of the fact that the metal on Sam's body had grown and expanded. The metal that before just went up to Sam's elbow was now covering his entire right arm and it had stretched over the right side of his chest to join with the metal around his spark chamber. There were even a few lines of metal that where extending up the right side of his neck.

The gears on Sam's arm and chest slowly twitched and turned as he moved his arm to stroke over Bumblebee's body. So wrapped up in each other that neither one noticed the sound of the approaching vehicle, or the sound it made as it began to break apart and reform itself.

* * *

With a violent jerk Will shot up in his bed, his chest moving up and down quickly and his spark pulsing faster then he thought possible. He could feel the cold sweat covering his body and the contrasting feeling of his heated metal spine and spark chamber. Moving his arm he placed his hand just under the burning metal of his spark and rubbed at it trying to ease the pain. Confusion ran through him, he had never felt that way before. He couldn't help but notice that what was running through him felt as if it were coming from someplace else. Like he was feeling what someone else was feeling.

Shaking his head Will got up and out of the bed and slowly made his way to the door. Once he was out in the hallway he began to stumble down the hall until he got to the top of the stairs. He stopped for a moment to look at the doors that lead into the master bedroom. He knew that Sarah was sleeping in there, he had told her to take the main bedroom while he would sleep in one of the guest rooms. He had done this for two reason; the first being so that neither one was pressured into doing anything out of habit. And also because he didn't want to hurt her by accidentally burning her with his spark chamber.

Letting out a sigh Will started to go down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen to get some water. He was hoping that the cool water would ease his pulsing spark and put these odd feelings to rest. He couldn't even fully explain what he was feeling, the emotions where too mixed and jumbled up to make any sense to him. Turning on the kitchen light he grabbed a clean cup and filled it full of cool water from a jug in the refrigerator. He drained the cup in less than a minute and quickly filled it again.

All it did however was fill his stomach with cold water, it did nothing to ease his spark or his overheated body. He could feel a tingling in his spine as the metal plates that where there shifted slightly. He sighed again and set the cup in the sink and looked at the clock. It was only midnight and now he was wide awake. He shook his head and rubbed at his chest again.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked the quiet kitchen.

No answer came and he wasn't expecting one. After a few moments of standing there Will shut off the light and started to walk back to the stairs to try and go back to sleep. He paused for a moment as he passed the window in the living room. While the window its self was shut tight the curtains where open letting him see out into the cool night. He watched as the trees in the distance moved with the wind and a shiver went through his body. Taking a deep breath Will walked to the front door and quietly opened it and stepped out into the cool air. He sighed happily as the cold wind ran over his heated body.

Deciding that he wanted the full effect Will striped out of his night shirt bringing his bare torso into the night air. A happy shiver went through him as the wind seemed to focus on his spark chamber and his spine. Slowly he began to relax as the pain began to fade away. His breathing got steadier and the shifting metal on his back started to settle down.

"Will... is everything alright?"

Will sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. He had thought that he had been quiet. Slowly he turned around so he was looking back at the front door. He saw Sarah standing in the doorway a worried look on her face.

"Sarah... what are you doing up?" He asked a little worried.

"I heard you in the kitchen." She said taking a few more steps out of the house and onto the wooden porch. She stopped only a few steps away from her husband and her eyes fell on the silver metal on his chest.

Will saw were her eyes where and he rubbed the skin just under his spark chamber. He flinched a little at the twinge of pain that ran through him.

"It hurts?" She asked softly.

He nodded his head, making sure to keep his eyes on anything other then his wife. He had told her about what was happening, how could he not? But he had never shown her.

"... and your back?" She asked taking another step closer.

"Yeah... it does also." He said feeling a few plates shift.

"Can't you have Ratchet give you something for the pain?" She asked.

"You know I don't like drugs." He said.

A heavy sigh came from the army wife and she took a step back a slight frown on her face.

"Damn it Will..." She said. "You can be so stubborn."

"You knew that when you married me." He chuckled.

"This isn't funny Will." Sarah said. "Who knows how long this pain will last, you could be in pain for months!"

"Optimus said that it wouldn't take very long for the change to happen. Once it's done..." Will cut himself off and turned his head looking off into the distance.

A worried expression crossed his face and his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"Will?" Sarah asked getting worried about the man's sudden silence. "Will what's wrong?"

"Sam is in trouble..." Will said suddenly.

"What?" She asked confused.

Will turned and looked at Sarah. "Sam is in trouble." He repeated.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I... I don't know." He said. "I can feel it. He's in trouble."

Sarah was shocked by Will's sudden forcefully tone. She had never heard him speak in such a way.

"I have to go..." He told her. "Ironhide and I have to help him."

She nodded her head, her shock giving way to the commanding tone of her husband.

"Go." She said.

Will gave Sarah one last look before running off in the direction of the barn. His spark pulsed quickly and the metal plates on his back slowly expanding and burning away the tan skin revealing new plates of metal.

* * *

Mikaela jerked suddenly from her half sleeping state. Her eyes where half closed as she stretched out on the couch she had been falling asleep on. The glow of the t.v was the only light in the room. Carefully she pushed herself up into a sitting position and scratched the back of her head. She could feel an odd tingling running through her body and it made goosebumps pop up on her arms. She wasn't sure what was going on but she had a very bad feeling. Pushing herself off of the couch she began to slowly make her way through the small house until she reached the back door. She was careful to open it, trying to make as little noise as possible.

She found that opening the back door quietly was easy. It was trying to open the screen door that was the problem. It screeched and moaned like an injured animal. She couldn't help but think of all the times she had open the door and it hardly ever made a sound.

_'Why is it being loud the one time I want to be quiet?' _She thought to herself.

Holding her breath, she continued to push the screen door open. It continued to screech and she hoped that it wouldn't be loud enough to wake anyone up. Finally she was able to step out onto her back steps and she carefully closed both the back door and the screen door before walking down the few steps there where. The moment her bare feet touched the small path that lead from the back door to the fence she took off at a quick walk. The small gate opened without a sound and she carefully walked down the small grass slop that merged with the asphalt. Another shiver ran up her back followed by even more goosebumps popping up along her body.

The metal plate on her chest burned hot and Mikaela had to force herself not to scratch at it. The legs of her long pajama pants brushed against the ground dulling the sound of her metal foot hitting the hard ground. She made her way quickly across the small back ally not stopping until she reached the side of the shinning silver car resting almost on the grass. She hesitated a moment before tapping the hood of the gleaming car.

"Jazz..." She whispered.

There was a moment of silence before she tapped again a little harder.

"Jazz..." She said a little louder and firmer.

The cars lights flickered for a moment before a small buzz filled the air.

"Mikaela?" A voice said from behind her. It sounded tired and heavier than normal.

Turning around her eyes fell on the holographic image that she had come to associate with her Autobot protector.

"Is everything alright?" Jazz asked his speech different in his newly woken state.

"I..." She began, she wasn't sure if he would appreciate being woken up just because she was uneasy about something.

The holo took a step closer and the bright blue eyes looked into her own sending a warm shiver through her.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked sound more serious then she had ever heard him.

"I... I have a bad feeling." She said finally feeling like a child who went running to their parent just because of a bad dream.

"A bad feeling?" Jazz repeated his face moving to show his confusion.

She nodded her head looking away. "I don't know..." She said a little defensively. "It's probably nothing, I just wanted to come see if everything was alright..."

Jazz eyed the girl for a moment before nodding his head. "Everything is perfect 'Kela." He said a little of his normal speech patterns starting to come out. "Ain't no 'Cons or nothing to worry about around here."

She nodded her head. "And everyone else is alright?"

"Far as I know." Jazz answered. "Last I heard; Ironhide had finished scanning at Will's, Optimus and old "Hatchet had finished up at the base and where heading back here."

"What about Bumblebee and Sam?" She asked.

Jazz grinned a little showing his pearly teeth. "Haven't heard from them for a good while." He said. "There probably hanging somewhere alone." He added the last part with a bigger smile and a wink.

Mikaela knew that Sam and Bumblebee had gone out on their "date." But she thought that it would have ended by now. As she thought about it another wave of uneasiness ran through her. This time however it was laced with hints of fear.

"Can... can you check in on them?" She asked.

For a moment Jazz thought about saying that there was nothing to worry about. But as he looked at the girl he could see just how worried she was. Letting out a small sigh he smiled and nodded his head. He stayed quiet for a moment sending a comm message to his young friend. He waited a moment but no answer came. He tried again but like before he was answered with only silence. His own uneasiness began to set in. He knew that Bumblebee never ignored a comm no matter what. Deciding to be a little more forceful, Jazz tried to wireless link with Bumblebee. His connection was cut off hard by a set of extremely hard firewalls. The force of the cut almost deactivated his holo.

When Jazz re-focused his eyes he saw Mikaela standing closer to him a look of extreme worry on her face.

"Somthin' ain't right." He said. "I can't get through ta Bumblebee."

"What does that mean?" Mikaela asked although she had a good idea.

Jazz's passenger side door flew open and his holo vanished from site.

"It means we got ta go." He said. "Get in, I'll try and call Optimus."

Not waiting to be told twice, Mikaela jumped into the open door. A second later the door slammed shut and the silver car shot off down the street like a bullet from a gun.

* * *

A loud explosion ripped the air. Less than a second later a massive cloud of dirt and dust burst from the newly made hole in the ground. Rocks and large chunks of dirt flew in all directions. Before the cloud of dust and dirt could settle a second explosion sounded out and another slightly large cloud burst up from another new hole. A deep rumbling laugh cut through the small moment of silence that followed.

"To afraid to fight back this time little bug!" The deep voice called out.

The lookout was covered in dozens of new holes, small grass fires burning around the edges of each one. The tree that had before stood at the top strong and proud was now blown in half. Both top and bottom halves smoldering, threatening to burst into flames at any moment. Slowly the large black and white figure began to walk closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. His bright red optics searching for even the slightest hint of an attack. While he was gloating on the outside, on the inside he was still reeling over the sight he had seen before his attack.

_"I must have some kind of glitch." _He thought. _"There is no possible way that, that human had Cybertronian parts_."

He was determined to capture the organic and see if his optics where telling him the truth. Unfortunately the humans Autobot protector was making it extremely hard to capture the little flesh bag. Barricade stopped moving as he got to the edge of the cliff. Carefully he tilted forward just barely peeking over the edge where he had seen the yellow scout vanish. His helm had hardly gone more than an inch over the edge when a large cannon blast shot up from the other side. With an angry yell Barricade managed to pull his head back before the shot could make contact.

He stumbled backwards a few feet and an instant later he saw the bright yellow form of Bumblebee shooting up from the edge of the cliff. The yellow scout had his battle mask in place and had both his hands wrapped around something holding it close to his chest. Barricade barely had time to think about what to do as Bumblebee lowered his left shoulder and rammed it hard into his midsection. An angry snarl escaped Barricade as he was sent tumbling backwards, landing on his aft.

He watched Bumblebee continue to run past him until he was a good dozen or more feet away. The yellow mech placed the thing in his hands down on the ground before turning back to face his enemy. Barricade tried to get a look at what the scout had placed on the ground, but Bumblebee was keeping the thing blocked from his view.

_"It must be the flesh bag..." _Barricade thought.

His thoughts were interrupted as his audio receptors registered the sound of several cannon shots. He was barely able to doge the three large blasts that had been aimed right at his chest. He landed hard in a kneeling position and he quickly raised his own cannon letting out three shots in return. The scout easily dodged the attack and began to run straight at him his cannon blazing as he fired. Barricade rolled a few times before leaping forward and transforming into his alt form. His spinning tires hit the ground and he shot off quickly right at the scout. He managed to avoid getting hit directly but he wasn't able to keep from one of the Autobot's shots from blowing out his back right tire.

Barricade continued to push himself forward until he was right in front of Bumblebee. Before the Autobot could do anything he slammed on his brakes and turned his steering wheel hard. His momentum carried him over the loose dirt and made him spin hard to the right just barley avoiding the smashing foot of the yellow mech. Once he was behind the Autobot Barricade transformed and began to run in the direction the scout had come from. His optics searched quickly for the human trying to find him before Bumblebee could get him back and take off, or before he killed him.

Barricade wasn't sure why, but he could feel something different about his current fight with the scout. He had fought Bumblebee several times during the war but this time the yellow mech was much more aggressive. More violent and that made him deadly. Barricade knew that he would soon have to abandon the fight with or without the human. He looked around and saw that he had a clear opening to escape, but with his tire still blown out he wouldn't be able to get far. Checking his auto repair program he saw that he still had half a minute before his tire fixed its self. He just needed to remain agile and out of harm's way for that half a minute.

His optics narrowed as they finally settled on the slime figure of the human.

_"Maybe I don't need to run just yet..." _He thought.

Changing his course, Barricade made a 'B' line for where the boy was trying to hide. Unfortunately for the human there weren't many places to hide in the open area there where on. Before the fleashling could even know what had happened Barricade wrapped his black clawed hand around his waist and held him up high in front of him. The reaction was just what he had hoped for. Bumblebee stopped dead in his tracks less then fifteen feet away. His battle mask lifted and his optics narrowed to pin points.

"LET HIM GO!" Bumblebee yelled his vocals sounding hard and full of hate.

Barricade chuckled even though he wasn't in a position to do so.

"I don't think you are in a position to make demands Autobot." He teased waving the human in front of him like a shield.

A high pitched whine sounded out as the scout raised his cannon. "I said, let him go!"

Barricade chuckled again before looking down at the human he held. His spark began to race as his optics zoomed in on the boys metallic right arm and spark chamber. For a moment Barricade forgot what was going on. He began to force the boy to turn around in his hand as he looked over his entire body. He made sure to scan the boy and he instantly sent the information to Soundwave.

"Impossible." He whispered to himself.

His processor ran through dozens of possibilities but none of them made any seance for what he was seeing. So lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the actions of the human in his grip until a large wave of pain ran through his body from the hand he held the boy in. Yelling in pain, Barricade threw the boy high in the air making the shining energon that was now spilling from his hand fly in an arch along with the human. When he looked at his hand he saw that several energon lines had been severed and half his hand refused to work. Not even worrying about what else was going on, Barricade transformed and drove as fast as he could away from the look out and the Autobot and human that where still standing on it.

* * *

_'THIS ISN'T BUMBLEBEE!' _

The same thought continued to race through his mind over and over again as he was held in the grip of the unknown Decepticon. His spark pulsed and wavered as it called out, desperate to return to the one who held its other piece. His body began to shake violently as tremors ran through him. His vision had started to white out and he could hardly hear anything over the pulsing of blood in his head.

_'THIS ISN"T BUMBLEBEE!'_

The gears in his right arm began to grind together as he tried to pry himself from the others grip. But no matter how much of his new strength he used he wasn't able to break free. Pulling his right arm back he clenched his hand into a tight fist. Swinging it forward he began to smash his fist as hard as he could against the clawed hand that held him. Even with his mind fogged he could tell that what he was doing was having no effect. The other who held him wasn't even aware of what he was doing. A large uneven pulse from his spark forced him to clench his whole body for a moment as pain rushed through him.

He knew that if he didn't get to his Bumblebee soon that he would die. Drawing his arm back one more time, Sam prepared to smash it as hard as he could into the titans hand. His mind barley registered the shifting of large sections of metal on his arm. A tingling moved through his arm after the plates had finished moving. From the gap that the shifting plates made a long sharp blade began to slide its way out. Barley more then a few inches of the blade had come out before it started to glow a bright orange. With a mighty yell Sam smashed his fist into the space between his captors thumb and the rest of his hand.

At the impact the blade sprung out fully from his arm extending to several feet. The bright orange blade sliced easily through the hard Cybertronian armor severing wires and cables. The other that held him yelled loudly in pain and finally let his grip go. Sam felt the weight in his body leave him for a moment as he was thrown high into the air. As he left his captors hold he heard the sound of metal sliding against metal as the blade was violently ripped from the hand.

"Bumblebee!" He yelled both in his head and out loud.

He felt himself start his decent back down to the earth and hoped that Bumblebee would be there to catch him. Sam felt a large wave of warmth rush over him just seconds before the all too familiar hand of his spark mate wrapped around him. Sam felt himself get pulled closer to Bumblebee's chest, resting right where his spark was. An extreme sense of calm washed over him as he pressed himself even more into Bumblebee's chest trying to get closer to the warmth that laid just under the metal.

"Sam... are you ok?" Bumblebee asked concern lacing his voice.

Sam nodded his head vigorously. He would have said that he was but his voice didn't want to work. Lifting his head up Sam opened his eyes taking in the image of his bonded. A smile spread across his face for a moment before it slowly began to fade. His eyes started to flutter and his breathing started to get shorter. Before he could do anything his vision went black and his head fell forward banging against Bumblebee's chest as he passed out.

* * *

**_Well? Did you all like it? Or did you hate it and now want to kill me? _**

**_I hope that you did enjoy it because I sure did. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter done faster then this one took me. Hopefully you all won't have to wait another dozen months or so for it. _**

**_SO anyway, leave me a review and let me know what you all think about this._**

**_p.s. To the ones who reviewed for the half update that I had posted before, know that you can review for this one since I am deleting that one and resubmitting this one. So please review and make me happy ^_^  
_**


End file.
